The Reason
by TaeJeon
Summary: Sebuah alasan kenapa Kim Taehyung tetap Berada disisi Jeon Jungkook, masuk kedalam kehidupan Jeon Jungkook yg begitu dingin kepadanya, akankah Taehyung menyukai Jungkook. temukan jawabannya sendiri. Pairing : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (KookV), BoyxBoy (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight Minyoon**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 1**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seperti hari yg sudah sudah, tidak ada yg istimewa dihidup seorang kim taehyung selalu berpindah dari tempat satu ketempat lainnya, kalau dibilang dia seorang gembel, heii..! mana ada seorang gembel seperti dirinya tampan dan juga cantik diwaktu bersamaan, dia bukan gembel, dia hanya tidak punya tujuan didalam hidupnya, tidak punya siapa siapa yg bisa membantunya,

 _orang tuanya?_ Orang tuanya sudah lama pergi meninggalkannya, pergi bukan berarti bisa bertemu kembali, tapi pergi untuk selamanya karna kecelakaan maut yg terjadi 3 tahun lalu, orang tuanya yg ingin keseoul bertemu dengannya mengalami kecelakaan, dan kecelakaan itu membuat orang tuanya meninggal, bukannya orang tuanya tidak memiliki harta atau semacamnya, semua harta dan kekuasaan yg harusnya jatuh ditangannya malah dirampas oleh samcheonnya sendiri, samcheonnya menggusir taehyung dari rumahnya sendiri,

untungnya taehyung punya tabungannya sendiri, tabungan yg orang lain bahkan kedua orang tuanya tidak tau, tabungan yg hanya bisa digunakannya untuk makan, kalau taehyung menggunakan tabungannya untuk menyewa kamar atau apartement, itu tidak bakal cukup untuk makan, jadi taehyung memutuskan untuk tidur ditempat tempat yg layak atau pantas digunakanya untuk tidur, seperti sekarang ini dia tertidur dipelosotan taman bermain anak anak.

"eomma.. apa yg kau lakukan disini" seorang yeoja kecil menarik narik baju taehyung, dengan terpaksa taehyung membuka matanya dengan sangat malas, dan lagi apa yg didengarnya, _eomma?_ Siapa yg dipanggil _eomma_ disini?, taehyung mengucek matanya, membiasakan sinar mentari masuk kedalam indera penglihatannya,

" _eomma?_ Siapa yg kau panggil eomma gadis kecil" sungguh suara taehyung benar benar lembut, gadis kecil itu tersenyum ramah ke taehyung, menampilkan gigi kelincinya yg lucu,

"kau, kau adalah eomma ku" taehyung merasa tercekik ditenggorokannya, bagaimana anak kecil ini memanggil dirinya eomma, haii gadis kecil, taehyung itu seorang namja, dan bahkan dia sekarang tidak memakai pakaian wanita atau memakai wig dirambutnya, jadi bagian sisi mananya yg mirip dengan seorang yeoja,

"kau menggemaskan" taehyung mencubit pipi tembem gadis kecil itu

"siapa nama mu gadis kecil?"

"eunha, Jeon Eunha eomma" lagi lagi gadis kecil itu menampilkan gigi kelincinya yg begitu menggemaskan dimata taehyung,

"eunha, _oppa_ bukan eomma mu, jangan panggil oppa dengan sebutan eomma, oppa seorang namja bukan seorang yeoja sayang" taehyung menggendong eunha, dan mendudukan eunha diatas pahanya,

"tapi eomma sangat mirip dengan eomma eunha, seperti didalam foto yg tunjukan appa ke eunha"

"begitukah?"

"eum" gumam eunha mengiyakan,

"baiklah kalau oppa mirip dengan eomma eunha, tapi jangan panggil oppa eomma ya, oppa namja bukan yeoja, dan eunha tau kan, eomma itu hanya sebutan untuk seorang yeoja" taehyung mengusap lembut surai hitam eunha, merapikan helaian surai hitam yg begitu lembut,

"shierro! Eunha tidak mau, eunha tetap akan memanggil eomma, bukan oppa!" eunha menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya,

"baiklah kalau itu maunya eunha" akhirnya taehyung menggalah dengan sebutan eomma didirinya, toh dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan eunha setelah ini, jadi apa salahnya mengiyakan keiinginan gadis kecil yg sedikit keras kepala menurut taehyung,

"yeee.. eunha sayang eomma" eunha membalikkan badannya dan memeluk taehyung yg masih memangkunya, taehyung tersenyum melihat tingkah eunha, entah kenapa taehyung merasa benar benar memiliki seorang anak, taehyung bahkan menetapkan hatinya untuk menyanyangi eunha sepenuhnya, tapi senyuman diwajah taehyung berubah menjadi kesenduan, sendu karna ini hanya sekejap dirasakannya, yg mengingat dirinya tidak punya tempat tinggal yg mengharuskannya berkelana,

"eomma, wae-yo..? euljima-yo eomma" tangan mungil eunha menangkup wajah taehyung yg sendu,

"tidak sayang, oppa tidak menangis" taehyung mengusap lembut surai hitam eunha,

"tapi kenapa wajah eomma seperti itu"

"oppa hanya senang bertemu dengan eunha disini"

"eunha juga senang bertemu dengan eomma disini" eunha memeluk taehyung, memeluk leher taehyung begitu erat, seakan tidak ingin berpisah dari taehyung,

"eunha berapa tahun umurnya sayang?, dan apa yg eunha lakukan disini?" taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya melihat sekitar, berharap menemukan seseorang yg membawa eunha ketaman,

"4 tahun, eunha tadi menunggu jemputan disekolahan, tapi eunha bosan karna appa terlalu lama menjemput eunha, jadi eunha kesini untuk bermain" eunha turun dari pangkuan taehyung, berdiri didepan taehyung memainkan jari jari taehyung yg besar dari jarinya, mempoutkan bibir mungilnya,

"sekolah eunha dimana?"

"disebelah taman ini eomma, itu . .!" eunha menunjuk kearah bagunan sekolah, taehyung benar benar tidak tau bahwa taman ini bersebelahan dengan sekolah kindergarten,

"kalau begitu kita kembali kesekolahnya eunha ya, siapa tau appanya eunha sudah menunggu eunha disana" taehyung menggendong eunha dan berjalan menuju kindergarten.

.

.

Taehyung menurunkan eunha dari gendongannya secara perlahan, menggengam tangan mungil eunha, melihat sekitar kindergarten yg sudah sunyi,

"apa eunha melihat appa eunha?"

"tidak eomma, eunha tidak melihat appa" eunha menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, taehyung masih menelusuri kindergarten dengan penglihatannya sekarang,

"eunha-ya..." taehyung mengalihkan padanganya kesumber suara, eunha melepas pegangan taehyung dan berlari menuju sumber suara,

"harabojie" teriak eunha riang, dan memeluk namja paruh baya itu,

"apa eunha sudah menunggu lama sayang" kakek itu mengusap lembut surai hitam eunha

"eum" gumam eunha mengiyakan

"tapi eunha senang harabojie" eunha menatap kakeknya dengan tatapan senang, senyum kelinci yg taehyung suka masih terlihat diwajah mungilnya eunha,

"senang kenapa eunha, bukannya harabojie kelamaan menjemput eunha" bingung sang kakek menatap cucunya

"senang karna eunha bisa bertemu dengan eomma harabojie"

"eomma?" sungguh kakeknya tidak mengerti apa yg dibilang cucunya barusan, dan _eomma?_ Bukannya eommanya sudah lama meninggal waktu melahirkannya,

"eum eomma, eomma...!" eunha melepas pelukannya disang kakek dan beralih memeluk taehyung yg masih berdiri dari posisinya, kakek eunha terbelalak kaget melihat taehyung,

kaget karna, emang benar wajah taehyung sangat mirip dengan eommanya, dan kaget karena bukan seorang yeoja melainkan seorang namja,

"eh, eunha-ya . . itu bukan eomma sayang, seharusnya eunha memanggil oppa bukan eomma" kakek eunha berjalan mendekat ke taeyung, menarik lengan eunha yg memeluk taehyung, menarik lengan mungil itu agar lepas,

"bukan harabojie, bukan oppa tapi eomma! Hiks hiks hiks" eunha menghempaskan tangan kakeknya yg menarik lengannya, memeluk pinggang taehyung, dapat taehyung rasakan bajunya yg basah karena tangisan eunha,

"maafkan cucu saya_?"

"taehyung, Kim Taehyung" taehyung menunduk sedikit memperkenalkan namanya,

"taehyung-ssi"

"tidak perlu minta maaf ahjussi, saya juga tidak masalah dia memanggil saya eomma, ya.. walapun itu sedikit memalukan karena saya seorang namja, tapi itu tidak masalah, karena mungkin ini pertemuan pertama dan terakhir bagi kami" taehyung tersenyum tulus dan jari jarinya mengelus surai hitam eunha,

"eomma.. hikss hikss apa eomma akan meninggalkan eunha?" eunha mendongakan kepalanya keatas melihat taehyung tepat dimatanya, mata taehyung sekarang berkaca kaca mengingat bahwa dia akan berpisah dengan malaikat kecil yg sangat menggemaskan ini, taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum sendu ke eunha yg masih minta jawaban dari pertanyaannya, sungguh taehyung sangat tidak bisa mengatakan _'iya, aku akan meninggalkan mu_ ',

"eomma.. hikss kenapa eomma diam, apa eomma benar akan meninggalkan eunha hikss hikss, _shierro!_ Eunha tidak mau kehilangan eomma lagi" tanpa sadar taehyung meneteskan air matanya yg sudah ditahannya untuk keluar, taehyung tetap tidak menggeluarkan suaranya,

"taehyung-ssi apa kau bisa ikut dengan ku ada yg ingin ku bicarakan pada mu" taehyung mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, menganggukan kepalanya, kakek eunha tersenyum menerima jawaban taehyung, taehyung mengangkat eunha dan menggendongnya, menghapus tetesan air mata yg menggalir dipipi tembem eunha, mencium pipi tembem itu, eunha menggalungkan tangannya dileher taehyung, menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher taehyung, taehyung mengusap sayang punggung eunha yg masih bergetar, kakek eunha hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tindakan manis taehyung ke cucunya, memperlakukan eunha begitu sayang,

"kalau begitu ayo ikut saya" kakek eunha berjalan duluan menuju mobilnya dan diikuti taehyung, masuk kedalam mobil yg pintunya dibukakan supir kakek eunha, posisi taehyung duduk tepat disamping kakek eunha, eunha masih pada posisinya memeluk leher taehyung, _mirip seperti koala_ ,

taehyung dapat rasakan hembusan hangat napas eunha yg teratur dilehernya, dan dengkuran kecil eunha terdengar ditelingga taehyung, benar eunha sekarang tertidur dalam pelukannya.

.

.

"maafkan cucu saya taehyung-ssi, dia sebelumnya tidak seperti ini, dekat dengan seorang yg baru dikenalnya, bahkan sampai menangis seperti tadi, memang ku akui apa yg dibilang eunha memang benar, kau sangat mirip dengan ibunya" taehyung dan kakek eunha sedang berada disebuah café, dipinggiran kota yg tidak terlalu ramai dari pengunjung, kalau kalian bertanya tentang _eunha?,_ Eunha sedang berada didalam mobil karena tertidur, kakek eunha yg menyuruh taehyung membaringkan cucunya didalam mobil,

"tidak, aku tidak keberatan ahjussi, aku senang bisa menggenal eunha"

"syukurlah kalau kau tidak keberataan, dan kalau boleh tau, dimana rumah mu taehyung-ssi? Biar aku mengantarmu pulang"

"eh, aku tidak punya rumah ahjussi" taehyung menundukan wajahnya,

"benarkah?! Jadi kau tinggal dimana taehyung-ssi?, eh, maksud ku kau tidur dimana?"

"aku tidur dimana saja yg menurut ku layak untuk ku tempati dan ku tiduri, tadi aku sedang tertidur ditaman dekat sekolah eunha, eunha datang menghampiri ku dan begitu saja memanggil ku eomma"

"jadi begitu ceritanya kalian bertemu"

"nhe seperti itu ahjussi" taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya 'iya',

"eomma . . . hikss hikss" taehyung dan kakek eunha sepontan mengalihkan padangannya kesumber suara yg terdengar menangis didepan pintu, jangankan taehyung dan kakek eunha, pelanggan yg berada di café itu pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara gadis kecil yg berdiri didepan pintu masuk dan menangis tersendu sendu,

"eunha" gumam taehyung terkejut, terkejut karena bukannya eunha tadi tidur dan kenapa dia bisa menangis seperti itu

eunha berlari kearah taehyung yg masih terkejut, menghamburkan pelukannya ketaehyung sambil menangis, jangan tanya pelanggan yg berada dicafe itu, mereka semua terkejut dan bertanya tanya kenapa gadis kecil itu memanggil seorang namja dengan sebutan eomma bukannya appa,

tapi masing masing dari pelanggan itu mengetahui maksud sigadis kecil memanggilnya eomma, karna mereka dapat lihat tatapan kasih sayang seorang ibu yg diberikan namja itu, perlakuan sayang yg diberikannya ke gadis kecil itu, taehyung menangkup wajah mungil eunha, menghapus air mata yg mengalir dipipi tembemnya, mengangkat eunha kepangkuannya, mencium puncak kepala eunha, seraya memberi tahu eunha _'_ _eomma disini,_ _jangan menangis lagi'_ ,

"maafkan saya tuan besar Jeon, nona eunha tadi menangis dan memanggil eommanya tanpa henti, karena saya merasa kasihan kepadanya, jadi saya bawa dia kemari, maafkan saya" namja paruh baya itu menundukan badannya meminta maaf, supir pribadinya kakek eunha,

"sudah tidak masalah cha-ahjussi"

"kalau begitu saya tunggu diluar" cha-ahjussi pun membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar café,

.

Kakek eunha hanya bisa terkagum kagum melihat taehyung yg begitu telatennya memperlakukan seorang anak kecil, taehyung sekarang lagi menyuapi eunha makan, memotong steak yg dipesan dan menyuapinya keunha, tepat seperti seorang ibu yg menyulangi anaknya,

"harabojie, apa eomma akan ikut kita pulang?" taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara memotong steak dan menatap eunha, kakek eunha hanya bisa tersenyum melihat cucunya yg begitu bijak bahkan berbicara pun eunha lancar dengan pasti,

"itu tergantung eomma eunha, apa eomma eunha mau ikut kita kerumah atau tidak, harabojie tidak bisa memutuskannya" kakek eunha mengusap puncuk kepala eunha,

"tentu harabojie, tentu eomma mau ikut kita pulang" bukannya bertanya ke taehyung, eunha malah menjawab keinginannya sendiri,

"bukan eunha yg menjawab, tapi eomma, harabojie ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari eomma eunha" kakek eunha mencubit gemas hidung eunha, dan beralih menatap taehyung,

"eomma, eomma akan ikut eunha pulang kerumah dan bertemu appa"

"tidak bisa eunha, oppa tidak bisa ikut eunha, oppa tidak ingin merepotkan eunha dan harabojie, lagian oppa punya rumah, dan oppa harus pulang" _bohong!_ Bohong taehyung keeunha, tapi sungguh taehyung benar benar tidak bisa tinggal dengan orang yg baru beberapa jam lalu bertemu dengannya,

"apa kau yakin taehyung-ssi, bukannya kau tidak punya tempat untuk dituju?!" tanya kakek eunha ke taehyung,

"aku yakin ahjussi, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan ahjussi, bahkan kita baru bertemu, ahjussi seharusnya berhati hati terhadap orang asing, seperti ku"

"aku selalu berhati hati menilai orang, dan aku berani bertaruh kau orang yg baik, kau tau naluri seorang bocah seperti eunha sangat bagus, dan dia menyukai mu"

"terima kasih ahjussi karna percaya pada ku, tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa"

"eomma . . hikss hikss . . eunha tidak ingin pisah dari eomma, kalau eomma tidak ingin pulang, eunha juga tidak mau, eunha ingin bersama eomma hikss hikss" lagi lagi eunha menangis, sungguh taehyung tidak sama sekali berniat membuat gadis kecil ini menangis, tapi taehyung masih bertanya tanya kenapa gadis kecil berumur 4 tahun, sudah tau apa yg orang besar bicarakan dan mengerti apa yg dibicarakan, taehyung mengelus surai hitam eunha dengan lembut,

"kalau kau tidak ingin merasa direpotkan, aku akan mempekerjakan mu sebagai pengasuh eunha dirumah ku, kau juga bisa tinggal disana, mendapat gaji tiap bulannya, bukannya itu bagus dan kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani, dan eunha bisa bersama dengan mu" taehyung terlihat berpikir sejenak, memang benar apa kata kakek eunha,

taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya setuju, bekerja sebagai pengasuh eunha itu berarti dia bisa bersama dengan malaikat kecil ini dan tidak harus luntang lantung lagi dijalanan,

"baguslah kalau kau setuju dengan tawaranku" kakek eunha meneguk tetes terakhir kopinya,

"apa itu artinya eomma akan selalu bersama eunha?" tanya eunha dengan tatapan memohonnya ke taehyung,

"eum, oppa akan selalu bersama eunha" taehyung mencium gemes pipi tembem eunha,

"apa eunha sudah selesai makannya sayang"

"em, eunha sudah selesai harabojie" ucap eunha sambil menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya dengan semangat,

"kalau begitu, kajja kita pulang, harabojie rasa, appa nya eunha sudah dirumah sekarang"

"oh iya harabojie.." eunha menarik lengan kakeknya yg berjalan didepannya

"ada apa sayang..?"

"kenapa appa hari ini tidak menjemput eunha harabojie, bukannya harabojie sibuk?" kakeknya eunha menundukkan dirinya, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan eunha, memegang kedua pundak eunha,

"harabojie memang sibuk, tapi appa nya eunha lebih sibuk dari harabojie, jadi appa nya eunha meminta harabojie menjemput eunha, karna harabojie juga ingin pulang"

"emm, appa memang selalu sibuk, appa bahkan tidak pernah bermain dengan eunha" eunha mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, kesal ke sang appa yg tidak memeliki waktu sedikit pun kepadanya,

"tapi eunha senang, sekarang ada eomma yg akan selalu bersama eunha" sambung eunha dengan antusias,

"eunha benar, sekarang eunha tidak sendiri lagi" kakek eunha memeluk cucunya dengan sayang, mencium kening eunha,

eunha beralih ketaehyung, merentangkan tangannya ketaehyung, taehyung yg mengerti maksud eunha tersenyum, dan meraih eunha untuk digendongnya

"kajja eomma, kita pulang" seru girang eunha.

.

.

Taehyung benar benar terkagum kagum melihat bagunan didepan matanya, halaman yg luas, rumah yg cukup besar seperti sebuah mansion dengan cat berwarna putih dan abu abu, taehyung keluar dari mobil yg dinaikinya dan masih setia mengendong eunha seperti koala,

"eomma turun" titah eunha yg ingin turun dari gendongan taehyung, taehyung menurunkan eunha, eunha yg sudah mendaratkan kakinya dilantai langsung menarik jari jari taehyung, mengajak taehyung masuk kedalam rumah,

"ayo eomma kita masuk, appa pasti sudah pulang, appa pasti senang melihat eomma" eunha menarik narik jemari taehyung, menyuruh taehyung mengikutinya, taehyung menoleh kearah kakek eunha, meminta ijin untuk masuk kedalam bersama eunha, kakek eunha menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengiyakan, taehyung mengikuti langkah eunha yg masih menariknya,

"appa . . appa . ." teriak eunha mencari sosok appa nya,

"appa disini sayang" seorang namja tampan turun berjalan dianak tangga, turun ketempat eunha berada, taehyung dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok appa dari gadis kecil imut ini, sosok appa yg begitu tampan, dada bidang seperti atlet, tinggi, rambut yg tertata rapi, dengan setelan jas maroon yg membuat dia semakin tampan, eunha melepaskan tangan taehyung, berlari menuju appanya, appa eunha langsung menyambut dan menggendong eunha,

"kenapa eunha lama sekali pulangnya sayang, bukannya harabojie yg menjemput eunha"

"em, harabojie memang menjemput eunha"

"dimana harabojie, appa tidak melihatnya" namja tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok namja paruh baya, sorot matanya menjaman melihat sosok asing yg masih berdiri ditempatnya, dan berlalu mengabaikan sosok itu,

"harabojie masih tertinggal jauh dibelakang appa, tadi eunha meninggalkan harabojie, eunha sudah tidak sabar ingin memberi tau appa" senyum terpatri diwajah eunha,

"beri tau tentang apa sayang?"

"appa turunkan eunha dulu" eunha sedikit memberontak digendongan appa nya

"iya iya, appa turunkan" appa nya menurunkan eunha, eunha langsung berlari kearah taehyung yg masih diam seribu bahasa ditempatnya, appa eunha menggerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti,

"appa . . eunha sudah menemukan eomma, eomma ini appa eunha" eunha menunjuk ketahyung seraya mengatakan eomma, dan menatap taehyung seraya memperkenalkan appa nya,

"eomma..?" sungguh appanya tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yg dikatakan eunha, dan _eomma?_ Yg benar saja eunha.. itu bukan eomma melainkan oppa, memang wajahnya mirip dengan eomma yg sudah meninggal, tapi dia seorang namja bukan yeoja, walaupun diakui wajahnya manis,

"em, eomma, eomma eunha" eunha menganggukkan kepalanya,

"sayang... dia bukan eom_"

"tidak! Tidak appa! Dia eomma eunha! Akan tetap jadi eomma eunha!" eunha memotong perkataan appanya, sedikit membentak appanya,

"sayang.." appanya berjalan mendekat ke eunha, tapi eunha memundurkan langkahnya, berdiri dibelakang taehyung,

"tidak appa! Dia eomma eunha . . hikss" ucap eunha sedikit terisak, eunha memeluk kaki taehyung,

"jungkook-ah.." suara kakek eunha yg datang dari belakang punggung taehyung, memanggil appa nya eunha,

"abojie, ada apa ini?!, kenapa dengan eunha?!"

"apa kau tidak mempersilahkan tamu mu masuk dan duduk dulu, apa kau akan tetap menyuruhnya berdiri seperti itu" kakek eunha berjalan melewati taehyung,

"ah, maafkan aku, silahkan" jungkook mempersilahkan taehyung masuk dan duduk disofa, tepatnya diruang tengah keluarga, jungkook juga menyuruh eunha masuk kekamarnya yg ditemani Lee-ahjumma.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi perkenalkan, dia putra ku Jeon Jungkook, appa nya eunha, dan jungkook-ah dia kim taehyung, mulai sekarang dia akan bekerja dirumah ini, sebagai pengasuh eunha"

"pengasuh..?" tanya jungkook masih bingung,

"nhe, pengasuh eunha, kau sudah dengar sendirikan eunha memanggilnya eomma, dan eunha tidak mau pisah dari taehyung, dia selalu menangis kalau jauh dari taehyung, jadi karna taehyung juga tidak punya kerjaan atau pun tujuan, jadi aku mempekerjakannya sebagai pengasuh eunha"

"tapi abojie! Kau tidak bisa mempekerjakan orang yg baru kau kenal, dan bahkan untuk mengasuh eunha" jungkook menentang keputusan kakek eunha mempekerjakan taehyung yg baru dikenal dirumahnya, bahkan mengasuh anaknya, sungguh jungkook tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada eunha,

"maafkan aku tuan, aku juga tidak memaksa untuk dipekerjakan dan sebaiknya aku pergi, selamat sore" taehyung berdiri dari posisi duduknya , menunduk sedikit dan berjalan menuju pintu,

"tunggu dulu taehyung-ssi!" kakek eunha memberhentikan langkah taehyung yg menuju pintu, taehyung berhenti dan berbalik menatap kakek eunha,

"terima kasih ahjussi, ahjussi sungguh baik kepada ku" taehyung membungkukkan badannya lagi, berjalan mendekat ke pintu

"aku bilang berhenti KIM TAEHYUNG!" kakek eunha membentak taehyung supaya taehyung berhenti ditempatnya, taehyung yg merasa dibentak, berhenti seketika

"aku yg membuat keputusan dirumah ini, jangan membantah ku JEON JUNGKOOK!" bentak kakek eunha ke jungkook,

"tapi abojie?! Aku tidak setuju!" taehyung masih membatu ditempatnya, mendengar dengan jelas perdebatan anak dan ayah tentang dirinya, taehyung benar benar merasa bersalah masuk kedalam keluarga Jeon, taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan akan segera menggapai kenop pintu kalau dia tidak mendengar suara eunha memanggilnya

"eomma . . eomma mau kemana?" suara eunha menghentikan perdebatan ayah dan anak, mereka berdua menatap eunha yg berdiri ditengah anak tangga, taehyung membalikan badannya, menatap eunha, tersenyum tulus ke eunha yg masih berdiri diposisinya,

"maaf eunha, maafkan aku"gumam taehyung, taehyung menggapai kenop pintu itu, membukanya perlahan

"tidak eomma! Eomma tidak boleh meninggalkan eunha!" teriak eunha panik melihat taehyung yg ingin keluar

"eomma! Eomma! Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan eunha! Eomma!" eunha berlari dianak tangga dengan terburu buru, eunha ingin menggapai taehyung yg ingin keluar dari rumahnya, taehyung membuka pintu itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar,

"eunha!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **hai hai, salam kenal semuanya,**_

 _ **aq 92L kalian bisa memanggil ku taejeon atau eon utk yg lebih muda dari ku,**_

 _ **maaf ya kalau masih banyak typo nya, aku juga baru di dunia ff ini, jadi kalau banyak yg salah, tolong di ingatkan ya**_

 _ **dan terima kasih banyak yg udah menyempati singgah di ff gaje ku ini,**_

 _ **kotak review terbuka 24 jam :D**_

 _ **see yaaaa . .**_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight Minyoon**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **dan makasih juga yg udah baca cerita aq ini di wattpad**_

 _ **oke deh gak usah banyak bacot aq nya.. langsung aja -check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 2  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"eomma! Eomma! Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan eunha! Eomma!"

"eunha!" taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badannya ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap suara yg berteriak bersamaan memanggil eunha, taehyung membulatkan matanya sempurna, melihat eunha yg sudah terjatuh ditangga,

"tidak! Eunha!" taehyung berlari ke eunha yg terjatuh, kepala gadis kecil itu sedikit mengeluarkan darah dan eunha yg tidak sadarkan diri digendongan jungkook,

"eunha?! Eunha bagun sayang" jungkook mendekap tubuh putrinya, air mata taehyung keluar begitu saja melihat keadaan eunha,

"cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit" perintah kakek eunha ke jungkook,

"bawa juga taehyung bersama mu, biar taehyung yg menggendong eunha didalam mobil sambil membersihkan darah yg mengalir, cepat!" jungkook dan taehyung berlari keluar dan menuju mobil jungkook.

.

.

"dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?"

"tidak ada yg perlu dikhawatirkan, anak anda tidak terluka terlalu parah, hanya goresan kecil dikeningnya, dan dia pingsan karna terkejut saja, dia juga sudah sadar dan bisa langsung dibawa pulang"

"terima kasih dokter"

"kalau begitu saya permisi"

"terima kasih dok".

 ** _Ckleak . ._**

Jungkook membuka pintu ruang rawat eunha, masuk kedalam mendekati eunha yg masih diatas ranjang, taehyung menyusul jungkook mendekat ke eunha,

"eomma . ." lirih eunha yg bagun dari posisi tidurnya

"eunha baik baik saja sayang" jungkook membantu eunha duduk

"eomma, eunha ingin eomma" eunha melebarkan tangannya, meminta taehyung memeluknya, jungkook melirik ketaehyung yg masih diam berdiri, dapat jungkook lihat wajah khawatir taehyung yg tadi, berubah menjadi wajah yg mengatakan ' _syukurlah dia tidak kenapa kenapa_ ',

"eunha menginginkan mu memeluknya" taehyung menatap jungkook, apa dia tidak salah dengar, bukannya tadi jungkook tidak menyukainya menjaga eunha, dan sekarang dia ibarat mengijini taehyung untuk memeluk eunha,

"apa yg kau tunggu taehyung-ssi"

tanpa pikir panjang lagi, taehyung mendekap erat tubuh mungil eunha,

"syukurlah eunha-ya, _eomma_ hampir mati rasanya melihat eunha seperti tadi"

" _eomma?!_ , bahkan dia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan _eomma, ck!_ " batin jungkook memandang taehyung, sungguh taehyung tanpa sadar mengucapkan dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan _eomma_ ,

"eomma, eunha sayang eomma, eomma jangan pergi dari eunha, kalau appa tidak mengijinkan eomma tinggal dirumah harabojie, eomma dan eunha bisa mencari rumah baru untuk kita berdua, eunha akan memintanya sama harabojie, asal eunha bisa berada disamping eomma hikss hikss" rasanya leher jungkook tercekik sekarang, mendengar putrinya lebih memilih orang asing ini dari pada dirinya, dan rumah baru? yg benar saja!?

"eunha-ya, apa eunha tidak sayang sama appa" taehyung menangkup wajah eunha, mengelus pipi tembem eunha dengan ibu jarinya,

"tentu eunha sayang sama appa, tapi eunha juga sayang sama eomma, appa selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, eunha selalu bosan dirumah, tapi kalau eunha bersama eomma, eomma akan selalu berada disamping eunha, jadi eunha lebih ingin tinggal dengan eomma dari pada appa" ucap eunha dengan polosnya dan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya lucu,

"eunha tidak boleh seperti itu, appa bekerjakan juga untuk eunha"

"kalau appa sayang sama eunha, pasti appa tidak akan mengusir eomma dari rumah harabojie" lagi lagi perkataan eunha ibarat jarum yg menembus didada jungkook sekarang, bagaimana putri kecilnya begitu dewasa dalam berpikir dan berbicara seperti ini,

"appa sayang sama eunha, appa juga mengijinkan _eomma_ eunha tinggal dirumah harabojie, apa eunha senang?" jungkook angkat bicara, jungkook masih tidak mau dicap jelek oleh putrinya, jadi apa salahnya mengabulkan keinginan sang putri,

"benarkah appa?" lirih eunha gembira mendengar perkataan jungkook

"benar sayang" jungkook mencubit gemas hidung eunha,

"appa eomma . ." lagi lagi eunha melebarkan tanggannya, meminta pelukan dari jungkook dan taehyung bersamaan, jungkook dan taehyung saling memeluk eunha.

Jungkook menggendong eunha dan taehyung membereskan perlengkapan eunha untuk dibawa pulang, berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil yg terpakir diparkiran rumah sakit, masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju menuju rumah.

.

.

Jungkook membaringkan eunha yg tertidur diatas kasur eunha, menarik selimutnya sampai dada, menggelus puncak kepala eunha, mencium kening eunha sebagai ucapan selamat tidur, berjalan keluar, menutup kamar eunha dengan perlahan,

Taehyung masih berdiri didepan kamar eunha, taehyung memperhatikan jungkook yg baru keluar dari kamar eunha,

"jangan harap aku menerima mu disini, aku melakukannya hanya demi putri ku, dan aku juga tidak mau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi" ucap jungkook menatap taehyung dingin,

"jangan berbicara dengan ku yg tidak penting, dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan putri ku, aku tidak mau dia tergantung pada mu nantinya, dan itu akan membuat ku susah menyingkirkan mu dari sini" lanjut jungkook sambil berlalu meninggalkan taehyung, sungguh kalau bukan karna eunha, pasti jungkook sudah dicincang cincang taehyung sekarang juga, setiap perkataan jungkook ibarat mengikis harga diri taehyung,

"tsk! Ini pun ku lakukan karena eunha, siapa juga yg mau berbicara dengan orang sombong dan angkuh seperti mu" gumam taehyung kediri sendiri, karena jungkook sudah tidak terlihat lagi, mungkin sudah masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

"eomma . . appa mana?" tanya eunha yg duduk diruang makan ke taehyung yg baru datang sendiri,

"appa? Oppa tidak tau dimana appa eunha" taehyung mendaratkan bokongnya dikursi bersebelahan dengan eunha, mengambil roti yg berada diatas meja, mengolesnya dengan selai dan meletakkannya dipiring eunha

"eomma.. eomma harus bangunin appa, appa pasti tadi malam begadang lagi kerjanya" eunha mengambil roti yg dikasih taehyung, memakannya tanpa beralih melihat taehyung,

"appa selalu seperti ini, biasanya eunha yg bangunin appa, tapi karna ada eomma, jadi eomma yg bangunin appa" oh eunha, apa eunha tidak tau kalau taehyung membenci appa eunha yg sombong, dan sekarang eunha malah menyuruhnya kekamar jungkook, oh tidak!

"oppa tidak tau dimana kamar appa eunha, jadi eunha saja yg bangunin appa ya.."

"tidak! harus eomma yg bangunin appa, eunha akan melihat harabojie, kamar appa tepat berada disamping kamar eomma" eunha menunjuk kamar yg berada dilantai 2, walaupun tidak bisa terlihat,

"cepat eomma, nanti appa kesiangan!"

"iya sayang, oppa akan panggil appa eunha" taehyung mencubit pipi tembem eunha gemes, berdiri dari posisinya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamar jungkook,

.

.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"tuan! Tuan jungkook!"

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"jungkook!" taehyung menggedor ngedorkan pintu kamar jungkook, berteriak memanggil pemilik kamar,

"apa apaan orang ini, dia bahkan tidak menjawab! Apa telingganya disumbat, atau emang dia yg budeg" taehyung marah marah sendiri didepan pintu sambil menggedor ngedorkan pintu itu, taehyung meraih kenop pintu kamar jungkook dan mencoba membukanya

 _ **Ckleak**_

"eh, pintunya tidak dikunci" taehyung membuka pintu kamar jungkook dengan perlahan, takut kalau jungkook akan marah karna dia masuk tanpa ijin seperti ini, kalau dibilang ijin, bukannya eunha yg menyuruhnya membangunkan jungkook, masa bodoh kalau begitu, taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, taehyung terkesima melihat kamar jungkook yg begitu besar dan rapi, taehyung beralih melihat gundukan ditempat tidur, sepertinya jungkook masih tertidur pulas dikasurnya,

"tuan! Tuan jungkook bangun, nanti anda bisa kesiangan" taehyung perlahan mendekat kekasur jungkook, memanggil manggil nama jungkook, tapi sepertinya jungkook enggan untuk bangun dari mimpi indahnya, taehyung berdiri tepat disamping kasur jungkook, taehyung menarik sedikit selimut yg dikenakan jungkook, dapat taehyung lihat posisi tidur jungkook yg telungkup, wajah damainya yg begitu 'tampan' dimata taehyung, taehyung menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran aneh yg hinggap diotaknya,

"tuan! Jungkook!' taehyung menguncang guncang kecil tubuh jungkook,

"eugh" hanya sebuah erangan yg diberi jungkook sebagai jawaban,

"tuan" taehyung menguncang kecil lagi tubuh jungkook, jungkook yg merasa tidurnya terganggu pun langsung menarik paksa lengan taehyung tanpa membuka matanya, menarik taehyung kepelukannya yg masih terbaring, taehyung yg terkejut pun hanya bisa diam, otaknya saat ini seperti mati berfungsi, tidak bisa mencerna situasi sekarang ini,

jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya ke taehyung, melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang ramping taehyung, semburat merah merona dipipi taehyung sekarang, sungguh taehyung tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang, ayoo lah otak taehyung.. _berfungsilah_... taehyung itu seorang namja dan apa apaan jantung ini berdetak begitu cepat sekarang, _otak sadarlah_ . .!

taehyung mencoba berontak sedikit untuk lepas dari pelukan jungkook, tapi jungkook bukannya melepaskan malah semakin menggeratkan pelukannya, jungkook benar benar nyaman dengan posisi sekarang tanpa membuka matanya, taehyung seperti membatu seketika, ketika merasakan benda kenyal yg tiba tiba menempel dibibirnya, apa taehyung tidak salah, jungkook menciumnya tanpa menatap taehyung, dan sepertinya bibir taehyung ada madunya ' _manis_ ' itu yg dirasakan indera jungkook,

jungkook sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya, sedikit melumat lembut bibir taehyung, jangan tanya keadaan taehyung sekarang, taehyung benar benar membulatkan matanya sempurna, taehyung ibarat terhipnotis dengan jungkook, terhipnotis karna taehyung tidak bisa berbuat apa apa dan hanya bisa pasrah apa yg dilakukan jungkook,

air mata taehyung tanpa permisi keluar dari celah mata indahnya,

bibir taehyung ibarat candu buat jungkook, manis bibir taehyung ibarat tiada habisnya setiap kali diemut dan dilumat,

jungkook memposisikan dirinya, menindih taehyung dibawahnya tanpa melepaskan lumatan dibibir taehyung, jungkook ibarat sedang bermimpi sekarang, bermimpi mencium _istrinya_ yg begitu nyata, mata jungkook masih terpejam erat, tangan jungkook perlahan masuk kedalam kaos yg digunakan taehyung, mengelus dada taehyung sensual, dan kalian jangan tanya lagi bagaimana taehyung, apa taehyung menikmati ciumannya dengan jungkook, jawabannya tidak!, taehyung sama sekali tidak menikmatinya, taehyung masih menutup rapat bibirnya, tidak mengijinkan jungkook masuk kedalamnya, air mata yg masih menggalir dicelah matanya.

"eomma . . appa . .?!" taehyung membelalakkan matanya sempurna mendengar suara eunha yg memanggilnya, dengan cepat taehyung mendorong tubuh jungkook yg berada diatasnya, entah dapat kekuatan dari mana taehyung, entahlah! yg penting dia harus segera bangkit, menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, berlari ke eunha dan segera menggendong eunha keluar kamar jungkook,

jungkook yg merasa terempas dari tidurnya, membuka matanya dan melirik ketaehyung yg menggendong eunha keluar kamar, jungkook masih tidak tau apa yg dilakukannya dan kenapa ada taehyung dan eunha dikamarnya, tapi jungkook tidak ambil pusing, jungkook melirik jam weker yg berada dinakas dekat tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya,

taehyung masih menggendong eunha menuruni tangga, eunha memperhatikan wajah taehyung, mengusap tetesan air mata yg masih berada dipipi taehyung,

"eomma menangis?" senyum, hanya sebuah senyuman yg diberikan taehyung sebagai pengganti jawaban eunha,

"eomma.." lirih eunha menatap sendu taehyung, taehyung masih diam dan tidak ingin menjawab panggilan eunha yg menggumamkan kata _'eomma'_ ,

" _apa yg kau lakukan bodoh! Kau seorang namja! Dan seharusnya kau memukul rahang bocah sialan itu yg merenggut ciuman pertama mu! Dan apa apaan kau tadi, membiarkan seorang bocah melihat adengan seperti itu dipagi hari! Bodoh! Kim taehyung bodoh_!" batin taehyung berteriak teriak histeria.

.

.

disepanjang jalan menuju kindergardennya eunha, taehyung sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan sekali kali melihat keluar jendela, sekarang taehyung berada di mobil jungkook menuju kindergartennya eunha, jungkook tetap fokus tanpa memperdulikan taehyung yg duduk disampingnya dengan eunha yg berada dipangkuan taehyung,

"eomma.." suasana diam itu dibuyarkan eunha dengan suara sendunya, eunha berbalik arah dari posisi duduknya, menyampingkan badannya ke taehyung, menangkup pipi taehyung, jungkook hanya melirik sebentar ke samping dan memfokuskan kemudinya,

"eum" gumam taehyung yg masih bisa didengar eunha bahkan bisa didengar jungkook, taehyung menatap mata bulat eunha yg sedikit berkaca kaca, sepertinya eunha sedang menahan tangis sekarang, tangan taehyung beralih mengusap lembut helaian rambut eunha, eunha mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah taehyung, mencium sekilas bibir taehyung dengan bibir mungilnya,

"eunha?!" bingung taehyung yg tiba tiba dicium eunha, pasalnya baru kali ini eunha mencium bibirnya, biasanya eunha hanya mencium dipipi taehyung,

"kalau eomma seperti ini gara gara appa mencium eomma, eunha akan menghapus jejak appa dibibir eomma, seperti sekarang" ap-apa yg dikatakan eunha, menghapus jejak jungkook dibibirnya, dan bagaimana gadis kecil ini tau apa yg membuat taehyung diam dari tadi, sungguh taehyung tidak dapat percaya apa yg di dengarnya barusan, dan _jungkoo_ k?! Jungkook membulatkan matanya sempurna mendengar ucapan sang putri, _"mencium, siapa yg mencium dia? Aku?!_ " batin jungkook bertanya, jungkook menghentikan mobilnya, beralih menatap tak suka ke taehyung,

"apa maksud eunha berkata seperti itu sayang" jungkook melembutkan setiap katanya ke eunha,

"eomma dari tadi hanya diam dan tidak menatap eunha, eunha khawatir sama eomma, appa" bukannya menjawab, malah eunha mengalihkan perkataannya,

"bukan sayang, bukan itu maskud appa, apa yg eunha bilang, appa mencium eomma? Menghapus jejak yg appa tinggalkan? itu sayang, apa maksud perakataan eunha"

"eunha tadi melihat appa menc_"

"aigooo eunha, oppa tidak apa apa sayang, eunha tidak usah khawatir ke oppa, oppa hanya merindukan kedua orang tua oppa secara tiba tiba, itu makanya oppa sedikit menangis sayang, oppa tidak apa apa" taehyung dengan cepat memotong perkataan eunha yg akan mengatakan appa nya mencium taehyung dikamarnya,

"benarkah eomma..?" eunha ibarat mengacuhkan jungkook yg bertanya kepadanya,

"benar sayang, oppa tidak apa apa" taehyung mencium sekilas pipi tembem eunha, jungkook masih menatap lekat taehyung, meminta penjelasan ketaehyung dengan tatapan mematikannya, tatapan dingin dan tidak sukanya,

"aku butuh penjelasan mu _**KIM TAEHYUNG**_ -ssi" jungkook menekan setiap kalimat nama taehyung, taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya ' _iya_ ',

"dan bisakah tuan menjalankan mobilnya kembali, eunha sudah hampir terlambat" jungkook pun menjalankan mobilnya kembali menuju kindergarten eunha.

.

.

"kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada ku, kenapa eunha bisa berkata seperti itu, dan ciuman?!" ucap jungkook tanpa basa basi, sekarang mereka berada di cafe persimpangan dekat dengan kindergartennya eunha,

"tadi pagi eunha meminta ku untuk membangunkan anda tuan, sudah berapa kali aku mengetuk pintu kamar tuan, tapi tidak ada sahutan, aku mencoba membuka pintunya dan pintu kamar tuan tidak sedang terkunci, jadi_"

"jadi kau masuk kedalam gitu?!" jungkook memotong ucapan taehyung, taehyung hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya ' _takut_ ', takut dengan tatapan tidak suka jungkook yg sangat terlihat jelas di mata taehyung,

"iya tuan, saya masuk kedalam, mencoba membangunkan tuan, saya sudah berulang kali memanggil tuan, tapi tuan tetap tidak menjawab panggilan saya, saya mencoba berteriak ditelinga tuan untuk membangunkan tuan, tapi tiba tiba eunha datang dan salah paham kepada saya, eunha kira saya dan tuan sedang berciuman"

 _bohong_! Taehyung berbohong dengan ucapannya, tapi taehyung juga tidak berani menceritakan yg sebenarnya, kalau taehyung seorang yeoja, mungkin taehyung bisa menceritakan ke jungkook, bahwa jungkook menciumnya tadi pagi,

tapi ini kenyataannya taehyung seorang namja, dan itu merupakan aib bagi taehyung, aib bahwa hatinya merasa panas dan debaran jantungnya yg berpacu cepat, aib karna hubungan sesama jenis itu menjijikan dan terlebih lagi mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari yg lalu,

"kau sedang tidak berbohongkan taehyung-ssi?!" jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap lekat taehyung,

"tidak tuan, saya berkata jujur" taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, karna itu semua bohong,

"kalau begitu baiklah, akan ku antar kau ke sekolahnya eunha, dan aku juga minta kepada mu taehyung-ssi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan tuan, karna abojie tidak menyukainya, kau bisa memanggil nama ku atau hanya sapaan seperti kamu"

jungkook berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar cafe yg diikuti taehyung dibelakangnya, taehyung hanya menggangukan kepalanya seraya berkata' _nhe_ '.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 bulan taehyung menjadi eommanya eunha atau lebih tepatnya pengasuh eunha, dan selama 3 bulan juga sikap jungkook selalu dingin kepadanya, tapi tanpa taehyung sadari selama 2 bulan belakangan ini jungkook selalu memperhatikan taehyung, ya walaupun mencuri curi melihat taehyung, dan 3 bulan juga taehyung merasakan memiliki keluarga, kehangatan sebuah keluarga, eunha dan kakek eunha yg baik kepadanya, bahkan semua penghuni rumah baik kepada taehyung, _kecuali_ jungkook yg selalu dingin kepadanya.

Sekarang eunha dan taehyung berada diruang tengah tepatnya diruang menonton tv atau bisa dibilang ruang santai, kakek eunha juga berada disana sambil membolak balik koran yg dibacanya,

sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore, dan sepertinya waktu seorang jungkook pulang dari kantor,

"appa . ." teriak eunha melihat sosok jungkook yg masuk keruang santai tempatnya berada, berlari memeluk sang appa, jungkook yg mendapat sambutan hangat dari putrinya langsung menggendong tubuh gadis mungil itu, mencium pipi tembem eunha seraya tersenyum,

jungkook berjalan kesofa, mendaratkan bokongnya disofa yg bermotif zebra itu, menurunkan eunha dari gendonggannya, meletakkan tas kerjanya disamping duduknya, dan sedikit melonggarkan dasi yg mengikat dilehernya,

"abojie, perusahaan akan mengadakan wisata untuk para karyawan di busan, besok pagi perginya, dan semua karyawan meminta abojie untuk ikut, wisata berlangsung selama 1 minggu, semua karyawan dan termasuk aku akan ikut"

"abojie tidak bisa ikut, bilang kesemua karyawan mu, abojie minta maaf, abojie besok juga akan pergi ke gwangju untuk melihat anak perusahaan kita disana" ucap kakek eunha sambil membalik lembar halaman koran yg dipegangnya,

"baiklah abojie, akan aku jelaskan besok kesemua karyawan"

"apa kau akan membawa eunha pergi bersama mu?" tanya kakek eunha seraya meletakkan kacamata dan koran yg dibacanya diatas nakas depan duduknya, menatap jungkook meminta jawaban

"tentu abojie, tentu aku akan membawa eunha bersama ku" jungkook sekilas menatap ayahnya dan beralih menatap eunha yg masih sibuk dengan acara mewarnainya bersama taehyung,

"dan kau juga membawa taehyung bersama mu?" kakek eunha menatap tajam jungkook

"tidak! Aku tidak akan membawanya bersama kami, dia hanya akan merepotkan ku saja nantinya" jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, taehyung yg dapat mendengar dengan jelas perkataan jungkook hanya bisa menunduk sendu, bukan karna dia kecewa tidak dibawa jungkook, tapi mendengar kata ' _merepotkannya'_ itu benar benar membuat hati taehyung seperti teriris, jadi selama ini taehyung tinggal disini, jungkook merasa kerepotan dengan dirinya walau tidak ditunjukan jungkook secara langsung gitu,

"kenapa appa tidak membawa eomma bersama kita?!" eunha yg hanya mendengar perbincangan jungkook dan kakeknya pun angkat bicara, karena tadi eunha bisa dengar dengan jelas, bahwa appanya tidak akan membawa taehyung bersama dengannya,

"kalau eomma tidak ikut, kenapa eunha harus ikut, shierro! Eunha mau bersama eomma dirumah saja" ucapan eunha seperti mencekik leher jungkook, bagaimana putrinya bisa lebih memilih orang asing dari pada dirinya sendiri, apa taehyung selama ini menghipnotis eunha, eunha melipat kedua tangannya didada, menggembungkan pipi tembemnya sebal ke sang appa,

"eunha-ya" lirih taehyung yg sedikit menarik eunha kepelukannya, mendudukan eunha diatas pahanya,

"tapi sayang_"

"shierro appa! Eunha tidak mau kalau eomma tidak ikut" eunha memotong perkataan jungkook,

"sudahlah, apa salahnya kau membawa taehyung ikut bersama mu, bukannya lebih bagus kau membawanya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena eunha tidak bersama mu, taehyung bisa menjaganya kalau kau sedang sibuk disana" kakek eunha menengahkan perdebatan eunha dan jungkook, jungkook hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan putrinya yg menang,

"baiklah, eomma akan ikut bersama kita" jungkook berdiri dari posisi duduknya berjalan mendekat ke taehyung yg memangku eunha, mengusap lembut rambut eunha, dan tersenyum

"yeeee . . eomma ikut" girang eunha dan langsung memeluk taehyung, bukannya memeluk jungkook yg didepannya malah berbalik memeluk taehyung, jungkook hanya bisa terkejut melihat putrinya yg sangat dekat dengan taehyung,

"taehyung-ssi, kau bisa mengemas pakaian eunha dan diri mu yg akan kau bawa, ingat.! Kau harus membawa baju tebal eunha, karna disana sangat dingin kalau malam hari"

"baik tu_ ah jungkook saya mengerti" taehyung hampir saja mengatakan kata _'tuan'_ , pada hal sudah jelas jungkook melarangnya, dan dengan sigap taehyung memanggil nama jungkook, jungkook berjalan menjauh dari ruang santai dan menuju kamarnya, taehyung juga bangun dari posisi duduknya, menggendong eunha dan sedikit menunduk ke arah kakek eunha seraya pamit.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **gomawo-yo all udah nyempati baca ff ini :))**

 **jangan lupa kotak review selalu terbuka :))**

 **maaf kalau gak bisa balas review satu satu #deepbow :***


	3. Chapter 3

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight Minyoon**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **maaf karena gak bisa balasan reviewnya satu satu**_

 _ **dan memang benar ini cerita dari wattpad dengan author yg sama**_

 _ **makasih ya yg udah pernah baca ini cerita**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 3  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook mengendarai mobilnya sendiri menuju busan yg disampingnya ada taehyung dan eunha, sepertinya kelelahan karna perjalanan seoul menuju busan yg cukup jauh, jungkook tidak berada didalam satu bus dengan yg lainnya (para karyawan diperusahaan), karena dia membawa eunha ikut bersamanya, dan tidak akan nyaman bagi eunha menurut jungkook berada di dalam bus,

Jungkook sesekali melirik ke taehyung yg tertidur dengan begitu damai diwajahnya, tidur dengan posisi eunha yg memeluknya seperti bayi koala dipangkuannya, eunha juga tertidur memeluk taehyung sambil berdengkur kecil, tangan kanan jungkook terangkat mengusap helaian rambut eunha dan tersenyum sambil memfokuskan pandangannya menyetir mobil, dan beralih mengusap lembut pipi taehyung,

"eugh.." erangan taehyung yg sedikit merasa terganggu karena sentuhan jungkook, jungkook dengan sigap menarik tangannya memegang setir mobil, tapi bukannya bagun malah taehyung melanjutkan kegiatan tidurannya, jungkook sedikit melirik lagi dan tersenyum tipis melihat taehyung yg tertidur lagi.

.

.

.

"baiklah semuanya, kita akan tinggal diresort ini selama seminggu kita disini dan sedikit bersenang senang dengan beberapa permainan yg telah disiapkan, dan tentu kita juga akan mengevaluasi tentang pekerjaan disini" suara sekertaris jungkook mengintruksi semuanya,

sekarang mereka semua dan tanpa terkecuali jungkook berada di ruang tunggu resort, karena sekertarisnya yg akan memesan kamar dan membaginya sesuai catatan yg sudah dirancang sekertarisnya sebelumnya, dan jangan lupakan juga kepala keuangan diperusahaan jungkook juga ikut membantu sekertaris jungkook, karena biaya pengeluaran keuangan yg digunakan harus di catatnya dan di laporkannya nanti ketika kembali ke seoul,

.

"satu kamar akan ditempati 3 orang dan aku yg akan membagikannya" ucap sekertaris itu sedikit berteriak, agar yg lainnya mendengarkannya,

"sajang-nim ini kunci kamar anda dan keluarga" sekertarisnya memberi sebuah kunci dengan nomor kamar 507, jungkook mengambil kunci itu tanpa sepatah kata pun, berjalan menuju tas bawaannya yg diletakkannya didekat taehyung berdiri, mengambil barang barangnya dan berjalan, tapi pijakannya terhenti mendengar suara taehyung

"eum, ahjussi.. bukannya aku disini sendiri yg tidak mendapatkan kunci kamar ahjussi?" ucap taehyung takut takut,

"bukannya anda sekamar dengan sajang-nim?!" ucap ahjussi yg taehyung yakin itu sekertarisnya jungkook,

"tidak saya ti_"

"eomma . ." eunha memotong perkataan taehyung, menarik menarik baju taehyung sambil memeluk boneka pororonya, semua karyawan yg bekerja diperusahaan jungkook membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya mendengar putri sajang-nim mereka memanggil taehyung ' _eomma_ ', taehyung yg merasa jadi pusat perhatian pun tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya, eunha.. ayolah, jangan disini memanggil taehyung _eomma_ , bagaimana pendapat semua karyawan jungkook terhadapnya nanti,

jungkook yg sudah terbiasa dengan eunha memanggil taehyung ' _eomma_ ' sepertinya tidak menggambil pusing tatapan karyawannya, jungkook berjalan kearah taehyung yg masih membeku ditempat, menggendong eunha dan menarik pergelangan tangan taehyung agar mengikutinya, taehyung mau tidak mau harus menyamakan langkah kaki jungkook dengan langkah kakinya, kalau taehyung masih tidak ingin terjatuh karna kewalahan menyamakan langkah mereka,

"min-ahjussi, tolong bawakan barang barangku kedepan kamar ku" jungkook membalikkan badannya, menatap sekertarisnya dan hilang dibelokan pintu ruang tunggu tempat mereka tadi berkumpul.

.

.

"aku akan mengatakan kepada semua karyawan kenapa eunha memanggil mu _eomma_ , dan kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, kau hanya harus fokus menjaga eunha selama kita disini" jungkook berjalan didepan taehyung, membuka pintu kamar hotel itu dan masuk kedalam diikuti taehyung, taehyung hanya bergumam ' _nhe_ ' menjawab omongan jungkook,

jungkook menurunkan eunha dari gendongannya, mendudukan eunha diatas kasur, mengusap kepala eunha sebelum beralih ke pintu yg diketuk dari luar, mungkin min-ahjussi yg datang membawa barang barangnya jungkook,

dan benar saja itu min-ahjussi yg masuk setelah jungkook menyuruhnya masuk dan meletakkan barang barang jungkook didekat sofa, min-ahjussi hanya menunjukan senyumnya ketaehyung ketika taehyung melihat min-ahjussi, dan berlalu keluar seraya menundukan badannya bentar kepada jungkook dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

"eomma.. sini.." eunha memanggil taehyung yg akan membaringkan tubuh kurusnya disofa, karna mana mungkin taehyung tidur disebalah jungkook dan eunha dikasur, bisa bisa jungkook menendangnya turun dari kasur,

"kenapa eomma tidur disana..?! eomma.. tidurlah didekat eunha" eunha mengayun ayunkan tangannya memanggil taehyung, menepuk nepuk kasur disebelahnya yg kosong,

"tidak sayang, oppa tidur disofa saja" taehyung berjalan kearah eunha, mengelus rambut eunha, membaringkan eunha dikasurnya, menepuk pelan pundak eunha agar eunha tertidur, jangan tanya jungkook dimana, mungkin saat ini jungkook sedang bersama dengan karyawannya, membahas ini dan itu tentang perusahaan,

"eomma.. peluk.." eunha melebarkan kedua tangannya meminta pelukan taehyung, taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tingkah tingkah manja eunha kepadanya, tanpa pikir panjang taehyung menyambut pelukan eunha,

"tidurlah sayang, ini sudah malam" taehyung melepas pelukannya, mengusap puncak kepala eunha, membaringkan eunha, menarik selimut sampai dada eunha, mencium kening eunha lama, melepas ciumannya dan mengusap usap rambut eunha agar gadis kecil itu tertidur,

"eomma juga tidurlah disini" eunha menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya _'lagi'_

"kalau eomma tidur disini, eunha pasti akan tertidur, jadi kemarilah eomma" eunha menarik narik lengan taehyung agar taehyung naik ke kasur,

"baiklah sayang, eomma akan tidur dengan eunha disini" akhirnya taehyung mengalah dengan keinginan eunha,

" _mungkin sampai eunha tertidur, setelah itu aku akan tidur disofa_ " batin taehyung, taehyung menidurkan dirinya disamping eunha, menarik selimut itu sampai pinggangnya, memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap eunha, mengusap usap rambut eunha sampai bocah itu tertidur dan tanpa disadari dirinya juga terlelap.

.

.

Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya, masuk kedalam, mengunci pintu itu, melangkahkan kakinya masuk semakin dalam, dan pandangannya menatap seorang yg tertidur diatas kasurnya, tidak.. matanya tidak melihat ke eunha yg tertidur disana, tapi menatap sesosok yg berada disamping eunha, dan sepertinya juga tertidur, berjalan mendekat kekasur, sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya,

menarik selimut yg digunakan taehyung sampai pinggang tadi, dinaikkan jungkook hingga dada taehyung, dan beralih kesang putri, mencium sekilas kening eunha

"selamat malam sayang", jungkook berjalan kesofa yg tadinya akan jadi tempat tidur taehyung, malah menjadi tempat tidur jungkook untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

 _ **Day 1**_

 _ **.**_

"wah.. eomma.. pelan pelan.." taehyung yg membonceng eunha berkeliling penginapan dengan sepeda yg dipinjem taehyung dari salah satu yeoja paruh baya yg bekerja dipenginapan,

eunha memeluk pinggang taehyung dengan erat, sepertinya eunha sedikit merasa takut, taehyung melajukan sepedanya dengan kencang, karna disisi ini jalanan yg taehyung lewati seperti turunan,

"pegang yg erat eunha, jangan dilepas... wahhh.." seru taehyung yg sedikit panik karena laju sepedanya yg semakin kencang,

jangan tanya taehyung kenapa taehyung tidak menggunakan rem tangan sepeda, karna ahjumma tadi sudah memperingati taehyung bahwa rem sepedanya sedang tidak berfungsi, dan ahjumma itu juga bilang taehyung harus berhati hati, karna setelah belokan dipersimpangan penginapan ini ada jalan turunan, jadi salahkan otak taehyung yg penasaran untuk melihat jalan turunan itu, dan tanpa sengaja menggayunkan sepedanya keturunan, dan bisa dilihat sekarang taehyung yg sangat panik bagaimana menghentikan laju sepedanya,

"eomma...!" teriak eunha yg takut mereka akan jatuh,

"peluk sayang peluk _eomma_ " wah sepertinya taehyung tanpa sengaja mengatakan dirinya ' _eomma_ ',

tapi sepertinya nasib baik masih memihak taehyung, karena taehyung sudah bisa memperlambat laju sepedanya sekarang setelah dijalanan lurus ini,

.

"eomma . . tadi mengasikkan" eunha melompat lompat didepan taehyung kegirangan, oh ayolah eunha, taehyung tadi hampir mati rasanya kalau sesuatu terjadi, khususnya ke eunha,

"tidak sayang, itu tidak asik, oppa hampir mati ditempat membayangkan apa yg akan terjadi kalau tadi sepedanya tidak berhenti" taehyung menarik lengan mungil eunha, mendudukan eunha dipahanya, taehyung yg tadi melihat ada taman kecil, langsung saja mengistirahatkan tubuhnya duduk dibangku taman ini bersama eunha,

"eomma, apa appa sudah bangun ya?"

"oppa rasa sudah sayang, tadi oppa tidak sengaja mendengar min-ahjussi mengatakan akan ada rapat mendadak dipenginapan, dan sepertinya appa eunha tau tentang itu, dan pasti appa eunha sudah bangun sekarang" taehyung meletakkan dagunya dikepala eunha seraya berucap,

"eunha rasa juga seperti itu, eomma . . eomma kajja, eunha lapar.." rengek eunha sambil mengusap ngusap perutnya lucu,

"kajja".

.

.

.

 _ **Day 2**_

 _ **.**_

Tidak ada yg menarik hari ini, karena jungkook dan yg lainnya masih sibuk dengan yg namanya meeting dan urusan perusahaan, eunha dan taehyung hanya bermalas malasan dikamar dan sesekali pergi jalan jalan disekitar penginapan.

.

.

.

 _ **Day 3**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini mereka mengadakan sebuah games dan semua harus ikut berpartisipasi kecuali eunha, min-ahjussi dan oh hayeon yg menjadi panitia sekaligus wasit dalam games nanti, oh hayeon adalah salah satu karyawan dibagian pemasaran, min-ahjussi membagi setiap kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang, games yg akan dilakukan yaitu setiap kelompok ditugaskan mencari kotak berwarna coklat yg dikasih lilin diatas kotak, lilin itu gunanya untuk menerangi kotak yg akan ditemukan, mengingat ini sudah malam hari, jadi tidak mudah menemukan kotak didalam hutan yg gelap.

.

"semua kotak sudah ditandai, jadi temukan kotak masing masing" min-ahjussi membagikan sebuah kertas yg berisi gambar berbagai bunga, gambar ini yg dimaksud oh hayeon sebagai tanda untuk kotak yg dicari, ada 10 kelompok yg akan bermain, dan tentu saja jungkook dan taehyung satu kelompok, karena eunha yg memintanya,

.

.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _ **.**_

"aku akan membagi kelompoknya" teriak oh hayeon yg dapat didengar semuanya

"Lee-ahjussi dengan Park Oh Young, Go Ja Eun dengan Soe Bo Su, Kim Taehyung dengan_"

"appa!" teriak eunha memotong omongan oh hayeon, dan otomatis semua melihat kearah eunha, eunha hanya tersenyum dan menampilkan gigi kelinci yg mirip dengan appanya ' _lucu_ ',

"eum, baiklah, taehyung dengan sajang-nim"

 _ **Flasback off.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya perlu mencari sebuah kotak dengan tanda bunga lili dikotak tersebut, semua kotak disebarkan didalam hutan yg berada di belakang resort tempat mereka menginap, dan tentu saja kotak kotak itu disebar didalam hutan itu, min-ahjussi dan oh hayeon yg dibantu para pekerja resort untuk menyiapkan semuanya,

"eomma fighting!" teriak eunha menyemanggati taehyung dengan kedua tangannya naik turun sambil mengepal,

"fighting!"balas taehyung menyemangati dirinya sendiri kearah eunha, jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah eunha dan taehyung, bagaimana ada makhluk menggemaskan seperti eunha dan taehyung bersamaan seperti ini,

"semuanya siap! Hana tul set started!" teriak oh hayeon memulai games, semua pasangan berlari masuk kedalam hutan dengan dibantu senter untuk alat penerang, mereka semua dikasih jarak satu sama lain, jungkook dan taehyung masuk kedalam hutan disebelah kanan resort, taehyung meneguk salivanya dengan kasar karna sungguh taehyung benci dengan yg namanya **_gelap_** , seperti sekarang ini,

"eum jungkook-ah, apa aku boleh memegang tangan mu" taehyung memainkan ujung bajunya takut takut, takut kalau jungkook menolaknya,

"silahkan" taehyung yg tadinya menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap jungkook dengan berbinar binar, pasalnya jungkook malah menggulurkan tangan kirinya untuk dipegang taehyung, taehyung tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyambar lengan jungkook, memeluk lengan jungkook dengan sangat erat, jungkook hanya terkekeh kecil melihat sifat taehyung yg seperti anak kecil, jungkook sebenarnya tau bahwa taehyung takut, makanya jungkook langsung mengulurkan lengannya untuk dipeluk taehyung, karena jungkook dari awal masuk kedalam hutan selalu memperhatikan taehyung.

.

Jungkook dan taehyung masuk semakin dalam, mereka masih belum melihat tanda tanda kotak yg dimaksud dalam permainan, dan kalian pasti tau dengan keadaan taehyung sekarang, wajah taehyung benar benar pucat takut, walaupun jungkook mengijinkan taehyung memeluk lengannya, tapi tetap saja taehyung masih merasa takut berada didalam hutan yg sungguh menakutkan ini dimata taehyung.

.

 _ **Brak**_

Taehyung tanpa sengaja tersandung akar pohon, yg membuat dirinya jatuh dan menarik jungkook jatuh juga, ingatkan tadi lengan jungkook yg dipeluk taehyung, jadi karena taehyung jatuh otomatis jungkook juga ikut tertarik dan jatuh bersamaan dengan taehyung,

"gwaenchana taehyung-ah?!" jungkook membantu taehyung bangkit dari jatuhnya dan membantu taehyung berdiri

"em, gwaenchana-yo" balas taehyung yg masih mencoba membersihkan dirinya dengan menepuk nepuk bagian yg kenak kotor,

"syukurlah, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan mencari kotaknya, aku rasa sebelah sana" jungkook menunjuk arah sebelah kanan mereka dengan senter yg dipegangnya,

"kaj_ aww!" pekik taehyung yg tadi mencoba berjalan tapi tiba tiba merasa perih dibagian kakinya,

"taehyung-ah!" jungkook yg tadinya berjalan duluan, langsung beralih ketaehyung karna mendengar suara pekikan taehyung yg kesakitan, taehyung menundukan tubuhnya, melihat daerah mana yg membuat dia merasa sakit,

dapat taehyung lihat darah yg bercucur sedikit banyak didaerah punggung kaki sebelah kirinya yg tadi tersandung, taehyung memang hanya menggunakan sandal dari resort, taehyung sangat tidak menyukai yg namanya sepatu, jadi dia tadi meminjam sandal yg ada diresort, tapi karena dia menggunakan sandal makanya punggung kakinya berdarah dan terluka,

"duduklah tae-ah"pinta jungkook yg langsung dituruti taehyung,

 _ **Srekk**_

"apa yg kau lakukan jungkook-ah?!" jungkook tanpa babibu langsung merobek kaos yg lagi dikenakan jungkook, tanpa membalas ucapan taehyung yg bertanya padanya, jungkook menarik pergelangan kaki taehyung yg luka, diletakkannya kaki taehyung diatas pahanya, mengusap darah yg mengalir dipunggung kaki taehyung dengan kaos yg dirobeknya tadi,

"aww.. appo jung_ aww" jungkook tidak memperdulikan ringisan kesakitan taehyung, jungkook masih telaten membersihkan darah di kaki taehyung, sesekali jungkook meniupnya, mencoba membuat taehyung tidak merasakan sakitnya.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dan menutup luka dikaki taehyung dengan robekan koasnya yg lain, jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap taehyung, hazel indah mata taehyung bertemu dengan onyx gelap mata jungkook, jungkook menggapai pipi taehyung, mengusap air mata yg bercampur dengan keringat dipipi taehyung, mengusap lembut pipi taehyung tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka, wajah taehyung sedikit merona samar karena sentuhan lembut jungkook dipipinya,

.

 _ **Deg deg deg**_

Suara detakan jantung keduanya berpacu dengan cepat, ada perasaan aneh yg muncul didalam hati jungkook saat ini, walaupun belakangan ini jungkook sering merasakannya saat bersama taehyung, tapi jungkook selalu mengacukan perasaannya, tapi kali ini entah kenapa jungkook tidak bisa mengacukan perasaannya seperti sebelumnya,

perlahan jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah taehyung, dapat taehyung rasakan hembusan napas hangat jungkook yg berada diwajahnya, dan jungkook juga merasakan hal yg sama, jarak mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi, jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, sedikit memeiringkan kepalanya, hingga bibir keduanya saling bertemu,

bibir sexy jungkook bertemu dengan bibir tebal yg menggairahkan punya taehyung, awalnya taehyung terkejut dengan bibir jungkook yg menempel dibibirnya, tapi dengan gerakan lembut jungkook menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat dan menghisap bibir taehyung, perlahan taehyung menutup matanya dan membalas setiap pergerakkan jungkook,

Ciuman lembut dan tertuntun itu berubah menjadi ciumanan yg menginginkan lebih dari melumat dan menghisap, jungkook mencoba menggigit bibir bawah taehyung, taehyung yg merasakan sakit otomatis membuka mulutnya, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, jungkook menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat taehyung, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi taehyung yg rapi dengan lidahnya, menghisap sang tuan rumah dan mengajaknya bertarung bersama,

"eummhhh" desahan pertama taehyung yg keluar dari mulutnya karna ciuman panas yg diberi jungkook, jungkook menarik tengkuk taehyung untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan tanpa disangka taehyung melingkarkan lengannya dileher jungkook, menarik rambut jungkook pelan mencurahkan rasa nikmatnya ciuman jungkook,

"eeuummhh" taehyung menepuk pelan dada bidang jungkook, memberi isyarat bahwa dia akan kehabisan oksigen, jungkook yg mengerti langsung melepas ciumannya, mengusap lembut saliva yg berada disudut bibir taehyung,

taehyung yg merasa malu dengan keadaannya sekarang langsung menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya benar benar merah merona melebihi warna kepiting rebus, jungkook mendongakkan kepala taehyung agar menatapnya,

"saranghae Kim Taehyung" ucap jungkook dan mencium sekilas bibir taehyung, taehyung yg mendegar dengan jelas ucapan jungkook mengucapkan ' _saranghae_ ' kedirinya, membulatkan matanya sempurna,

" _apa ini mimpi?_ " batin taehyung yg bingung dengan perubahan seratus persen seorang Jeon Jungkook padanya,

"aww..appo" ucap taehyung yg mencoba mencubit lengannya sendiri, ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi, jungkook hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah taehyung yg benar benar menggemaskan seperti eunha, selesai dengan pikirannya sendiri, taehyung beralih menatap jungkook dalam,

"apa kau sedang mempermainkan ku jungkook-ah?!" ucap taehyung sendu, sungguh taehyung sangat takut kalau jungkook hanya mempermainkan perasaannya saja, karena yg taehyung tau, jungkook selalu dingin kepadanya, dan tidak pernah menatapnya seperti sekarang, dan mungkin jungkook berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menghibur taehyung, dan mungkin ciuman yg diberi jungkook tadi hanya sebagai obat penenang, yg mengingat mereka masih berada didalam hutan dan kaki taehyung yg terluka, sungguh semua itu terlintas diotak taehyung sekarang, dan bagaimana kalau benar jungkook hanya mempermainkannya,

"mian, kalau selama ini aku terlalu dingin kepada mu, sebenarnya aku tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa didekatmu tae-ah, aku sudah mencoba menepis perasaan ini, tapi nyatanya, semakin aku mencoba semakin aku sulit memungkirinya, bahwa aku benar benar menyukai mu, semenjak pertama eunha membawa mu kehadapan ku, rasanya saat itu aku menemukan nyawa ku yg hilang, dan aku mencoba menerima keadaan bahwa kau bukanlah taeyeon istri ku, kau adalah seorang namja kim taehyung, yg hanya mirip dengan istri ku, dan aku pikir aku gila karena menyukai seorang namja" ucap jungkook sambil menggenggam jemari jemari lentik taehyung dan sesekali mengecupnya sayang,

"hikss ... apa kau hikss . . bersungguh sungguh Jeon Jungkook hikss" tanpa disadari air mata taehyung jatuh begitu saja, mungkin karena terlalu bahagia, karena perasaannya dapat dibalas jungkook, sungguh taehyung akui waktu pertama kali taehyung bertemu dengan jungkook, taehyung sudah masuk kedalam pesona jungkook, dan menyukai jungkook detik itu juga, tapi karena sifat dingin jungkook, taehyung mencoba menepis perasaannya, tapi sekarang jungkook bilang dia menyukai taehyung,

"aku bersungguh sungguh taehyung-ah, saranghae" jungkook mengusap lembut air mata taehyung dan mencium bibir taehyung, yg sepertinya sudah menjadi _candu_ buat jungkook untuk melakukannya, karena ' _manis_ ' bibir taehyung yg dirasanya, ciuman itu hanya sekedar menempel.

.

.

.

"eom_"

"ssttt" jungkook memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya diletakkan dibibirnya ke eunha yg tadi mencoba meneriak taehyung, karena taehyung sekarang yg berada digendongan belakang jungkook, tadi waktu dihutan taehyung masih merasa sakit dikakinya, jadi jungkook menyuruh taehyung naik kepunggungnya, dan jungkook menggedongnya keluar hutan,

karena kelelahan, taehyung yg berada digendongan jungkook pun tertidur lelap, dapat jungkook rasakan hembusan napas teratur taehyung dipundaknya, dan eunha yg masih belum tidur, ketika melihat sang appa menggendong eomma-nya, mencoba berteriak dan langsung dipotong jungkook dengan isyarat jari telunjuknya, eunha langsung berlari kesang appa, dan melihat wajah eomma-nya yg tertidur lelah dibalik tubuh appanya, walaupun eunha tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas,

jungkook yg mendapati sang putri berdiri disampingnya, segera meraih tangan sang putri untuk bergandengan tangan dan menuju ketempat lain menunggu,

"maafkan aku oh hayeon-ssi, sepertinya kami tidak bisa menemukan kotak dalam game ini, dan karena sepertinya taehyung tadi mengalami luka kecil dan kelelahan, kami permisi untuk masuk kedalam dan keluar dari permainan ini"

"omo! taehyung terluka, apa lukanya parah sajang-nim" oh hayeon terkejut melihat punggung kaki taehyung yg dibalut kain dengan warna merah seperti darah,

"sepertinya sudah tidak parah, jadi kami duluan masuk kedalam, selamat malam" ucap jungkook dan menggandeng eunha masuk menuju kamar mereka,

"selamat malam sajang-nim"ucap hayeon menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"appa, kenapa dengan kaki eomma"

"eomma tadi terjatuh sayang, tapi eunha tidak usah khawatir, karena appa tadi sudah mengobatinya, dan sekarang appa akan membersihkan lukanya eomma dulu, eunha lebih baik tidur, ini sudah malam sayang" jungkook meletakkan taehyung kekasur dengan sangat hati hati, takut taehyung kebangun,

"eum, baiklah appa, selamat malam appa" eunha naik kekasur tempat taehyung berbaring, menidurkan tubuhnya disamping taehyung, tepat berada didekat taehyung, memeluk pinggang sang eomma,

"selamat malam sayang" jungkook menarik selimut sampai dada eunha dan taehyung

"selamat tidur tae-ah" mengecup lembut dan lama dikening taehyung, eunha yg melihat sang appa mencium kening sang eomma

"apa hanya eomma yg dicium, eunha tidak?!" eunha menggembungkan pipinya lucu, jungkook terkekeh kecil melihat sang putri yg cemburu

"tentu eunha juga, selamat tidur sayang" jungkook beralih mencium kening eunha yg dibalas senyuman lebar dari eunha,

"selamat tidur appa" dan eunha masuk kedalam dunia mimpinya bersama sang eomma.

.

Jungkook masih terjaga, membersihkan kaki taehyung yg terluka dan mengobatinya dengan sangat hati hati, untung saja taehyung orangnya kalau sudah tidur dan lelah, susah untuk dibanguni, jadi waktu jungkook membersihkan lukanya, taehyung sama sekali tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya,

setelah selesai membersihkan luka dikaki taehyung, jungkook meletakkan kotak p3knya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disisi lain tempat tidur dimana taehyung dan eunha berbaring, kalau dilihat lihat mereka seperti keluarga yg sesungguhnya, dengan taehyung yg berada dikanan tempat tidur, jungkook di sisi kiri dan eunha ditengah tengah mereka, bukannya ini seperti _**keluarga sungguhan**_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Oh ya, pasti ada yg bingung kenapa taehyung kadang memanggil dirinya eomma, itu karena tanpa disengaja taehyung berucap,_**

 ** _dan kalau sudah sadar taehyung biasa memanggil dirinya oppa ke eunha,_**

 ** _see ya di chap berikutnya ^_^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight Minyoon**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **maaf karena gak bisa balasan reviewnya satu satu,**_

 _ **aku selalu ketawa ketawa gaje setiap baca review dari readers**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 4  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Day 4**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa kaki mu baik baik saja taehyung-ah?" jungkook yg dari tadi memperhatikan taehyung berjalan disampingnya menuju tempat makan diresort tempat mereka dan lainnya menginap, taehyung berjalan dengan sedikit terpincang pincang menahan sakit,

"eum, sudah lebih membaik dari tadi malam" taehyung sedikit berbohong, karena rasa sakit dikakinya malah lebih parah dari tadi malam dirasakannya, mungkin karena dipaksakannya berjalan,

dan tentu saja taehyung memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah, karna taehyung tidak ingin jungkook terlalu khawatir dengan dirinya atau bisa saja jungkook punya pikiran untuk menggendong taehyung ke tempat makan, dan kalau sampai itu terjadi, mau diletak dimana muka taehyung karena malu,

"appa turun, eunha mau jalan saja" pinta eunha sedikit memberontak digendongan jungkook, jungkook tanpa bertanya ke sang putri langsung menurunkan eunha dari gendongannya, eunha segera beralih ke sisi taehyung, dan menggengam tangan taehyung, lagi lagi taehyung merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan eunha, karna gadis kecil ini begitu menyayangi dirinya, dan jungkook yg ternyata mencintainya, seraut wajah taehyung memerah samar membayangkan kejadian tadi malam, dimana jungkook menciumnya dan mengungkapkan perasaannya ke taehyung yg dijawab dengan isakan kecil dari taehyung karena terlalu bahagia.

.

"taehyung-ssi apa kau baik baik saja?" taehyung yg baru melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam tempat makan langsung dikerumuni oleh beberapa pegawai jungkook, dan itu tadi suara oh haeyeon yg berucap mewakili kekhawatiran yg lain,

bagaimana mereka tidak khawatir, pasalnya jungkook yg tiba tiba keluar dari dalam hutan sedang menggendong taehyung yg tertidur, mata terpejam kelelahan, darah yg berbekas dipunggung kakinya, sendal yg dikenakan putus, dan baju jungkook yg koyak,

"ah, aku baik baik saja, hanya luka kecil dan sekarang sudah membaik, m-mian, aku membuat semuanya khawatir, aku sunggu minta maaf" taehyung menundukan kepalanya seraya berucap kata maaf berulang ulang,

"tidak perlu meminta maaf taehyung-ssi, kami bersyukur kau tidak apa apa" min ahjussi mengusap pundak taehyung, jungkook hanya memperhatikan interaksi pegawainya dan taehyung, dari tempat duduknya,

 _eunha?_ Eunha tentu saja masih setia dengan menggenggam tangan taehyung dan masih setia memperhatikan setiap ada yg berbicara, dengan gerakan kepalanya melihat kesumber suara berulang ulang,

"b-bagaimana tentang permainannya?" ucap taehyung ragu, ragu karena mungkin saja permainan itu dihentikan akibat dirinya,

"oh, itu, tentu saja kita dapat pemenangnya, permainan tetap dilanjutkan sesuai instruksi sajang-nim"

"dan semuanya ayo kita lanjutkan sarapan kita" semuanya beralih ke meja masing masing, oh haeyeon membantu taehyung untuk bisa duduk disalah satu meja kosong karena taehyung yg memintanya, alis jungkook naik sebelah ' _bingung_ ' kenapa taehyung tidak duduk dimeja tempatnya berada,

oh haeyeon setelah membantu taehyung duduk, segera beralih kemejanya dan melanjutkan makan sarapannya, taehyung yg mengerti tatapan bingung jungkook segera mengambil smartphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu

 ** _from : tae eomma_**

' _aku hanya malas duduk disebelah mu, kau terlalu jauh mengambil meja, dan aku terlalu lelah berjalan kesana, kenapa kau melewati meja kosong yg dekat seperti ini, sudahlah aku lapar_ '

Jungkook hanya terkekeh melihat pesan dari taehyung, dan nama _kontaknya_? bukannya dia memang seorang ibu pengasuh buat eunha, jadi jangan salahkan jungkook memberi nama kontak taehyung dengan ' _tae eomma_ '.

.

.

 _ **Time : 22.45 kst**_

"eugh . ." jungkook yg mendengar suara eluhan seseorang, segera membuka matanya, beralih menatap eunha yg tidur dengan damainya disampingnya

"eugh . ." beralih menatap taehyung, karena suara itu terdengar dari mulut taehyung, jungkook yg remang melihat taehyung karena posisi kamar lampunya dimatikan dan hanya cahaya minim yg ada diselah selah kamar mandi,

jungkook duduk dari posisinya dan menghidupkan lampu yg ada dimeja nakas samping tidurnya, suara eluhan taehyung masih berlanjut, dengan sedikit penasaran jungkook turun dan berjalan kesisi tidur taehyung, menghidupkan lampu tidur yg dimeja nakas samping taehyung,

"bagaimana kau bisa memandikan keringat seperti ini tae, lihat rambut mu basah dan _ astaga! Kau demam taehyung-ah?!" suara nyaring jungkook seketika membangunkan sang putri, eunha mengerjapkan matanya dan mengosok kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan,

"appa, kenapa berteriak, ap-hoam-a yg terjadi?" eunha berucap sambil menguap

"sepertinya eomma demam sayang" mendengar perkataan sang appa, eunha langsung memegang kening taehyung, mengecek suhu tubuh taehyung - _mungkin_ ,

jungkook berlari ke kamar mandi, mengambil sedikit air didalam gayung dan mengambil handuk kecil eunha didalam tas eunha, memasukan handuk kecil itu kedalam air dingin, memerasnya, melipatnya dan meletakkannya di kening taehyung, mata taehyung masih tertutup dan napas hangatnya yg terburu buru keluar dari mulutnya, pipi yg sedikit memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yg panas.

.

Eunha yg tadi membantu jungkook merawat taehyung akhirnya terlelap karena kelelahan mundar mandir mengganti air dingin untuk kompresan taehyung, dan jungkook masih terjaga merawat taehyung,

.

.

 **Day 5**

 _ **Time : 02.55 kst**_

"kenapa panasnya tidak turun, malah makin parah seperti ini, apa yg harus ku lakukan" jungkook benar benar bingung sekarang, waktu dia ingin mengecek suhu tubuh taehyung, bukannya menurun malah semakin tinggi, jungkook berdiri dari posisi duduknya, keluar dari kamar untuk mencari seseorang yg mungkin bisa menolongnya,

.

"selamat malam ahjumma, apa disekitar sini tidak ada klinik atau semacamnya" jungkook tadi melihat seorang ahjumma yg lewat, langsung berlari menghampirinya,

"untuk apa tuan?" ucap ahjumma itu sopan karena mengingat jungkook adalah seorang sajang-nim perusahaan yg lagi menginap ditempatnya,

"teman ku sedang sakit, badannya sangat panas" wajah kahwatir masih terpatri di wajah jungkook,

"disini memang ada klinik kecil diujung jalan, Cuma penjaga klinik lagi libur dan pergi ke seoul, kalau demam, bukannya hanya dengan dikompres bisa sedikit membaik" ucap ahjumma itu

"sudah saya lakukan, tapi bukannya membaik malah semakin tinggi demamnya"

"sajang-nim, bagaimana kalau sajang-nim dan keluarga kembali ke seoul" itu suara oh haeyeon yg tiba tiba masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka dan memberi ide ke jungkook,

oh haeyeon tadi sempat mendengar suara seseorang berlari dikoridor kamarnya, yg tepatnya haeyeon belum tidur, karena merasa penasaran haeyeon membuka pintu kamarnya,

melihat jungkook yg berlari terburu buru, dan rasa penasarannya pun memuncak dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti jungkook, dan tentu haeyeon tau maksud dari jungkook _'temannya sakit'_ itu siapa, pasti itu taehyung, yg memang dari siang sudah terlihat sangat pucat, setiap haeyeon bertanya, taehyung selalu berkata _dia tidak apa apa_ dan _dia baik baik saja_ ,

"apa menurutmu ini sempat untuk membawanya ke seoul?" ucap jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya,

"kalau ke seoul aku rasa tidak sempat, tapi selama perjalanan menuju seoul, bukannya kita banyak menemukan rumah sakit dijalan besar, dan sajang-nim bisa membawa taehyung-ssi kesana" ayolah haeyeon . . kau baru saja menyebut nama taehyung yg sedari tadi ditutupi jungkook, tapi kekhawatiran jungkook ketaehyung lebih besar dari pada harus menyadari dan berdebat bahwa bukan taehyung yg di maksud haeyeon, lebih bagus jungkook mengabaikannya

"kau benar, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke seoul duluan, kalian teruskanlah sampai hari yg ditentukan disini, dan setelah itu segera masuk untuk bekerja"

"nhe sajang-nim" haeyeon menganggukkan kepalanya,

"kalau begitu terima kasih dan selamat malam" jungkook berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka yg berada disana dan menuju kamarnya, haeyeon tersenyum lebar melihat gerak gerik jungkook yg tadinya panik menjadi sedikit lega,

"kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri agassi?" ahjumma itu menyadarkan haeyeon dari kegilaannya tersenyum sendiri,

"aku hanya senang ahjumma melihat sajang-nim seperti itu" haeyeon masih setia menatap punggung jungkook yg menghilang dibelokan,

"akhirnya sajang-nim bisa membuka hatinya untuk seseorang yg benar benar _special_ , dan aku bahkan semua karyawan bersyukur atas kehadiran seseorang itu dikehidupannya sajang-nim, kami benar benar merindukan sajang-nim yg dulu dan sekarang itu kembali lagi, dan kami semua membenci sajang-nim yg dingin" haeyeon menatap ke ahjumma itu, ahjumma itu yg tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yg dibilang haeyeon, hanya mengerjabkan matanya _bingung_

"haha, kenapa aku bisa curhat sama ahjumma ya, padahal ahjumma tidak mengerti apa yg ku bilang, haha mian mian ahjumma, aku hanya terbawa suasana, haha".

.

.

"ku mohon taehyung-ah, bertahanlah" mobil jungkook melaju dengan cepat dijalan sunyi, membelah udara malam yg dingin, sesekali jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan menatap taehyung sekilas, jungkook memposisikan taehyung duduk disebelah bangku kemudi dan sedikit menurunkan sandaran bangku taehyung, agar taehyung bisa merasa nyaman diposisinya,

jungkook yg tadi mendapat saran dari haeyeon segera lari kekamarnya dan membereskan semua bawaannya, memasukan semua barangnya kedalam mobil yg dibantu oleh min ahjussi, mendudukan eunha dibangku belakang,

"eugh, dingin" suara parau taehyung terdengar lemas dan tak bertenaga,

"em, dingin?" jungkook langsung menepikan mobilnya, membuka hoodie yg dikenakannya, memasangkannya ditubuh taehyung yg lemas dan tak berdaya, menarik selimut taehyung hingga menutup ke leher taehyung,

"bertahanlah sebentar taehyung-ah" jungkook mengecup kening taehyung yg terasa panas, mengecup sekilas bibir taehyung yg memucat, dan menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaanya dok?" jungkook yg tadi melihat rumah sakit langsung menuju rumah sakit kecil ini, menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah sakit, berlari kedalam rumah sakit meminta bantuan keperawat yg berjaga, membaringkan tubuh taehyung diatas berangkas, mengendong eunha dipelukannya,

mata mungil eunha masih terbuka dengan sangat lebar, padahal kalau dipikir pikir ini sudah melewati atau bisa dibilang sangat melewati jam tidur eunha, tapi karena eunha yg masih merasa khawatir dengan eommanya tidak ingin untuk tidur, dan dengan setianya menunggu bersama sang appa,

"tidak ada yg perlu dikhawatirkan, kakinya yg terluka hanya sedikit infeksi, itu yg membuat dia demam tinggi" kekhawatiran jungkook akhirnya hilang, mengetahui taehyung baik baik saja, dan jungkook benar benar bersyukur karena dokter yg berada didepannya masih berada dirumah sakit, jadi jungkook tidak perlu menunggu untuk besok mengetahui keadaan taehyung,

"apa dokter bersungguh sungguh eomma eunha baik baik saja" eunha menarik narik ujung baju sang dokter yg dapat dilihat bername tag Park Hoon, dokter Park mensejajarkan tingginya dengan eunha,

"eum, dokter bersungguh sungguh, eomma eunha baik baik saja, dan bukannya sekarang seharusnya eunha tidur" jelas dokter park itu tau nama eunha, karena eunha tadi mengucapkan namanya sendiri waktu berkata 'eomma eunha', dan tentu dokter itu tadi sempat bingung dengan eunha memanggil taehyung dengan sebutan _eomma_ , tapi kalau diperhatikan dokter itu, wajah taehyung memang _cantik melebihi yeoja_ pada umumnya jadi mungkin karena itu eunha memanggil taehyung _eomma_ ,

"eunha tadi menemani appa untuk menjaga eomma waktu didalam mobil, dan eunha tadi juga yg mengingatkan appa untuk fokus dimengemudi, appa sungguh khawatir melihat eomma dok" wah.. sepertinya dokter park terkagum kagum mendengar ucapan eunha yg seperti orang dewasa, bagaimana anak seusia eunha, sudah bisa mengerti dengan semua yg diucapnya, dokter park mengusap lembut helaian rambut eunha,

"tapi sekarang, eomma eunha baik baik saja, dan sepertinya appa eunha sudah lebih tenang sekarang, jadi bukannya lebih bagus eunha tidur" eunha langsung berbalik kesang appa, menjulurkan kedua tangannya _'minta digendong'_ , jungkook yg mengerti langsung menggendong eunha,

"sepertinya kalian butuh istirahat, sudah tidurkan saja eunha dikasur sebelah istri mu berada" _hei dok!_ Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan taehyung itu istri jungkook, dan sepertinya dokter park butuh kaca pembesar mungkin, untuk bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, bahwa taehyung itu namja bukan yeoja,

ayolah dok . . jangan langsung mengikuti perkataan eunha bahwa taehyung eommanya dan menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri, _tapi ya . ._ siapa yg perduli, buktinya jungkook tidak ambil pusing, buktinya jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya _'baiklah_ ', membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke dokter park seraya mengucapkan _terima kasih_.

.

Jungkook menidurkan eunha yg sudah terlelap dikasur yg kosong disebelah taehyung, mengecup kening eunha lama, beralih duduk disamping taehyung yg berbaring, menggenggam erat tangan kanan taehyung, sesekali mengecup sayang punggung tangan taehyung, menidurkan kepalanya disamping taehyung berbaring dengan posisi sambil duduk.

.

.

"mianhae, aku sudah membuat mu khawatir" taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, posisi taehyung duduk bersandar,

"dan gomawo karena sudah menjaga ku dan merawat ku" mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tepat dimata jungkook yg duduk disampingnya, menampilkan senyum yg sangat manis, rasanya jungkook ingin melumat bibir taehyung yg pucat itu, tapi niatannya diurungkan karena ada eunha yg berada disamping taehyung, duduk disebelah taehyung,

"aku juga berterima kasih pada mu taehyung-ah, karena sekarang kau baik baik saja" jungkook mengusap lembut helaian rambut taehyung, mengelus lembut pipi taehyung,

"eomma" suara eunha memecahkan acara tatapan mereka satu sama lain, memecah moment yg saling bersyukur, taehyung mencium sekilas pipi eunha,

"gomawo juga sayang, karena eunha sudah menjaga eomma semalaman" taehyung memeluk eunha dengan hangat, yg dibalas eunha dengan memeluknya,

 _ **Chup**_

Eunha mencium sekilas bibir taehyung, dan sepertinya start jungkook diambil alih oleh eunha yg mencium taehyung,

"eunha sayang eomma, sayang appa" eunha bergantian memeluk appa dan eommanya.

.

.

.

Sekarang eunha sudah berumur 5 tahun, dan tidak terasa juga ternyata taehyung sudah hampir setahun tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Jeon, menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih bersama jungkook, jungkook dan taehyung masih menutupi hubungan mereka dari sang appa,

karena takut sang appa kalau tau akan mengusir taehyung, kalian tau hubungan sesama jenis itu sangat menjijikkan dimata kebanyakan orang, tentu hanya sang appa yg tidak tau hubungan mereka, _pikir jungkook dan taehyung,_

Taehyung juga sekarang lebih terbiasa memanggil dirinya eomma ke eunha kalau kalian ingin tau, karena awalnya jungkook yg memintanya, dan langsung diiyakan oleh taehyung.

Dan tentu jungkook pernah melakukan ' _ekhem_ ' ketaehyung, waktu itu eunha sedang ikut bersama sang kakek ke Jeju, dan meninggalkan taehyung, tentu itu suatu kebetulan yg tidak pernah terjadi, pasalnya eunha kalau kemana mana selalu meminta dengan keras kepala kalau taehyung harus ikut bersamanya, tapi entah ada angin apa eunha tanpa memberontak ikut bersama sang kakek meninggalkan taehyung.

.

 _ **Flashback on**_

"apa eunha benar benar ikut abojie ke jeju?" jungkook berjalan kearah kamarnya dan diikuti taehyung yg berada dibelakangnya, meletakkan tas yg dibawanya di atas meja kerjanya yg terlihat rapi,

"eum" taehyung mendekat kearah jungkook yg mencoba melepas ikatan dasinya, membantu jungkook melepas dasi yg melilit leher jungkook,

"aku tidak menyangka, ternyata abojie bisa membujuknya untuk meninggalkan mu" taehyung meletakkan dasi jungkook diatas meja kerja jungkook, jungkook membuka kancing atas kemeja yg dikenakkannya, mendaratkan bokongnya diatas kasur,

"aku juga penasaran apa yg dibilang ahjussi kepada eunha" taehyung meraih segelas air putih diatas meja, berjalan mendekat kearah jungkook, menyodorkan gelas itu ke jungkook,

jungkook mengambilnya dari taehyung, meneguk setengah air putih itu, memberikannya lagi ketaehyung, taehyung meletakkan gelas itu diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur jungkook,

"sebenarnya apa yg ahjussi pikirkan, bukannya lebih baik mengajak ku" taehyung duduk disebelah jungkook

"entahlah, mungkin abojie ingin kita _bersenang senang_ " jungkook menunjukkan smirknya, bulu kuduk taehyung terasa seperti terangkat _'merinding_ ' mendengar kalimat jungkook yg mengatakan _'bersenang senang',_ tentu itu hanya candaan dari jungkook ke taehyung, yg mengingat mereka tidak pernah mengatakan hubungan mereka ke sang appa jungkook ,

"apa maks_ hhmmmppttt" jungkook tanpa basa basi langsung meraup bibir tebal taehyung, melumat bibir taehyung atas dan bawah yg dibalas dengan taehyung melumat berlawanan, jungkook menggeser taehyung agar berdiri didepannya tanpa memutuskan tautan mereka,

Mendudukkan taehyung diatas pahanya, mengelus punggung taehyung dengan lembut, taehyung mengalungkan tangannya dileher jungkook,

"emmmhhpp" desah taehyung disela sela ciuman mereka, jungkook yg belum puas dengan bibir taehyung, mengetuk bibir itu dengan lidahnya, meminta akses lebih kedalam sana, taehyung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah jungkook masuk kedalam goa hangat miliknya, lidah jungkook mengabsen deretan gigi taehyung yg rapi, mengajak sang tuan rumah saling bergelut, menghisap lidah taehyung dengan lembut,

"hmmpptt" taehyung yg merasa membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, memukul pelan dada bidang jungkook, jungkook memutus pangutan mereka, beralih menjilati dan mengigit pelan cuping taehyung, menjilati perpotongan leher taehyung, memberi tanda merah keunguan dileher taehyung, mencium dan menggigit jakun taehyung, taehyung terpekik kecil merasakan lidah jungkook yg mengitari lehernya, tangan jungkook terangkat membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yg taehyung kenakan,

 _ **Brukk**_

Jungkook mendorong pelan tubuh taehyung kekasur, mencium kasar bibir taehyung, menjilat dan memberi tanda kissmark diperpotongan leher taehyung 'lagi', beralih menjilati pertengahan dada taehyung dengan sensual dan lembut,

"aahhhmmpp" taehyung menutup mulutnya yg mendesah karena sedotan yg diberi jungkook pada nipple pinknya sebelah kanan, jungkook menyedot dan sesekali menggigit nipple taehyung, menjilat nipple taehyung dengan gerakan memutar pada nipplenya, tangannya meraih nipple kiri yg sepertinya sudah menggeras, menekan nekan nipple kiri taehyung, mencubit dan menariknya,

"eummhhpptt" taehyung berusaha menutup suara desahannya, jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya, menarik tangan taehyung yg menutup mulutnya menahan desahan keluar,

"sudahlah sayang, jangan ditahan, keluarkan saja suara desahan mu, aku ingin mendengarnya" mengusap lembut pipi taehyung, mencium dan melumat lembut bibir taehyung yg sudah menjadi candu baginya, tanda kissmark yg tadi dibuat jungkook, dikecup jungkook 'lagi' dan

"jung_ahhh ja_jangan di_haa gigit" jungkook yg bermain dinipple kiri taehyung melakukan hal yg sama dilakukannya tadi di nipple kanan taehyung, menggigit nipple taehyung yg sudah keras tanpa memperdulikan ringisan taehyung, beralih mencium sekilas pusar taehyung,

"aku akan melakukannya" jungkook berdiri dari posisinya menindih taehyung, taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya 'lakukanlah', jungkook meraih kedua sisi celana taehyung, menarik celana taehyung hingga lepas, membuang asal celana taehyung, menarik bagian kain yg terakhir dikenakan taehyung,

dan wow . . jungkook terkejut dengan ukuran penis taehyung yg lebih terlihat kecil dari punya nya, dan kelihatannya sudah menegang, taehyung menutup wajahnya yg sudah merah padam melebihi merah tomat 'malu', jungkook hanya terkekeh kecil melihat taehyung yg malu,

"haha, apa kau malu sayang" goda jungkook mencoba menarik tangan taehyung menjauh dari wajah taehyung,

"pabbo-ya jeon jungkook, tentu aku malu karena kau memandangi penis ku dari tadi" taehyung berusaha duduk dari posisi tidurnya, menarik selimut disebelahnya, menutupi bagian kejantanannya,

"haha, mian sayang" jungkook mengusap lembut helaian rambut taehyung,

"sepertinya ini tidak adil" taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, jungkook yg gemes melihat poutan bibir taehyung, menciumnya sekilas,

"apanya yg tidak adil sayang?"

"kau! kau bahkan masih berpakaian lengkap seperti itu, a-aku juga i-ingin melihat-nya" kalimat terakhir diucap taehyung dengan pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya 'malu', memang benar jungkook masih lengkap terbungkus dengan baju kerjanya,

"haha, ku kira aku melakukan kesalahan" jungkook mengacak acak rambut taehyung,

"kalau begitu lakukanlah" jungkook merentangkan kedua tangannya, taehyung yg tidak mengerti maksud jungkook, memiringkan kepalanya

"cepatlah sayang, tangan ku mulai pegal seperti ini, jangan bilang kau tidak tau maksud ku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **wah . . apa apaan ini tiba tiba saja TBC muncul pada saat tidak tepat :D**

 **maaf kan aku, hihiii ;D**

 **see ya di chap berikutnya . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight Minyoon**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"sepertinya ini tidak adil" taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, jungkook yg gemes melihat poutan bibir taehyung, menciumnya sekilas,_

 _"apanya yg tidak adil sayang?"_

 _"kau! kau bahkan masih berpakaian lengkap seperti itu, a-aku juga i-ingin melihat-nya" kalimat terakhir diucap taehyung dengan pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya 'malu', memang benar jungkook masih lengkap terbungkus dengan baju kerjanya,_

 _"haha, ku kira aku melakukan kesalahan" jungkook mengacak acak rambut taehyung,_

 _"kalau begitu lakukanlah" jungkook merentangkan kedua tangannya, taehyung yg tidak mengerti maksud jungkook, memiringkan kepalanya_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 5  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Cepatlah sayang, tangan ku mulai pegal seperti ini, jangan bilang kau tidak tau maksud ku" jungkook memasang wajah lelah yg dibuat buatnya,

taehyung yg baru menyadari maksud jungkook, terkekeh pelan, turun dari kasur dengan menarik selimut yg menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, berjalan mendekat kearah jungkook yg berdiri tidak jauh dari kasurnya,

membuka perlahan kancing kemeja jungkook, melepaskannya dan meletakkan kemeja jungkook dengan melempar kearah sofa kecil yg berada dekat jendela, menundukkan badannya tepat didepan kejantanan jungkook yg masih tertutup rapi, perlahan melepas ikat pinggang yg melingkar dipinggang jungkook, menarik resleting celana jungkook, menurunkan celana jungkook dan melepasnya,

Taehyung meneguk salivanya dengan kasar memandang benjolan yg sepertinya segera ingin bebas dari sangkarnya, taehyung meraih ujung sisi boxer jungkook, wajah taehyung benar benar sudah merah padam sekarang, menarik turun boxer jungkook _dan_

 _ **twingg  
**_

Taehyung benar benar kesusahan menelan salivanya melihat ukuran penis jungkook yg cukup besar dari punyanya, penis jungkook yg benar benar berdiri tegak melawan grafitasi, _mungkin_ penis jungkook sudah terangsang dari tadi,

melepas boxer jungkook dengan tangan yg gemetaran dengan wajah yg benar benar seperti kepiting rebus merahnya, meletak celana dan dalamanya jungkook dilantai dengan asal, taehyung berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya didepan jungkook yg sudah tanpa sehelai benang pun,

"a-aku tidak menyangka punya-mu sebesar ini" ucap taehyung sambil menundukkan wajahnya ' _malu_ ', jungkook menangkup wajah taehyung agar melihatnya, menatap tepat dimata onyx kecoklatan taehyung,

"apa aku boleh melakukannya taehyung-ah" jungkook berucap dengan sangat hati hati dan lembut, takut kalau taehyung tidak menyukainya dan berujung taehyung membencinya nanti,

"kau memang Jeon _**Pabbo**_ Jungkook, tentu kau boleh melakukannya, jadi untuk apa aku melakukan ini semua, kalau nantinya a-aku akan menolakmu" taehyung mencium sekilas bibir jungkook,

"selama itu diri mu yg melakukannya, aku tidak keberatan jungkook-ah" jungkook tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan taehyung,

"saranghae Kim Taehyung" setelah berucap jungkook mencium dan melumat lembut bibir taehyung,

"nado saranghae Jeon Jungkook" taehyung berhambur memeluk jungkook, mengalungkan tangannya dileher jungkook.

Jungkook melepas pelukan taehyung, menangkup wajah taehyung dengan kedua tanggannya, mencium kening, kedua mata, hidung, pipi kiri dan kanan, bibir, dan jakun taehyung, berpindah melumat kasar bibir taehyung, menggendong tubuh taehyung ala _bridal style_ kekasur king sizenya, membaringkan tubuh taehyung tanpa memutus ciuman panas mereka, tangan jungkook mengelus dengan sensual didada rata taehyung,

"ahhh . . " tubuh taehyung reflek menekuk saat jungkook lagi lagi memberinya ciuman, sedotan dan gigitan pada kedua nipplenya,

"jung_ahh" desahan keluar lagi dari mulutnya taehyung karena sensasi yg menggairahkan diberi jungkook, jungkook mengelus ngelus paha dalam taehyung, jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap taehyung yg sudah berantakan, bibir memerah dan sedikit bengkak karena ciuman panas yg diberi jungkook, kedua mata indah taehyung yg sudah terbendung dengan bulir bulir air, napas yg terengah engah,

"apa kau siap sayang?" jungkook mengelus lembut pipi taehyung, taehyung menganggukan kepalanya ' _iya_ ',

"ini mungkin akan terasa sakit diawalnya, tapi setelah itu, ini akan terasa nikmat" jungkook memposisikan kejantanannya tepat dihole berkedut taehyung, membuka lebar paha taehyung, menahan kedua paha taehyung dan

 _ **Jleb**_

"aarrghhh . . appo hikss hikss . . jungkook-ah" disaat jungkook memasukan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan di hole taehyung, taehyung merasa dirinya seperti dibelah dua,

air mata taehyung yg tadi tertahan sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya, jungkook masih diam tidak berani menggerakkan _miliknya_ , takut taehyung akan semakin kesakitan,

"ini benar benar hikss . . sakit jungkook-ah hikss" jungkook mengelus lembut pipi taehyung, menghapus jejak air mata taehyung yg turun,

"tahanlah sebentar sayang, ini memang sakit di awal, tapi tidak akan terasa sakit setelahnya"

"tapi ini benar benar hikss sakit" tentu taehyung sangat merasa sakit, ini pengalaman pertamanya bercinta dengan seseorang, apa lagi posisinya dia yg dimasukkan,

"apa sebaiknya kita hentikan saja sayang, aku tidak bisa melihat mu kesakitan seperti ini taehyung-ah"

"tidak tidak" taehyung menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya berulang ulang kali sambil berucap,

"bergeraklah kook-ie" taehyung menangkup pipi jungkook, jungkook meraih tangan taehyung yg menangkup pipinya, mengecup punggung tangan taehyung dengan lembut

"apa kau yakin sayang" taehyung menganggukan kepalanya ' _aku yakin_ '

"kau bisa mencakar dada dan punggung ku atau menggigitnya kalau kau merasa kesakitan, jangan ditahan"

"eum" gumam taehyung yg dapat didengar jungkook,

"tahan sebentar sayang" jungkook meng in-out dengan perlahan penisnya di hole taehyung,

"arrgghh.. ahh .. ughh" desah taehyung yg awalnya merasa sakit terganti menjadi rasa nikmat yg menjalar ditubuhnya, taehyung yg tadinya merasa sakit tanpa disengaja menggigit pundak jungkook, hingga menimbulkan bekas gigitan dengan bercak darah dipundak jungkook, jungkook menghiraukan rasa sakit dipundaknya yg diakibatkan taehyung,

"ughhh . . ahhh . . haahsstt . ." jungkook menpercepat gerakannya menghantam hole sempit taehyung, ruangan yg ber-ac itu sudah tidak terasa lagi dengan kegiatan panas mereka, keringat bercucuran dari pelipis alis taehyung,

 _ **Jlob jlob jlob**_

Suara hentakan jungkook yg menerobos hole taehyung dengan tidak sabaran, jungkook mencoba mencari titik spot taehyung, dan _gotcha_ . . jungkook menemukannya, jungkook menghentakkan tepat dititik kenikmatan taehyung,

"ahh . . sshhh . . aku sam ahh pai kook-ie" desah taehyung yg sudah berada dipuncak kenikmatannya,

"sebentar lagi sayang, aku juga akan sampai" jungkook menghantam dengan sekali hentakan _dan_

"haahhhh . ." lenguhan panjang keluar dari keduanya, jungkook mengeluarkan benih cintanya didalam hole taehyung, cairan itu keluar dari sela sela hole taehyung yg masih ada kejantanan jungkook didalamnya, membasahi seprei putih itu, cairan taehyung keluar membasahi perut jungkook

Tubuh taehyung benar benar lemas dan tidak bertenaga, ternyata kegiatan ini memakan semua tenaganya,

"aku lelah kook-ie" taehyung memejamkan matanya, sungguh benar benar lelah, jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya disamping taehyung tanpa melepas tautan dibawah sana, memeluk tubuh taehyung yg membelakanginya,

"tidurlah sayang" mencium belakang kepala taehyung, menarik selimut menutupi tubuh tereskpos mereka, mengikuti taehyung pergi kealam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

"harabojie.. eunha kangen eomma.. eunha mau eomma.. eomma.. huaa.." eunha merenggek ke sang kakek, menarik lengan sang kakek, padahal baru 2 hari mereka berada di jeju, tapi eunha sudah ingin bertemu dengan taehyung yg berada di seoul, sang kakek mengangkat tubuh eunha yg duduk dilantai sambil menangis nangis memanggil ' _eomma'_ ke dalam gendongannya,

"sudah sayang, eunha jangan menangis, besok kita akan pulang dan bertemu eomma dirumah, tapi untuk sekarang, eunha sama harabojie dulu disini, nhe?!" sang kakek menghapus jejak air mata yg berada dipipi tembem eunha

"shierro! Eunha mau sekarang bertemu eomma, eomma . ." eunha mencoba berontak dari gendongan sang kakek, kalau saja sang kakek tidak memegang eunha dengan benar, mungkin eunha sudah jatuh dari gendongan sang kakek,

"eomma . . eunha mau eomma . . eomma huaaa..."

"baik baik, kita pulang sekarang dan bertemu dengan eomma, jadi eunha berhenti menangisnya ya" akhirnya sang kakek mengalah dengan eunha yg meminta bertemu dengan eommanya atau lebih tepatnya **_Taehyung_** ,

"eum" ya.. ampun eunha, apa tadi eunha berpura pura dengan menangis agar sang kakek luluh, buktinya ketika sang kakek bilang akan pulang sekarang juga, eunha menarik kedua pipinya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk dengan semangat,

sang kakek masih setia menghapus jejak air mata dipipi eunha, menggelus sayang helaian rambut eunha, mengecup pipi tembem eunha, dan berjalan masuk kedalam hotel tempat mereka menginap.

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

"jungkook-ga . . ireona.. apa kau tidak pergi bekerja hari ini, jeon jungkook.." taehyung menggoyang goyangkan tubuh jungkook yg masih terlelap diatas kasurnya,

"eugh.." hanya sebuah elungan yg diberi jungkook, sepertinya jungkook masih nyaman diatas kasurnya,

"yak! Apa kau ingin telat datang ke kantor, ireona jeon jungkook, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk mu, jungkook-ah.. yak..!" taehyung menyerbakkan selimut yg dipakek jungkook, menarik narik lengan berotot jungkook,

"jeon jung_ mmpphhtt" taehyung seketika terdiam, taehyung yg tadi menarik narik lengan jungkook agar bangun, malah lengannya ditarik balik oleh jungkook, dan jungkook langsung membungkam mulut taehyung dengan mencium taehyung tepat dibibirnya dan melumat bibir taehyung ' _manis'_ sedikit

"ya ya aku bangun cerewet" ucap jungkook yg telah melepas ciumannya dan melepas tanggannya yg berada dilengan taehyung, taehyung masih diam diposisinya, masih bingung dengan kejadian yg baru saja dialaminya,

"sampai kapan kau diam disitu sayang, apa kau mau aku cium lagi" taehyung langsung mengerjapkan matanya lucu, setelah otaknya bisa menerima semuanya, taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu,

"yak! Kau apa-apaan sih, mencium ku tiba tiba" rona merah hinggap dikedua pipi taehyung dengan samar samar, membelakangi jungkook sambil menangkup kedua pipinya yg memanas, jungkook bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, memeluk taehyung dari belakang, mengecup leher taehyung

"berhentilah menggoda ku Jeon **_mesum_** Jungkook" taehyung menyikut perut jungkook, dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar jungkook, jungkook yg melihat respon lucu taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihatnya,

"cepatlah mandi, aku menunggu dibawah" taehyung menutup pintu kamar jungkook, jungkook langsung beralih menuju kamar mandi yg berada didalam kamarnya, membersihkan dirinya untuk pergi kerja.

 **.**

 **.**

"apa hari ini kau jadi membawa eunha ke dokter taehyung-ah" jungkook memecah suasana hening yg hinggap di acara sarapan pagi mereka, eunha yg sibuk dengan roti panggangnya menatap sekilas taehyung yg berada disampingnya dan melanjutkan lagi makannya,

taehyung yg merasa dipanggil namanya, menoleh kearah jungkook yg berada didepannya, menghentikan aktifitasnya membersihkan pipi eunha yg belepotan karena coklat diroti panggang yg dimakan eunha,

"eum, aku jadi pergi membawa eunha ke rumah sakit, eunha tiap malam selalu menangis karena giginya yg sakit"

"akan aku antar kalian kerumah sakit, setelah itu akan berangkat ke kantor" jungkook menyudahi acara sarapannya, mengambil serbet disamping gelas orange juicenya, membersihkan bagian mulutnya dengan serbet, meneguk hingga setengah juicenya, berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih tas kerjanya yg terletak di kursi kosong di samping duduknya,

"eunha sayang, apa eunha sudah selesai sarapannya?" tanya taehyung ke eunha yg lagi meneguk segelas susu,

"sudah eomma, eunha sudah selesai, kajja eomma kita pergi" eunha beranjak dari duduknya, berlari kecil mengikuti jungkook yg berjalan kearah pintu, taehyung pun beranjak mengikuti eunha dan jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

"apa perlu ku temani kedalam?" tanya jungkook sambil menepikan mobilnya diarah pintu masuk rumah sakit **_Cookiel_**

"tidak perlu, aku bisa membawa eunha sendiri, lagian bukannya hari ini kau ada rapat" taehyung melepas sabuk pengaman yg dikenakannya,

"apa kau yakin tae?"

"eum, aku yakin, sudahlah kook-ie jangan mengkhawatirkan ku dan eunha, lagian kami kan hanya masuk kedalam, bertemu dengan dokter Lee, memeriksa gigi eunha diruangan dokter Lee, bertanya apa yg salah dengan gigi eunha, setelah mendengar penuturan dokter Lee kami keluar dari ruangannya, menuju pintu masuk dan keluar rumah sakit, memanggil taxi dan pulang kerumah"

"bukannya itu yg akan aku dan eunha lakukan, dan tentu aku dan eunha bisa melakukannya" taehyung menjelaskan dengan sangat rinci apa yg akan dilakukannya nanti, jungkook memang sangat protektif belakangan ini kepada taehyung, pasalnya karyawan jungkook pernah bergosip tentang stalker yg selalu mengikuti wanita, pria manis atau anak kecil dijalanan, dan itu jelas membuat jungkook begitu protektif kepada taehyung dan putrinya,

bagaimana pun, hey . . tidakkah kalian tau taehyung termasuk kedalam golongan pria manis yg tentu saja ada dalam daftar stalker itu dan putrinya? Tentu eunha sangat manis, dan itu yg membuat jungkook semakin protektif kepada mereka berdua,

"kalau terjadi sesuatu atau ada yg membuntuti mu, kau harus berada ditempat yg ramai dan segera menghubungi ku, kau harus melakukannya tae" jungkook menangkup pipi kiri taehyung dengan tangan kanannya, mengelus lembut pipi taehyung

"eum, aku akan melakukan apa yg kau bilang jungkook-ah" tangan kanan taehyung menggenggam tangan jungkook yg berada dipipinya, jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah taehyung _dan_

 _ **Chuu**_

Jungkook mencium beberapa detik bibir taehyung, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir taehyung, tapi mampu membuat taehyung menutup matanya dan perasaan hangat hinggap ditubuhnya, jungkook selalu memperlakukan taehyung dengan lembut dan itu yg membuat taehyung semakin menyukai jungkook,

"eomma . . ." suara lirih eunha sontak membuyarkan pikiran keduanya dan langsung melepas tautan mereka,

Jeon Jungkook . . tidak kah kau sadar ada putri mu yg dari tadi memperhatikan mu dan taehyung dibangku belakang, menatap kalian berdua yg terlalu asik dengan dunia kalian berdua tanpa menyadari ada sesosok gadis kecil manis yg kebingungan,

"ma-maaf sayang, k-kajja kita masuk kedalam" gugup taehyung yg merasa malu dengan kebodohannya tidak menyadari eunha, rona merah samar hinggap dipipinya, taehyung gelagapan antara melirik eunha, jungkook dan pintu mobil disebelahnya, pada akhirnya meraih pembuka pintu mobil dan membukanya, menapakkan kakinya diluar setelah pintu mobil terbuka,

"eum, appa bye bye . ." eunha mencium bibir jungkook sekilas dan melambaikan tangannya ke jungkook, taehyung berjalan kearah pintu belakang mobil, membuka pintu mobil dan menurunkan eunha, memegang erat tangan eunha agar mengikutinya,

"bye bye sayang" jungkook membalas lambaian tangan sang putri yg keluar dari dalam mobil, melirik kearah taehyung yg berada diluar

"hati hati dijalan jungkook-ah" taehyung melambaikan tangannya kearah jungkook, dan jungkook membalas lambaian taehyung dan menganggukan kepalanya ' _iya_ ', menjalankan mobilnya menuju tujuan akhirnya ' _kantor_ ', taehyung yg sudah melihat mobil jungkook menjauh dari rumah sakit, melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah sakit yg diikuti eunha disampingnya.

.

.

"silahkan tunggu sebentar, dokter Lee lagi ada pasien" ucap seorang perawat ke taehyung dan menunjuk kursi tunggu untuk taehyung dan eunha, taehyung dan eunha berjalan kearah yg ditunjuk perawat itu dan duduk,

"kita tunggu disini sebentar ya sayang" taehyung mendudukkan eunha disampingnya, taehyung dapat melihat beberapa orang yg duduk disekitarnya, sepertinya menunggu giliran seperti dirinya,

"eomma . ."

"iya sayang, ada apa?"

"eomma, eunha ingin ke toilet" eunha meletakkan kedua tangannya menutup daerah - yg dimengerti oleh taehyung

"kajja, eomma antar"

.

.

setelah menemani eunha ke toilet, mereka berjalan menuju ruang tunggu yg diduduki mereka tadi, sepanjang lorong rumah sakit eunha tidak henti hentinya bertanya ini itu kepada taehyung tentang isi rumah sakit, yg kadang membuat taehyung susah untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari eunha,

"taehyung! Kim taehyung! Apa itu kau?!" taehyung yg sontak berhenti karena namanya dipanggil, membalikkan badannya melihat siapa yg menyebut namanya, senyum dibibirnya terukir melihat siapa yg memanggilnya

"hyung, seokjin hyung" taehyung berjalan mendekat kearah yg ternyata seokjin yg memanggilnya, dan tunggu dulu . . ! **_seokjin?!_**

"kau tidak berubah sedikit pun tae, masih sama manisnya waktu kita sekolah dulu" ucap seokjin yg ternyata adalah teman sekolahnya taehyung dulu, tapi . . hei bukannya seokjin terlihat lebih tua dari taehyung?!

"kau ini hyung, masih saja memanggil ku dengan kata manis, aku ini tampan hyung, dan kau juga tidak berubah sedikit pun hyung, masih tetap sama, sama seperti dulu, sunbae termanis di sekolah" canda taehyung yg dihadiahi pukulan kecil dari seokjin dilengannya, dan ternyata jin adalah sunbae taehyung waktu disekolah menengah mereka, saat itu jin kelas 3 dan taehyung kelas 1, mereka bertemu dan akrab karena jin dan taehyung yg sama sama menjadi anggota osis pada waktu itu,

"dan kau juga masih ingat dengan sebutan menggelikkan itu untuk ku"

"dan apa yg kau lakukan disini tae?" sambung jin

"oh iya, aku kesini ingin memeriksakan eunha kedokter Lee"

"eunha?" jin melirik kearah gadis kecil yg berdiri disamping taehyung,

"Bukannya dia putri dari jungkook? Jeon jungkook? Tae, bagaimana kau bisa bersamanya?" jin menyamakan tingginya dengan eunha dan sedikit berlutut didepan eunha,

"eomma" lirih eunha yg menarik narik tangan taehyung dan berdiri dibelakang taehyung, sepertinya eunha sedikit takut dengan jin,

"eomma?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! Dan ba-bagaimana kau bisa ?!"

"tenanglah hyung, akan kuceritakan pada mu, tapi setelah eunha diperiksa dulu, sepertinya sebentar lagi giliran eunha"

"kau harus menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir kepada ku tae, sungguh kau membuat ku bingung" ucap jin sambil berdiri dari posisinya tadi,

"iya hyung, aku berjanji dan_" taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya, jin yg mengerti maksud taehyung pun

"kau hanya perlu keruangan ku, kau lihat belokan yg disana, setelah belokan itu ada satu ruangan, dan itu rungan ku, aku akan disana menunggu mu" jin menujukkan belokan yg ada dibelakang taehyung berada

"kalau begitu sampai nanti jin hyung" taehyung sedikit menunduk, menggendong eunha dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari jin.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah eunha selesai dan diperiksa oleh dokter Lee, taehyung mengajak eunha keruangannya jin, seperti yg dijanjikan sebelumnya, tapi begitu taehyung dan eunha sampai diruangan jin, jin malah menarik taehyung dan menyuruh taehyung mengikutinya, dan sekarang mereka berada di cafe tidak jauh dari rumah sakit _**Cookiel**_ berada,

"begitulah hyung, kenapa aku dipanggil eomma oleh malaikat kecil seperti eunha, dan berada dikeluarga Jeon" taehyung menyeruput ice cappucino yg dipesannya, tadi begitu sampai cafe ini, jin langsung menyuguhkan berbagai pertanyaan ketaehyung, dan taehyung menceritakan semuanya ke jin, dari awal dia bertemu eunha dan sampai sekarang, semua diceritakan taehyung ke jin,

kecuali hubungan asmaranya dengan jungkook, tapi sepertinya jin bisa membaca dari nada bicara taehyung kalau bicara tentang jungkook dan sorotan matanya yg menyiratkan ada hubungan diantara mereka, tapi jin sepertinya tidak ingin bertanya itu dulu, soalnya ada yg lebih penting yg harus taehyung tau menurut jin,

"apa kau bahagia sekarang tae?" taehyung sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan jin, menurut taehyung seharusnya jin tidak bertanya seperti itu

"tentu hyung, aku sangat bahagia sekarang" taehyung menatap sayang ke arah eunha yg berada disampingnya, eunha yg sedang menikmati spagethinya, mengusap surai eunha yg begitu lembut,

"syukurlah tae, aku senang mendengarnya" jin tersenyum lega melihat wajah taehyung yg benar benar bahagia sekarang,

"oh iya hyung, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal keluarga Jeon?" tanya taehyung sambil menatap jin,

"apa kau masih mengingat namjoon, taehyung-ah"

"kim namjoon maksud mu hyung?"

"eum, kim namjoon" jin menganggukkan kepalanya

"bukannya dia, sunbae dari kelas 2 yg sangat menyukai mu hyung"

"hahaa . . dan aku masih ingat waktu dia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada mu hyung, didepan semua murid waktu jam istirahat, haha . . betapa lucunya sunbae satu itu, haha" taehyung mengusap tetesan air mata disudut matanya, terbahak mengingat kejadian waktu sekolah dulu,

eunha hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu, melihat taehyung tertawa terbahak bahak seperti ini, selama taehyung berada dirumahnya, eunha tidak pernah melihat ketawa taehyung seperti ini, _ **jin?**_ Jin hanya tersenyum simpul melihat taehyung yg masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian memalukan tentangnya dan namjoon,

"kau benar, namjoon yg itu, sekarang dia benar benar menjadi tunangan ku" seketika taehyung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap jin tak percaya, jin menyesap americanonya seteguk dengan tenang,

"namjoon-ie sekarang mewarisi perusahaan appanya dan dia teman bisnis jungkook, jungkook pernah datang diacara pertunangan kami dengan istrinya, waktu itu kalau tidak salah istrinya sedang mengandung" taehyung sama sekali tidak memberikan respon dan mendengar kelanjutan jin berbicara,

"Jeon Taeyeon, dia benar benar yeoja yg begitu cantik, tapi entah kenapa aku seperti melihat sosok mu didalam dirinya taehyung-ah, setelah acara pertunangan ku selesai, besoknya aku meminta namjoon menemani ku untuk bertemu dengan mu, tapi begitu aku sampai rumah mu, min ahjussi bilang kau sudah pindah keluar negeri"

"itu bohong hyung, aku tidak pergi keluar negeri sama sekali" taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran tempat duduknya

"mereka mengusir ku, dan mengambil semuanya dari ku" taehyung menatap keluar jendela yg menampakkan orang lalu lalang,

"aku tau tae" taehyung membelalakkan matanya, menatap jin penuh dengan tanya

"bagaimana kau tau hyung?!"

"aku bertemu dengan yoongi baru baru ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **gomawo-yoo all atas review, favorite dan follow nya . .**_

 _ **"kiss satu satu :***_

 _ **dan sampai berjumpa di chap berikutnya ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight Minyoon**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"itu bohong hyung, aku tidak pergi keluar negeri sama sekali"_

 _"mereka mengusir ku, dan mengambil semuanya dari ku"_

 _"aku tau tae"_

 _"bagaimana kau tau hyung?!"_

 _"aku bertemu dengan yoongi baru baru ini"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 6  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Min Yoongi, sepupu mu tae, anak dari Min ahjussi, samcheon mu taehyung-ah" waktu itu jin tidak sengaja bertemu dengan yoongi di sebuah cafe, yoongi menceritakan semua yg dilakukan min ahjussi ke taehyung,

dari mana yoongi tau tentang sang appa yg mengusir taehyung, tentu sang appa yg dengan bangganya bilang ke yoongi melalui saluran telpon, yoongi yg marah dan kesal dengan sang appa pun, langsung terbang ke seoul hari itu juga,

"a-apa dia sudah kembali dari norwei, a-apa dia baik baik saja hyung" sungguh perasaan bingung dicampur dengan senang mendengar kalimat _'yoongi kembali'_ membuat taehyung tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa,

"dia terlihat baik baik saja, dan dia mencari mu tae, dia juga sudah mengetahui tentang apa yg dilakukan min ahjussi kepada mu, dan ku harap kau mau bertemu dengannya, kau tau kan, yoongi tidak salah sama sekali dan bahkan dia tidak tau appanya mengusir mu dari rumah mu sendiri, kalau tidak min ahjussi sendiri yg cerita, yoongi menyayangi mu seperti dongsaeng kandungnya" jin meraih tangan taehyung dan menggengamnya lembut

"eum, aku tau hyung" taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, jin menarik tangannya yg tadi menggengam tangan taehyung,

suasana hening untuk sesaat diantara keduanya, taehyung yg masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan jin yg membiarkan taehyung untuk tenang, tapi tidak dengan eunha yg sudah baru selesai dari acara memakannya, bahkan eunha sudah membersihkan sisa sisa makanan disudut bibirnya dengan tisue,

"eomma . ." eunha memecah keheningan itu, sontak taehyung dan jin menatap eunha,

"eomma, eunha ingin handphone eomma, eunha bosan, eunha ingin bermain game" _hey . ._ jangan lupakan keberadaan eunha ditengah tengah taehyung dan jin, eunha mempoutkan bibirnya lucu karena benar benar merasa bosan, dan taehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak mencubit pelan pipi eunha dan tersenyum,

taehyung merogoh saku celananya dan mendapatkan ponsel pintarnya, memberikan ponselnya ke eunha, yg dibalas dengan pekikan senang eunha, dan eunha menyamankan posisinya duduk dan memainkan permainan yg ada di dalam handphone taehyung, taehyung memang sengaja mendownload beberapa game untuk eunha,

"tapi tidak untuk sekarang hyung, aku masih ingin seperti ini" taehyung mengusap lembut surai eunha, jin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya _'mengerti'_ dengan keputusan taehyung.

Tidak ada yg tau waktu itu kenapa yoongi pindah ke Norwei dan tidak pernah menghubungi taehyung, bahkan waktu kedua orang tua taehyung meninggal, yoongi tidak pulang ke korea dan memeluk hangat taehyung yg kesepian, yoongi seperti benar benar menghilang dari kehidupan taehyung saat itu juga, dan kenyataan lain yg harus diterima taehyung, bahwa appanya yoongi mengusir dan mengambil semua harta taehyung.

 _ **Kriiing kriing kriing**_

Lamunan taehyung tentang yoongi buyar ketika mendengar suara handphonenya yg berbunyi ditangan eunha, eunha dengan senyum yg merekah tanpa memperdulikan yg taehyung yg ingin mengambil handphonenya kembali, eunha langsung menggeser ikon panggilan itu ke arah hijau,

"appa?!" eunha memposisikan benda persegi itu ditelingga kanannya, taehyung dan jin menatap eunha tersenyum lembut, suara eunha benar benar nyariing ketika menyerukan appanya,

"eunha?" tanya jungkook yg mendengar suara putrinya bukan taehyung,

"eum, ini eunha appa"

"kenapa eunha yg menjawab panggilan appa, sayang? Eomma mana? Eomma baik baik sajakan? Sayang apa yg terjadi?!" _ayolah jeon . ._ kenapa kau begitu panik karena eunha yg menjawab telepon mu, kalau kau bisa melihat eunha sekarang yg mempoutkan bibirnya _'lucu'_ kesal,

"appa! Kenapa memangnya kalau eunha yg menjawab telepon appa bukan eomma" taehyung yg mendengar nada bicara eunha yg kesal sama sang appa tidak bisa untuk tidak mengusap pipi tembem eunha,

sebenarnya taehyung ingin mencubit pelan sangkin gemesnya sama eunha, tapi taehyung tidak tega melihat pipi eunha yg merah nantinya karena cubitan gemesnya, jadi taehyung mengusap lembut pipi tembem eunha,

"bukan sayang bu_" ucapan panik jungkook terhenti karena eunha memotongnya dengan cepat,

"eomma didekat eunha! eomma baik baik saja dan tidak ada yg terjadi! Eunha benci appa!" eunha menyerahkan handphone taehyung ke taehyung,

taehyung sedikit kaget dengan kalimat terakhir eunha berucap, taehyung terkekeh geli melihat eunha yg sepertinya marah ke jungkook, terlihat jelas, eunha yg menyilangkan tangannya didada, bibir yg mengerucut lucu,

"apa yg kau katakan kepada eunha, jungkook-ah?" tanya taehyung yg tadi menerima handphonenya kembali dari eunha,

"apa eunha benar benar marah tae?" ada nada menyesal dikalimat jungkook yg dapat didengar taehyung,

"sepertinya iya" jawab taehyung melirik ke eunha

"kau lagi dimana tae-ah? Aku akan kesana" jungkook meraih jasnya yg tergantung disisi sudut ruangannya, meraih kunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju parkiran,

"aku berada di cafe, tepatnya didepan rumah sakit Cookiel"

"baiklah aku kesana, tunggu aku" jungkook langsung memutus sambungan telponnya tanpa mendengar jawaban taehyung,

"apa jungkook akan kesini taehyung-ah?" tanya jin ke taehyung yg sedang memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celana,

"iya hyung, dia akan kesini, karena sepertinya ada yg lagi marah sama appanya" jin terkekeh kecil karena jelas tau siapa yg dimaksud taehyung,

"kalau begitu, aku titip salam sama jungkook ya tae, maaf aku tidak bisa menemani mu menunggu jungkook disini, sepertinya rumah sakit lagi membutuhkan ku, katanya ada pasien yg harus ku periksa" jin berdiri dari duduknya

"tidak apa hyung, sampai jumpa hyung" taehyung memeluk jin yg dibalas jin,

"hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu taehyung-ah" jin menepuk pundak kanan taehyung dua kali, yg dibalas anggukan dari taehyung,

"sampai jumpa hyung".

.

.

.

"apa eunha masih marah sama ku tae?" taehyung mengunci pintu kamar jungkook, berjalan kearah jungkook yg duduk ditepi kasur,

dijalan pulang waktu menjemput taehyung dan eunha, eunha sama sekali diam tidak seperti biasanya yg bawel dan banyak tanya, mungkin karena masih kesal sama jungkook,

jungkook sudah melakukan beribu macam cara membujuk eunha dengan rayuan rayuan yg dipunyanya, seperti membeli es krim kesukaan eunha atau pergi jalan jalan, tapi eunha sama sekali diam dan tidak menjawab sampai mereka tiba dirumah,

taehyung yg mencoba membujuk eunha pun berhasil dengan sekali rayuan, rayuan kalau malam ini dia akan tidur dengan eunha, dengan syarat eunha yg harus berbaikan dengan sang appa, tentu eunha mengiyakan syarat taehyung,

eunha itu sangat suka kalau tidur ada taehyung di sampingnya dan memeluk taehyung, taehyung yg setelah menina bobokkan eunha, pergi kekamar jungkook, _ya . ._ jungkook tadi memintanya untuk tidur di kamar jungkook kalau eunha sudah tertidur,

"sepertinya sudah tidak lagi" taehyung mendaratkan bokongnya di samping jungkook,

"bagaimana kau membujuknya" jungkook melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping taehyung dari samping, memposisikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kanan taehyung,

"hanya sedikit merayunya dengan aku yg tidur disampingnya, kau kan tau eunha sangat menyukainya, kalau aku tidur dengannya" tangan kanan taehyung mengelus lembut surai hitam arang milik jungkook,

jungkook menarik paksa tubuh taehyung menghadap didepannya, menarik pinggang ramping taehyung, yg membuat taehyung harus duduk di atas paha jungkook,

"kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya kau merayu ku taehyung-ah, kalau aku sedang marah atau kesal pada mu" ucap jungkook masih memeluk pinggang ramping taehyung, taehyung mengalungkan tanggannya dileher jungkook,

"mungkin dengan ini" taehyung tanpa aba aba langsung mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di bibir jungkook, hanya menempel, dan sepertinya jungkook tidak puas dengan hanya menempel dibibir taehyung yg sudah menjadi candu tersendiri baginya,

tangan jungkook yg memeluk pinggang taehyung satu beralih keatas tengkuk taehyung, menekan tengkuk taehyung agar memperdalam ciuman mereka, jungkook dengan lembut dan terarah membimbing taehyung diciuman mereka, melumat secara bergantian bibir atas dan bawah taehyung yg dibalas taehyung dengan berlawanan, menghisap bibir bawah taehyung, bibir taehyung itu seperti permen _'manis',_

jungkook mengetuk bibir taehyung, mengabsen deretan gigi taehyung yg rapi, sesekali menghisap lidah taehyung, mengajak tuan rumah untuk saling beradu lidah, dan ciuman lembut itu berakhir dengan kasar dan tidak sabaran,

karena jungkook yg ingin melakukan lebih dan lebih diciuman mereka, membuat taehyung akhirnya kewalahan untuk mengimbangi ciuman panas jungkook, merasa pasokan udara habis, taehyung memukul dada bidang jungkook pelan, dengan terpaksa jungkook memutuskan pangutannya, taehyung dengan rakusnya meraup udara,

 _ **Bruk**_

Jungkook menjatuhkan tubuh taehyung ke kasurnya, menindih taehyung, mencium dan menghisap leher jenjang taehyung, membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjang taehyung,

tangannya sibuk membuka kancing baju tidur taehyung, mengelus sensual dada mulus taehyung, mencium dan menghisap secara bergantian nipple pink taehyung, desahan demi desahan dikeluarkan taehyung,

jungkook menarik celana tidur taehyung dan membuangnya asal dilantai, berdiri dari posisinya menindih taehyung, membuka celana yg dikenakannya, wajah taehyung memerah seperti kepiting rebus melihat punya jungkook yg menegang, walaupun mereka sering melakukan ' ** _ini_** ', tapi tetap saja taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya kalau melihat _**'itunya** **'** _ jungkook yg menegang,

Jungkook kembali menindih taehyung, memposisikan kejantanannya didepan hole taehyung, menahan pinggang taehyung dengan kedua tanggannya,

"akh!" walaupun sering melakukannya tapi tetap saja taehyung selalu merasa perih dan seperti dibelah dua kalau jungkook memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam hole taehyung,

jungkook membelai lembut pipi taehyung, jungkook sengaja mendiamkan penisnya di dalam hole taehyung, agar taehyung terbiasa dengan penis besarnya, jungkook dapat merasakan penisnya yg seperti dipijit dan ditarik kedalam oleh hole taehyung, jungkook membelai lembut pipi taehyung, menatap taehyung yg masih kesakitan,

"aku berharap kau memiliki **_rahim_** taehyung-ah"

 _ **Deg**_

Ucapan jungkook seperti ribuan anak panah yg menusuk dada taehyung, apa jungkook lupa, taehyung itu namja, dan _**rahim?**_ Tentu taehyung tidak memiliki rahim, bukannya _'adik kecil'_ taehyung sudah jelas membuktikan taehyung itu namja dan tidak akan pernah punya rahim,

"apa kau menyesal sekarang jeon, aku tidak memiliki rahim seperti keinginan mu" taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya berucap,

"tidak sayang, aku tidak menyesal, tapi aku berharap kau memiliki _**rahim**_ , mengandung buah cinta kita" jungkook menangkup pipi taehyung, membelainya dengan lembut

"apa kau lupa kalau aku _**namja**_ bukan **_yeoja_**?!" taehyung menepis tangan jungkook kasar, mendorong tubuh jungkook kebelakang

"akh! Sial!" umpat taehyung yg merasa perih waktu mendorong tubuh jungkook, karena penis jungkook yg masih berada didalam holenya, membuat taehyung merasa perih waktu merasakan penis jungkook keluar,

"taehyung-ah, aku ti_"

"aku namja dan tidak akan mungkin punya rahim, aku tau kau menyesal telah melakukan _'itu'_ kepada ku, yg nyatanya aku tidak akan memberikan mu keturunan" ucap taehyung memotong perkataan jungkook, taehyung berjalan kearah celana tidurnya yg dicampakkan jungkook tadi, mengambil celana tidurnya dan memakainya, mengancing baju tidur yg dikenakannya,

"ku pikir kau berbeda jeon, ternyata kau laki laki berengsek yg hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaan ku, seharusnya dari awal aku tidak jatuh dalam pesona mu, yg akhirnya menjerumuskan ku akan mencintai mu" tatapan taehyung begitu menyakitkan, kedua matanya sudah berkaca kaca dan siap menumpahkan bulir kristal hanya dengan satu kedipan mata,

"tidak taehyung-ah, kau sa_"

"kau tau jungkook-ah, _**alasan ku**_ berada didekat mu? awalnya hanya karena eunha dan jeon ahjussi yg begitu baik pada ku, mereka yg meminta ku dengan tulus berada dirumah ini, dan ketika melihat mu, dengan sekejab aku merubah keputusan ku, karena kau . . kau adalah _**alasan ku** _ sesungguhnya berada disini" bulir kristal yg mati matian dibendung taehyung akhirnya tumpah juga,

sungguh jungkook merasa sakit melihat taehyung seperti ini, padahal hanya mengatakan _'rahim_ ' taehyung bisa terluka seperti ini, sungguh jungkook benar benar merasa dirinya bodoh berucap seperti itu tadi kepada taehyung,

"tae_"

"aku berterima kasih banyak kepada mu Jeon jungkook, karena kau sudah menyadarkan ku, kalau aku ini namja dan tidak akan pernah mempunyai apa yg yeoja punya, dan maaf, kalau kau masih tetap akan melihat wajah ku dirumah ini, aku masih punya sisa kontrak kerja dengan jeon ahjussi 3 bulan lagi" taehyung menyeka air matanya yg jatuh dipipinya,

"taehyung-ah" lirih jungkook memandang punggung taehyung bergetar, taehyung berjalan cepat kearah pintu kamar jungkook, tangannya meraih kenop pintu

"tapi aku akan berusaha menghindari mu, jadi jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memperlihatkan wajah ku dihadapan mu, selamat malam tuan Jeon Jungkook" memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya

"eomma"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **terima kasih yg sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo nya . .**_

 _ **oh iya, maaf juga ya kalau aku selalu tidak menggunakan huruf besar di nama mereka,**_

 _ **karena dari awal emang buatnya seperti ini, mungkin di ff cerita lain berikutnya aku akan perbaiki cara tulisnya**_

 _ **see ya . .**_


	7. Chapter 7

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight Minyoon**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"tapi aku akan berusaha menghindari mu, jadi jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memperlihatkan wajah ku dihadapan mu, selamat malam tuan Jeon Jungkook"_

 _"eomma"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 7  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung yg ingin berjalan keluar kamar jungkook, membulatkan matanya melihat eunha yg berdiri di depan pintu kamar jungkook, tangan mungil eunha memeluk boneka beruang putih kesayangannya,

"eunha? Kenapa eunha berdiri disini sayang?" taehyung mensejajarkan berdirinya agar sama dengan eunha,

"kajja, oppa antar ke kamar" taehyung berdiri dari posisinya, menggenggam tangan eunha, menuntun eunha agar mengikutinya, taehyung merubah panggilan 'eomma' menjadi 'oppa', tapi eunha malah menarik balik tangan taehyung

"eomma, kenapa eomma menangis?" taehyung diam dan tidak merespon eunha yg sekarang sedang menggoyang goyangkan tangannya,

jungkoook yg tadi mendengar suara putrinya, bergegas mengambil celananya yg tergeletak dilantai, memakai celananya asal, berjalan kearah eunha dan taehyung yg berada didepan pintu kamarnya, jungkook berdiri disamping eunha, menatap taehyung yg masih menundukkan wajahnya,

"eomma, apa eomma bertengkar dengan appa?" ucapan polos eunha membuyarkan lamunan taehyung, taehyung menatap jungkook sekilas, walaupun sekilas tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan saling pandang, setelah itu menatap eunha dengan senyuman yg dipaksanya,

"tidak sayang, **_oppa_** tidak bertengkar dengan appa eunha" taehyung mengelus lembut surai eunha,

taehyung sengaja memanggil dirinya _**oppa**_ bukan **_eomma_** seperti biasanya, tapi karena eunha dulu sering mendengar taehyung memanggil dirinya **_oppa_** , jadi eunha tidak bertanya tentang hal itu,

"kalau eomma tidak bertengkar dengan appa, jadi kenapa eomma menangis? Apa jangan jangan appa yg membuat eomma menangis?" eunha menatap tajam ke jungkook, mencoba memicingkan matanya sedikit kearah jungkook, bukannya takut malah jungkook sedikit terkekeh melihat eunha yg berpura pura marah,

"appa sama eomma tidak bertengkar" jungkook sedikit berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan eunha dan berucap,

"ini karena oppa mengantuk dan menguap, makanya ada air mata dimata oppa, dan oppa tadi ingin kekamar eunha, melihat eunha dan tidur disana, tapi eunha keburu disini, jadi kajja sayang, kita kekamar" bohong taehyung yg berpura pura menguap

"oohh.." jawab eunha lucu dengan bibir yg maju, taehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum kalau melihat eunha menggemaskan seperti ini, entah kenapa eunha sudah taehyung anggap seperti _anaknya sendiri_ ,

"kajja" taehyung menarik lembut tangan eunha, jungkook berdiri dari posisinya berjongkoknya, tapi eunha malah menarik tangan taehyung _'lagi'_ , melepas tangannya yg dipegang taehyung, beralih ke jungkook sambil merentangkan tanggannya minta dipeluk, jungkook yg mengerti pun memeluk eunha,

 ** _Chu_**

Eunha mencium sekilas bibir jungkook "night kiss untuk appa" ucapnya dan berjalan kearah taehyung,

eunha mengurutkan keningnya bingung, melihat taehyung yg hanya menarik dan membawanya pergi kekamar, eunha berhenti dan mau tidak mau itu juga membuat taehyung berhenti dan berbalik melihat eunha

"ada apa sayang?" tanya taehyung ke eunha yg menatapnya bingung,

"eomma tidak memberi appa night kiss?" tanya eunha polos, taehyung yg mendengarnya hanya bisa terkejut, eunha . .tidak kah dirimu tau sayang, taehyung itu lagi marahan dengan jungkook sang appa, kenapa eunha malah bicara tentang night kiss, _aduh sayang . ._

"night kiss?" ucap taehyung memiringkan kepalanya,

"eum, night kiss seperti yg eunha lakukan ke appa" taehyung masih diam, tidak memberi respon dengan apa yg dibilang eunha,

"berarti benar, eomma sama appa lagi bertengkar" eunha melepas tangganya yg dipegang taehyung,

jungkook juga masih diam diposisinya, pemuda satu ini dari tadi hanya diam melihat putrinya berceloteh, sungguh jungkook itu bingung harus berkata dan bertindak seperti apa, dia takut salah berujar lagi dan sepertinya diam adalah pilihannya,

"baiklah, night kiss" taehyung berjalan kearah jungkook, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir jungkook, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir jungkook,

jungkook masih tidak mau melepas ciuman taehyung, jadi jungkook menekan tengkuk taehyung lama, tidak ada lumatan atau hisapan, hanya sekedar menempel, taehyung mendorong tubuh jungkook agar menyingkir, menyadarkan jungkook bahwa ada eunha bersama mereka, dan dengan berat hati jungkook melepas ciumannya dari taehyung,

"selamat malam tuan" ucap taehyung sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan berbalik menuju ke arah eunha,

 _ **Grab**_

Jungkook menahan tangan taehyung, menarik taehyung berbalik kearahnya, karena keadaan yg tidak seimbang taehyung jatuh dipelukan jungkook, kedua tangannya berada didada bidang jungkook.

Jungkook memposisikan taehyung berdiri dengan tegak disampingnya, berjalan dan menunduk ke eunha yg masih menatap mereka bingung,

"sayang, apa malam ini eunha bisa tidur sendiri?" tanya jungkook lembut ke eunha

"eum" eunha menganggukan kepalanya

"memangnya kenapa appa? Apa eomma dan appa benar lagi bertengkar?" tanya eunha

"iya sayang, eomma lagi marah sama appa, jadi appa ingin minta maaf sama eomma _**didalam**_ " jungkook menatap sekilas taehyung yg sepertinya terkejut dengan penekanan kalimatnya diakhir dan menatap eunha lagi

"jadi, eunha bisakan malam ini tidur sendiri, atau mau appa panggilkan Min ahjumma untuk menemani eunha" jungkook mengelus lembut pipi eunha, eunha menganggukkan kepalanya setuju untuk memanggil Min ahjumma tidur dengannya,

"tidak! Aku ingin tidur bersama eunha" taehyung berjalan ke arah eunha dan ingin menggendong eunha, tapi pergerakkannya ditahan jungkook,

"masuklah kedalam dulu, aku akan mengantar eunha kekamarnya, ada yg harus ku jelaskan pada mu tae" jungkook menarik taehyung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan beralih menggendong eunha menuju kamar eunha.

 **.**

 **.**

Bukannya menunggu jungkook balik dari kamar eunha, taehyung malah tidur duluan, tidur dengan membelakangi jungkook, jungkook menghelakan napasnya kasar melihat punggung taehyung, jungkook menarik selimut taehyung sampai dada, membaringkan dirinya disamping taehyung, memeluk taehyung yg membelakanginya,

"maafkan ucapan ku tadi taehyung-ah, aku tidak bermaksud melukai mu seperti ini, aku sangat mencintai mu taehyung-ah" mencium belakang kepala taehyung lama dan mencium tengkuk taehyung,

"saranghae Kim Taehyung" tanpa jungkook sadari air mata keluar dari sudut mata taehyung, taehyung itu belum tidur sama sekali, ia hanya masih marah sama jungkook, tapi ucapan lembut jungkook membuatnya sadar, bahwa jungkook tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu, dan taehyung juga sadar bahwa ia sangat mencintai Jeon Jungkook dengan sepenuh hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"selamat pagi eomma appa" ceria eunha menghampiri jungkook dan taehyung di meja makan, mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya disamping taehyung,

"selamat pagi sayang" jawab keduanya bersamaan, taehyung meletakkan sepotong roti yg sudah diberi selai strawberry kesukaan eunha diatas piring eunha, menuangkan segelas susu untuk eunha,

"eomma, apa eomma dan appa sudah benar benar baikkan?" tanya eunha sambil memakan roti yg dibuatkan taehyung,

"sudah sayang, eomma sama appa sudah baikkan" jawab taehyung sedikit melirik ke jungkook yg masih melahap nasi goreng kimchi yg dibuatnya, eunha hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan super market, setelah menghantar eunha ke sekolah, taehyung meminta jungkook untuk menghantarkannya ke super market, taehyung hanya ingin berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan, dan jungkook menyanggupi keinginan taehyung,

"perlu ku temani tae?" tanya jungkook memperhatikan taehyung disampingnya,

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri, lagian bukannya hari ini kau ada rapat" taehyung melepas sabuk pengaman yg dipasangnya, mengambil tas kecil yg berada di kursi belakang

"apa kau yakin tae?" tanya jungkook _lagi_

"aku yakin jungkook-ah, dan berhentilah mengkhawatirkan ku, aku bukan anak kecil yg harus ditemani kesana kesini, aku bisa mengatasinya, dan kau tidak lupakan aku ini _**namja**_ " taehyung mengeratkan pegangan tas ditangannya ketika berucap dikalimat terakhir, entah kenapa setiap kali taehyung berucap bahwa dirinya _**namja**_ , maka akan terlintas perkataan dan keinginan jungkook yg ingin punya anak darinya dan _**rahim**_ ,

"aku tau sayang, kau itu _**namja**_ dan kuat, tapi bukan berarti karena kau **_namja_** aku tidak perlu khawatir pada mu, karena kau **_namja_** lah makanya aku selalu khawatir pada mu tae" tangan kanan jungkook mengelus lembut pipi taehyung,

"dan aku mencintai Kim Taehyung yg nyatanya seorang _**namja**_ termanis dan tercantik" rona merah tidak bisa ditutupi taehyung diwajahnya mendengar ucapan jungkook,

jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke taehyung, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan napas yg hangat menerpa wajah mereka, mempersatukan bibir tipisnya ke bibir tebal taehyung yg selalu menjadi candu tersendiri baginya,

Taehyung juga menutup kedua matanya, jungkook mengerakkan bibirnya melumat lembut bibir taehyung yg manis, taehyung yg terbuai dengan ciuman jungkook ikut menggerakkan bibirnya berlawanan dengan pergerakan jungkook.

Taehyung mendorong pelan dada bidang jungkook agar jungkook menghentikan ciumannya, jungkook menangkup dan mendongakkan wajah taehyung, bola mata hitam arang jungkook menatap tepat di bola mata coklat taehyung, pancaran penuh kasing sayang terlihat jelas di sana,

"aku baik baik saja kook-ah" ucap taehyung dan mencium sekilas bibir jungkook,

"kalau sesuatu terjadi, hubungi aku dengan segera, mengerti!?" jungkook mencium sekilas bibir taehyung juga, yg dibalas kekehan kecil dari taehyung karena sifat _posesif_ jungkook terhadapnya, taehyung memeluk sekilas tubuh jungkook sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari mobil jungkook,

"hati hati dijalan jungkook-ah" ucap taehyung yg dibalas anggukkan kepala dari jungkook, taehyung menutup pintu mobil itu, jungkook menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya ke tujuan terakhirnya ' _kantor_ ', dirasa taehyung mobil jungkook sudah menjauh taehyung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam super market.

 **.**

 **.**

"ini berat juga, lebih bagus aku pulang dan meletakkan belanjaan ini dulu" taehyung yg baru keluar dari super market, membawa belanjaan yg penuh ditangannya sampai menutupi wajahnya karena terhalang,

"setelah itu baru jemput eu_ waaahhh . ."

 _ **Brukk**_

Tubuh taehyung terhuyung kebelakang, bokongnya mendarat dengan kasar di aspal jalanan setapak untuk pejalan kaki di dekat super market ini, belanjaan yg dibawanya berserakan disekitar, tadi taehyung yg tidak fokus dengan jalannya harus merelakan bokongnya mencium aspal karena menabrak seseorang,

"aw, appo" taehyung mengusap usap bokongnya yg terasa nyeri,

"gwaenchahna?" suara itu menghentikan aktifitas taehyung, namja yg ditabraknya tadi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu taehyung bangkit,

"eum, naeun gwaenchahna" taehyung meraih tangan yg terulur kepadanya, namja itu membantu taehyung berdiri, merapikan dan memasukkan belanjaan taehyung yg berserakan,

"em, maaf, apa kita sebelumnya pernah bertemu?" namja itu menyerahkan kantungan belanjaan taehyung yg tadi berserakan dan berucap, taehyung menerima kantung belanjaannya

"sepertinya tidak, aku rasa, aku baru pertama bertemu dengan tu_"

"Jimin, Park Jimin"

"kau bisa memanggil ku Jimin dan sepertinya kita seumuran" ucap jimin memotong perkataan taehyung, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dan berkenalan,

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung, dan sepertinya aku baru kali ini bertemu dengan mu jimin-ssi" taehyung membalas uluran tangan jimin,

"jangan panggil aku dengan embel _ssi_ , taehyung-ah" ucap jimin sedikit terkekeh,

"maaf, itu karena aku baru bertemu dengan mu" ucap taehyung sesopan mungkin,

"selamat tinggal" taehyung membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, pergi meninggalkan jimin,

taehyung yg sepertinya sedikit kesusahan dengan kantungan belanjaan yg dibawanya, buktinya sesekali taehyung menjatuhkan beberapa belanjaannya,

"apa perlu bantuan taehyung-ah" tawar jimin yg tadi memperhatikan taehyung kesusahan,

"tidak, aku bisa sen_"

 _ **Brukk**_

Taehyung tersandung kakinya sendiri sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, dan _'lagi'_ menjatuhkan semua belanjaan ditangannya,

"gwaenchahna taehyung-ah" panik jimin yg melihat taehyung tiba tiba jatuh, taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam 'gwaenchahna', jimin membantu taehyung bangkit dan membereskan belanjaan taehyung yg berserakan _lagi_ ,

"sudah tidak perlu jimin-ah, aku bisa membawanya sendiri" taehyung mencoba merebut belanjaannya yg dibawa oleh jimin,

"sudah tidak apa tae, aku akan membantu mu, kau mau kemana? Kebetulan aku tidak bawa mobil, jadi kita bisa naik taksi bersama"

"tapi_"

"sudah tidak apa" jimin memotong perakataan taehyung yg ingin protes karena tawaran jimin,

"aku ingin pulang" taehyung mengambil sebagian belanjaannya yg dipegang jimin,

"kalau begitu kita bisa bareng, dan mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman taehyung-ah"

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri, dan sepertinya kita tidak bakal bertemu lagi" taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, melihat kekanan dan ke kirinya, mencari taksi,

"tapi aku punya firasat bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap jimin yg masih memperhatikan taehyung dari atas ke bawah, hanya satu deskripsi yg bisa disimpulkan jimin tentang taehyung, yaitu manis dan cantik, taehyung menyetop taksi yg dilihatnya, taksi itu berhenti didepan taehyung, taehyung membuka pintu taksi itu, memasukan belanjaan yg dipegangnya, beralih kejimin yg membawa beberapa belanjaannya,

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa jimin-ah, dan gomawo-yo atas bantuannya" jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya atas ucapan taehyung, melambaikan tangannya ke arah taksi yg membawa taehyung menjauh darinya.

"aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi manis" gumam jimin pelan dan menampilkan smriknya.

.

.

"eomma . ." eunha yg melihat sosok taehyung masuk kehalaman sekolahnya, berlari menghampiri taehyung dan terus memanggil taehyung,

eunha berlari dengan kedua tangan yg direntangkannya, meminta pelukannya disambut, taehyung yg melihat eunha berlari kearahnya, menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan tangannya _'juga_ ', senyum diwajah taehyung terukir melihat eunha yg begitu menggemaskan,

 _ **Happ**_

"eomma" eunha melingkarkan tangan mungilnya memeluk leher taehyung, taehyung mencium kening eunha sambil bergumam ' _nhe sayang_ ',

"apa eunha lama menunggu eomma, sayang?" taehyung melepas pelukkan eunha, berdiri dari posisi menjongkoknya, meraih tangan mungil eunha dan menggengamnya, menuntun eunha mengikutinya keluar dari halaman sekolah,

"eum, sedikit lama eomma" ucap eunha sambil memperagakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membuat bentuk huruf C,

"mianhae sayang, tadi eomma ke market dulu dan membawa pulang belanjaan kerumah, maaf ya sayang" tangan taehyung yg satunya mengusap lembut surai hitam eunha dengan sayang,

"tidak apa eomma" ucap eunha mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap taehyung dengan senyuman termanisnya.

 _ **Drrttt drttt**_

Taehyung merogoh saku celananya, mengambil handphonenya yg bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk, taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, melihat nomor telepon yg tidak dikenalnya, menggeser ikon hijau itu kesamping,

"yeoboseyo?"

"taehyung-ah?!" suara seorang dari seberang telepon, dan sepertinya taehyung mengenal suara ini,

"jin hyung?" tanya taehyung sedikit ragu

"nhe taehyung-ah, ini aku jin"

"wae-yo jin hyung?"

"tae-ah, bisakah kau datang ke apartemen ku sekarang? Ada yg ingin ku sampaikan pada mu" taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya bingung mendengar jin yg tiba tiba menyuruhnya datang ke apartemennya,

"memangnya ada apa hyung? Bukankah bisa melalui telepon saja" taehyung sedikit melirik ke eunha berucap

"tidak taehyung-ah, aku ingin langsung berbicara pada mu"

"tapi hyung, ak_" ucapan taehyung terpotong

"ku mohon tae, ini penting, akan ku kirimkan alamat ku pada mu, taehyung-ah annyeong" jin mematikan sambungan teleponnya setelah selesai berucap, taehyung menghembuskan napas kasar dengan jin yg seenaknya langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya, tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari taehyung terlebih dahulu,

"sayang, eunha ikut eomma dulu ya, jin ahjussi ingin bertemu dengan eomma, tidak apakan sayang?" eunha hanya menganggukan kepalanya ' _iya_ ' dengan perkataan taehyung, dan taehyung membawa eunha pergi dari halaman sekolah menuju apartemen jin.

.

.

Butuh 15 menit untuk sampai diapartemen jin, jin tadi mengirim pesan ke taehyung alamat apartemennya, dan sekarang eunha dan taehyung tepat berada di kamar 208, apartemen yg dihuni jin.

"hyung, apa yg ingin kau bicarakan" taehyung dan eunha mendaratkan bokong mereka di sofa berwarna caramel milik jin, taehyung menusuri penglihatannya melihat keseliling, apartemen jin terlihat begitu rapi dan bersih, dinding yg dicat warna pink bercampur warna caramel, terlihat lebih indah,

"tunggulah sebentar tae, ada yg ingin bertemu dengan mu" ucap jin sambil berjalan kearah dapur, mengambil minuman dan buah buahan yg sudah disediakannya sebelumnya,

"bertemu? Dengan ku? Siapa?" tanya taehyung bingung, bingung pasalnya tidak ada yg selama ini mencarinya, dan tidak banyak juga orang yg dikenalnya,bahkan bertemu jin aja baru seminggu yg lalu,

Jin menghampiri taehyung dengan membawa nampan berisi 3 orange juice dan buah yg sudah dipotongnya berukuran dadu diatas piring, meletak nampan yg dibawanya di meja kecil ditengah sofa,

"kau akan tau, dia lagi dijalan dan mungkin sebentar lag_"

 _ **Ting tong**_

Suara bel apartemen jin berbunyi, jin tanpa meneruskan ucapannya langsung berjalan kearah pintu, melirik sekilas kearah layar kecil yg tergantung dekat pintu, berjalan kearah pintu dan memutar kenop pintu.

Jin mengajak masuk sosok namja yg tadi menekan bel apartemennya, namja yg berkulit putih pucat, tubuh yg kurus dibalut dengan celana jeans koyak dibagian lututnya, mengenakan jaket jarsey berwarna putih bercampur hitam, sepatu nike putih membalut kedua kakinya,

namja putih itu mengikuti tepat dibelakang jin yg menuntunnya menuju ruang tengah, tempat taehyung dan eunha berada, Jin dapat melihat taehyung yg sedang asik menyuapi eunha memakan buah buahan yg tadi dibawa jin,

"taehyung-ah" panggil jin, taehyung mendongakKan wajahnya menatap jin, taehyung membelalakkan kedua bola matanya dengan sempurna, melihat sosok namja yg berdiri dibelakang jin, namja berkulit putih pucat yg sangat dikenalinya,

"yo-yoongi h-hyung?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **terima kasih yg sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo nya . .**_

 _ **oh iya, maaf juga ya kalau aku selalu tidak menggunakan huruf besar di nama mereka,**_

 _ **karena dari awal emang buatnya seperti ini, mungkin di ff cerita lain berikutnya aku akan perbaiki cara tulisnya**_

 _ **see ya and gomawo all "flying kiss . .  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight Minyoon**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"taehyung-ah" panggil jin, taehyung mendongakKan wajahnya menatap jin, taehyung membelalakkan kedua bola matanya dengan sempurna, melihat sosok namja yg berdiri dibelakang jin, namja berkulit putih pucat yg sangat dikenalinya,_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 8  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Yo-yoongi h-hyung?" ucap taehyung terkejut melihat sosok yoongi dibalik pungung jin,

"a-anyeong taetae" ucap yoongi canggung, jelas yoongi canggung karena ini sudah bertahun tahun lamanya dia tidak bertemu dengan taehyung, bahkan disaat orang tua taehyung meninggal dia tidak ada disamping taehyung, dan betapa rindunya taehyung mendengar suara yoongi memanggil namanya lagi ' _taetae_ ', nama kesayangan yoongi hanya untuk dirinya,

"hyung hikss . ." taehyung yg terlalu merindukan sosok yoongi, berlari menghamburkan ke pelukkannya, memeluk yoongi erat seakan tidak ingin berpisah lagi, yoongi dapat mendengar suara isakan taehyung disela pelukannya, tangan yoongi membalas pelukan taehyung, mengusap pungung dan surai taehyung dengan lembut, menahan air matanya yg siap ingin keluar,

"mianhae taetae, mianhae, cheongmal mianhae" membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali ditelinga taehyung, taehyung semakin mendenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher yoongi,

Jin menghapus air matanya yg keluar dari sudut matanya, terharu melihat keadaan taehyung dan yoongi, _eunha?_ Eunha tentu bingung dengan apa yg terjadi kepada eommanya dan siapa yg memeluk eommanya sekarang,

walapun eunha itu cerdas dan pintar, tapi ada saatnya dia tidak mengerti tentang beberapa hal orang dewasa, dan itu wajar karena eunha masih berumur 6 tahun lebih sikit untuk memahaminya.

.

"mianhae taetae, mianhae karena perbuatan _**appa**_ ku pada mu, mianhae karena aku tidak berada didekat mu saat kau membutuhkan ku, mianhae karena kebodohan ku yg meninggalkan mu, mianhae mianhae mianhae" yoongi menggenggam erat tangan taehyung, menundukkan wajahnya menyesal dengan apa yg dilakukannya dulu,

"tidak ada yg perlu dimaafkan hyung, karena kau tidak salah sama sekali, aku tau hyung, aku tau kau pasti punya alasan sendiri kenapa pergi meninggalkan ku saat itu tanpa berpamitan" tangan taehyung yg satunya menggenggam tangan yoongi yg memegang tangannya erat,

"mianhae taetae" yoongi beralih memeluk taehyung dalam dekapannya,

"aku akan menceritakan pada mu taetae, kenapa aku pergi saat itu" yoongi menangkup pundak taehyung, menatap wajah taehyung, taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dan siap mendengarkan apa yg akan disampaikan yoongi padanya.

.

.

 _ **Flashback on**_

Lee Taeyeon seorang yeoja berparas cantik luar dan dalam, yeoja yg sangat populer di Bangtan High School, populer dalam bidang akademik dan bahkan populer karena kebaikan dan keramahannya,

Taeyeon itu wanita idaman semua namja, termasuk Jeon Jungkook dan sahabatnya Park Jimin. Taeyeon sekelas dengan jungkook dan jimin, kelas 2-b tepatnya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yg tau kalau seorang Jeon Jungkook menyukai taeyeon, bahkan jimin sekalipun yg notabennya sahabat baiknya pun tidak tau, jungkook memendam perasaannya karena sahabatnya jimin juga menyukai taeyeon.

Jungkook lebih memilih mundur dan memendam perasaannya dari pada harus kehilangan sahabat baiknya dan merusak pertemanan mereka, _menurutnya_.

Sekarang jungkook dan teman teman satu klub basketnya berada di cafe langganan mereka, cafe yg tepat berada didepan sekolah mereka, klub basket Bangtan High School yg terdiri dari Jeon Jungkook (2-b) sebagai ketua, Park Jimin (2-b), Min Yoongi (3-a), Kwak Aron(3-b), Do Kyungsoo (3-a), Kim Joongin (2-a), dan Jason (3-c).

Mereka membahas apa saja yg mereka anggap menarik, sesekali tertawa kalau menurut mereka itu hal yg lucu, dan ketika pesanan mereka datang, tidak ada yg mengeluarkan suaranya seperti sebelumnya, mereka sibuk dengan hidangan mereka masing masing.

Klub basket Bangtan sangat terkenal, karena mereka selalu menang dalam kompetisi melawan sekolah lain, dan hal itu yg membuat mereka jadi namja populer disekolah terutama dikalangan para yeoja.

"sampai jumpa besok semuanya, bye . ." seru jimin berteriak pada teman temannya yg berlawanan arah dengan jimin, jungkook dan yoongi ketika keluar dari cafe, suasana hening pun mereka rasakan disepanjang jalan yg sepi,

"haa..." jimin membuang napasnya kasar, meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya, menautkan jari jarinya untuk menahan beban kepalanya, dan hembusan napas jimin membuat jungkook dan yoongi memandang jimin dari samping, mereka bertiga jalan beriringan, mengingat jalanan yg sunyi,

"ada apa dengan mu jimin-ah?" tanya yoongi dan memperhatikan mimik wajah jimin dari samping,

"aku hanya bingung hyung" balas jimin memandang keatas, melangkahkan kakinya yg sedikit kelelahan, bagaimana tidak kelelahan, mereka sebelum berada di cafe berlatih basket tiada henti, dan ketika hari mulai sore mereka memutuskan pergi ke cafe dan berakhir sampai malam datang,

"apa yg kau bingungkan jimin-ah, mungkin kau bisa bercerita pada kami dan mungkin kami bisa membantu mu" itu suara jungkook yg menawarkan diri membantu jimin atas kebingungannya,

"aku bingung, harus mengungkapkan perasaan ku atau tidak pada Lee Taeyeon, bukannya aku sudah mencertikan pada mu Jung dan pada mu hyung, aku menyukai taeyeon" jimin menatap jungkook dan yoongi bergantian,

memang benar jimin pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukai taeyeon dari kelas satu hingga sekarang, tapi jimin tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, jimin hanya takut kedekatannya dengan taeyeon yg berstatus sahabat jadi berubah, dan jimin tidak menginginkannya.

Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa taeyeon bisa bersahabat dengan jimin, pasti sudah jelas karena taeyeon dan jimin sekelas.

"kenapa kau bingung, bukannya mudah, kau hanya berterus terang tentang perasaan mu padanya" jawab yoongi berpura pura santai dan tenang, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, yoongi selalu merasa sakit dibagian dadanya,

setiap kali jimin membahas taeyeon dan membahas tentang perasaannya ke taeyeon, kalian tau . . yoongi itu menyukai jimin, dari pertama jimin masuk ke dalam klub basket, yoongi sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Park Jimin. tapi yoongi sadar, dia dan jimin itu _**namja**_ dan tidak mungkin bisa menjalin kasih seperti _**pasangan normal**_ lainnya, jadi yoongi menyimpan semua perasaannya sendiri.

"kalau Cuma dikatakan saja memang mudah hyung, kalau bertemu dengan orangnya langsung baru susah, makanya aku bingung" jimin memutar bola matanya malas menjawab yoongi,

"tapi sepertinya aku sudah berniat akan memberi tahunya tentang perasaan ku, yah . . setidaknya dia harus tau dulu, kalau aku menyukainya, aku akan menerima keputusan yg dikatakannya" jimin meregangkan otot otot lengannya keatas,

" _mianhae jimin-ah_ " ucap jungkook dalam hatinya dan menatap sendu punggung jimin dari belakang.

.

.

 _ **Drrtt ddrrttt**_

"yeoboseyo?" yoongi yg lagi tiduran dikasur empuknya sedikit terganggu, karena ponselnya yg bergetar di sampingnya, tanpa melihat nama yg tertera dilayar kaca, yoongi langsung bertanya dan memijit sedikit batang hidungnya, _efek lelah_ , yaa.. lelah karena latihan basket dan lelah pada hatinya sekarang,

"yoongi hyung" suara dari seberang telepon membuat yoongi mengerutkan dahinya dan menghentikan aktifitasnya tadi,

"taehyung?" yoongi sangat hapal dengan suara ini, suara taehyung adik sepupunya yg sangat disayangnya,

"nhe hyung, ini tae, kau sedang apa hyung?" ucap taehyung dari seberang telepon,

"tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit lelah dan berbaring ditempat tidur ku, kau sendiri sedang apa taetae?" tanya yoongi balik,

"aku sedang menelepon mu hyung, hihii" suara kekehan taehyung terdengar dari sebrang telepon ketika berucap,

"aku tau itu, tapi yg lainnya?" yoongi bangkit dari berbaringnya menjadi duduk ditepian kasurnya,

"tidak ada hyung, aku hanya sedikit bosan, appa dan eomma belum pulang, dan besok sekolah kami libur, aku bosan . . ." taehyung itu tidak bersekolah di tempat yoongi, melainkan sekolah khusus yg hanya terdapat namja didalamnya,

eomma taehyung memintanya untuk masuk disekolah khusus, eommanya hanya takut kalau taehyung akan berpacaran dan mengabaikan sekolahnya nanti, dan itu terbukti dengan taehyung yg selalu giat belajar dan tidak pernah mengenal yg namanya pacaran,

heol . . sekolahnya itu penuh dengan namja dan mana mungkin dia berpacaran dengan namja. tapi nyatanya sering dilihat taehyung sendiri, teman temannya yg menyukai sesama jenis, tapi taehyung tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali, _untuk saat ini._

walaupun banyak yg mengatakan dia manis dan cantik, tapi taehyung tidak pernah menanggapi mereka yg selalu menggodanya, singa taehyung akan keluar kalau teman temannya mengganggunya atau pun menggodanya saat itu.

"bagaimana kau besok datang kesekolahan hyung saja taetae, kebetulan besok ada latihan tanding basket dan kau bisa menonton hyung bertanding" ucap yoongi mengusulkan

"apa tidak apa hyung, aku melihat latihan tanding mu"

"tentu taetae, tidak apa apa, kau hanya perlu menghubungi ku kalau sampai didepan gerbang sekolah ku, dan aku akan datang menjemput mu, bagaimana?"

"tentu hyung, tentu aku mau, aku akan menghubungi mu kalau sampai disana" suara taehyung terdengar girang dan bersemangat menerima permintaan yoongi, setidaknya taehyung tidak akan merasa bosan selama liburan,

"baiklah taetae, aku tunggu besok, taehyung-ah annyeong"

"annyeong hyung" setelah taehyung berucap, yoongi mematikan telponnya dan melemparkannya tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

"dimana yoongi? Bukannya pertandingannya akan segera dimulai" ucap aron sambil melihat kesekelilingnya mencari keberadaan yoongi,

"ah, yoongi hyung tadi bilang, dia harus menjemput seseorang digerbang sekolah, dan sebentar lagi juga kesini, sabarlah hyung" ucap jimin sambil mengikat tali sepatunya,

"hei Jung, apa yg kau cari?!" jakson menepuk pundak jungkook dan merangkulnya, tadi jakson melihat jungkook yg seperti mencari seseorang diantara penonton, ya walaupun hanya latihan, tapi klub basket mereka selalu mempunyai penonton yg cukup banyak, terutama dari fans yeoja yg menggilai mereka,

"ah, tidak ada hyung, aku tidak sedang mencari apa pun" jungkook langsung melepas rangkulan jakson, dan beralih ke arah tasnya, mengambil telponnya dan mengecek isi pesan yg masuk, senyum merekah dibibir jungkook ketika membaca isi pesan itu

 _'aku disini, di bangku paling belakang, bersemangatlah dan semoga menang, Jeon Jungkook Fighting!'_

Jungkook melirik kearah bangku penonton dan melihat dengan jelas seorang yg dicarinya tadi sedang duduk dibangku paling belakang sendiri, dan tersenyum bahagia, senyuman jungkook membuat fans yeoja yg melihatnya berteriak histeria,

karena menurut mereka ini kali pertamanya jungkook tersenyum, biasanya jungkook hanya menampilkan wajah datar dan coolnya saja. Yoongi yg baru sampai melihat kearah jungkook membagi senyumnya, dan yoongi membulatkan matanya tak percaya apa yg dilihatnya,

"Taeyeon? Lee Taeyeon? Apa mereka berpacaran" monolog yoongi yg masih memperhatikan gerak gerik jungkook dan senyum malu malunya taeyeon dari jauh,

Yoongi berjalan kearah teman temannya dan bergabung, melirik ke sudut lain bangku penonton, dapat yoongi lihat dengan jelas, seorang namja manis sedang duduk sendiri dideretan kedua dari bangku paling belakang,

Namja manis itu mengenakan baju lengan panjang kotak kotak berwarna biru dengan garis kotaknya berwarna merah mendekati pink, baju yg terlihat kebesaran ditubuh rampingnya, celana warna hitam panjang yg juga kebesaran, baju yg dimasukan kedalam celana, memakai kacamata hitam dengan batang warna putih, yg diletakkannya dibelakang kepalanya, ya . . namja manis itu adalah Taehyung.

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya kearah yoongi yg melihatnya, dan yoongi membalas lambaian tangan taehyung dan tersenyum, yg juga mendapatkan teriakan histeria dari fans fans yeojanya.

.

.

Sudah 20 menit pertandingan berlangsung, sepertinya tim yoongi masih unggul dibabak pertama, dan jeda beberepa menit untuk babak kedua, para pemain kelihatan kelelahan, ada yg menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin dibotol minuman, ada juga yg mengipas-ngipas dirinya karena kepanasan, yoongi hanya duduk dengan botol minuman ditangannya, sesekali meneguk air itu,

 _ **Drtt drrrtt**_

Yoongi merogoh hpnya yg berada disamping duduknya, menggeser icon hijau kesamping kanan, menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ditelinganya,

"ada apa taetae?" ucap yoongi yg menerima telepon dari taehyung,

"hyung, aku ingin ke toilet" yoongi menatap kearah tempat taehyung duduk

"kalau begitu pergilah" ucap yoongi sambil mengibaskan tangannya kearah taehyung, seperti mengusir

"haaiiisss, kau ini hyung, kalau aku tau, aku sudah pergi dari tadi" ucap taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan untungnya yoongi tidak melihatnya, kalau sampai yoongi melihat sisi imutnya taehyung, bisa bisa tangannya tak henti mencubiti pipi taehyung brutal sangkin gemesnya,

"ah, mian, aku lupa" yoongi memukul jidatnya sendiri, taehyung yg melihatnya hanya terkekeh melihat yoongi dari kejauhan,

"kau hanya perlu masuk kedalam dan berjalan lurus, kalau kau melihat dua belokan yg saling berhadapan antara kiri dan kanan, kau harus ke kiri, jalan terus, belok kekanan, jalan terus dan dapat, disitu toiletnya, apa kau mengerti?" tanya yoongi sedikit cemas yg mengingat taehyung memeliki sifat pelupa dan cerobohnya,

"oke hyung, aku mengerti" taehyung bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mengambil masker dan topi didalam tasnya, yoongi yg melihatnya pun ikut berdiri mengikuti pergerakan taehyung tadi,

"kalau ada apa apa atau kau tersesat, hubungi aku cepat, mengerti?!" yoongi masih menatap taehyung yg berjalan keluar lapangan, taehyung berbalik melihat yoongi

"nhe aku mengerti hyung" menganggukkan kepalanya kearah yoongi, tersenyum kotak dan langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

"haisss, sekolahan ini terlalu besar, dan aku lupa harus lewat mana tadi" ucap taehyung dengan mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi karena lupa apa yg dibilang yoongi padanya,

"mungkin belok sini" taehyung yg melihat belokan antara kiri dan kanan, berbelok kearah kanan dan

 _ **Brukkk**_

Tubuh taehyung sedikit lagi akan menyentuh lantai kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh tangan yg berotot melingkar dipinggang rampingnya, kedua tangan taehyung bertumpu didada bidang orang yg menangkapnya, taehyung perlahan membuka matanya, hazel coklatnya terjerat di onyx kelam milik namja yg memeluknya, terbuai akan ketampanan namja dihadapannya sekarang,

"ekhem" deheman namja itu menyadarkan taehyung akan pikiran tidak masuk akalnya, taehyung mendorong tubuh namja didepannya dan berdiri dari posisinya,

"ah terima kasih, maaf aku tadi sedikit melamun" ucap taehyung yg mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungnya, membuka sedikit masker yg dipakainya, agar suaranya bisa terdengar oleh namja tampan didepannya ini,

"oh tidak masalah, aku juga salah, berlari dengan terburu buru dikoridor dan tidak melihat mu" dan demi tuhan taehyung merasakan ada ratusan kupu kupu yg ingin berontak keluar dari perutnya karena mendengar suara namja tampan ini, _oke lupakan!_ Abaikan Taehyung yg terlalu lebay,

"maaf aku harus pergi" namja tampan itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu pergi, taehyung masih memperhatikan namja tampan itu yg sedikit demi sedikit menghilang di belokkan,

"apa aku sudah gila?! Merasakan perasaan aneh dengan seorang **_namja_** " gumam taehyung

"tidak tidak tidak, sadar Kim Taehyung, kau _**straight!**_ " taehyung menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, dan berucap dengan lantang diakhir kalimatnya, dan mencari tempat tujuannya ' _toilet_ ', belum lagi melangkah tiba tiba saja ada yg menabrak tubuhnya ' _lagi_ ', mengingat taehyung yg berdiri pas dibelokan, jadi tidak ada yg menyadarinya dan berakhir _seperti ini_

 _ **Brukk**_

Kali ini bokong mulus taehyung benar benar menyentuh lantai, taehyung dapat merasakan nyeri yg menjalar di bokongnya,

"aww, appo" ringis taehyung dan mengusap usap bokongnya,

"oh mianhae, aku tidak sengaja menabrak mu, aku sedang buru buru" ucap namja yg menabrak taehyung dan menarik lengan taehyung untuk berdiri,

"ada apa dengan sekolah ini, kenapa semuanya hobi menabrak ku, dan kenapa semuanya terburu buru, apa aku juga tidak terlihat sedang terburu buru" gumam taehyung sambil menepuk nepuk belakang celananya dari debu,

"nhe?" ucap namja didepan taehyung dengan raut bingung

"sudahlah, pergi sana, aku juga sedang terburu buru" taehyung mengambil tasnya yg tadi ikut terjatuh dan memakainya,

"mian, kalau aku boleh tahu, kau ingin kemana _-ssi?"

"Taehyung, nama ku Taehyung, aku mau ke toilet, tapi dari tadi aku tidak melihat ada toilet disekitar sini" taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri kanan depan dan belakangnya,

"kau salah jalan taehyung-ssi, toilet ada disebelah sana" ucap namja itu menuju kearah lurusan dibelakang taehyung,

"apa mau ku antar ke toilet?" tawar namja itu yg dibalas anggukan kecil dari taehyung

"kalau kau tidak keberatan, emm _-ssi"

"Jimin, kau bisa memanggilku Jimin, dan tentu aku tidak keberatan" jimin melangkahkan kakinya yg diikuti taehyung dari belakang, menuntun taehyung ke toilet siswa berada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **terima kasih yg sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo nya . .**_

 _ **oh iya, maaf juga ya kalau aku selalu tidak menggunakan huruf besar di nama mereka,**_

 _ **karena dari awal emang buatnya seperti ini, mungkin di ff cerita lain berikutnya aku akan perbaiki cara tulisnya**_

 _ **see ya and gomawo all "flying kiss . .**_


	9. Chapter 9

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight Minyoon**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"Taehyung, nama ku Taehyung, aku mau ke toilet, tapi dari tadi aku tidak melihat ada toilet disekitar sini"_

 _"kau salah jalan taehyung-ssi, toilet ada disebelah sana"_

 _"apa mau ku antar ke toilet?"_

 _"kalau kau tidak keberatan, emm _-ssi"_

 _"Jimin, kau bisa memanggilku Jimin, dan tentu aku tidak keberatan"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 9  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Priiittttt**_

Suara peluit panjang terdengar, pertanda permainan berakhir, masing masing pemain saling berpelukan dan berjabat tangan, saling berucap _'terima kasih'_ _'selamat'_ atau _'permainan yg seru'_ ,

"tidak ku sangka kita hanya beda tipis dari Taecyeon CS" seru jimin sambil mengambil botol minuman yg sudah disiapkan, meneguk hingga setengah air di botol itu,

"tapi tetap saja kita yg memenangkannya" ucap aron merentangkan kedua tangannya diatas kepala dan seperti menarik keatas tangannya,

"dimana jungkook?, bukannya setelah ini kita ada party" perkataan Jason sepontan membuat semuanya mencari keberadaan Jungkook disekeliling mereka, mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Jungkook,

"mungkin dia ke toilet" tutur yoongi sambil mengambil tasnya yg tergeletak di tanah, lalu memakainya dipunggungnya,

"kalau begitu aku pulang duluan" yoongi melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kebelakang,

"yak! Hyung! Bukannya kita ada party?!" teriak Jimin ke yoongi yg sedikit menjauh, yoongi membalikkan badannya, menoleh ke arah teman temannya yg masih setia ditempat mereka,

"kalian saja yg bersenang senang, aku terlalu lelah dan ingin tidur" teriak yoongi tak kalah kuat, supaya bisa didengar oleh teman temannya, dan melambaikan tangannya lagi, berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari lapangan basket,

"terserahlah, kajja kita saja yg pergi, aku akan menghubungi Jungkook da_ yak! Jimin-ah kau mau kemana?!" teriak aron nyaring yg melihat Jimin sudah menjauh, Jimin hanya menyengir bodoh kearah aron,

"aku akan menyusul hyung, ada yg perlu ku selesaikan dulu, bye hyung!" aron hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar, melihat tingkah mereka, dan mengajak yg masih setia padanya menuju party yg direncanakan, sementara Jimin nampak berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin yg bertekad untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Taeyeon bahwa dia menyukai Taeyeon, senyum diwajah Jimin masih mengembang, wajah Jimin sangat terlihat bahagia.

Jimin masih berlari mengitari koridor sekolah mencari keberadaan Taeyeon, mencari di daerah kantin, perpustakaan dan tujuan terakhir taman belakang sekolah. Mata cipit Jimin terbelalak lebar ketika tak sengaja menangkap sosok yg lagi berpelukan di balik pohon **_begitu mesra_**. Jimin sangat mengenal betul siapa sosok itu, seorang namja dan yeoja yg sangaaaattt Jimin kenal,

"Taeyeon dan Jungkook?!" gumamnya pelan tanpa memutuskan pandangannya kearah Jungkook yg sedang memeluk Taeyeon, tangan Jimin terkepal kuat melihat dimana Jungkook mencium kening Taeyeon dan memeluk Taeyeon _lagi,_

" **Brengsek!** " raut wajah Jimin sudah memerah padam, merasakan tekanan darahnya naik sampai ubun ubun, Jimin yg muak dengan pemandangan yg dilihatnya, berjalan menjauh dan menendang tong sampah yg ada disampingnya hingga berguling, mengabaikan tatapan orang orang yg meilihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ting tong**_

Yoongi mengusap matanya, berjalan kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yg berani beraninya menekan bel apartemennya di jam 2 malam seperti sekarang ini, melihat layar monitor kecil yg berada di dekat rak sepatunya dekat pintu masuk,

"Jimin-ie?!" gumamnya yg melihat sosok jimin didalam layar monitor itu, Jimin yg berdiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya, tanpa pikir panjang yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya,

 _ **Ckleak**_

"Jim_"

"hyung"

 _ **Brukk**_

tubuh Jimin menabrak tubuh yoongi yg berdiri didepannya, yoongi langsung mengerat pegangannya memeluk Jimin,

"kau mabuk Jim?!" ada bau alkohol yg kuat dirasakan yoongi ketika indera penciumnya mengendus pundak Jimin yg lagi dipeluknya,

"tidak hyung, aku tidak hikk mabuk" yoongi menuntun Jimin masuk kedalam apartemennya, membaringkan Jimin di sofa ruang tengah yoongi yg biasa digunakannya untuk bersantai,

"badan mu bau alkohol dan mulut mu juga, apa yg terjadi?" yoongi masih menatap jimin,

"kau tau hyung, mereka mempermainkan ku" Jimin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala sofa,

"mereka? Siapa?" tanya yoongi ragu, sebenarnya yoongi tau apa yg dimaksud Jimin dengan ' _mereka'_ tapi yoongi masih ingin Jimin memberitahunya,

"si berengsek Jeon dan Taeyeon, mereka menutupi hubungan mereka kepada ku, bahkan kesemua orang" Jimin mengepal kuat tangannya, menampakkan buku buku jemarinya yg memutih,

"mungkin mereka punya alasan untuk menutupinya" ucap yoongi duduk di sebelah Jimin,

"sudahlah jangan begini, masih banyak yg menyukai mu ' _termasuk aku_ ' jadi sudahlah" tentu yg itu tadi hanya di ucapkan yoongi didalam hatinya, sungguh hati yoongi begitu sakit melihat jimin yg begitu kacau seperti sekarang ini,

"aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk mu" yoongi menepuk 2 kali pundak jimin sebelum bangkit, yoongi yg ingin berjalan kearah dapur tertahan, karena lenggannya di tarik oleh jimin,

"hyung maafkan aku, aku hanya membutuhkan mu"

"kenapa kau memin_hhemmppttt" Jimin yg tadi menarik lengan yoongi kasar kearahnya, menempelkan bibirnya dibibir yoongi, yoongi membulatkan matanya sempurna merasakan benda kenyal dan basah menempel pada belah bibirnya, yoongi sama sekali masih bingung dengan apa yg terjadi.

Perlahan Jimin menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat, menghisap dan mengigit bibir bawah yoongi, membuat yoongi terpekik sakit, setelah mendapat celah Jimin menelusupkan lidahnya masuk ke goa hangat yoongi.

Yoongi mencengkram erat kemeja yg dipakai Jimin, ciuman Jimin yg awalnya lembut berubah jadi kasar dan hasrat meinginkan lebih.

Jimin yg masih dikuasai alkohol pun hilang kendali, menarik dan membanting tubuh yoongi di lantai yg dingin, yoongi menahan rasa sakit yg merambat dipunggung badannya karena bantingan Jimin yg cukup kasar, jimin meraup bibir yoongi lagi dengan kasar, menurunkan ciumannya menjelajahi tubuh yoongi, membuka dengan paksa pakaian yg dikenakan yoongi tanpa memutus ciumannya.

Jimin menghentikan ciumannya dan yoongi kesempatan meraup oksigen masuk ke paru parunya dengan rakus, dan tanpa diduga Jimin langsung

"arrgghhhh" ringis kesakitan yoongi yg merasakan holenya terbelah dua, penis Jimin yg masuk kedalam tubuhnya dengan sempurna, jimin seperti orang kesetanan menghantam dan menghentakkan tubuh yoongi, meng _in_ dan _out_ kan penisnya di hole yoongi, yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah, menahan setiap desahan yg keluar dari mulutnya.

Yoongi sudah pasrah dengan Jimin yg melakukan hal apa pun pada tubuhnya yg entah kapan sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun, dan sejak kapan jimin membawanya ke atas kasurnya, air mata yoongi keluar begitu saja tanpa henti, sungguh yoongi tidak menginginkan ini terjadi, apa lagi dengan keadaan jimin yg mabuk, bukan karena berdasarkan cinta mereka melakukannya.

 **.**

Yoongi dengan air mata yg masih mengalir dipipinya membersihkan kekacauan yg jimin buat didalam apartemennya, bahkan yoongi membersihkan tubuh Jimin dari spermanya yg keluar didada jimin, mengganti pakaian jimin dengan perlahan tanpa membangunkan jimin dari tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya jimin yg tidak mengingat apa yg dilakukannya pada yoongi hanya bisa memberikan senyuman bodohnya sambil berkata "maaf hyung, aku merepotkan mu tadi malam, sungguh aku tidak mengingat kenapa bisa disini, hehehe", dan perkataan jimin itu membuat hati yoongi bagai tercabik cabik, bagaimana jimin tidak mengingat apa yg diperbuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian malam itu, yoongi tidak pernah berkata sepatah kata pun kepada siapa pun termasuk Taehyung, dongsaeng kesayangannya, sifat yoongi berubah 100 persen menjadi dingin dan ketus. Mengabaikan teman teman klub basketnya, bahkan yoongi keluar dari klub.

Dan selang 2 minggu yoongi berhenti dari sekolah dan pindah ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studynya, tanpa ada yg tau _kenapa_ dan _mengapa_ dia begitu saja pergi.

 _ **Flashback off.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"hyung . ." taehyung menatap iba yoongi, setelah apa yg dikatakan yoongi padanya, rahasia terbesar yg yoongi selalu tutupkan, sebenarnya taehyung masih tidak tau siapa nama laki laki brengsek dan teman temannya itu, karena yoongi tidak memberitahukan namanya, yoongi hanya bilang ketaehyung dengan panggilan dari marga masing masing, jadi taehyung tidak tau sama sekali bahwa Jungkook-nya juga terlibat kenapa yoongi pergi,

"sudahlah taetae, jangan mengasihani ku seperti itu, itu hanya luka lama yg sudah ku kubur dalam dalam, dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, tapi karena kau, aku membukanya kembali, aku hanya berharap kau tidak membenci ku taetae, membenci ku karena meninggalkan mu" yoongi menundukkan kepalanya

"hyung . . hikss aku sungguh hikss tidak pernah membenci mu hikss" taehyung berhambur memeluk yoongi yg duduk didepannya,

Jin tidak bisa berkata apa apa, bahkan Jin tidak punya perkataan yg cocok untuk masuk kedalam pembicaran taehyung dengan yoongi sekarang,

"sama sekali hyung hikss, aku selalu menyayangi mu hikss" taehyung terisak dipundak yoongi, yoongi membalas memeluk taehyung, mencium puncak kepala taehyung dengan kasih sayang,

Jin hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya melihat adegan taehyung dan yoongi yg cukup membuatnya terlarut,

"hyung, apa kau bertemu dengan si brengsek Park dan si penghianat Jeon?" taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, mendongakkan wajahnya menatap yoongi, yoongi menghapus lembut air mata taehyung yg membasahi pipi taehyung dengan ibu jarinya,

"aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka, dan berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan mereka" mengecup sayang kening taehyung

"aku ke seoul hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu, dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Jin hyung, yg mempertemukan ku dengan mu taetae" yoongi menatap sekilas Jin yg duduk disisi lain sofa dan tersenyum hangat ke Jin, yg dibalas senyuman hangat dari Jin ke arahnya,

"hyung, aku benar benar merindukan mu" taehyung berhambur memeluk ' _lagi_ ' yoongi, yoongi mengusap usap surai lembut taehyung,

"hyung, setelah ini kau akan tinggal dimana?" ucap taehyung yg masih betah memeluk yoongi,

"selama aku di seoul aku tinggal dengan _**mereka**_ " yoongi masih mengelus ngelus punggung taehyung, tentu taehyung tau kata ' _mereka_ ' yg diucapkan yoongi tadi

"bagaimana pun aku membenci _**mereka**_ karena mengusir mu, _**mereka**_ masih orang tua ku, dan aku masih anak **_mereka_** "

"eum, aku tau hyung" gumam pelan taehyung yg masih didengar yoongi,

"apa samncheon dan imo baik baik saja hyung?"

"eum, _**mereka**_ baik baik saja dan itu cukup membuat ku merasa kesal" taehyung menjauhkan tubuh yoongi dan menatap yoongi,

"wae hyung?" tanya taehyung polos dengan mata bengkaknya karena menangis terlalu lama,

"setelah apa yg _ **mereka**_ lakukan pada mu, dan _**mereka**_ bahkan terlihat sangat sehat sekarang" raut wajah yoongi terlihat sedikit kesal,

" _ **mereka**_ itu orang tua mu hyung, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, dan kau lihat, aku juga baik baik saja sekarang"

"kau benar taetae, jadi dimana kau tinggal sekarang ? dan anak itu, siapa taetae?" yoongi menunjuk kearah eunha yg berbaring disisi sofa yg panjang, tepat didepan yoongi,

"aku bekerja dirumahnya hyung, sebagai pengasuhnya, tenang hyung, aku baik baik saja, sungguh" yoongi hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman hangatnya dan mengusap puncak surai taehyung _'lagi'_.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Drrrttt drrttt**_

"yeobo_" ucapan taehyung terpotong oleh suara yg terdengar sangat khawatir padanya,

"taehyung-ah?! Kau dimana? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Eunha? Kau bersam_"

"eunha bersama ku kook-ie, aku lagi dijalan pulang bersama eunha, tidak ada yg terjadi, eunha baik baik saja, tenanglah" ucap taehyung cepat memotong ucapan jungkook, sepertinya taehyung dapat mendengar suara helaan napas panjang ' _syukurlah_ ' dari jungkook disebrang telpon sana,

"mianhae membuat mu khawatir kook-ie"

"sudahlah sayang, cepatlah sampai, aku merindukan mu dan eunha" tentu jungkook tau taehyung pasti merasa bersalah padanya, karena tidak meminta ijin dulu kepadanya sebelum pergi dan membawa eunha,

"aku juga merindukan mu kook-ie" taehyung menatap lurus kedepan, melihat bangunan rumah Jungkook yg sudah terlihat dari balik kaca taxi yg ditumpanginya,

"sepertinya aku akan sampai, kook-ie annyeong" tanpa mendengarkan persetujuan jungkook, taehyung memutus sambungan telponnya.

 **.**

Setelah sampai kedalam kediaman keluarga Jeon, taehyung yg disuruh jungkook langsung membersihkan dirinya dan datang kekamarnya, sementara eunha yg sudah tertidur digendong jungkook menuju kamar eunha, membaringkan tubuh eunha dikasurnya, menyelimuti tubuh eunha hingga dadanya, dan menukar pencahayaan dikamar eunha dengan mode penerangan minim untuk tidur.

 _ **Ckleak**_

Jungkook yg membuka pintu kamar miliknya dan langsung dihadiahin sebuah pelukan dari taehyung yg sudah berada dikamarnya, taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya memeluk leher jungkook, jungkook mendorong pintu kamarnya dengan kaki kanannya, dan mengunci pintu itu, membalas memeluk pinggang taehyung,

"apa yg terjadi, eum?" jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher taehyung, menghirup aroma strawberry yg ada di tubuh taehyung, efek baru siap mandi, taehyung hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan masih mengeratkan pelukannya,

"tidak mungkin, tidak ada yg terjadi, kalau kau seperti ini sayang" mengecup leher taehyung setelah berucap,

"aku hanya merindukan mu kook-ie" taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jungkook,

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **terima kasih yg sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo nya . .**_

 _ **oh iya, maaf juga ya kalau aku selalu tidak menggunakan huruf besar di nama mereka,**_

 _ **karena dari awal emang buatnya seperti ini, mungkin di ff cerita lain berikutnya aku akan perbaiki cara tulisnya**_

 _ **see ya and gomawo all "flying kiss . .**_


	10. Chapter 10

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV ! slight Minyoon**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"tidak mungkin, tidak ada yg terjadi, kalau kau seperti ini sayang"_

 _"aku hanya merindukan mu kook-ie"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 10  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"aku juga merindukan mu sayang" jungkook mengecup telinga taehyung yg sedikit memerah, mungkin wajah taehyung sekarang lagi merona, mengingat sifatnya yg kali ini begitu posesif terhadap jungkook.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya pada taehyung, sedikit membuat jarak antara mereka, taehyung sedikit terkejut dengan sikap jungkook yg tiba tiba melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Tangan jungkook beralih diantara kedua siku lutut kaki taehyung, dan lengan satunya berada dipundak taehyung, jungkook mengangkat tubuh taehyung yg sangat ringan digendongannya, ala _brydal style_ menuju kasur king sizenya yg telah menunggu.

Membaringkan tubuh taehyung dengan perlahan, menatap lamat onyx cokelat taehyung, dan baru jungkook sadari mata taehyung sedikit membengkak,

"apa kau habis menangis sayang? Kenapa mata mu bengkak seperti ini" mengelus pelipis mata taehyung,

"aku hanya kelilipan tadi kook-ie, sulit sekali membersihkannya, dan akhirnya jadi membengkak seperti ini" bohong taehyung yg mencari alasan tidak masuk diakal,

sejujurnya taehyung masih belum berani menceritakan tentang yoongi atau jin kepada jungkook, _entahlah ._ . mungkin taehyung hanya berpikir, belum saatnya jungkook tahu tentang kehidupannya dulu,

walaupun hubungan mereka sudah lama, tapi taehyung masih takut untuk menceritakan yg sebenarnya pada jungkook, pada hal kalau taehyung cerita pun, belum tentu jungkook akan membencinya . . _mungkin?_

"itu bukan alasan yg logis sayang" jungkook mencium sekilas bibir taehyung sambil terkekeh kecil,

"kalau kau belum ingin menceritakannya pada ku, tidak apa, aku akan menunggunya" mencium kening, kedua mata taehyung, hidung bangir taehyung, pipi kanan dan kiri, bibir taehyung dan dagu taehyung, taehyung hanya diam tidak memberi respon atas ucapan jungkook,

"aku ingin melakukannya, apa tidak apa?" jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya, menindih taehyung dibawahnya dengan kedua lututnya menumpu pada kasur disebelah badan taehyung

"lakukanlah apa yg kau inginkan kook-ie, tubuh ini sepenuhnya milik mu" ucap taehyung sambil meletakkan kedua tanggannya di kiri dan kanan pinggang jungkook,

mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk menggapai dada jungkook dan mencium sekilas dada jungkook sebelum tubuhnya jatuh kekasur.

entah sejak kapan jungkook sudah melepaskan baju yg dipakainya, sehingga abs absnya dan tubuh berototnya dapat terlihat sempurna oleh taehyung,

tangan taehyung mencoba meraih dada bidang jungkook, meraba setiap inchi bentuk tubuh abs jungkook,

"aku sangat mencintai mu Jeon Jungkook" ucap taehyung dengan mata yg mulai berkaca kaca, jungkook menarik tangan kanan taehyung, mengecup punggung tangan taehyung dengan begitu dalam dan penuh kasih sayang,

"aku juga sangat mencintai mu Jeon Taehyung" jungkook menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir tebal taehyung yg selalu menjadi candu baginya, selalu manis setiap jungkook menghisapnya, melumat lembut dan menuntun taehyung dalam ciumannya,

tangan taehyung mengalung dileher jungkook, meraba dan menjambak pelan belakang rambut jungkook, kala jungkook menaikkan tempo ciumannya, menyalurkan kenikmatan yg diberikan jungkook pada ciuman panas mereka, ciuman yg berubah menjadi perang lidah dan saling terburu buru dalam melumat, menghisap bibir dan juga lidah taehyung,

Jungkook yg mengerti akan kondisi taehyung yg membutuhkan pasokan udara, menurunkan ciumannya di bagian jakun, dada, nipple, pusar taehyung, mengecup dan mengigit pelan leher taehyung, meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan di leher dan dada taehyung, meninggalkan hasil karyanya untuk menandai taehyung, bahwa taehyung hanyalah miliknya.

.

Jungkook mengarahkan penisnya tepat di hole taehyung, memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan,

"arghh . . hikss" rintih taehyung yg merasakan dirinya dibelah dua, walaupun mereka sering melakukan _ini_ , tapi rasa sakit untuk pertama kali penis jungkook masuk kedalam holenya, rasa sakit itu akan tetap ada dan air mata taehyung juga selalu datang dengan sendirinya, sungguh ini menyakitkan untuk taehyung,

jungkook menghapus jejak air mata yg keluar dari sudut mata taehyung, mencium dan melumat lembut bibir taehyung, agar taehyung bisa melupakan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya.

Taehyung mendorong pelan tubuh jungkook, mencoba menghentikan jungkook yg masih melumat bibirnya, dan berhasil, jungkook memutuskan ciumannya,

"ada apa heum?" jungkook mengelus dengan lembut pipi taehyung,

"aku ingin kau bergerak jungkook-ah" ucap taehyung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ' _malu_ ',

"baiklah sayang, tahan disini" jungkook mencium sekilas bibir taehyung, menuntun tangan taehyung memegang pinggangnya, menarik kaki taehyung melingkar dipinggangnya, dan jungkook menggerakkan miliknya di dalam hole sempit taehyung,

"ahhh ahhh kenapa ini selalu sempit" walaupun jungkook sering memasukkan penisnya didalam hole taehyung, tapi tetap saja hole taehyung tetap sempit, atau mungkin penisnya jungkook yg sedikit membesar setiap kali mereka bercinta, oh tentu itu tidak mungkin.

"ahhahh jung_ahh_kook" desah taehyung, jungkook merasakan penisnya seperti lagi ditarik tarik masuk oleh hole taehyung yg sempit, jungkook menaikkan pergerakkannya mengenjot taehyung, mencoba meraih titik spot taehyung, meng in out kan miliknya dengan cepat, dan _gotcha!_ Jungkook menyentuh titik spotnya taehyung,

"kook-ie, sepertinya ahh a-aku akan s-sam ahh sampai" ucap taehyung yg merasakan dirinya akan klimaks

"bersama sayang" jungkook semakin cepat menghentakkan penisnya di hole taehyung, hentakkan yg kuat dari jungkook membuat mereka berdua mengeluarkan sperma tanda hasil kepuasan setelah klimaks,

sprema taehyung mengenai perut dan dada bidang jungkook, sementara jungkook membanjiri hole taehyung dengan spremanya dan merembas keluar mengotori seprai, taehyung dapat rasakan sperma jungkook yg mengisi holenya dengan sangat banyak dan terasa hangat.

Napas taehyung masih tersenggal senggal, setelah cairan spermanya keluar tubuh taehyung terasa begitu lemas, dan membiarkan jungkook bermain tunggal tanpa membantu jungkook, setelah klimaks yg pertama, jungkook masih mengenjot taehyung.

Setelah beberapa kali klimaks di dalam hole taehyung, jungkook merebahkan badannya disamping taehyung yg benar benar sudah kelelahan, menarik selimut dan menutup tubuh mereka berdua yg masih tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Mencium kening taehyung lama, memposisikan dirinya memeluk taehyung dan menyusul taehyung yg sudah terlelap. Jangan salahkan taehyung besok kalau dia tidak bisa berjalan, salahkan jungkook yg entah berapa kali membuat dirinya klimaks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"eugh . ." eluhan terdengar dari taehyung, taehyung membuka kedua matanya, membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retina matanya,

"aw . ." ringis taehyung yg mencoba duduk, rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya masih terasa, taehyung mengambil bajunya yg berada disamping tidurnya, memakai bajunya sambil menahan rasa sakit diselangkangannya,

"aw . . appo" ringis taehyung lagi, jungkook yg mendengar suara taehyung kesakitan, mengerjabkan matanya mencari taehyung yg berdiri memegang ujung meja kerjanya,

"kenapa sayang? Apa masih terasa sakit" jungkook mengambil celana pendek yg tergeletak di sofa dekat tempat tidurnya, memakai celana pendek itu dan berjalan mendekati taehyung yg menungging sambil mengelus ngelus selangkangannya,

"ini benar benar sakit" jungkook berjongkok didepan taehyung, mengelus lembut selangkangan taehyung, rona merah terpatri diwajah taehyung, bagaimana tidak merona, tangan jungkook sekarang lagi mengelus selangkangannya.

Taehyung mati matian menahan desahannya yg ingin keluar dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"maafkan aku karena menyakiti mu seperti ini" jungkook menangkup wajah taehyung, mencium sekilas bibir taehyung,

"apa yg kau katakan kook-ie, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, sakitnya juga akan hilang nanti" taehyung membalas mencium bibir jungkook, sedikit memberi lumatan dibibir jungkook,

"aku dengar air hangat bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ini" ucap taehyung sambil menarik lengan jungkook agar jungkook berdiri,

"apa kau mau mandi dengan ku kook-ie?" tawar taehyung dengan senyuman kotaknya,

"tentu sayang, dengan senang hati" jungkook menggendong taehyung ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar mandi yg berada di kamar jungkook, tangan taehyung melingkar dileher jungkook.

Taehyung mengecup dada jungkook dan meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah keunguan diabs jungkook, Jungkook hanya tersenyum tampan melihat tingkah taehyung kali ini, pasalnya taehyung tidak pernah seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam kamar mandi, jungkook dan taehyung melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti tadi malam yg dilakukan mereka, aktifitas bercinta dibawah guyuran air shower dan bercinta didalam badthup berisi air hangat, mengabaikan eunha yg berteriak teriak memanggil mereka di balik pintu karena memang tidak terdengar kedalam kamar mandi.

Membuat taehyung demam karena berendam terlalu lama.

Eunha yg menangis karena taehyung sakit, pasalnya taehyung tidak akan mengantar dan menjemputnya hari ini ke sekolah.

"wuuahh . . eomma . ." eunha masih menangis di gendongan taehyung, taehyung memaksakan dirinya untuk menggendong eunha yg tidak mau pergi sekolah karena taehyung tidak bisa menghantarnya,

"sayang, eomma lagi sakit, eunha biar appa yg antar ke sekolah ya, bukannya appa juga selama ini yg mengantar eunha sekolah" bujuk jungkook yg mencoba mengambil alih menggendong eunha, bukannya lepas, eunha malah memeluk leher taehyung semakin erat,

"tidak hikss eunha maunya eomma hikss" eunha menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher taehyung,

"eomma sedang sakit sayang" bujuk jungkook yg mencoba mengambil alih eunha ' _lagi_ ',

"eunha tidak mau sekolah kalau bukan eomma yg mengantar eunha, eunha benci sama appa, karena appa eomma jadi sakit" eunha masih memeluk leher taehyung,

sebenarnya tubuh taehyung sungguh sangat lemas sekarang, apa lagi eunha bergerak kesana sini, membuat taehyung mati matian menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh, dan ayolah eunha . . memangnya apa yg dilakukan jungkook ke taehyung, mereka hanya **_opss! Lupakan_**.

"sayang" lirih taehyung mengelus surai halus eunha,

"eomma akan mengantar eunha ke sekolah, bagaimana?" eunha menatap taehyung dengan mata sembabnya,

"eum" eunha menganggukan kepalanya cepat, mendengar tawaran sang eomma yg akan mengantarnya ke sekolah,

"tapi tae_" ucapan jungkook dipotong taehyung,

"sudahlah kook-ie, aku tidak apa apa" memaksakan senyumnya yg manis ke arah jungkook, tentu jungkook tau taehyung memaksakan senyumannya, agar dirinya tidak khawatir kepada taehyung.

Taehyung membersihkan sisa sisa air mata dipipi eunha dengan jemari jemari lentiknya,

"sayang, eomma kan sudah mau mengantar eunha, jadi biarkan appa yg menggendong eunha ke mobil ya" pinta jungkook dengan sedikit raut yg memohon agar putrinya luluh, eunha merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta diambil jungkook,

 _ **Hupp**_

Eunha langsung lompat kepelukan jungkook dan dengan cepat jungkook menangkap tubuh eunha,

"eomma kajja" taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan dibelakang jungkook,

"hue_" taehyung menutup mulutnya dengan cepat dan berlari kearah kamar mandi yg berada di dekat dapur, jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya ' _bingung_ ' melihat taehyung yg lari ke kamar mandi,

"eomma . . eomma wae-yo?" eunha sedikit berontak digendongan jungkook, meminta jungkook segera menurunkannya dari gendongan, jungkook menurunkan eunha, dan eunha langsung berlari kearah taehyung yg berada dikamar mandi,

"taehyung-ah gwaenchana-yo?!" jungkook sedikit menaikan volume berucapnya agar taehyung bisa mendengarnya. jungkook berlari kecil mengikuti eunha menyusul taehyung ke kamar mandi,

"hueekk . . hueekk . . hueekk"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **terima kasih yg sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo nya . .**_

 _ **oh iya, maaf juga ya kalau aku selalu tidak menggunakan huruf besar di nama mereka,**_

 _ **karena dari awal emang buatnya seperti ini, mungkin di ff cerita lain berikutnya aku akan perbaiki cara tulisnya**_

 _ **see ya and gomawo all "flying kiss . .**_


	11. Chapter 11

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"hue_"_

 _"eomma . . eomma wae-yo?"_

 _"taehyung-ah gwaenchana-yo?!"_

 _"hueekk . . hueekk . . hueekk"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 11  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"hueekk . . hueekk . . hueekk" taehyung benar benar merasa mual ' _efek sakit_ ', tidak ada yg keluar dari dalam mulut taehyung, Cuma suara taehyung saja yg seperti mengeluarkan isi dalam perutnya,

"eomma . . ." eunha masuk menghampiri taehyung, memeluk pinggang taehyung dari belakang,

"eomma" lirih eunha yg mulai berkaca kaca, taehyung tersenyum hangat melihat eunha yg memeluknya, mengelus surai eunha dengan penuh kasih sayang,

"eomma tidak apa apa sayang" ucap taehyung sambil berbalik menghadap eunha, tangan taehyung mengelus surai eunha dengan lembut,

Taehyung buru buru membalikkan badannya menghadap wastafel dan

"hueekk" tubuh taehyung benar benar lemas,

"aku akan mengantar mu ke dokter taehyung-ah" ucap jungkook yg sudah berdiri dibelakang taehyung, mengelus punggung taehyung dengan lembut

"ti_huueekk"

"Tidak perlu jungkook-ah, nanti juga sembuh" taehyung menatap jungkook dari pantulan kaca yg ada didepannya, taehyung dapat lihat dengan jelas raut wajah jungkook yg begitu khawatir pada dirinya,

"sungguh kook-ie, aku baik baik saja" jungkook mengelus lembut pipi kanan taehyung, dan masih menatap taehyung dari pantulan kaca, mata sembab taehyung seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa taehyung hanya butuh _istirahat_ ,

"taehyung-ah" lirih jungkook, taehyung memegang tangan jungkook erat yg menyentuh pipinya,

"sungguh kook-ie, ini hanya mual biasa" taehyung membalikkan badannya menatap jungkook, menundukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan eunha,

"eomma"

"eomma baik baik saja sayang" taehyung mencium sekilas pipi eunha

"kajja kita berangkat, nanti eunha terlambat pergi ke sekolah" taehyung merapikan letak rok eunha yg berantakan, merapikan dasi kupu-kupu eunha yg sedikit miring, menyisir rambut eunha yg terlihat bergelombang dengan jemari lentiknya,

"eomma istirahat saja dirumah, eomma tidak usah menghantar eunha, eunha bisa pergi sama appa, eunha hanya ingin eomma sehat, maafin eunha eomma . ." eunha memeluk leher taehyung dan sedikit terisak, mungkin eunha merasa bersalah karena tadi sudah keras kepala meminta taehyung menghantarkannya ke sekolah,

"tidak sayang, eunha tidak perlu minta maaf" taehyung melepas tangan eunha yg melingkar dilehernya, mengelus pipi eunha yg begitu lembut,

"kajja, nanti eunha terlambat" eunha menganggukkan kepalanya ' _iya_ ', taehyung berdiri dari posisi menjongkoknya, tubuhnya hampir saja mendarat dilantai lembab kamar mandi kalau saja jungkook tidak menangkap tubuhnya dengan cepat,

"taehyung-ah"

"maafkan aku yg selalu membuat mu khawatir kook-ie, dan maafkan aku yg selalu merepotkan mu" rasanya benar benar sesak didada jungkook, melihat taehyung yg selalu meminta maaf kepadanya, padahal jelas jelas taehyung tidak pernah merepotkannya sedikit pun,

"tidak tae, tidak ada yg perlu dimaafkan, karena kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan ku, aku sangat mencintai mu taehyung-ah" jungkook memposisikan tubuh taehyung agar menghadapnya,

"aku juga mencintai mu kook-ie, bahkan **_sangat_** mencintai mu" taehyung mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher jungkook, jungkook segera mengangkat tubuh taehyung dalam dekapannya, mengendong tubuh yg sangat ringan itu didalam gendongannya ala _brydal style_ ,

membawa taehyung menuju kekamarnya dilantai dua, eunha juga mengikuti sang appa yg membawa sang eomma ke kamar, jungkook mencium sekilas bibir pucat dan dingin taehyung sebelum kakinya menaiki anak tangga,

taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya dileher jungkook, tidak sampai membuat jungkook tercekik, menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang jungkook dan menikmati debaran jantung jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook membaringkan dengan hati hati tubuh taehyung dikasur ukuran queen size milik taehyung, menarik selimut taehyung hingga dada, mengecup sekilas bibir taehyung dan beranjak berdiri disamping tempat tidur taehyung,

"eomma" taehyung yg mendengar suara lirih eunha memanggilnya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh surai eunha yg berdiri disampingnya berbaring,

"eomma, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae eomma" air mata eunha sudah keluar dari sudut mata dan membasahi pipi tembemnya,

"kenapa eunha minta maaf sayang, eunha tidak salah sama sekali" tangan kiri taehyung ikut merengkuh tubuh eunha kedalam pelukannya,

"eomma yg seharusnya minta maaf sama eunha, karena eomma tidak bisa menemani eunha kesekolah hari ini, maafkan eomma ya sayang" ucap taehyung sambil mengelus punggung eunha yg bergetar, mencium pipi eunha bergantian, jemari jemari lentik taehyung mengusap air mata eunha,

"eunha sayang eomma, **_sangat_** menyayangi eomma" eunha mengeratkan pelukannya dileher taehyung, posisi taehyung masih berbaring dikasur, karena waktu taehyung mencoba duduk badannya ditahan oleh jungkook, jungkook menyuruh taehyung agar tetap berbaring,

"eomma juga menyayangi eunha" taehyung melepas pelukan eunha dilehernya, mendonggakkan wajah eunha dan mencium kening eunha dengan sayang dan lembut,

"jadi, apa eunha mau appa hantar?" eunha berbalik menatap jungkook yg berdiri dibelakangnya,

"eum, eunha mau appa, tapi_" eunha menggantungkan ucapannya, menundukkan wajahnya sebelum beralih menatap taehyung,

"tapi appa harus menelepon dokter Lee untuk merawat eomma"

"iya sayang, appa akan memanggil dokter Lee untuk memeriksa eomma" ucap jungkook tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan sang putri, jungkook mengelus surai eunha,

"tapi kook-ie, bukannya dokter Lee spesialis anak anak" taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, mendengar jungkook menyetujui keputusan eunha untuk memanggil dokter Lee, dokter yg selalu memeriksa eunha kalau eunha sakit,

"aku tau sayang, tapi tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa untuk sekedar mengecek kondisi mu"

"tidak perlu kook-ie, aku hanya butuh istirahat dan minum obat yg tadi diantar Min ahjumma, setelah itu aku pasti sembuh" taehyung benar benar merasa malu kalau sampai seorang dokter spesialis anak datang dan mengecek kondisinya,

taehyung itu tergolong dewasa dan bukan anak anak, jadi mau ditaruk dimana wajah taehyung, bisa bisa setelah dia sembuh jungkook akan mengejeknya nanti, tidak tidak taehyung tentu tidak mau, lagian taehyung merasa dia hanya pusing dan butuh istirahat saja untuk hari ini,

"kau yakin sayang" jungkook membungkukkan badannya untuk mengecup bibir taehyung,

"aku yakin kook-ie, sebaiknya kau dan eunha pergi sekarang, nanti eunha bisa terlambat dan bukannya kau hari ini ada pertemuan dengan klien mu" taehyung mendorong pelan tubuh jungkook agar berdiri tegak,

"kalau begitu pergilah" usir taehyung ke arah jungkook, jungkook hanya terkekeh melihat ekpresi taehyung yg berpose dengan tangan mengusir tapi dengan wajah manisnya yg masih kelihatan pucat,

"eomma bye" eunha memeluk taehyung dan mengecup bibir taehyung sekilas, beralih ke kanan dan kiri pipi taehyung, kening taehyung dan bibir taehyung lagi

"eomma cepat sembuh, eunha kesekolah dulu, eunha sayang eomma" setelah berucap eunha langsung berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan turun kebawah,

"aku berangkat dulu taehyung-ah" jungkook membungkukkan badannya, meraup bibir taehyung yg pucat dan dingin, menghisap lembut bibir taehyung yg dibalas oleh taehyung,

"setelah pekerjaan dikantor selesai, aku akan langsung pulang" ucap jungkook setelah melepaskan ciuman lembutnya ke taehyung, dan sebelum pergi meninggalkan taehyung dikamar, jungkook mencium sekilas bibir taehyung lagi dan mencium lama kening taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

"eomma" gumam eunha melihat taehyung yg sudah menunggu didepan gerbang kindergartennya,

"eomma...!" teriak eunha yg langsung berlari kearah taehyung, senyum merekah dari bibir eunha, mata eunha berbinar bahagia melihat taehyung, taehyung yg merasa mendengar suara eunha, menoleh kearah eunha yg berlari kearahnya, taehyung menjongkokkan badannya, merentang kedua tangannya untuk menangkap eunha kedalam dekapannya,

 _ **Hupb**_

Eunha melompat kecil untuk meraih leher taehyung, mengalungkan tangannya memeluk leher taehyung, taehyung membalas memeluk eunha dalam dekapan hangatnya,

"apa eomma sudah sembuh?" eunha memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menatap taehyung, punggung tangan eunha diletakkannya dikening taehyung, hanya sekedar mengecek suhu tubuh taehyung apa masih _panas_ seperti tadi pagi atau _tidak_ ,

"eomma sudah tidak apa apa sayang" taehyung berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, menggandeng tangan mungil eunha dan menuntun eunha mengikutinya,

"benarkah eomma?" eunha mengadahkan kepalanya menatap taehyung,

"benar sayang" ucap taehyung sambil sedikit mengacak surai eunha,

"eomma"

"heumm . . wae-yoo sayang?"

"eomma, kajja kita ke kantor appa, appa pasti senang melihat eomma sudah sembuh" ucap eunha sambil menggoyang goyangkan tangan taehyung maju mundur yg digenggamannya,

"kajja" taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menyetujui keinginan eunha, eunha terpekik kesenangan karena taehyung menyetujui permintaannya,

kalau dipikir pikir, taehyung itu tidak pernah menolak keinginan dan permintaan eunha sedikit pun, taehyung selalu menuruti eunha dan untungnya permintaan eunha tidak pernah yg aneh aneh kecuali larangan untuk taehyung jangan pernah mencium orang lain kecuali jungkook ' _sang appa_ ' dan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Other side**_

"sajang-nim, ku mohon jangan membatalkan kontrak kerja kita, bukannya perusahaan ku sudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan sajang-nim 5 tahun, jadi bagaimana bisa sajang-nim memutus kontrak kerja kita begitu saja" ucap seorang namja paruh baya sambil memegang erat lengan baju yg dipanggil _Sajangnim_ ,

"bukannya sudah jelas ku katakan, kau terlalu banyak **_memanipulasi_** hasil perkembangan saham mu kepada ku, memang perusahaan ku sudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mu dari 5 tahun yg lalu, sebelum kau yg memegang kendali semuanya, sudah 3 tahun belakangan ini aku selalu curiga pada mu dan membiarkan mu melakukan keinginan mu _memanipulasi_ perkembangan saham yg kau berikan pada ku" ucap sang atasan dengan nada kesalnya, sebelum berucap sang atasan menepis kasar tangan namja paruh baya itu yg memegang lengan bajunya,

"kau kira aku tidak tau apa yg kau perbuat dengan saham yg ku berikan, kau menjual belikan semuanya dan memakan hasilnya sendiri, tanpa memberi tahu ku!" bentak sang atasan langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menjatuhkan kursi yg didudukinya karena terdorong kuat waktu dia berdiri mendadak,

"dan mulai sekarang aku **_memutus semua kontrak kerja kita_** " sang atasan pun menyambar tas dan jas kerjanya yg berada dikursi kosong sampingnya duduk, sang atasan berjalan menjauhi namja paruh baya itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti

"ku mohon Jeon Jungkook sajang-nim, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, a-aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yg sama lagi" karena namja paruh baya itu memeluk erat kaki kanan jungkook sambil berlutut di belakang jungkook,

"aku tidak bisa!" ucap jungkook dan menyentakkan kakinya dari pelukan sang namja paruh baya dan melangkah pergi,

meninggalkan namja paruh baya itu yg terduduk lesu dilantai, semua yg berada di cafe ini hanya bisa diam mengamati dan sedikit mendengar omongan sang atasan yg sepertinya lagi dalam kondisi buruk,

sekedar informasi mereka berada di ruang lingkup kantor dan tepatnya berada di cafe kecil yg ada didalam perusahaan **Jeon Corp**.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Brak.. Blam!**_

Suara hantaman pintu yg ditutup dengan kasar oleh sang pelaku yg tidak lain adalah jungkook, jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya, mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menutup kedua matanya dan sedikit memijit mijit kening dan batang hidungnya yg terasa sakit,

"haaaaaa" helaan napas panjang jungkook yg mencoba menghilangkan amarahnya, jungkook menidurkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya,

"jangan biarkan namja tua itu masuk keruangan ku" jungkook yg tadi menegakkan badannya, segera menyambar gagang telepone yg berada di atas meja kerjanya, menekan angka 3 untuk menghubungi sekertarisnya dan berucap,

Setelah jawaban ' _baik sajang-nim_ ' didengar jungkook dari sekertarisnya, jungkook langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponenya.

 **.**

Jungkook memutar kursi yg didudukinya menghadap ke arah jendela kaca yg lebar dibelakangnya, dapat jungkook lihat dengan jelas bangunan bangunan tinggi yg ada disekitar perusahaannya dan jalanan raya yg macet jauh dari perusahaannya, tapi masih bisa dilihat dari ruang kerjanya,

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"masuk" ucap jungkook masih melihat kearah luar jendela, tanpa menoleh siapa yg disuruhnya masuk kedalam ruangannya,

"appa!" teriak eunha yg sudah berdiri disamping jungkook dan mencoba menggagetkan jungkook,

"eunha" ucap jungkook yg kaget melihat sang putri berada dikantornya, jungkook segera memutar kursi yg didudukinya mengarah ke meja kerjanya,

mata jungkook melebar melihat sosok namja manis dan cantik yg berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dengan senyuman hangat miliknya,

"taehyung-ah" gumam jungkook langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri taehyung, jangan tanya eunha, karena eunha tadi setelah mengagetkan jungkook langsung berlari ke arah sofa yg ada diruangan jungkook,

"k-kenapa kau bisa disini sayang, bu-bukannya kau lagi sakit, kenapa tidak istirahat saja" ucap jungkook sedikit terbata karena mengingat kondisi kesehatan taehyung tadi pagi, tangan jungkook mencengkram kuat pundak taehyung, tapi tidak sampai membuat taehyung kesakitaan,

"aku sudah tidak apa apa kook-ie, aku sudah sembuh"

"tidak tae, kau tidak baik baik saja, kau harus banyak istirahat, kajja kita pulang" jungkook menggenggam erat tangan taehyung dan menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya,

"appa! Eunha lapar" jungkook yg tadi mengabaikan keberadaan sang putri yg duduk disofa, menghentikan langkah kakinya yg menarik taehyung, dan menoleh ke eunha yg berucap sambil mengelus ngelus perutnya,

"jungkook-ah, sungguh aku baik baik saja" ucap taehyung dan jungkook langsung menatap onyx teduh taehyung dalam,

"Sungguh kook-ie" taehyung mengecup singkat bibir jungkook, mungkin dengan begitu jungkook bisa berpikir dengan tenang dan jangan mengkhawatirkan dirinya, karena sungguh taehyung benar benar merasa baikkan sekarang,

"tapi tae_" ucapan jungkook terpotong kala taehyung mencium bibirnya ' _lagi_ ', melumat lembut dan sebentar bibir jungkook,

"sebaiknya aku mencari makanan untuk eunha dan juga diri mu di lantai bawah" ucap taehyung setelah memutuskan tautannya dengan jungkook

"tidak, sebaiknya kita makan diluar saja" jungkook berjalan kearah jas kerjanya yg tergantung disudut meja kerjanya berada,

"tidak tidak kook-ie, aku lagi ingin makan masakan Ahn ahjumma, dan aku akan membelikannya untuk eunha juga diri mu, jadi tunggu sebentar" taehyung menahan tubuh jungkook yg mau menggambil jas kerjanya,

"eomma akan kembali, jadi eunha disini dulu dengan appa" taehyung mencium pucuk kepala eunha dan tersenyum hangat ke jungkook,

"aku tidak akan lama" setelah berucap itu ke jungkook, taehyung berjalan keluar menuju cafe yg ada di lantai bawah perusahaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **terima kasih yg sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo nya . .**_

 _ **oh iya, maaf juga ya kalau aku selalu tidak menggunakan huruf besar di nama mereka,**_

 _ **karena dari awal emang buatnya seperti ini, mungkin di ff cerita lain berikutnya aku akan perbaiki cara tulisnya**_

 _ **see ya and gomawo all "flying kiss . .**_


	12. Chapter 12

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"appa! Eunha lapar"_

 _"jungkook-ah, sungguh aku baik baik saja"_

 _"Sungguh kook-ie"_

 _"tapi tae_"_

 _"sebaiknya aku mencari makanan untuk eunha dan juga diri mu di lantai bawah"_

 _"tidak, sebaiknya kita makan diluar saja"_

 _"tidak tidak kook-ie, aku lagi ingin makan masakan Ahn ahjumma, dan aku akan membelikannya untuk eunha juga diri mu, jadi tunggu sebentar"_

 _"eomma akan kembali, jadi eunha disini dulu dengan appa"_

 _"aku tidak akan lama"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 12  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"gomawo-yo Ahn ahjumma" ucap taehyung yg menerima bungkusan pesanannya berupa 2 Jjajangmyun, 1 Ramyeon dan beberapa tusuk bakso ikan kesukaan eunha, 2 cup hot americano dan 1 cangkir orange jus untuk eunha,

"sepertinya sudah lama sekali ahjumma tidak melihat mu tae, apa kau baik baik saja?" ucap Ahn ahjumma mengusap lembut pipi taehyung,

"aku baik baik saja ahjumma, hanya saja jungkook tidak mengijinkan ku pergi ke kantor menemuinya belakangan ini, tapi kecuali hari ini" sebenarnya jungkook tidak melarang taehyung untuk datang ke kantornya,

hanya saja kedatangan taehyung ke kantornya, membuat semua mata tertuju pada sosoknya dan melupakan pekerjaan mereka, yg intinya jungkook _cemburu_ taehyung jadi pusat perhatian,

"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Ahn ahjumma" taehyung membungkukkan badannya sedikit yg dibalas anggukkan dan senyuman dari Ahn ahjumma.

"taehyung-ah!? Kim taehyung!?" taehyung yg mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung berhenti, taehyung membelalakkan matanya sempurna mendengar suara seorang namja yg memanggilnya,

taehyung dengan jelas masih _ingat_ siapa pemilik suara yg memanggil namanya, langkah taehyung terasa berat untuk melangkah dan menjauh dari namja ini,

"taehyung-ah?!" benar benar sesak rasanya didada taehyung mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara lirih seperti ini, taehyung menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani untuk menatap namja ini, lebih tepatnya namja paruh baya dengan setelan jas yg sedikit kusut berdiri didepannya sekarang,

"apa yg kau lakukan disini, apa kau sehat tae-ah" taehyung masih diam dan mengeratkan pegangangannya pada bungkusan yg ada ditangannya,

"maafkan samncheon tae, samncheon sangat menyesal atas semua yg samncheon lakukan pada mu dulu" ucap namja paruh baya ini _lagi_ ,

"samncheon berharap kau mau balik lagi kerumah dan memulainya dari awal bersama samncheon, imo dan juga_"

"yoongi" lanjutnya, taehyung yg mendengar nama yoongi membulatkan matanya ' _lagi_ ', sebenarnya namja paruh baya ini adalah samncheonnya taehyung atau lebih tepatnya appanya Min Yoongi yg bernama Min Jung Hae,

Min samncheon yg mengusir taehyung dulu, yg membuat taehyung sampai seperti seorang gembel dijalanan, dan untungnya taehyung bertemu dengan dan eunha yg sangat baik kepadanya, dan sekarang jungkook yg sangat _mencintainya_.

Taehyung benar benar merasa bahagia sekarang dengan keluarga barunya dan _apa?_ Samncheonnya mengajak taehyung kembali kerumah yg seharusnya miliknya, dan meninggalkan keluarga Jeon yg baik padanya begitu saja,

tentu taehyung tidak menginginkan itu, tapi kalau menyangkut yoongi, taehyung juga tidak bisa untuk menolaknya, Taehyung juga sangat menyayangi yoongi.

"kau tau tae, yoongi sudah berada diseoul, dan dia sangat merindukan mu"

"aku tau" ucap taehyung pelan yg dapat didengar samncheonnya,

"ha?! kau tau dan apa kau tidak ingin bersama dengannya"

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tepat diwajah min samncheon dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan,

"aku ingin, bahkan sangat ingin bersama dengan yoongi hyung, tapi bagaimana aku bisa tinggal dengan orang yg sudah mengusir ku begitu saja dari rumah ku, aku bahkan dengan sangat jelas mengingat apa yg _**kau**_ bilang kepada ku, bahwa aku _**anak pembawa sial**_ bagi appa dan eomma ku" mata taehyung sudah mulai berkaca kaca mengingat masa lalunya,

"kau juga tidak memberitahu ku sedikit pun kemana dan kenapa yoongi hyung pergi" taehyung berjalan melewati Min samncheon dengan air mata yg sudah keluar tanpa permisi dari sudut matanya,

"aku membutuhkan mu taehyung-ah" taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, masih ingin mendengar lanjutan dari Min samncheon yg sekarang tiba tiba membutuhkannya,

"hanya kau yg bisa menolong perusahaan **Min Corp** " dan taehyung begitu sangat terhempas kuat ketanah mendengar nama perusahaan appanya dulu yg diubah namanya dari **Kim** menjadi **Min** , tapi taehyung masih ingin mendengar lanjutannya jadi dia menyampingkan emosinya,

" **Jeon Corp** baru saja memutus kontrak kerja dengan **Min Corp** , dan itu tentu saja bisa berdampak buruk bagi kuliahnya yoongi, karena tanpa **Jeon Corp** , **Min Corp** akan bangkrut dan tutup" jelas! taehyung mengerti dengan jelas apa yg dimaksud samncheonnya tentang yoongi,

karena yoongi kuliah diluar negri tentu biaya kuliahnya tergolong tidak murah yg berarti cukup mahal, dan kalau **Min Corp** sampai tutup itu berarti yoongi tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya lagi, tentu taehyung tidak ingin itu terjadi,

kalau taehyung bisa membantu, taehyung pasti akan membantunya, _tapi dengan apa?_

"a-apa yg harus ku lakukan" lirih taehyung menatap samncheonnya,

Min Samncheon berjalan mendekat ke taehyung,

"kau hanya perlu memastikan bahwa Jeon Jungkook tidak jadi memutus kontrak kerja dengan **Min Corp** " ucapnya sambil menepuk kedua bahu taehyung dan tersenyum, taehyung menundukan kepalanya dalam,

 _'bagaimana aku bicara dengan jungkook'_

 _'bahkan aku tidak tau kenapa jungkook memutus kontrak kerjanya'_

 _'tapi, kalau aku tidak melakukannya, yoongi hyung . .'_ seperti itulah yg ada dibenak taehyung sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback on**_

Seorang namja paruh baya lagi menundukkan kepalanya di meja sambil meratapi kecerobohannya memanipulasi hasil saham yg akhirnya membuat dirinya rugi,

 ** _"gomawo-yoo Ahn ahjumma"_**

' _sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini_ ' sontak namja paruh baya itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok suara yg dikenalnya,

 _ **"sepertinya sudah lama sekali ahjumma tidak melihat mu tae, apa kau baik baik saja"**_

Namja paruh baya itu bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang namja manis dan cantik yg berdiri didepan seorang ahjumma yg memakai appron yg berlogo gambar gurita, seperti logo spanduk yg tertera di sudut dinding,

mata namja paruh baya ini membulat sempurna melihat namja manis dan cantik yg sangat dikenalnya,

"taehyung" gumamnya,

 _ **"aku baik baik saja ahjumma, hanya saja jungkook tidak mengijinkan ku pergi ke kantor menemuinya belakangan ini, tapi kecuali hari ini"**_

' _apa? Jungkook? Maksudnya Jeon Jungkook? Tapi bagaimana bisa taehyung mengenal jungkook, apa jangan jangan taehyung ada hubungan dengan jungkook'_ batinnya dengan memperhatikan gerak gerik taehyung,

 _ **"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Ahn ahjumma"**_

' _tidak tidak, ini kesempatan ku, aku akan menggunakan si bodoh taehyung untuk menghentikan pemutusan kontrak kerja **Jeon Corp** , aku yakin, pasti dia ada hubungan dengan jungkook dan aku tau apa kelemahan si bodoh kim taehyung ini agar menuruti ku_' gumamnya sendiri dan berjalan mengikuti taehyung dan menyapa taehyung,

"taehyung-ah! Kim taehyung!"

 _ **Flashback off**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Perkataan Min samncheon sangat terngiang dibenak taehyung sekarang, taehyung tentu akan membantunya kalau dia bisa, tapi ini masalahnya taehyung tidak tau sama sekali alasan jungkook memutus kontrak kerjanya,

bukankah jungkook itu selalu bersikap tegas dan selalu mengambil keputusan dengan sangat baik.

Taehyung mengaduk-aduk jjajangmyon-nya tanpa niat untuk memakannya sedikit pun, jungkook menautkan alisnya bingung melihat taehyung yg dari tadi melamun tanpa memakan makanannya,

"taehyung-ah, gwaenchana-yo?" jungkook menghentikan pergerakan tangan taehyung yg dari tadi hanya mengaduk aduk makanannya,

"ah, mianhae kook-ie" taehyung yg tersadar dari lamunannya tampak linglung dan mencoba mengatur ekspresi terkejutnya tadi karena panggilan dan sentuhan jungkook,

"apa ada sesuatu yg terjadi selama kau membeli ini tae-ah?" jungkook meletakkan jjajangmyon-nya diatas meja didepannya, meja yg memisahkan dirinya dan taehyung, karena duduk mereka yg berhadapan dan eunha yg berada disisi lain sofa,

"tidak kook-ie, tidak ada yg terjadi, mianhae membuat mu khawatir" ucap taehyung juga meletakkan jjajangmyon ditangannya diatas meja, mengambil americano yg berada diatas meja dan meneguknya sekali,

"tidak mungkin tidak ada yg terjadi pada mu tae, aku mengenal mu" jungkook berdiri dari posisi duduknya, berjalan ke sisi taehyung dan duduk disamping taehyung

"ceritakan pada ku apa yg terjadi, hm?!" jungkook menggenggam hangat jemari lentik taehyung, mencium punggung tangan taehyung dengan lembut,

"tapi kau harus janji, kau tidak akan marah pada ku" taehyung menatap takut takut mata kelam jungkook,

sebenarnya taehyung tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan bisnis jungkook, tapi kalau ini melibatkan yoongi, taehyung terpaksa mengatakannya.

Taehyung sangat takut kalau setelah taehyung mengatakan kegelisahaannya, jungkook akan membenci dirinya nanti.

"aku janji sayang, aku tidak akan marah" jungkook mencium sekilas bibir taehyung, jangan tanya tentang eunha yg masih berada didekat mereka, eunha hanya mengerjabkan matanya lucu melihat jungkook dan taehyung, dan asik menyedu ramyeon dan bakso ikan kesukaannya,

pemandangan jungkook yg selalu mencium taehyung didepannya sudah biasa dimata eunha, karena menurut pemikiran eunha, itu berarti sang appa _menyayangi_ sang eomma, seperti dirinya menyayangi taehyung.

"aku ingin kau membatalkan pemutusan kontrak kerja dengan **Min Corp** " taehyung balas menggenggam tangan jungkook erat, jungkook sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan taehyung yg tiba tiba membahas **Min Corp** , tapi sepertinya jungkook bisa merubah ekspresinya dengan baik,

"apa yg kau bicarakan sayang" sekali lagi jungkook mencium bibir taehyung tapi dengan sedikit lumatan dibibir manisnya taehyung, taehyung mendorong pelan dada jungkook, mencoba menghentikan jungkook yg melumat bibirnya dan mendengarkan apa yg dikatakannya,

"batalkan pemutusan kontrak kerja dengan **Min Corp** " raut wajah taehyung dibuat sememelas mungkin agar jungkook luluh dengan permintaanya, dan berhenti berpura pura seolah dia tidak tau apa maksud taehyung,

"kau bahkan tidak tau taehyung-ah, kenapa aku membatalkan kontrak kerja dengan **Min Corp** " jungkook melepaskan tautan tangannya yg dipegang taehyung, berdiri membelakangi taehyung dan berjalan ke meje kerjanya,

"ku mohon kook-ie" taehyung mengikuti jungkook dan berdiri didepan meja kerja jungkook,

Jungkook meraih tumpukan berkas yg ada dimeja kerjanya, mencoba menyibukkan dirinya tanpa memperdulikan permintaan taehyung,

"ku mohon jungkook-ah" pinta taehyung _lagi_ ,

"beri aku alasan kenapa kau tiba tiba meminta ku membatalkan pemutusan kontrak kerja itu" jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya menatap tepat dimata taehyung,

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" taehyung menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani mengatakan bahwa **Min Corp** adalah perusahaan samncheonnya,

"kau bahkan tidak memberi tahu ku apa alasan mu tae" jungkook kembali fokus dengan berkas berkas ditanggannya dan sesekali menatap layar laptopnya,

"maafkan aku, tapi ku mo_"

" _ **pulanglah!**_ " usir jungkook ke taehyung, taehyung yg terkejut mendengar jungkook mengusirnya, hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggengam erat kedua lengannya yg mulai bergetar,

"maafkan aku" lirih taehyung mencoba menahan isakan tangisnya, menahan rasa sakit yg dikatakan jungkook dengan nada tegas dan sedikit nada kesal terselip waktu dia berkata ' _ **pulanglah!**_ ',

Taehyung segera beralih ke eunha yg masih menatapnya bingung dengan orange jus yg ada ditangan mungilnya, taehyung membereskan bekas makan siang mereka, setelah beres taehyung menyambar tas milik eunha dan handphonenya yg berada diatas meja,

"kajja sayang kita pulang" taehyung menggenggam tangan mungil eunha, menuntun eunha mengikutinya,

"maafkan aku" ucap taehyung tanpa menoleh ke jungkook dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan jungkook, tentu ucapan lirih taehyung bisa didengar jelas jungkook, jungkook hanya bisa diam memperhatikan taehyung yg keluar dari ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"eunha, apa eunha bisa bersama dengan Min ahjumma sampai appa pulang" ucap taehyung berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan eunha, sekarang mereka sudah sampai dikediaman **Jeon** ,

"wae-yo eomma?" tanya eunha

"eomma mau kemana?" lanjut eunha masih menatap bingung melihat mata sembab taehyung,

waktu diperjalanan pulang didalam taxi, taehyung terus saja menahan isakan tangisnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, dan mungkin karena itu mata taehyung sedikit sembab dan ada luka dibibir bawahnya, yg dengan jelas bisa dilihat eunha,

"eomma hanya ingin istirahat sayang, sepertinya sakit eomma belum sembuh sempurna" bohong taehyung ke eunha, bohong karena bukan sakit _fisiknya_ seperti tadi pagi, melainkan sakit dibagian _dadanya_ yg tidak menimbulkan bekas,

"baiklah eomma" eunha mencium pipi kanan dan kiri taehyung sebelum lari kearah dapur menemukan Min ahjumma,

Sepergiannya eunha dari hadapannya, air mata yg mati matian taehyung tahan turun begitu saja, sebenarnya taehyung bingung kenapa dia sampai menangis seperti ini, apa karena jungkook yg tadi menyuruhnya pulang dan tidak menjawab permintaannya atau karena usahanya gagal untuk membantu yoongi.

Taehyung menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan, berjalan kearah kamarnya,

 **.**

 **.**

"kenapa eunha sendiri disini sayang, mana eomma?" jungkook yg baru pulang kerja, berjalan kearah ruang tengah tempat dimana taehyung dan eunha kalau sedang menunggunya pulang kerja, sekarang jungkook hanya mendapati sang putri yg bermain sendiri diruang tengah tanpa taehyung,

"eomma ada dikamarnya" ucap eunha masih sibuk dengan boneka porroro yg dibelikan taehyung dulu,

"kenapa eomma tidak menemani eunha?" jungkook mendudukkan bokongnya disamping sang putri,

"tadi eomma bilang, eomma tidak enak badan, jadi eunha ditemani Min ahjumma, Cuma Min ahjumma lagi kebelakang membuat susu eunha" jungkook melirik jam tangannya, memang benar ini waktunya eunha meminum susunya karena sudah jam 8 malam,

"tapi appa, eomma tidak ingin makan dan diganggu" eunha menatap kearah jungkook, jungkook membelai lembut surai eunha,

"benarkah?" pertanyaan jungkook dibalas dengan anggukan dari eunha,

"sekarang eunha minum susunya dan pergi tidur kekamar, ahjumma tolong temani eunha" yg dibalas anggukkan dan bungkukkan kepala dari Min ahjumma yg baru datang menghampiri mereka,

Jungkook mencium kening eunha sebelum beranjak dari duduknya, menuju kamarnya terlebih dulu hanya untuk sekedar membersihkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ckleak**_

Taehyung yg belum tertidur merapatkan selimut yg dikenakannya agar semakin membungkus tubuhnya setelah mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yg terbuka dan tertutup,

taehyung ingat dengan sangat jelas hanya jungkook yg masuk kekamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dan langsung mengunci pintu ketika ia masuk.

"kenapa kau belum makan taehyung-ah, aku membawakan makanan untuk mu" jungkook meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih yg dibawanya diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur taehyung,

"aku tau kau belum tidur sayang" jungkook mendaratkan bokongnya duduk dipinggiran kasur taehyung, menarik selimut yg menutupi taehyung,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **terima kasih yg sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo nya . .**_

 _ **oh iya, makasih atas sarannya yg bilang kalau tulisan 'yg'-nya jangan disingkat untuk menjiwai cerita,**_

 _ **mungkin di cerita ku yg lain aku usahakan merubahnya, untuk chap depan mungkin bisa aku usahain**_

 _ **see ya and gomawo all "flying kiss . .**_


	13. Chapter 13

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"aku tau kau belum tidur sayang"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 13  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"apa kau marah taehyung-ah" jungkook mengelus lembut pipi taehyung, taehyung masih setia menutup kedua matanya rapat rapat,

sebenarnya taehyung bukan marah ke jungkook karena tidak mengabulkan permintaannya, tapi taehyung marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa membantu yoongi sama sekali, bahkan taehyung bingung menemukan jalan lain untuk membantu yoongi,

"mianhae tae" jungkook menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir taehyung, mengecup lembut bibir taehyung,

perlahan taehyung membuka kedua matanya, jungkook menarik badannya tegak dalam posisi duduknya, tangan kanan jungkook terulur mengelus helaian puncuk kepala taehyung,

"mianhae jungkook-ah, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur dalam bisnis mu, tapi ku mohon tidak bisakah kau menarik perkataan mu lagi untuk membatalkan kontrak kerja sama dengan **Min Corp** " taehyung memposisikan dirinya duduk bersandar di kepala kasur,

"ku mohon" lirih taehyung sendu menatap jungkook,

"dan tidakkah kau bisa mengatakan apa alasan mu kepada ku taehyung-ah" tangan jungkook menangkup wajah taehyung,

"mianhae, aku_" ucapan taehyung terpotong karena jungkook menarik wajah taehyung mendekat,

menyatukan bibir mereka, jungkook melumat dan menghisap bibir taehyung yang selalu manis tanpa habis setiap kali dirasakannya, tangan taehyung mencengkram erat pinggiran selimut yang dipakainya,

Jungkook menekan tengkuk taehyung agar memperdalam tautan bibir mereka.

Setelah di rasa jungkook napas taehyung yang mulai berburu, jungkook melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, mengusap lembut benang saliva di sudut bibir taehyung dengan ibu jarinya,

"aku tidak memaksa mu sayang, kalau kau merasa belum siap untuk memberi tahu ku, aku siap menunggu sampai kau memberi tahu ku alasan mu kenapa tiba tiba meminta ku membantu **Min Corp** " jungkook mengambil makanan yang dibawanya tadi, meletakkan makanan itu dipangkuannya,

"mianhae" lirih taehyung ' _lagi_ ' yang masih dapat di dengar jungkook dengan jelas,

Jungkook dengan telaten menyuapi taehyung, dan setiap satu suapan dihadiahi oleh satu kecupan di bibir taehyung dari jungkook, agar taehyung berhenti bergumam kata ' _mianhae_ ',

Setelah selesai menyuapi taehyung, jungkook membereskan nampannya dan membawa nampan kosong itu menuju dapur, sebelumnya jungkook berucap

"berhentilah meminta maaf sayang, aku akan membatalkan pemutusan kontrak kerja dengan **Min Corp** , jadi sebaiknya kau tidurlah" dan meraih kenop pintu kamar taehyung, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar

"terima kasih banyak jungkook-ah, dan_" taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya,

"dan bisakah kau tidur disini?" lanjut taehyung dengan rona merah dipipinya, jungkook membalikkan badannya melihat taehyung yg menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dengan ucapannya,

"baiklah, setelah meletakkan ini ke dapur, aku akan segera kembali".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"aku sudah membatalkan pemutusan kontrak kerja dengan **Min Corp** , jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi tae" jungkook meletakkan ponselnya disamping piring sarapannya, melirik sekilas ke taehyung yang lagi mengilap sudut bibir eunha yang belepotan coklat,

"jadi apa kau masih tidak bisa memberi tahu ku alasannya taehyung-ah?" sebenarnya jungkook tidak memaksa taehyung untuk bercerita,

tapi sungguh jungkook ingin tahu kenapa taehyung ingin membantu **Min Corp** yang jelas jelas sudah membuat perusahaannya rugi,

Taehyung yang telah selesai membersihkan sudut bibir eunha, beralih menatap jungkook yang lagi sibuk dengan sarapan roti panggang buatan taehyung,

"mianhae" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan taehyung sebagai jawabannya, jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya menghela napas kasar, jungkook sudah menduga taehyung akan meminta maaf _lagi_ kepadanya.

Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan kearah jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan sarapan ditangannya, taehyung berdiri disamping jungkook, jungkook mendonggakkan wajahnya menatap taehyung,

"ada apa, hm?" tanya jungkook, kedua tangan taehyung berujur menangkup wajah jungkook, menatap dalam kebola mata yang memantulkan sosok orang yang dicintainya,

"aku benar benar berterima kasih bisa bertemu dengan mu dan menjadi bagian dari mu kook-ie, aku benar benar berterima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan kepada ku" jungkook dapat melihat kedua mata taehyung yang sudah mulai berkaca kaca,

tangan kanan jungkook mengelus lembut tangan taehyung yang menangkup wajahnya,

"sayang, ada apa ini? Kau membuat ku takut dengan bersikap seperti ini"

"aku hanya benar benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada mu kook-ie, aku _" taehyung menumpahkan tetesan air matanya yang tadi berbendung,

"aku sangat mencintai mu" sambung taehyung dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibir jungkook, taehyung sidikit menundukkan badannya ketika mencium jungkook, karena posisi jungkook yang masih duduk dan dirinya yang berdiri,

Jungkook melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan berucap,

"aku juga sangat mencintai mu **_Jeon Taehyung_** " menarik tubuh taehyung duduk dipangkuannya, dan menempelkan lagi bibirnya ke bibir taehyung,

lumatan dan hisapan mereka lakukan tanpa memperdulikan eunha yang masih setia menatap mereka, mengerjapkan matanya lucu melihat sang eomma dan sang appa yang saling memutar mutarkan kepala mereka berlawanan, mencari titik ternyaman dalam ciuman mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

 _ **.**_

"masuk" seorang namja masuk kedalam ruangan jungkook ketika ia menyuruhnya,

"apa Sajang-nim memanggil saya?" namja itu berdiri didepan meja kerja jungkook, meletakkan kedua tangannya dibagian perut sebagai bentuk hormat kesang atasan dengan sedikit menundukkan badannya,

"aku ingin kau mencari tahu sedetail detailnya tentang **Min Corp** , terutama tentang _Min Jung Hae_ dan keluarganya, dan laporkan semua yang kau dapat kepada ku, kau mengerti Jung Hoseok-ssi?!" perintah jungkook ke hoseok yang merupakan salah satu informan di perusahaannya,

"baik sajang-nim, saya mengerti" ucap hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya,

"kalau begitu kerjakanlah!" jungkook memutar kursi yang didudukinya kearah samping kanannya,

"saya permisi Sajang-nim" hoseok membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat sebelum pergi dari ruangan jungkook,

"ha!" helaan napas kasar jungkook sambil menatap langit langit ruangannya,

"maafkan aku tae, aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasan mu dan apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku" monolog jungkook sambil memijit keningnya yang berdenyut.

Jungkook bukan tidak percaya kepada taehyung, tapi jungkook hanya ingin memastikan, apa yang dilakukannya ini benar atau tidak untuk perushaannya nanti.

Bukannya jungkook memutus kontrak kerja sama dengan **Min Corp** karena bukti yang menyatakan tentang hasil manipulasi saham miliknya diketahuinya,

dan sekarang taehyung memintanya untuk membatalkannya dan tetap bekerja sama dengan **Min Corp** , yang berarti bisa membuat perusahaannya dalam bahaya nantinya.

Jadi mungkin dengan cara ini jungkook bisa mengerti kenapa taehyung memohon padanya.

 **.**

 _ **Drrtt drttt drttt**_

Jungkook mengambil smartphone miliknya yg bergetar diatas meja kerjanya, melihat nama kontak yg menunjukkan

 _~Taehyung is Calling~_ ,

Jungkook menggeser icon hijau itu kesamping kirinya untuk mengangkat sambungan itu, menempelkan benda persegi itu ke telinga kanannya dengan sedikit menjepit smartphone itu dengan pundaknya

"yeoboseyo Tae-ah" ucap jungkook

"kook-ie, apa kau bisa menjemput eunha?" jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menandatangani berkas berkas dihadapannya,

"wae-yo tae-ah?" tanyanya dengan membenarkan letak smartphonenya,

"maaf kook-ie, aku lagi diluar dengan seseorang, jadi aku tidak bisa menjemput eunha, tidak apakan kalau kau yang menjemputnya, apa kau sedang sibuk?" suara taehyung terdengar sedikit takut kalau jungkook nantinya akan marah padanya,

jungkook yang mengerti dengan nada suara taehyung pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman kecil diwajahnya, walaupun itu tidak dapat dilihat taehyung,

"tidak masalah sayang, aku akan menjemput eunha, aku juga sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan ku, jadi apa mau ku jemput sekalian?" jungkook menutup berkas dihadapannya,

meletakkan berkas itu ditumpukan berkas yang lain disisi meja kerjanya, berdiri mengitari meja kerjanya dan mengambil jas kerja dan kunci mobil didekat sofa,

"apa tidak merepotkan mu kook-ie?" tanya taehyung

"tentu tidak sayang, jadi apa mau ku jemput?" jungkook berjalan kearah pintu masuk ruangannya, memutar kenop pintu itu,

"em, akan ku kirimkan alamatnya" jawab taehyung cepat dan penuh semangat dari seberang telpon,

"aku menunggu mu" lanjut taehyung, dan setelah mendengar gumaman jungkook, taehyung memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka,

jungkook berjalan kearah lift dan menuju parkiran mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Other side**_

Wajah eunha terlihat murung karena sang eomma yang terlambat menjemputnya, eunha menendang nendang kecil pasir, karena sudah hampir setengah jam ia duduk diayunan taman dekat sekolahnya.

Memang kalau eunha lagi menunggu jemputan ia akan bermain dengan teman temannya dulu ditaman ini, sampai satu persatu dari mereka dijemput dengan jemputan masing masing.

Mungkin eunha kesal karena ia sedang sendirisn ditaman ini sekarang, karena teman temannya sudah pada dijemput.

"eomma kenapa belum datang, eunha benci kalau sendirian disini" eunha menundukkan wajahnya, menggegam erat pegangan ayunan disamping kiri dan kanannya,

"hai adik kecil, sedang menunggu jemputan?" eunha yang melihat sepasang sepatu mengkilap seperti punya appanya sedang berdiri didepannya,

eunha mendongakkan wajahnya menatap seorang namja, mungkin seumuran dengan appa atau eommanya - _pikir eunha_ ,

"em, eunha sedang menunggu jemputan ahjussi" namja itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan eunha yang sedang duduk diayunan,

"jadi nama kamu eunha" namja itu membelai lembut surai eunha,

"eunha kenapa disini, kalau ada yang ingin berbuat jahat sama eunha bagaimana? Bukannya lebih bagus menunggu diarea sekolah"

"eunha tadi dengan teman teman kesini ahjussi, Cuma karena semua teman eunha sudah pulang, jadi eunha sendirian sekarang" padahal taehyung sudah pernah meminta eunha jangan bermain sendiri ditaman dekat sekolahannya,

karena belakangan ini ada kasus penculikan anak kecil yang terjadi,

tapi emang karena eunha pada dasarnya paling tidak bisa dilarang kalau menyangkut hal yang disukainya,

jadi ya begini akhirnya dengan eunha berbicara dengan orang asing yang mungkin bisa menculik eunha detik ini juga,

"jadi apa eunha mau ahjussi temani? Ahjussi hanya butuh teman untuk mengobrol" namja itu mendudukkan bokongnya di ayunan yang kosong disamping eunha,

"apa ahjussi sedang ada masalah?" eunha memiringkan kepalanya lucu kesamping, menatap namja itu yang sepertinya kaget dengan ucapan eunha,

"bagaimana eunha tahu kalau ahjussi sedang ada masalah, apa eunha peramal?" namja itu mengusak puncak rambut eunha sambil tersenyum,

"eomma selalu seperti itu, kalau eomma ada masalah dengan appa, eomma pasti akan datang dan duduk disamping eunha, kalau eunha tanya eomma kenapa, pasti eomma selalu bilang _eomma hanya butuh eunha_ , dan itu sebabnya eunha tahu pasti ahjussi sedang ada masalah" eunha turun dari ayunannya, berdiri di depan namja itu,

namja itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan apa yang eunha akan lakukan,

"kalau ahjussi juga butuh eunha, eunha akan menemani ahjussi sampai eomma datang" eunha menggegam erat kedua tangan namja itu dengan tangan mungilnya,

"ahjussi tidak perlu memikirkannya, ahjussi hanya perlu _tersenyum_ untuk menghadapinya" eunha melepaskan tautan tangannya,

eunha beralih memeluk tubuh namja itu, mengelus punggung namja itu dengan jangkauan pendek tangannya, namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dengan tingkah eunha yang benar benar menggemaskan dimatanya,

"cha, apa ahjussi sudah lebih baikkan sekarang?" eunha melepas pelukannya, berdiri dengan senyum yang menggembang diwajahnya, berdiri didepan namja itu,

"sudah sayang, ahjussi sudah lebih merasa tenang sekarang" namja itu mengelus lembut surai eunha,

eunha pun segera beralih keayunan yang sempat ditinggalnya tadi, mendudukkan dirinya dan sedikit mengayunkan badannya dengan pijakan kakinya sebagai pendorong,

"ahjussi masih belum mengerti, kenapa eunha bisa berbicara seperti itu?" namja itu pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti eunha pada ayunan yang didudukinya,

"eomma pernah mengatakan itu kepada eunha, dan eomma selalu tersenyum setiap kali eunha membuat masalah atau kesalahan, jadi eunha menirukan apa yang eomma lakukan" eunha mendorong tumpuan kakinya lagi,

"sepertinya eomma eunha orang yg menarik" ucap namja itu yang melihat eunha sedang asik berayun,

"tentu ahjussi, tentu eomma menarik, kalau eomma tidak menarik mana mungkin appa mencintai eomma" eunha menurunkan kakinya, menahan ayunannya yang semakin cepat,

"eomma juga manis dan cantik" ucap eunha dengan senyuman diwajahnya, yang membuat kedua matanya tertarik dan kedua pipinya yang tembem,

namja itu hanya bisa mengusak rambut eunha yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam eunha karena rambutnya sedikit berantakan,

"maaf maaf, sini ahjussi rapiin lagi" namja itu sedikit terkekeh dan berjongkok didepan eunha, menyisir rambut eunha yang sedikit berantakan dengan jari jarinya,

"eunha?" suara seorang namja lain yang berdiri dibelakang namja itu menghentikkan kegiatannya menyisir rambut eunha, eunha mendonggakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum senang melihat sosok yg dikenalnya,

"appa!?" teriak eunha berdiri dan berjalan kearah jungkook yang berdiri tidak jauh didepannya,

namja yang berjongkok tadinya, membalikkan kepalanya hanya ingin melihat seseorang yang dipanggil eunha dengan sebutan _appa_ ,

namja itu membelalakkan kedua matanya dan berdiri dari posisinya masih melihat kearah jungkook,

"Jeon Jungkook?" jungkook pun yang merasa namanya dipanggil menghentikkan kegiatannya mengelus puncak rambut eunha, melihat ke tepat seorang namja yang berdiri didepannya,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **terima kasih yg sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo nya . .**_

 _ **dan buat :** vayasyun - ini sama kok kayak di wp  
_

 ** _kalau masalah Taehyung yang sakit apa masih aku simpan untuk beberapa chap lagi,_**

 ** _jadi tetap tunggui ya cerita ini update_**

 _ **see ya and gomawo all "flying kiss . .**_


	14. Chapter 14

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"Appa!?"_

 _"Jeon jungkook?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 14  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jimin hyung?" ucap jungkook yang mengenal namja yang bersama eunha,

"kau kah ini Jungkook-ah?" jimin berjalan kearah jungkook dan memeluk sekilas jungkook yang disambut jungkook,

"hyung, tidak ku sangka kita bertemu disini" ucap jungkook menepuk punggung jimin dan melepaskan pelukan mereka,

"aku juga tidak mengira kita akan bertemu lagi setalah bertahun tahun" terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari mereka berdua, eunha masih menatap interaksi mereka bingung dengan mengerjabkan mata bulatnya,

"jadi apa Eunha anak mu Jungkook-ah?" tanya jimin melirik ke eunha yang menatapnya, yang dibalas dengan gumaman jungkook dan dapat di dengar jimin,

sekilas tentang masa lalu mereka waktu sekolah dulu terlintas dibenak jimin, sebenarnya jimin sama sekali tidak berharap akan bertemu dengan jungkook lagi setelah tamat sekolah menengah,

karena kejadian dulu yang berhubungan dengan taeyeon, yeoja yang _dicintai_ jimin,

"bagaimana kabar Taeyeon sekarang, apa kau benar benar menjaganya?" jimin seperti merasa _ngilu_ untuk berkata demikian.

ternyata benar kabar yang didapat jimin terakhir kali bahwa taeyeon menikah dengan jungkook, dan eunha adalah bukti dari pernikahan mereka,

"taeyeon sudah lama meninggal hyung" jungkook menatap sendu ke eunha yang sedang bermain ayunan,

"meninggal?" ulang jimin tidak percaya,

"taeyeon meninggal setelah melahirkan eunha" jimin membulatkan bola matanya sempurna, tidak menyangka bahwa taeyeon akan secepat itu pergi,

"maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu sama sekali berita tentang ini" jimin menundukkan wajahnya sedikit merasa bersalah ke jungkook untuk mengingat taeyeon,

"tidak apa hyung" jungkook berjalan ke arah eunha,

"jadi kenapa kau berada di taman ini hyung, dan apa yang terjadi pada mu selama ini hyung, kenapa aku tidak tahu keberadaan mu dan juga yoongi hyung" jungkook membenarkan tas yang di kenakan eunha, menggendong eunha kedalam dekapannya,

"aku hanya berjalan jalan disekitar sini, dan tidak sengaja melihat eunha duduk sendiri, tidak banyak yang terjadi pada ku, aku hanya membantu perusahaan appa ku di jepang, dan sudah 3 bulan aku kembali ke seoul" jimin dan jungkook berjalan beriringan dengan eunha digendongan jungkook,

"dan tentang yoongi hyung, aku juga tidak tahu keberadaannya sampai saat ini" lanjut jimin menatap lurus kedepan,

"jungkook-ah, apa setelah taeyeon meninggal, kau _" jimin berhenti berjalan, jungkook yang melihat jimin tidak disampingnya pun ikut berhenti, membalikkan badannya untuk melihat jimin yang berdiri dibelakangnya,

"kau menikah lagi?" lanjut jimin menatap jungkook,

"tidak hyung, sampai saat ini aku belum bisa mengganti posisi taeyeon menjadi eomma bagi anak ku" eunha yang mendengar dengan jelas ucapan jungkook,

menatap tajam jungkook, seolah mengerti apa yang barusan dibilang jungkook padanya,

Sebenarnya jungkook juga bingung dengan posisi taehyung dihatinya, bingung apa benar taehyung bisa menjadi pengganti sang istri dengan sempurna,

walaupun jungkook akui ia benar benar mencintai taehyung, tapi masih ada terselip keraguan dalam cinta yang diberikannya pada taehyung,

begitu juga dengan perasaan taehyung yang benar benar mencintainya atau taehyung yang memiliki maksud lain kepadanya. Tepatnya setelah kejadian **Min Corp** jungkook jadi ragu dengan perasaannya,

"appa!" panggil eunha ke jungkook,

"em, wae-yo sayang" jungkook mengelus lembut pipi eunha,

eunha sedikit berontak digendongan jungkook, berontak karena ingin segera dituruni oleh jungkook, jungkook yang mengerti pun menuruni eunha dari gendongannya,

"appa!? Apa appa tidak mencintai eomma?!" jungkook mensejajarkan tingginya dengan eunha, sedikit berlutut didepan eunha,

jelas jungkook tahu siapa yang dimaksud eunha dengan sebutan _**eomma**_ , karena eunha Cuma memanggil taehyung seseorang dengan sebutan eomma,

"tentu sayang, tentu appa mencintai eomma" jungkook mengelus lembut surai eunha, jimin hanya bisa menatap eunha dengan tatapan kagum,

kagum karena eunha yang sudah mengerti dengan apa yang orang dewasa bicarakan dan kagum dengan sifat eunha yang begitu menggemaskan,

"appa akan menjemput eomma sekarang, eomma tidak bisa datang menjemput eunha karena eomma lagi bersama dengan temannya, tadi appa bilang ke eomma, appa akan menjemputnya bersama eunha, jadi apa eunha mau ikut?" ucapan jungkook dibalas anggukkan semangat dari eunha,

"kajja kita kesana" jungkook menggandeng tangan eunha agar mengikutinya, sebelumnya jungkook menoleh ke jimin,

"pasti kau bingungkan hyung siapa yang dimaksud putri ku dengan sebutan **_eomma_** "

"hm, sebenarnya aku dari tadi bertanya tanya tentang itu" jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yg tidak gatal,

"apa kau mau ikut dengan kami hyung, aku akan memperkenalkannya dengan mu" ucap jungkook sambil berjalan menggandeng eunha,

"apa tidak apa?!" tanya jimin sedikit tidak enak ke jungkook,

"tentu tidak masalah hyung, lagian dia berada di _caffe_ dengan temannya, dan mungkin kita bisa sekalian makan siang disana dan sedikit mengobrol"

"baiklah, kebetulan aku tidak membawa mobil, jadi aku bisa menumpang di mobil mu" ucap jimin sedikit terkekeh,

"kajja".

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Drrtt drrtt**_

Taehyung menghentikan pembicarannya dengan seorang namja putih pucat yang duduk berhadapan dengannya,

melihat smartphonnya yang bergetar disampingnya, menempelkan benda persegi itu ke telinga kanannya dan berucap,

"yeoboseyo?"

"sayang, aku sudah berada didepan _caffe_ tepatnya di depan pintu masuk, kau berada dimana?" taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk _caffe_ dan melihat jungkook yang berdiri dengan eunha berdiri disampingnya,

"aku disebelah kanan mu kook-ie" taehyung mengangkat tinggi tangannya dan melambai ke jungkook yang melihatnya,

" _kook-ie?_ " batin namja putih pucat yang bersama taehyung ini,

" _taehyung?_ " gumam jimin pelan yang melihat kearah pandang jungkook tertuju, namja yang pernah ditabrak jimin beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jungkook yang sudah melihat taehyung segera mematikan sambungan telpon mereka, menundukkan badannya untuk mensejajarkan dengan eunha,

"eomma ada disana sayang" ucap jungkook menunjuk ke arah taehyung yang tersenyum ke mereka,

eunha mengikuti jari telunjuk jungkook yang menunjuk taehyung dan melihat taehyung yang juga melihat kearahnya, senyum menggembang dibibir eunha

"eomma!" teriak eunha kencang dan melepas tautan tangannya dengan jungkook,

Eunha berlari kearah taehyung dan berhambur memeluk taehyung, namja pucat yang dihadapan taehyung terlonjak kaget tiba tiba melihat eunha datang berlari dari arah belakangnya.

Taehyung mencium kening eunha sebelum mendudukkan eunha disampingnya,

"hai yoongi samncheon" ucap eunha menyapa yoongi yang duduk dihadapannya, yoongi hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan sedikit mengusak rambut eunha.

Jungkook dan jimin berjalan kearah taehyung, jimin masih menatap taehyung tanpa berkedip karena tadi mendengar eunha menyebut taehyung dengan sebutan **_eomma_** ,

" _eomma? Jadi taehyung eommanya eunha, terus apa hubungannya dengan jungkook?_ " batin jimin, jimin masih menatap jungkook dan taehyung bergantian,

"apa kau menunggu lama sayang?" ucap jungkook berjalan kearah taehyung tanpa melihat yoongi yang menatapnya tidak percaya, membulatkan kedua bola matanya,

"yoongi hyung?" yoongi benar benar merasakan luka lama yang sudah ditutupinya terbuka kembali, mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya ini,

Jungkook yang mendengar nama yoongi disebutin jimin pun melihat yoongi yang duduk didepan taehyung, yoongi menoleh kesampingnya dengan harapan bahwa dia salah mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya,

dan setelah menatap tepat dimata jimin, luka yoongi terasa terbuka lebih lebar, begitu sakit melihat orang yang benar benar ingin dilupainnya kini hadir tepat di hadapannya.

Yoongi merasa seolah olah takdir sedang mempermainkan dirinya sekarang, berjumpa dengan dua orang yang sangat tidak diharapkannya untuk bertemu selama ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung, bagaimana kabar mu?" ucap jimin dengan mendaratkan bokongnya duduk disamping yoongi, taehyung hanya menatap bingung dengan suasana aneh yang ada disekitarnya,

"aku hanya mengobrol dengan taehyung, kau lihat aku baik baik saja Jim" yoongi mencoba menguatkan dirinya untuk berbicara seadanya,

"bagaimana kau mengenal taehyung, hyung?" itu jungkook yang bertanya pada yoongi,

"yoongi hyung adalah _sepupu ku_ kook-ie" jawab taehyung menoleh kearah jungkook yang duduk disampingnya,

"sepupu?" tanya jungkook memastikan, taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ,

"bukannya kau tidak _punya keluarga_ taehyung-ah?" jungkook masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang, ada sebagian hatinya terasa sedikit ragu tentang taehyung,

"aku hanya memiliki yoongi hyung didunia ini kook-ie, yoongi hyung selama ini tinggal di Norwai dan baru kembali ke Seoul beberapa minggu yang lalu"

Jungkook masih tenggelam didalam pemikirannya sendiri tentang taehyung, mengabaikan penjelasan taehyung yang berkata dia selama ini juga tidak tahu dimana yoongi dan baru beberapa minggu bertemu dengan yoongi kembali,

"jadi apa ada yang tidak ku ketahui disini hyung" taehyung menatap yoongi dengan penuh harapan, harapan yoongi akan menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal,

"sebenarnya aku, jimin dan jungkook berada disekolah yang sama dulu tae-ah, dan kami juga dalam satu klub basket, jadi aku menggenal mereka" yoongi menatap jimin dan jungkook bergantian,

"bukannya kau pernah melihat latih tanding ku dulu tae-ah, mereka inilah pemain basket waktu itu" yoongi menatap taehyung yang sepertinya sedang mengingat sesuatu,

"jadi kau pernah datang kesekolahan kami dulu taehyung-ah?" tanya jimin yang mencoba mengingat kejadian waktu sekolah menengah dulu,

"tepatnya pada saat kita melawan siapa hyung?" itu suara jungkook yang bertanya ke yoongi,

"melawan Taecyeon CS tepatnya"

"ah! Aku baru ingat" ucap jimin yang terdengar cukup nyaring, pelanggan lain hanya menatap mereka sekilas dan setelah itu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing masing,

"kau kan namja yang pernah ku tabrak waktu itu dikoridor sekolah, kalau aku tidak salah waktu itu kau sedang mencari toilet taehyung-ah"

"oh benar, aku ingat, kau namja yang tiba tiba berbelok dan membuat ku jatuh terduduk dilantai dan _kook-ie_?" taehyung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke jungkook yang menatapnya _tidak suka_ dengan pembicaraan pada jimin,

entah kenapa jungkook tidak menyukainya, _entahlah . . jungkook sendiri yang tahu_ ,

"bukannya waktu itu kau juga menabrak ku dikoridor sekolah?" tanya taehyung dengan jelas mengingat wajah tampan jungkook waktu itu dan membuat dirinya jatuh cinta untuk sesaat pada sosok tampan itu.

Jungkook seperti terlihat memutar kembali ingatannya yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu,

"apa iya? Aku tidak mengingat apa pun" jungkook menaikkan bahunya sambil berucap,

"begitukah?" suara taehyung terdengar sendu yang ditangkap indra pendengaran yoongi.

Entah kenapa ingatan taehyung waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan jungkook dikoridor sekolah terputar dibenaknya, bukan salah jungkook juga sebenarnya tidak mengingat wajah taehyung saat itu,

taehyung waktu itu menggenakan masker yg menutup wajahnya, jadi wajar jungkook tidak mengetahuinya, tidak waktu ia menabrak Jimin, masker yang dikenakannya terjatuh, jadi jimin bisa melihat wajahnyapada saat itu.

"setelah ku perhatikan ternyata kau _sangat mirip_ dengan taeyeon taehyung-ah" ucap jimin masih memandangi wajah taehyung, taehyung menoleh ke jimin dengan alis yang berkerut,

"taeyeon?" ulang taehyung ke jimin,

"em, taeyeon atau Jeon Taeyeon, istrinya jungkook yang telah meninggal, kau mengetahuinyakan?, kau sangat mirip dengannya, bahkan semuanya yang ada pada mu mirip seperti taeyeon" perkataan jimin ibarat bongkahan api yang dilemparkan pada kakinya taehyung, _sungguh perih, sakit dan panas_.

Bagaimana tidak, mungkin karena kemiripannya dengan taeyeon lah yang membuat jungkook mencintainya, bukan karena taehyung sendiri, seharusnya taehyung dari awal sadar bahwa jungkook tidak mungkin mencintainya kalau bukan karena kemiripannya dengan taeyeon,

"kau salah Jimin-ah" ucap taehyung sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan wajahnya, jungkook masih setia memandangi taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh ke jungkook dan berucap,

"tidak semuanya mirip dengan Taeyeon-ssi" ada genangan air mata yang berada dimata taehyung sekarang,

"Taeyeon-ssi seorang **_yeoja_** dan aku seorang ** _namja_** " taehyung menatap tepat di bola mata jungkook yang memantulkan wajahnya yang terluka,

tidak ingin terjerat dalam tatapan jungkook, taehyung beralih menatap jimin

"mungkin karena aku mirip dengannya, jadi eunha memanggil ku **_eomma_** dan jungkook menerima ku tinggal dirumahnya" yoongi hanya bisa menggenggam kuat jemari lentik taehyung yang berada diatas meja.

Yoongi sebenarnya bisa melihat dari taehyung yang menyukai jungkook, walau nyatanya mereka sama sama **_namja_** , tapi apa salahnya dengan sebuah perasaan yg tumbuh, seperti dirinya yang dulu menyukai Jimin.

Dan Jimin hanya bisa menatap sorotan sendu dimata taehyung yang terlihat jelas, Sementara Jungkook masih menatap taehyung dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan,

"eomma.." suara lirih eunha memecahkan suasana yang berubah sendu itu, eunha memeluk taehyung dari samping,

"em, ada apa sayang?" taehyung menghapus air mata yang lolos dari matanya, dan menangkup pipi tembem eunha, mencium puncak kepala eunha,

"eomma, uljima-yo~ eunha sayang eomma" eunha berhambur memeluk leher taehyung yang bisa dijangkaunya, bergumam kata ' _uljima_ ' berulang kali ditelinga taehyung,

"hyung maaf, sepertinya aku dan taehyung harus pergi sekarang" ucap jungkook berdiri dari posisi duduknya, taehyung yang mendengar jungkook berucap, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap jungkook.

Jungkook sangat tidak menyukai dengan taehyung yang selalu mempermasalahkan bahwa dia seorang ** _namja_** , bukannya dari awal jungkook pernah bilang ke taehyung, bahwa dia menyukai taehyung yang _nyatanya seorang **namja**_. Jadi kenapa hal ini dibahas lagi oleh taehyung,

"pergilah, pasti banyak yang harus kalian selesaikan" usir yoongi ke jungkook yang sudah menarik berdiri taehyung dan mengambil alih eunha ke gendongannya,

"hyung~" panggil taehyung ke yoongi dengan tatapan memohon,

"pergilah taetae, aku akan menghubungi mu nanti, masih ada yang harus ku bicarakan kepada jimin" yoongi sebenarnya tahu dengan nada lirih taehyung yang memanggilnya, tahu bahwa taehyung masih ingin bersamanya,

tapi yoongi juga tahu bahwa banyak hal yang ingin disampaikan jungkook kepada _dogsaeng_ tersayang ini,

"sampai jumpa yoongi hyung, jimin hyung" ucap jungkook menarik lengan taehyung agar mengikutinya, dan pergi dari daerah _cafe_ itu menuju ke kediaman keluarga Jeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **terima kasih yg sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo nya . .**_

 _ **gomawo juga atas review, favorite dan follownya . . :***_

 ** _jangan lupa tetap tunggui cerita ini update ya . .  
_**

 _ **see ya and gomawo all "flying kiss . .**_


	15. Chapter 15

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"eomma, uljima-yo~ eunha sayang eomma"_

 _"hyung maaf, sepertinya aku dan taehyung harus pergi sekarang"_

 _"pergilah, pasti banyak yang harus kalian selesaikan"_

 _"hyung~"_

 _"pergilah taetae, aku akan menghubungi mu nanti, masih ada yang harus ku bicarakan kepada jimin"_

 _"sampai jumpa yoongi hyung, jimin hyung"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 15  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"maafkan aku" ucap taehyung sambil menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap jungkook yang sekarang berdiri didepannya.

Ketika sampai di rumah, seperti biasanya jungkook akan menyuruh taehyung masuk kekamar jungkook dan menunggunya, sebelumnya jungkook akan mengantar eunha ke Min ahjumma dan meminta Min ahjumma menemani eunha sampai tertidur.

Eunha juga sepertinya mengerti dengan situasi apa yang terjadi pada appa dan eommanya, buktinya eunha tidak banyak bertanya ke jungkook dan tidak membatah jungkook yang menyuruh Min ahjumma menemaninya.

Jungkook begitu masuk kedalam kamarnya disuguhi dengan taehyung yang berdiri disisi ranjang miliknya sambil menundukkan wajahnya,

"apa yang harus ku maafkan? Apa kau ada berbuat salah kepada ku?" jungkook berjalan mendekat ke taehyung, menarik pergelangan tangan kanan taehyung untuk ikut duduk ditepi kasur miliknya,

jungkook masih dapat mendengar taehyung yang bergumam dengan kalimat ' _maafkan aku_ ' berulang kali,

"bukannya sudah jelas dari awal taehyung-ah" jungkook mengusap lembut pipi taehyung, menghapus jejak air mata taehyung yang turun,

"dan harus berapa kali aku katakan pada mu, aku sangat mencintai mu yang nyatanya seorang _**namja**_ , mencintai Jeon Taehyung melebihi apa pun" perkataan jungkook membuat tubuh taehyung bergetar, dan isakan tangisnya terdengar jelas di indra pendengar jungkook,

"aku mencintai mu bukan karena kau mirip dengan _mendiang_ istri ku, aku mencintai mu karena diri mu yang membuat aku jatuh cinta pada mu" lanjut jungkook dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di mata kanan taehyung, ketika kedua tangan kekarnya menangkup dan mendongakkan wajah taehyung,

"aku sangat mencintai mu taehyung-ah" jungkook menempelkan bibirnya di bibir taehyung yang bergetar,

"maafkan aku kook-ie" lirih taehyung lagi setelah jungkook membuat jarak diwajahnya,

"aku juga sangat mencintai mu Jeon Jungkook" taehyung balas menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir jungkook,

Jungkook yang mendapat kesempatan dari taehyung langsung melumat bibir taehyung bergantian, taehyung merapatkan dirinya ke jungkook dan memeluk pinggang jungkook,

lumatan itu berubah menjadi hisapan dibibir taehyung, lidah jungkook masuk menelusuri goa hangat milik taehyung, mengabsen deretan gigi putih taehyung yang tersusun rapi dengan lidahnya, mengajak lidah taehyung saling beradu.

 **.**

Jungkook memposisikan dirinya berdiri di depan taehyung yang duduk ditepian kasur tanpa memutus tautan bibir mereka, perlahan mendorong tubuh taehyung agar berbaring dikasurnya, Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya memeluk leher jungkook.

Jungkook memutuskan ciuman mereka, beralih menghisap dan menjilati setiap inchi wajah taehyung, menghisap dalam leher taehyung, meninggalkan bercak _keunguan_ di setiap leher, pundak dan dada taehyung.

Bermain dengan mengitari nipple pink taehyung dengan lidahnya, taehyung mendonggakkan badannya ketika merasakan sensasi sensual yang diberikan jungkook pada tubuhnya.

"apa tidak apa aku melakukannya sayang" jungkook mengelus lembut pipi taehyung sambil berucap,

" _eum_ , lakukanlah kook-ie" ucap taehyung dengan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan apa yang bakal dilakukan jungkook terhadap tubuhnya yang sekarang tanpa sehelai benang pun,

entah sejak kapan jungkook menanggalkan baju yang dikenakan taehyung dan juga dirinya.

Jungkook mengecup lembut ujung _little tae_ yang sudah menegang, melebarkan paha taehyung dan memposisikan _little jeon_ miliknya tepat di hole berkedut milik taehyung.

Menahan pinggang taehyung dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kananya membantu _little jeon_ masuk ke dalam hole sempit milik taehyung,

"akhh! Hammppptt" taehyung yang meringis kesakitan karena _little jeon_ masuk kedalam tubuhnya harus tertahan, akibat jungkook meraup bibirnya yang mulai bengkak,

Jungkook mencium bibir taehyung bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan taehyung karena ulah _little jeon_ nya.

Jungkook mencium rakus bibir taehyung dengan sedikit mendorong tubuhnya agar semakin menyatu ke taehyung.

Setelah jungkook merasa _little jeon_ masuk dengan sempurna, jungkook melepaskan ciumannya, menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tumpuan kedua lututnya berada disamping paha taehyung, mengusap benang saliva yang entah punya siapa di dagu taehyung.

"aku akan menggerakkannya, jadi tahanlah sebentar sayang" ucap jungkook mulai memaju mundurkan _little jeon_ miliknya di hole taehyung, taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban ' _lagi_ '.

Suara kecipak tubuh yang saling menabrak menggema dikamar jungkook, suasana di sekitar yang awalnya dingin terasa panas akibat kegiatan mereka yang memanas, dan tertera jelas dari keringat yang bercucur dari tubuh jungkook dan taehyung.

Suara desahan taehyung menjadi _melodi terindah_ bagi jungkook. Dan biarkan mereka melakukannya sampai mereka benar benar merasa lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Masuk!"

 _ **Ckleak**_

"maaf Sajang-nim, saya sudah mendapatkan informasi yang Sajang-nim inginkan" ucap hoseok yang masuk keruangan jungkook dan berdiri di depan meja jungkook, sebelumnya hoseok membungkukkan badannya ke jungkook yang sibuk dengan berkas ditangannya,

"apa yang kau dapatkan" jungkook melepas kacamata yang dikenakannya, meletakkan kacamata itu diatas berkas kerja yang tadi dipegangnya,

" **Min Corp** sebelumnya bernama **Kim Corp** , pemilik **Min corp** sebelumnya telah meninggal akibat sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi. Nama pemilik sebelumnya bernama Kim Daehyun yg memiliki seorang putra tunggal bernama Kim Taehyung"

"Kim Taehyung?" gumam jungkook ketika mendengar nama taehyung- _nya_ ,

"nhe sajang-nim, Kim Taehyung" sahut hoseok ke sang atasan yang tidak salah mendengar nama seseorang yang disebutkannya tadi,

"Min Jung Hae adalah suami dari adiknya Kim Daehyun yg bernama Min (Kim) Sana, ia juga memiliki seorang putra yang benama Min Yoongi"

"Min Yoongi?" gumam jungkook _'lagi_ '

"nhe sajang-nim" sahut hoseok ' _lagi'_

"setelah Kim daehyun meninggal, perusahaannya jatuh ke tangan Min Jung Hae bahkan semua kekayaan yang dimiliki Kim Daehyun berpindah alih menjadi milik Min Jung Hae, selang beberapa bulan nama **Kim Corp** dirubah menjadi **Min Corp** " hoseok menjeda kalimatnya,

"dan yang saya dengar Min Jung Hae mengusir Kim Taehyung dari rumahnya sendiri dan membuang Kim Taehyung begitu saja, tanpa perduli dengan keadaan Taehyung" lanjut hoseok menatap jungkook yang terkejut, terlihat dengan jelas raut wajah jungkook yang mengeras,

"jadi itu sebabnya taehyung bisa tidur di taman dan bertemu dengan eunha" ucap jungkook mengingat pertama kali taehyung bertemu dengan putrinya,

"tapi setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh si **_tua bangka_** itu padanya, taehyung masih mau membantunya dengan membujuk ku untuk tidak membatalkan kontrak kerja kami" jungkook berbicara sendiri karena hoseok sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan jungkook, jungkook memijit pelipisnya yang tiba tiba berdenyut,

"ku rasa informasi untuk saat ini cukup, kau bisa pergi sekarang, tapi jangan lupa memberitahu ku informasi lainnya"

"nhe sajang-nim" ucap hoseok lantang dan tegas,

"saya permisi sajang-nim" hoseok membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan jungkook.

Jungkook menghela napasnya kasar, masih bingung dan sedikit tidak percaya dengan infomrasi yang didapatnya barusan. Jungkook memicingkan matanya, mencoba menetralisirkan pikirannya yang kacau.

 **.**

 **.**

"harabojie?! Eunha rindu" eunha berlari berhambur ke sang kakek yang baru menginjakkan kaki diruang tengah tempat eunha dan taehyung yang sedang menonton tv,

"harabojie juga rindu sama eunha, bagaimana keadaan eunha?" menggendong sang cucu dalam gendongannya dan berjalan ke sofa single didepan tv,

"eunha baik baik saja harabojie, tapi eomma yang tidak harabojie" melirik sekilas taehyung yang berjalan kearah dapur, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single yang sudah diincarnya,

"ada apa memangnya dengan eomma eunha? Apa eomma sakit?" eunha turun dari pangkuan sang kakek dan berdiri menghadap ,

"kemarin eomma muntah muntah dan eomma merasa pusing, appa sudah memberi eomma obat dan meminta eomma pergi kerumah sakit, tapi eomma hanya meminum obat tanpa mau pergi kerumah sakit" bisa melihat raut sedih eunha ketika ia berucap,

"apa sekarang eomma eunha masih sakit?" tanyanya yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari eunha,

"eomma bilang, eomma sudah baik baik saja harabojie"

"kalau eomma eunha sudah berkata seperti itu, berarti memang eomma eunha sudah baik baik saja sekarang, jadi eunha tidak perlu khawatir lagi, mengerti?" eunha hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

memperhatikan taehyung yang datang dari arah dapur dengan nampan berisi segelas kopi dan segelas susu ditangannya.

Taehyung meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja dekat sofa yang diduduki .

"apa kau baik baik saja taehyung-ah?" tanya ke taehyung yang lagi merapikan mainan eunha,

"saya baik baik saja ahjussi" jawab taehyung menoleh ke dan tersenyum lembut,

"apa kau yakin? wajah mu terlihat begitu pucat, apa kau sudah pergi ke dokter?"

"tidak perlu khawatir ahjussi, saya baik baik saja, tidak perlu ke dokter, nanti saya minum obat yang diberikan jungkook saja" hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan taehyung,

sangat tahu sifat keras kepala taehyung yang tidak jauh beda dengan putranya jungkook, hanya bisa menatap taehyung dengan raut khawatirnya saja,

"kalau kau merasa benar benar tidak sehat, kau harus pergi ke dokter segera, aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada mu, kau tahukan aku sudah menganggap mu bagian dari keluarga ini"

"terima kasih banyak ahjussi menerima ku dirumah ini dan mengkhawatirkan ku" taehyung tersenyum tulus ke ,

Taehyung benar benar bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan _keluarga Jeon_ yang menerima dirinya apa adanya dan menyayangi dirinya.

Taehyung sebenarnya rindu akan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya tapi karena keluarga Jeon, taehyung bisa mengobati rasa rindu itu, kasih sayang keluarga Jeon tidak jauh berbeda dengan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal.

Tanpa taehyung sadari setes air mata keluar dari sudut mata runcingnya,

"eomma, gwaenchahna-yo?" eunha yang berada disamping taehyung dari tadi melihat air mata taehyung yang jatuh, menangkup wajah taehyung dengan jemari mungilnya, menghapus air mata taehyung

"eoh, eomma baik baik saja sayang" taehyung yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menghapus air matanya cepat dan mencium sekilas kening eunha,

"eomma mau meletakkan mainan eunha dulu, nah sana sama harabojie dulu, bukannya eunha rindu sama harabojie" taehyung mengelus lembut surai eunha ketika berucap,

eunha menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari ke arah yang sedang duduk di sofa, mengangkat eunha ke pangkuannya dan bercerita tentang kepergiannya ke Jeju, karena tadi eunha yang memintanya bercerita kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"bagaimana dengan perusahaan, apa berjalan dengan lancar?" suara membuyarkan suasana senyap yang terjadi dimeja makan, jungkook menghentikan suapan makannya dan menatap sang ayah yang bertanya padanya,

"semua berjalan dengan lancar abojie, abojie tidak perlu khawatir, abojie sendiri kenapa kembali?"

"dasar, apa kau tidak suka kalau aku pulang" berpura pura mendengus kesal dengan pertanyaan jungkook padanya,

"bukan begitu mak_" ucapan jungkook terpotong

"aku tahu maksud mu, aku hanya merindukan eunha dan ingin melihat keadaan perusahaan yang kau tangani, dan ku dengar" menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap jungkook yang duduk disisi kirinya,

"kau membatalkan pemutusan kontrak kerja dengan **Min Corp** , padahal kau sendiri yang bilang pada ku bahwa **Min Corp** sudah merekayasa hasil saham perusahaan kita, jadi kenapa kau membatalkannya? Kau tahu sendirikan resiko atas keputusan yang kau buat ini" taehyung yang juga berada dimeja makan bersama mereka, mengeratkan pegangan sumpit yang ada ditangannya, bukannya apa yang dibilang benar,

Taehyung benar benar merasa bersalah karena memohon ke jungkook untuk membatalkan pemutusan kontrak kerja itu, memohon atas sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya alasan jungkook memutus kontrak kerja dengan **Min Corp**.

Dan karena permohonannya juga bisa membuat perusahaan jungkook dalam masalah nantinya.

Jungkook melirik ke taehyung yang berada disampingnya, jungkook tahu betul apa yang sedang dipikirkan taehyung sekarang, tahu bahwa taehyung merasa bersalah padanya.

Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan taehyung yang bebas, taehyung yang sadar akan jungkook yang menggenggam tangannya menoleh ke jungkook, untuk sesaat tatapan mata mereka bertemu, sebelum jungkook memutuskannya dulu dan beralih menatap ,

"aku tahu apa yang ku lakukan abojie, jadi abojie tidak perlu khawatir" ucapnya dengan nada tegas yang dimilikinya, taehyung rasanya benar benar ingin segera memeluk jungkook saat ini juga, tapi niatannya diurungkan karena yang ada bersama mereka.

Taehyung benar benar bersyukur karena jungkook selalu mengerti akan kegelisahannya. Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Kalau kalian bertanya ada eunha atau tidak diacara makan malam mereka, jawabannya tidak ada eunha disana, karena eunha sudah tertidur setengah jam yang lalu, eunha yang kelelahan akibat bermain dengan sang kakek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **terima kasih yg sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo nya . .**_

 _ **gomawo juga atas review, favorite dan follownya . . :***_

 ** _jangan lupa tetap tunggui cerita ini update ya . .  
_**

 _ **see ya and gomawo all "flying kiss . .**_


	16. Chapter 16

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yg udah review, favorite, atau bahkan yg follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"bagaimana dengan perusahaan, apa berjalan dengan lancar?"_

 _"semua berjalan dengan lancar abojie, abojie tidak perlu khawatir, abojie sendiri kenapa kembali?"_

 _"dasar, apa kau tidak suka kalau aku pulang"_

 _"bukan begitu mak_"_

 _"aku tahu maksud mu, aku hanya merindukan eunha dan ingin melihat keadaan perusahaan yang kau tangani, dan ku dengar"_

 _"kau membatalkan pemutusan kontrak kerja dengan Min Corp, padahal kau sendiri yang bilang pada ku bahwa Min Corp sudah merekayasa hasil saham perusahaan kita, jadi kenapa kau membatalkannya? Kau tahu sendirikan resiko atas keputusan yang kau buat ini"_

 _"aku tahu apa yang ku lakukan abojie, jadi abojie tidak perlu khawatir"_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 16  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

 _ **Ckleak**_

"kook-ie? apa kau sudah tidur?" taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar jungkook

"belum sayang, aku belum tidur, masih ada sedikit dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan" ucap jungkook tanpa menoleh ke taehyung,

"apa aku mengganggu mu?" tanya taehyung yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu,

"tidak sayang, kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu ku, duduklah disana dulu, ini sebentar lagi selesai" ucap jungkook langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap taehyung yang masih berdiri dari posisinya,

"seharusnya aku tidak kemari dan mengganggu mu, maafkan aku jungkook-ah, sebaiknya aku ke kamar saja, sekali lagi maaf" jungkook yang mendengar taehyung meminta maaf langsung berdiri dan segera berjalan ke arah taehyung yang sudah berbalik badan dan sedang memutar kenop pintu kamar jungkook.

Tapi pergerakan taehyung terhalang karena jungkook menahan lengan kanan taehyung,

"ada apa dengan mu sayang, hm?" jungkook meraih ke dua sisi lengan taehyung agar berhadapan dengannya,

"apa kau masih memikirkan apa yang di katakan abojie tadi ketika kita sedang makan" jungkook mengelus lembut puncak kepala taehyung, taehyung hanya menundukkan wajahnya

"kalau benar tentang hal itu, jangan khawatir sayang, aku bisa mengatasinya" mencium kening taehyung,

"tapi kook-ie"

"sstttt" jungkook meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir taehyung,

"tidak usah dipikirkan sayang, sebaiknya kita tidur saja dan aku ingin kau tidur disini" jungkook mengunci pintu kamarnya,

"cha, sebaiknya kita tidur" menarik lembut pergelangan tangan taehyung agar mengikutinya ke kasur king size miliknya,

"bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu kook-ie?, aku akan duduk disini dan menunggu mu sampai selesai, jadi pergilah sana dulu selesaikan pekerjaan mu" taehyung mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh jungkook,

"aku bisa menyelesaikannya besok di kantor" jungkook duduk ditepian kasurnya dan menarik lembut taehyung ' _lagi_ ', mendudukkan taehyung duduk diatas pangkuannya,

"apa aku boleh melakukannya?" ucapan jungkook membuat rona merah dipipi taehyung terlihat jelas, taehyung tahu dengan jelas apa maksud dari _permintaan_ jungkook kepadanya,

memang setiap mereka melakukan _'itu_ ' jungkook pasti akan bertanya dulu ke taehyung, meminta persetujuan taehyung apa ia boleh melakukannya dan selalu menerima keputusan taehyung yang mengatakan iya atau tidak atas permintaannya,

"kau lupa kook-ie, ada ahjussi dirumah, kalau ahjussi tahu bagaimana?" taehyung jelas tidak ingin kalau mengetahui hubungan terlarang mereka,

Taehyung tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nantinya akan murka dan malah membenci dirinya. Tidak masalah bagi taehyung kalau mengusir dirinya dari kediaman keluarga Jeon, tapi bagaimana dengan jungkook.

"tidak perlu khawatir sayang, kau lupa kamar abojie berada dibawah, dan tidak mungkin abojie ke kamar ku hanya untuk mengecek apa aku sudah tidur atau belum" jungkook mencubit gemas hidung bangir taehyung, mencium sekilas bibir taehyung,

"apa kau yakin ahjussi tidak akan tahu?"

"tentu sayang aku yakin, jadi apa aku boleh melakukannya?" pertanyaan jungkook yang mendapat anggukkan persetujuan oleh taehyung,

Jungkook langsung menyambar bibir tebal taehyung yang sangat disukainya.

Melumat, menghisap bibir taehyung, tangan taehyung mengalung dileher jungkook, taehyung juga membalas ciuman jungkook, mencoba mengimbangi ciuman menuntun yang jungkook berikan.

Tangan jungkook menelusup ke dalam baju yang dikenakan taehyung, mengelus lembut dada rata taehyung dan punggung taehyung.

Jungkook menidurkan tubuh taehyung secara perlahan diatas kasur tanpa memutuskan ciuman mereka.

Kedua tangannya membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakan taehyung, menyibak piyama taehyung dan membuangnya ke sisi sudut ranjang, menarik celana tidur taehyung sambil mengecup setiap dada taehyung yang naik turun.

Dan biarkan mereka melakukan ' _itu_ ' dengan cara mereka sendiri tanpa harus _author perjelas Hihiii . .  
_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Abojie, besok Oh Sehun hyung akan berkujung ke sini dan mungkin akan menginap beberapa hari disini" sekarang keluarga itu sedang menyantap sarapan pagi, dan itu suara jungkook yang berbicara dan memecahkan keheningan beberapa saat yang lalu,

"benarkah?!"

"eum" gumam jungkook

"kau harus menyuruh Min-ahjumma untuk membersihkan kamar tamu, dan harabojie rasa" beralih menatap cucunya yang lagi menyantap roti panggang buatan taehyung,

"eunha pasti senang mendengar berita ini, bukan begitu sayang?" eunha yg mendengar namanya disebut, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sang kakek dan tersenyum riang

"tentu harabojie, eunha sangat senang sehun samcheon berkunjung kemari, dan eunha nanti akan memperkenalkan eomma kepada sehun samcheon, eomma mau kan?" eunha menatap taehyung dengan raut wajah yang begitu bahagia, taehyung mencubit pelan hidung eunha

"nhe, eomma mau sayang" wajah eunha benar benar terlihat bahagia, karena taehyung selalu menuruti apa yg diinginkannya,

alasannya karena eunha sudah taehyung anggap seperti anaknya sendiri, lama lama tinggal disisi eunha membuat taehyung nyaman dengan status _eomma_ pada dirinya.

 **.**

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan pagi, semuanya bergegas menuju aktifitasnya masing masing.

menitip pesan ke jungkook untuk menyampikan salamnya ke sehun, ketika pemuda itu datang kerumah mereka, karena yang akan pergi ke Jeju untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka disana.

Dan pasti kalian bertanya siapa itu Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun adalah sepupu jungkook yang berada di busan, nenek sehun dan kakek jungkook beradik kakak, tapi sehun untuk beberapa tahun belakangan ini berada di London untuk mengurus perusahaan orang tuanya,

Sehun dan jungkook sangat dekat seperti seorang hyung dengan dongsaengnya, sehun lebih tua dua tahun dari jungkook.

Memang kalau sehun sedang berada di Seoul, dia pasti menginap di rumah jungkook, dan seperti saat nanti, sehun akan menginap beberapa hari selama liburannya di seoul.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae-ah, apa kau benar baik baik saja sayang?" jungkook sesekali melirik ke arah taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya, dan memfokuskan dirinya menyetir.

Saat ini mereka ada didalam mobil jungkook untuk menghantar eunha kesekolah dan jungkook akan langsung berangkat ke kantornya.

"aku baik baik saja kook-ie, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" jawab taehyung dengan tersenyum lembut ke jungkook, eunha hanya mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka dari kursi penumpang dibelakang kemudi jungkook.

Entah kenapa eunha tidak ingin duduk di pangkuan taehyung seperti biasanya.

"tapi kau terlihat pucat sayang, aku akan mengantar mu kerumah sakit, kau tahu aku akan lega kalau kau memeriksakan kondisi kesehatan mu ke dokter" jungkook memijak rem mobilnya ketika mobilnya sudah sampai dihalaman sekolah eunha,

"aku janji akan memeriksakan kesehatan ku ke Seokjin hyung, seokjin hyung kan juga seorang dokter, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" Taehyung menangkup wajah jungkook dengan jemari lentiknya, mengecup lembut bibir jungkook,

"bukannya kau ada meeting pagi ini, jadi pergilah, dan hati hati dijalan" jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban taehyung,

jungkook menarik tengkuk taehyung dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, melumat lembut bibir taehyung sebelum taehyung keluar dari mobilnya,

"appa, appa tenang saja, nanti eunha akan menemani eomma ke rumah sakit" jungkook sedikit memutar tubuhnya melihat eunha yang berada dibelakangnya,

eunha memeluk leher jungkook dan mencium kedua pipi jungkook sebelum keluar dari mobil seperti taehyung yang sudah berada diluar, membuka pintu belakang mobil untuk eunha keluar,

"appa percaya eunha bisa menjaga eomma"

"tentu appa harus percaya, eunha pasti akan menjaga eomma untuk appa" teriak eunha yang sdah berdiri disamping taehyung, taehyung menggusap lembut surai eunha,

"hati hatilah menyetir kook-ie" teriakan taehyung dibalas dengan anggukan dari jungkook, dan jungkook menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantornya.

 **.**

 **.**

"hyung, bagaimana masalah mu dengan jimin, aku baru ingat hyung dengan cerita yang kau katakan pada ku dulu, cerita tentang alasan kenapa kau tiba tiba menghilang dan pergi" setelah menemani eunha masuk ke dalam kelasnya,

taehyung mendapat telpon dari yoongi yang ingin bertemu dengannya, dan sekarang mereka berada di _caffe_ tidak jauh dari sekolahannya eunha berada, karena taehyung lah yang meminta untuk bertemu di _caffe_ dekat sekolahan eunha,

"ingat bahwa si Park dan Si penghianat Jeon lah alasan mu pergi, bukannya itu berarti Park yg kau maksud adalah Park Jimin, dan si pengkhianat Jeon itu adalah Jeon Jungkook?" yoongi membulatkan matanya karena tidak menyangka tebakan taehyung bisa setepat ini padanya,

"bagaimana kau tahu taetae?"

"aku baru menyadarinya waktu kita tidak sengaja bertemu dengan jungkook dan jimin kemarin, dan prediksi ku semakin kuat karena mengingat kalian adalah teman waktu di klub basket"

"tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi tentang itu taetae, karena itu hanya cerita lama, cerita yang sudah bertahun tahun lamanya, dan masalah hyung dengan jimin sudah hyung selesaikan" yoongi menyeruput orange jus miliknya,

"kau tahu, jimin sekarang sudah menikah, ia ke seoul hanya untuk mengurus perusahaan cabangnya yang ada disini, dan akan kembali ke busan besok" yoongi beralih menatap kearah luar jendela, memperhatikan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang,

"kalau jungkook, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku rasa kau berada di orang yang tepat taetae-ah, jungkook sangat baik dan yang aku lihat ia sangat mencintai mu, jadi tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan sekarang, dan hyung akan kembali ke norway sore ini, jadi jaga diri mu baik baik taetae"

taehyung tersentak kaget mendengar yoongi yang ternyata akan pergi _lagi_ dari dirinya,

"hyung, tidakkah kau bisa tetap berada di Seoul? Bersama ku?" taehyung menggenggam erat kedua tangan yoongi,

"tidak bisa taetae, hyung harus kembali dan sampaikan salam hyung ke jungkook dan eunha" yoongi menarik lembut tangan taehyung dan menggenggam tak kalah lebih erat dari taehyung,

"hyung tahu kau bisa menjaga diri mu, dan jimin menitip salam untuk mu dan juga jungkook, ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kalian" yoongi berjalan mengitari meja dan duduk disamping taehyung,

"hyung sangat menyayangi mu taetae-ah, dan hyung mohon kau harus selalu bahagia" memeluk tubuh bergetar taehyung,

"bahagialah dengan jungkook" menegecup lembut surai taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berjalan di belakang jungkook. mengikuti langkah jungkook dengan eunha yang berada di gendongan jungkook menuju mobil yang sudah terpakir didepan rumah, mobil yang menunggu untuk naik dan menuju bandara,

"harabojie, eunha masih rindu harabojie, kenapa harabojie cepat sekali perginya" mensejajarkan tingginya dengan eunha yang sudah berdiri disampingnya,

"maafkan harabojie, harabojie harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan harabojie dulu, setelah selesai harabojie janji, harabojie akan pulang dan bermain dengan eunha, jadi eunha tunggu harabojie ya" mengelus lembut surai eunha ketika berucap,

"nhe, eunha akan menunggu harabojie dengan eomma di rumah" eunha melirik sekilas taehyung yang berdiri disamping jungkook,

"bagaimana dengan appa?" eunha beralih menatap jungkook yang berucap, eunha menautkan kedua alisnya dan menelusuri memandang jungkook dari atas hingga bawah,

"appa pasti sibuk seperti harabojie, eunha dan eomma yang selalu menunggu di rumah, jadi appa tidak mungkin ikut menunggu harabojie pulang" eunha mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, hanya bisa terkekeh kecil dan menarik pelan hidung eunha,

"harabojie pergi dulu ya, eunha jangan merepotkan eomma dan appa, ingat eunha juga harus menjaga eomma eunha agar cepat sembuh" berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya,

"eunha pasti jagain eomma, harabojie tidak perlu khawatir" eunha menepuk pelan dadanya ketika berucap, dan rasa bersyukur taehyung semakin bertambah mengingat eunha yang sangat sayang padanya,

' _aku bahagia hyung, bahkan aku sangat bahagia sekarang_ ' batin taehyung menjawab permintaan yoongi yang meminta padanya untuk tetap bahagia,

"eunha jangan nakal dan selalu dengar apa yang appa dan eomma eunha sampaikan" mencium kedua pipi, kening dan puncak kepala eunha, eunha menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban sang kakek,

"jaga keluarga mu, aku tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu terjadi pada eunha dan _" sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya ke jungkook,

"taehyung" lanjutnya menatap taehyung yang berdiri disamping jungkook,

"abojie tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga **_keluarga ku_** " jungkook melirik sekilas ke taehyung dan menatap ketika berucap, menepuk pundak jungkook dua kali sebelum menghadap taehyung,

"jaga kesehatan mu taehyung-ah, jangan lupa untuk memeriksakan keadaan mu ke dokter, dan ku mohon jaga eunha" entah ada apa, sepertinya merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi disekitar jungkook dan eunha,

sebenarnya masih berat untuk meninggalkan anak dan cucunya sekarang, tidak seperti biasanya merasakan hal seperti ini,

bahkan waktu istri atau menantunya meninggal, ia tidak merasakan apa pun, tapi entah kenapa ketika ia melihat taehyung sekarang, ia merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi pada orang yang disayangnya,

"ahjussi tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan memeriksakan keadaan ku, dan tentang eunha, aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan semua yang ku miliki" setidaknya dengan ucapan taehyung merasa sedikit tenang, walaupun firasat itu tetap ada,

"aku menyayangi mu seperti anak ku sendiri, jadi kalau sesuatu terjadi katakanlah pada ku" tangannya terulur menyentuh lembut puncak rambut taehyung,

taehyung sedikit kaget dengan sikap lembut padanya, baru kali ini mengusap rambutnya dan yang taehyung rasakan ' _hangat_ ' hangatnya kasih sayang seorang ayah,

taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, karena kalau ia bersuara pasti terdengar suaranya yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis,

Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan lembut sang ayah ke taehyung- _nya_ , bukannya ini berarti tidak ada masalah kalau jungkook menceritakan pada ayahnya bahwa ia akan _menikahi_ taehyung nantinya.

 **.**

berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, membuka sedikit kaca jendela mobil dan melambaikan tangannya ke eunha yang juga melakukan hal sama sepertinya.

Setelah mobil keluar dari gerbang kediaman Jeon, mereka masuk kedalam dengan eunha yang berada digendongan jungkook, dan taehyung yang mengalungkan tangannya memeluk lengan kanan jungkook.

"appa" panggil eunha ke jungkook,

"eum, ada apa sayang?"

"eunha ingin tidur dengan appa dan eomma malam ini, apa boleh appa?" taehyung sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar permintaan eunha untuk kedua kalinya ingin tidur dengan dirinya dan jungkook disatu tempat tidur yg sama,

permintaan pertama eunha waktu mereka pergi untuk acara perusahaan,

"tentu boleh sayang, kita tidur di kamar appa saja ya" eunha bersorak riang mendengar jungkook memenuhi permintaannya, taehyung menarik lembut lengan jungkook yang dipeluknya, jungkook otomatis menoleh ke taehyung

"bagaima_" ucapan taehyung terpotong karena

 _ **Chup**_

Jungkook mengecup singkat bibir taehyung yang tadi ingin berucap, dan berkata

"tidak apa, aku juga ingin tidur dengan orang yang sangat ku sayang, sebagai keluarga lengkap" taehyung tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena ucapan jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar jungkook, berjalan ke arah kasur yang sudah ada jungkook dan eunha disana,

"eunha tidur ditengah antara appa dan eomma" eunha membaringkan tubuhnya ditengah tengah kasur, jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya disamping kiri eunha dan taehyung yang berbaring disamping kanan eunha,

"selamat malam sayang" jungkook mengecup surai eunha, eunha melingkarkan tangan mungilnya memeluk taehyung, taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti jungkook ke eunha,

"selamat malam juga _chagia-ah_ " jungkook menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir taehyung, dan melumat lembut bibir taehyung sebelum mencium lama kening taehyung.

"selamat malam kook-ie" taehyung mengecup singkat bibir jungkook, memposisikan dirinya berada dipelukan jungkook, tanpa membuat eunha terganggu dalam memeluk pinggang taehyung. Memejamkan mata indahnya menuju alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **terima kasih yg sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo nya . .**_

 _ **gomawo juga atas review, favorite dan follownya . . :***_

 ** _jangan lupa tetap tunggui cerita ini update ya . .  
_**

 _ **see ya and gomawo all "flying kiss . .**_


	17. Chapter 17

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yang sudah review, favorite, atau bahkan yang follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"eunha tidur ditengah antara appa dan eomma"_

 _"selamat malam sayang"_

 _"selamat malam juga chagia-ah"_

 _"selamat malam kook-ie"_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 17  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook membawa keluarga kecilnya ( _sebut saja mereka keluarga kecil, karena jungkook berniat melamar taehyung dalam waktu dekat_ ) ke bandara untuk menjemput Oh Sehun yang tiba hari ini, mengarahkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Sehun diantara pendatang dari luar negeri,

"Samcheon!" teriak Eunha yang melihat sosok Sehun keluar dari pintu ke datangan luar negeri,

Sehun melambaikan tangannya kearah Eunha yang memanggilnya, Eunha membalas lambaian tangan Sehun dan melompat lompat bahagia digendongan Taehyung,

"sayang, jangan melompat lompat, lihat eomma kesusahan gara gara Eunha" Jungkook mengusap lembut surai Eunha dan berucap,

Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat Eunha yang seketika diam digendongannya dan memeluk leher Taehyung,

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Jungkook, berpelukan hangat ke Jungkook dan mengambil Eunha dari gendongan Taehyung,

"Samcheon rindu sama Eunha" mengecup pipi tembem Eunha, yang Eunha balas dengan memeluk leher Sehun,

"Eunha juga rindu sama samcheon, oh iya samcheon, ini eomma Eunha" Eunha menunjuk Taehyung yang berdiri disamping Jungkook, Sehun beralih menatap Taehyung,

"eomma, ini Sehun samcheon"

"annyeonghaseyo, Kim Taehyung imnida" Taehyung menunduk kecil memperkenalkan dirinya,

"annyeong, naeun Oh Sehun imnida" Sehun membalas menunduk kecil ke Taehyung, menjulurkan tangannya ke Taehyung, Taehyung yang mengerti meraih tangan Sehun untuk berjabat tangan,

' _lembut dan cantik_ ' kalimat itu yang terlintas diotak Sehun sekarang melihat sosok Taehyung dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung, ' _lembut_ ' telapak tangan Taehyung begitu lembut dirasa Sehun, ' _cantik_ ' bagaimana ada seorang namja cantik, manis dan tampan didalam waktu yang bersamaan seperti namja di depannya sekarang,

Sehun ibarat terhipnotis dengan melihat Taehyung, buktinya sudah cukup lama Sehun tidak melapas jabatan tangan mereka, dan sudah lama juga Sehun masih tetap menatap Taehyung,

"ekhem!" deheman Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Sehun terhadap Taehyung, Sehun dengan terburu melepas jabatan tangannya dengan Taehyung,

"hyung, kau pasti lapar, sebaiknya kita makan dulu baru pulang" ucap Jungkook sambil mengambil Eunha digendongan Sehun dan menggendongnya sendiri,

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menarik kopernya, berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook, Taehyung hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang mereka berada disebuah restoran seafood yang berada ditengah kota Seoul, restoran yang sangat terkenal.

Jungkook dan Sehun sibuk bercerita tentang bagaimana mereka menjalankan bisnis masing masing atau bagaimana keadaan satu sama lain,

Taehyung juga terlihat masih sibuk menyuapi Eunha tanpa menyadari tatapan Sehun yang mencuri curi memperhatikan dirinya.

ketika Sehun berbicara dengan Jungkook dan Jungkook tidak melihat kearahnya, maka Sehun dengan seksama menelusuri setiap _inchi_ wajah Taehyung, Taehyung yang mencoba mengambil Sup didekat Sehun tanpa sengaja menatap mata Sehun,

 _ **Deg!**_

Jantung Taehyung seperti akan copot melihat tatapan mematikan yang aneh dari Sehun memandangnya, pasalnya ketika Taehyung tanpa sengaja menatap Sehun, Sehun balas menatap tajam ke Taehyung dengan menampilkan _smirknya_ ke Taehyung, menggigit bibirnya sendiri secara sensual, Sehun terlihat seperti sedang menggoda Taehyung,

"apa apan dia, menatap ku seperti itu" batin Taehyung kesal melihat Sehun, Taehyung membuang pandangannya beralih menatap Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya,

"aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini" batin Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook dengan sendu,

"eomma~" Taehyung beralih menatap Eunha yang menarik narik kecil lengan bajunya,

"apa Eunha mengantuk sayang?" Taehyung dapat melihat mata sayu Eunha yang seakan ingin tertutup,

"eum" benar saja mata Eunha sudah hampir tertutup ketika mengangguk, pada hal Eunha sedang makan, tapi sepertinya rasa kantuknya lebih besar dari pada rasa laparnya, buktinya mata Eunha sudah menutup dan terbuka,

Taehyung terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Eunha yang begitu lucu ketika mengantuk, Taehyung meraih Eunha dan memangkunya, menyandarkan kepala Eunha dipundaknya,

"apa Eunha tertidur?" Jungkook berucap pelan ke Taehyung yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala ' _iya_ '

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, hyung?! Apa kau sudah selesai makannya Sehun hyung?" Jungkook menoleh ke Sehun ketika berucap,

"kajja, aku sudah selesai" mereka berdiri dari posisinya, Sehun meraih kopernya dan menariknya keluar restoran, Taehyung yang mencoba mengambil beberapa bawaannya, kesusahan karena masih menggendong Eunha,

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung kesusahan, mendekat ke Taehyung dan mengambil Eunha dari gendongan Taehyung,

"sudah biar aku saja yang menggendong Eunha, kau hanya perlu membereskan yang lainnya" Taehyung segera membereskan bawaannya, dan mengikuti Jungkook menuju keluar restoran menyusul Sehun yang sudah berjalan duluan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari Sehun berada dirumah Jungkook, selama tiga hari juga Sehun selalu memperhatikan Taehyung dalam diamnya, menelusuri setiap _inchi_ tubuh Taehyung,

Sehun pernah berpura pura tersandung dan memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang berada didepannya, tentu Taehyung kaget dan hampir terjatuh kalau tidak dengan sigap Taehyung memegang kursi yang berada didepannya,

dan kalian tahu Taehyung sangat terkejut dengan Sehun yang menempelkan bagian ' _adik kecilnya_ ' dibagian belahan pantat Taehyung, Taehyung yang merasa terkejut langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun,

Sehun hanya berpura pura tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, dan ia hanya mengatakan ' _mianhae Taehyung-ah, aku tadi tidak sengaja menabrak kaki meja ini_ ',

"mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja" batin Taehyung yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun kepadanya saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 01.00 kst, Sehun yang merasa haus ditenggorokannya keluar kamar menuju dapur hanya untuk meredakan tenggorokannya - _mungkin dengan minum air putih_ ,

"mmpptthh..ahh.."

Sehun terkejut mendengar suara **_desahan_** seseorang, Sehun yang penasaran perlahan mencoba mendekat kesumber suara dengan _mengedap ngedap_ ,

"Jung . . ahhh . ."

"sepertinya dari ruangan ini suaranya"monolog Sehun yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan bermain Eunha yang berada di dekat dapur,

Sehun mencoba mengintip ke dalam ruangan, Sehun dapat mengintip tanpa harus repot repot membuka pintu karena pintu itu tidak terkunci dan tidak tertutup rapat, ia mendorong pintu itu perlahan agar ada celah untuk dirinya mengintip,

"astaga! apa yang mereka lakukan?! Jungkook dan Taehyung?!" Sehun membulatkan matanya melihat adengan di mana Jungkook menciumi Taehyung disudut ruangan,

bahkan Sehun dapat melihat baju Taehyung yang merosot jatuh dipinggangnya, Jungkook yang menciumi leher jenjang Taehyung,

Dan Taehyung yang menjambak rambut Jungkook hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa yang menggairahkan terhadap apa yang dilakukan Jungkook dilehernya, mendesah kecil setiap Jungkook menggigit atau menghisap perpotongan lehernya,

"dasar jalang!" ucap Sehun pelan menatap Taehyung, Sehun menampilkan _smriknya_ dan berjalan menjauh dari **_adegan panas_** diruangan itu menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan niatannya yang ingin mengambil air minum.

 **.**

"tsk! Seperti dugaan ku, ternyata dia benar benar namja jalang, jadi dia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menarik perhatian Jungkook dan mendapatkan Jungkook dalam pelukannya, ini menarik" Sehun membaringkan dirinya pada kasur king sizenya,

"mungkin aku bisa sedikit **_bermain main_** dengannya, ini pasti seru" monolog Sehun membayangkan Taehyung yang berada dalam kungkungannya,

"shit! Rasanya aku ingin sekali mencicipi tubuhnya".

 **.**

 ** _Side JK TH_**

"Kook-ie berhentilah, ba- akhh hahh –gaimana kalau ada yang me-ahh hhh ku mohon berhentilah" pinta Taehyung ke Jungkook yang sedang menelusuri setiap inchi tubuh atasnya, dan mendesah karena Jungkook menghisap dan menggigit nipplenya,

"tenang saja sayang, tidak ada yang akan melihat kita, Eunha sudah tertidur dikamarnya, dan Sehun hyung juga pasti sudah tertidur" ucap Jungkook masih dengan menyesap kuat dada Taehyung, meninggalkan bercak keunguan disana,

"aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini di kamar ku atau dikamar mu, ada Sehun hyung yang tidur di kamar tamu antara kamar kita"

 _heii Jeon!_ tidakkah kau tahu bahwa Sehun sudah melihat adegan kalian ini,

"ta-tapi Kook-ie, bagaimana ada yang melihat kita seperti ini" Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Taehyung,

Taehyung benar benar terlihat berantakan karena ulah Jungkook, bibirnya sedikit membengkak akibat hisapan Jungkook yang terburu buru, baju yang dibiarin melorot sampai pinggangnya, bercak keungunan disekitar leher dan dada Taehyung,

"jangan khawatir sayang, sekali pun ada yang melihat, tidak ada yang bisa berbuat apa pun, jadi jangan khawatir" Jungkook mencium sekilas bibir bengkak Taehyung.

Tidak bukan itu masalahnya, Taehyung jelas sangat tahu apa yang dikatakan Jungkook kepadanya memang benar, walaupun ada yang melihat mereka seperti Min-ahjumma misalnya, pasti tidak ada yang bisa dibuat oleh Min-ahjumma.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Taehyung meminta Jungkook berhenti, Taehyung merasa ada firasat aneh, seperti ada yang memperhatikan mereka atau yang berniat melakukan sesuatu diluar pemikiran Taehyung.

Dan Jungkook sangat tidak menyukai dengan Taehyung yang berlinang air mata seperti ini kepadanya, memohon untuk _berhenti_?!, apa Taehyung tidak ingin disentuh olehnya sampai dirinya harus menangis didepan Jungkook seperti ini,

"ada apa dengan mu, hmm?" Jungkook menghapus air mata yang berada disudut mata Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya,

"apa aku terlalu kasar melakukannya" menangkup wajah Taehyung,

"kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, aku akan berhenti, jadi berhentilah menangis, _maafkan aku_ " ucap Jungkook tulus, Jungkook mencium lama kening Taehyung,

"aku yang seharusnya minta maaf Kook-ie, maafkan aku" Taehyung berhambur memeluk Jungkook erat, entah kenapa tiba tiba dirinya merasakan ketakutan, ketakutan akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi, ketakutan yang pada akhirnya membuat ia harus berpisah dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung benar benar bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, tiba tiba menangis dan meminta Jungkook berhenti, pada hal selama ini Taehyung tidak pernah menolak setiap Jungkook mencumbu dirinya.

"aku ingin tidur dengan Eunha malam ini Kook-ie" gumam Taehyung ditelinga kanan Jungkook, Taehyung masih memeluk Jungkook,

"akan aku antar" Jungkook mengangkat tubuh ringan Taehyung _ala bridal style_ menuju kamar Eunha dilantai dua, Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Jungkook, menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Jungkook, mungkin karena tadi ia meminta Jungkook berhenti.

 **.**

Jungkook membaringkan Taehyung disamping Eunha, menarik selimut Eunha untuk menutupi tubuh Taehyung juga, sedikit menggeser tubuh Eunha kesamping karena Eunha yang tidur ditengah tengah kasur,

"tidurlah, selamat malam" Jungkook mencium sekilas bibir Taehyung dan mencium lama kening Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap tubuh Jungkook yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Eunha dengan perasaan yang sangat bersalah ke Jungkook,

"maafkan aku Kook-ie" gumamnya dan menitikkan ' _lagi_ ' air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun hyung, aku titip Eunha mulai hari ini sampai satu minggu kedepan" Jungkook memecah suasana sepi yang terjadi dimeja makan saat ini,

"memangnya kau akan kemana?" tanya Sehun masih dengan menikmati sarapannya,

"siang nanti aku akan pergi ke _Daegu_ untuk bertemu client dan mungkin akan menginap disana selama seminggu, membahas tentang saham yang belakangan ini menurun di beberapa perusahaan" Jungkook berucap ke sehun tanpa berniat menoleh ke Taehyung yang lagi menatapnya,

"kenapa Kook-ie tidak menceritakannya pada ku, dan kenapa Kook-ie meminta Sehun hyung untuk menjaga Eunha, ah! Benar, aku lupa, memang siapa posisi ku dirumah ini" batin Taehyung merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya.

Kalau dipikir pikir, biasanya Jungkook selalu memberitahunya tentang apa pun termasuk _meeting_ atau dirinya yang tidak bisa pulang, tapi hari ini, Taehyung merasa itu artinya Jungkook tidak seratus persen percaya padanya atau menempatkan dirinya khusus dihati Jungkook.

Taehyung menggigit bibir dalamnya, menahan rasa sesak yang sangat menyiksa, terlebih lagi apa yang diberikan Taehyung ke Jungkook selama ini hanya sebatas karena Jungkook **_menginginkan tubuhnya_** , bukan cinta yang didamba dambakan Taehyung selama ini.

"oh, baiklah aku akan menjaga Eunha, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" Sehun melirik kearah Taehyung yang lagi menundukkan wajahnya

" _dan aku pastikan, aku akan bersenang senang dengan jalang itu_ " Sehun menampilkan _smirknya_ kearah Taehyung dan itu tentu tidak ada yang mendengar atau pn mengetahui gumamnya.

Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya tiba tiba mendiami Taehyung sekarang, apa karena Taehyung menolaknya tadi malam, makanya dia mendiami Taehyung sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sesekali melirik kearah Taehyung yang duduk dibangku penumpang disebelahnya mengemudi, Taehyung yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun memandangi keluar jendela, dan hanya membalas dengan gumaman ke Eunha yang sesekali bertanya padanya.

Jungkook menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang sekolahannya Eunha, Taehyung keluar dari mobil dan membukakkan pintu belakang untuk Eunha turun,

"appa, hati hati dijalan, jangan lupa menelpon eomma kalau appa sudah sampai" Eunha mencium kedua pipi Jungkook,

Jungkook hanya bergumam ' _eum_ ' untuk eunha, dan memperhatikan Taehyung yang tidak berkata apa pun padanya, tidak seperti biasanya, sebelum Taehyung keluar ia akan memberikan ciuman singkat ke Jungkook sebelum Jungkook merubahnya menjadi lumatan kecil dibibir Taehyung,

"appa bye bye.." setelah Eunha keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya sebentar ke Jungkook, Taehyung menarik lembut Eunha agar segera mengikutinya masuk kedalam bangunan sekolah Eunha, tanpa menoleh ke Jungkook sedikit pun,

"maaf sayang, aku tidak berniat mendiami mu seperti ini, a-aku hanya bingung mengatakan sesuatu akibat penolakan mu tadi malam" Jungkook masih menatap nanar punggung Taehyung yang menjauh dari pandangan matanya,

"pasti kau kecewa atas sikap ku, maafkan aku" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, Jungkook menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan menjauh dari sekolahan Eunha.

Taehyung menoleh kebelakang dan menatap nanar mobil Jungkook yang berjalan menjauh dari sekolahan Eunha, melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Eunha, membiarkan Eunha berlari menyusul teman temannya,

"Kook-ie maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku" batin Taehyung, Taehyung membiarkan air mata keluar dari sudut matanya sebelah kiri, tanpa berniat menghapusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan mungil Eunha agar tidak terlepas dari pegangannya, mengingat mereka sekarang berada di rumah sakit _Cookiel_ yang sangat besar dan luas, rumah sakit tempat dimana Jin bekerja.

Taehyung pergi ke rumah sakit hanya ingin mengetahui tentang dirinya yang setiap hari merasakan mual dan tidak enak badan, walaupun dari awal Jungkook sudah menyuruhnya untuk ke dokter.

Sebelum datang kerumah sakit Taehyung tadi sempat menelpon Jin tentang kedatangannya kerumah sakit, Jin yang kebetulan tidak terlalu sibuk langsung menyuruh Taehyung menjumpai dirinya, dan disinilah sekarang Taehyung dan Eunha berada, diruangan Jin.

"naiklah dulu Taehyung-ah, aku akan memeriksa mu" Taehyung menurut dan membaringkan dirinya dibrankar pada ruangan Jin,

Jin menghampiri Taehyung yang sudah berbaring, memasangkan stetoskop dikedua telinganya dan ujungnya diletakkannya pada dada Taehyung, hanya sekedar mengecek detak jantung Taehyung, setelah selesai Jin mengambil alat untuk mengetes tekanan darah Taehyung apakah normal atau tidak,

"bagaimana keadaan ku hyung, tidak ada yang buruk kan?" Taehyung memposisikan dirinya duduk karena Jin sepertinya telah selesai mengecek tubuhnya, buktinya Jin sudah kembali ke meja kerjanya,

"tekanan darah mu normal Tae-ah, dan tidak ada yang salah pada jantung atau yang lainnya, hanya saja_" Jin menjedah kalimatnya, Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya minta penjelasan ke Jin dan memposisikan dirinya duduk dihadapan Jin bersama dengan Eunha disebelahnya,

"hanya saja aku bingung, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh saat aku memeriksa mu, aku menyarankan mu untuk melakukan CT Scan, apa kau mau Taehyung-ah?"

"sesuatu? Apa aku punya penyakit hyung?" sebenarnya inilah alasan Taehyung tidak ingin mengecek kondisinya, karena Taehyung takut mendengar hasil bahwa ia memiliki penyakit yang kronis atau semacamnya,

"aku juga tidak tahu pasti apa itu Tae-ah, aku masih ragu apa _feeling_ ku benar atau tidak, makanya aku menyarankan mu untuk melakukan CT Scan" Jin berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Taehyung yang terlihat ragu,

"tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, bukankah ini bagus, dengan melakukan CT Scan kita bisa langsung mencegah dan mengobati kalau kau memiliki penyakit, jadi jangan takut Taehyung-ah" mengelus lembut puncak kepala Taehyung,

"eomma" Eunha menggenggam erat tangan kanan Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil, Taehyung mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap Eunha, tersenyum lembut ke Eunha,

"ayo lakukan hyung, aku akan menerima apa pun hasilnya" tangan kiri Taehyung mengusap lembut pipi Eunha, dan beralih menatap Jin dengan senyuman hangatnya, Jin membalas tersenyum ke Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **terima kasih yang sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo nya . .**_

 _ **gomawo juga atas review, favorite dan follownya . . :***_

 ** _jangan lupa tetap tunggui cerita ini update ya . .  
_**

 _ **see ya . .  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M, M-Preg  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yang sudah review, favorite, atau bahkan yang follow ff gaje ini**_

 _ **gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow**_

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 _ **Review**_

 _"naiklah dulu Taehyung-ah, aku akan memeriksa mu"_

 _"bagaimana keadaan ku hyung, tidak ada yang buruk kan?"_

 _"tekanan darah mu normal Tae-ah, dan tidak ada yang salah pada jantung atau yang lainnya, hanya saja_"_

 _"hanya saja aku bingung, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh saat aku memeriksa mu, aku menyarankan mu untuk melakukan CT Scan, apa kau mau Taehyung-ah?"_

 _"sesuatu? Apa aku punya penyakit hyung?"_

 _"aku juga tidak tahu pasti apa itu Tae-ah, aku masih ragu apa feeling ku benar atau tidak, makanya aku menyarankan mu untuk melakukan CT Scan"_

 _"tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, bukankah ini bagus, dengan melakukan CT Scan kita bisa langsung mencegah dan mengobati kalau kau memiliki penyakit, jadi jangan takut Taehyung-ah"_

 _"eomma"_

 _"ayo lakukan hyung, aku akan menerima apa pun hasilnya"_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 18  
**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Butuh waktu dua jam Taehyung dan Eunha berada dirumah sakit, menunggu hasil tes darah dan CT Scan yang dilakukannya.

Padahal seingat Taehyung biasanya tidak akan memakan waktu lama untuk mengetahui hasil dari tes darah atau CT Scan, Eunha yang bosan menunggu tertidur dipangkuan Taehyung sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

"Taehyung-ah" panggil Jin, Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jin yang berdiri didepannya,

"bisa ikut aku keruangan ku, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan"

"apa hasilnya sudah keluar hyung?" tanya Taehyung yang dibalas anggukkan dari Jin,

"baiklah hyung" Taehyung membenarkan Eunha untuk digendongnya, tanpa berminat membangunkan Eunha yang benar benar terlelap,

"aku saja yang menggendong Eunha" Jin yang melihat Taehyung menggendong Eunha, langsung beralih mengambil Eunha dari gendongan Taehyung,

"oh tidak tidak hyung, aku saja, jangan khawatir hyung, aku selalu melakukannya" tangan Taehyung yang ingin mengambil kembali Eunha dari gendongan Jin, ditahan Jin

"tidak Tae-ah, aku saja, kajja ikut aku" Jin jalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih menatapnya bingung dan mendadak aneh menurut Taehyung, Taehyung mengedikkan kedua bahunya acuh dan berjalan mengikuti Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

"sudah berapa lama kau merasa mual dan tidak enak badan Tae-ah?" Jin sudah duduk dimeja kerjanya dengan Taehyung duduk dihadapannya, setelah Jin tadi membaringkan Eunha yang tertidur dibrankar pada ruangannya.

"aku tidak tahu pastinya kapan hyung, yang jelas belakangan ini aku sering merasa mual dan kadang aku pingsan"

"pingsan!?" tanya Jin memastikan, Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban,

"apa Jungkook tahu dengan kondisi mu ini?" tanya Jin ' _lagi'_

"eum, Jungkook hanya tahu aku sering mual dan tidak enak badan, tapi Jungkook tidak tahu kalau aku sering pingsan" Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya sebentar dan tersenyum simpul ke Jin,

"kenapa? Apa kau tidak memberi tahunya?"

"lebih tepatnya aku merahasiakannya, aku tidak mau Jungkook khawatir pada ku dan malah mengganggu pekerjaannya" lagi lagi Taehyung tersenyum mengatakannya

"apa tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau kau sering pingsan?" tanya Jin yang penasaran dengan kehidupan Taehyung bersama Jungkook,

"Eunha dan Min-ahjumma yang sering menemukan ku kalau aku lagi pingsan dirumah, dan Lee-ssaem wali kelasnya Eunha kalau aku pingsan disekolahannya Eunha, sungguh hyung kau membuat ku takut dengan apa yang akan ku dengar nantinya" Taehyung sedikit terkekeh mengatakannya, walaupun dalam hatinya ia benar benar merasa takut mengetahui hasil dari CT Scan yang akan didengarnya nanti,

"tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan Taehyung-ah, tidak ada penyakit apa pun dalam tubuh mu yang serius, hanya saja_" Jin menjedah sebentar,

"hanya saja kau akan memiliki aegy" Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna, sangat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Jin padanya,

"h-hyung, k-kau bercanda k-kan?" Jin mengelus lembut tangan Taehyung yang berada diatas meja kerjanya,

menggenggam erat kedua tangan Taehyung dan berucap

"untuk apa aku bercanda pada mu Tae-ah, kau hamil dan sudah memasuki bulan kedua di minggu pertama, tepatnya usia kehamilan mu dua bulan tujuh hari"

"hyung apa aku sedang bermimpi hikss maksud ku, bagaimana bisa aku ha_" isakan tangis Taehyung keluar, dan Jin memotong ucapan Taehyung,

"aku juga tidak tahu, bagaimana kau memiliki rahim di dalam tubuh mu Taehyung-ah, aku rasa Tuhan benar benar sayang pada mu, buktinya kau memiliki sesuatu yang khusus, yaitu rahim dan aku tahu dengan pasti siapa appa dari calon aegy mu" ucapan Jin membuat rona merah samar dikedua pipi Taehyung, rona bukan karena ia menangis, rona merah karena terlintas Jungkook yang selalu melakukan ' _itu_ ' padanya,

"dan aku tahu kenapa kau merona, pasti kau lagi membayangi Jungkook" rona merah samar tadi berubah menjadi rona merah yang ketara karena ucapan Jin ' _lagi_ ' yang mencoba menggodanya,

"jadi apa kau akan memberi tahu Jungkook dengan kabar gembira ini?"

"aku akan memberi tahunya, tapi tidak sekarang hyung, aku hanya butuh waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan ini padanya" Taehyung mengusap air matanya,

"aku yakin Jungkook pasti bahagia dan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya pada mu" Jin menyerahkan amplop besar berwarna coklat ke Taehyung, amplop coklat yang berisi hasil CT Scan dan tes darah yang dilakukan Taehyung,

"aku rasa juga begitu hyung, aku ingat Jungkook pernah berharap kalau aku memiliki rahim dan mengandung buah cinta kami, dan harapannya menjadi kenyataan, aku bahagia hyung" Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum mengingat perkataan Jungkook dulu padanya,

"aku bahagia kalau kau juga bahagia Taehyung-ah, dan kau ingat aku akan selalu bersama mu, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada mu, kau harus segera menghubungi ku, kau mengerti?!" Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya atas ucapan Jin dan tersenyum kotak ke Jin,

"kau juga harus menjaga ke hamilan mu, diusia muda kehamilan sangat rentan dan terlebih lagi kehamilan bagi seorang namja, jangan menggendong Eunha dan mengangkat yang berat berat, awasi bagian perut mu agar tidak terbentur sesuatu, dan yang paling penting minta ke Jungkook untuk _melakukannya pelan pelan kalau kalian lagi berhubungan_ , kau mengerti?!" lagi lagi Jin membuat Taehyung merona parah karena ucapan terakhirnya, Jin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Taehyung yang malu malu seperti ini padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Other side**_

"ada apa dengan mu Jungkook-ah, kau dari tadi hanya melamun dan tidak mendengarkan persentase dengan baik, apa sesuatu terjadi?" Jungkook tersentak dari lamunannya, menatap Namjoon yang duduk didepannya sedang menyesap coffee yang mereka pesanan sebelumnya,

Jungkook pergi ke Daegu untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnisnya dan bertemu dengan beberapa clientnya, salah satunya adalah Namjoon, rekan bisnis Jungkook yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Selama meeting berlangsung Namjoon memperhatikan Jungkook yang tidak fokus dan lebih banyak diam ' _tepatnya melamun_ ', yang membuat acara meeting mereka harus ditunda besok karena Jungkook yang langsung pergi dari ruangan meeting.

Namjoon yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook lantas menyeret Jungkook untuk ikut dengannya ke _caffe_ yang tidak jauh dari tempat meeting mereka.

"tidak ada yang terjadi hyung, aku hanya memikirkan Eunha" jelas ini kebohongan Jungkook yang beralasan, padahal ia sudah jelas jelas menitipkan Eunha ke Sehun, bukannya ia percaya kepada Sehun,

"apa kau yakin?!" Jungkook tidak menjawab dan menyesap Coffee latte miliknya,

"aku dengar dari Seokjin, katanya Taehyung tinggal bersama mu?"

"bagaimana kau tahu tentang Taehyung, hyung!?" Jungkook menatap lekat Namjoon,

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu" Namjoon memukul pelan kepala Jungkook agar berhenti menatapnya lekat,

"tentu aku mengenal Taehyung, Taehyung adalah hoobae ku dan Jin waktu disekolah menegah dulu, kami sangat dekat dulu, terutama Jin, Jin sangat menyayangi Taehyung seperti dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri" Namjoon menjeda

"Taehyung itu anak yang manis, baik dan selalu mendengarkan siapa pun tanpa terkecuali, Taehyung tidak akan berhenti meminta maaf akan suatu kesalahan yang dilakukannya atau pun yang tidak dilakukannya" Jungkook tidak berniat untuk memotong Namjoon yang sepertinya masih ingin membahas Taehyung, karena Jungkook juga ingin mendengar semua tentang Taehyung yang tidak diketahuinya,

"Taehyung anak ceria dan aktif, tidak bisa diam, dan ketika kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuanya terjadi, Taehyung menjadi anak yang pendiam dan jarang tersenyum, setelah lulus dari sekolah aku dan Jin tidak pernah mengetahui keadaan Taehyung lagi, kami pernah datang kerumahnya, tapi samncheonnya mengatakan Taehyung pindah keluar negri" Namjoon mengambil Coffee miliknya dan meneguknya sekali,

"Sejak saat itu aku dan Jin hilang kontak dengannya. dan beberapa waktu lalu Jin mengatakan pada ku ia bertemu dengan Taehyung kembali, dan ia menceritakan pada ku semuanya tentang Taehyung, dan kenapa Taehyung bisa tinggal bersama mu" lanjutnya dan menoleh ke Jungkook,

"apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang samncheon Taehyung, hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Namjoon,

"aku tidak tahu tentang samncheonnya, tapi yang aku dengar Min ahjussi memanipulasi hasil saham pada mu"

"ternyata beritanya sudah sampai pada mu hyung, dan aku bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan pada **Min Corp** , ini sudah ketiga kalinya **Min Corp** memberikan hasil manipulasi saham kepada ku" Jungkook memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut,

"aku tidak bisa memutuskan kontrak kerja dengan **Min Corp** , karena Taehyung yang meminta ku membatalkan pemutusan kontrak kerja itu, kau tahu hyung aku bingung harus berbuat apa"

"apa Taehyung tahu tentang ini?" Namjoon menepuk pundak Jungkook dan berucap,

"entahlah aku tidak tahu, Taehyung tidak memberikan alasan apa pun pada ku, dia hanya meminta maaf pada ku setiap kali aku bertanya, dan Taehyung juga tidak tahu tentang aku yang mengetahui pimpinan **Min Corp** adalah samncheonnya".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari Jungkook pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnisnya, selama tiga hari juga Jungkook tidak menghubungi Taehyung,

Jungkook memang sering menelpon tapi tidak ke Taehyung, melainkan ke telpon rumah dan selalu berbicara dengan Eunha atau Sehun, kalau ketepatan Taehyung yang mengangkat telponnya, Jungkook akan langsung bertanya ' _panggilkan Eunha atau Sehun hyung_ ' tanpa niat menyebut nama Taehyung,

Dan selama tiga hari juga Sehun selalu memperhatikan Taehyung dengan intens.

"Taehyung-ah! Apa kau bisa membantu ku memasangkan ini" teriak Sehun yang berada didalam kamarnya, Sehun membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka agar bisa suaranya di dengar Taehyung yang berada di kamar Eunha,

 **.**

"sebentar ya sayang, eomma keluar dulu, Sehun samncheon sepertinya butuh bantuan" Taehyung mengusap lembut surai Eunha, Eunha menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan acara menggambarnya,

 **.**

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Setelah mengetuk pintu itu, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar Sehun karena Sehun sudah menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Taehyung merasa ragu berjalan mendekat ke Sehun, bagaimana tidak ragu melihat Sehun yang bertelanjang dada dan sepertinya sedikit kesusahan dengan _celana jeans_ yang dikenakannya,

"Taehyung-ah kemarilah, kau bisa menolong ku membolongkan bagian kancing di celana jeans ini" Sehun menunjuk kearah celana jeans yang dipakainya, Taehyung hanya mengangguk ragu akan menolong Sehun, berjalan mendekat ke Sehun dan berdiri dihadapan Sehun,

"aku baru membeli celana ini sebelum ke Seoul dan baru akan ku pakai, tapi bagian kancingnya tidak bisa dipasang karena belum dilubangi, aku hanya malas membukanya kembali, jadi kau bisa menolongku kan" jelas Sehun ke Taehyung kenapa ia meminta tolong Taehyung, Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya ' _lagi_ ' menerima permintaan Sehun,

"ada gunting dan pisau lipat di nakas itu, terletak di laci ipaling bawah, kau bisa menggunakannya" Sehun menunjuk nakas yang berada disamping lemari yang tidak jauh dari punggung Taehyung dengan dagunya,

Taehyung yang mengerti pun menggambil pisau lipat dan gunting di dalam nakas itu, sedikit menungging karena pisau lipat dan gunting itu berada di laci paling bawah,

sehun yg melihat pemandangan menggoda dari taehyung pun hanya bisa meneguk salivanya susah payah, melihat bokong taehyung yg sintal dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas belahan bokonganya yg tertutup celana rumahan yg dipakai taehyung,

" _aku benar benar gila menginginkan tubuh itu yang begitu menggoda, bagaimana bisa seorang namja bisa memiliki tubuh yang tidak kalah seperti yeoja, sial! Sepertinya ada yang bangun_ " umpat Sehun dalam hati merasakan bagian selatannya yang sepertinya bangun, bangun hanya karena membayangi tubuh Taehyung mendesah dibawahnya.

Taehyung tersentak kaget ketika ia berbalik ke Sehun dan ternyata Sehun yang memperhatikan dirinya, Taehyung membuang firasat aneh didalam dirinya, meyakinkan dirinya tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada dirinya, berjalan mendekat ke Sehun, sedikit terkejut melihat bagian bawah Sehun seperti menonjol.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Taehyung meraih ujung celana jeans yang dipakai Sehun, mencoba melubangi tempat kancing celana jeans Sehun,

tanpa sengaja tangan Taehyung terpeleset dan mengenai junior Sehun yang berada dibalik celana itu dengan pisau lipat yang ada ditangannya,

"maafkan aku hyung, maaf" ucapTaehyung yang panik dan tanpa sadar menggelus kejantanan Sehun yang tertutup celana jeans dengan gerakan _atas-bawah atas-bawah_ ,

"ahhahh" suara desahan kecil Sehun keluar karena tindakan Taehyung, Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya yang mengelus kejantanan Sehun,

Sehun menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Taehyung keatas, menyuruh Taehyung untuk berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"kau salah telah membangunkan singa yang tadi **_sayu sayu bangun_** kini menjadi **_sempurna bangun_** karena perbuatan mu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **terima kasih yang sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo nya . .**_

 _ **gomawo juga atas review, favorite dan follownya . . :***_

 ** _jangan lupa tetap tunggui cerita ini update ya . .  
_**

 _ **see ya . .**_


	19. Chapter 19

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M, M-Preg**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 ** _Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yang sudah review, favorite, atau bahkan yang follow ff gaje ini_**

 ** _gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow_**

 ** _-check disc out-_**

 ** _DL!DR!_**

 ** _Review_**

 _"aku benar benar gila menginginkan tubuh itu yang begitu menggoda, bagaimana bisa seorang namja bisa memiliki tubuh yang tidak kalah seperti yeoja, sial! Sepertinya ada yang bangun"_

 _"maafkan aku hyung, maaf"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chap 19_**

 ** _Selamat Membaca ^_^  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"kau salah telah membangunkan singa yang tadi sayu sayu bangun kini menjadi sempurna bangun karena perbuatan mu" Sehun mendorong tubuh Taehyung jatuh keatas kasur miliknya,

"a-apa yang k-kau lakukan hyung?!" Taehyung mencoba bangkit dari posisi telentangnya, tapi pergerakkannya dapat dihentikan Sehun dengan mudah,

"apa?! Apa yang akan ku lakukan?! Tentu kau harus melayani singa yang kau buat bangun dengan sempurna" Sehun menahan kedua lengan Taehyung, menghimpit Taehyung diantara kedua kakinya yang berada diantara kedua kaki Taehyung yang dipaksanya untuk mengangkang,

"k-ku mohon hyung, j-ja-ngan, ma-maafkan a-aku" ucap Taehyung terbata, Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya atas permohonan Taehyung,

"tidak ada kata jangan dalam kamus ku" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, menginginkan bibir Taehyung untuk dilumatnya, bibir Sehun sedikit lagi mendarat dibibir Taehyung, kalau saja Taehyung tidak cepat memalingkan wajahnya, tidak membiarkan Sehun menciumnya,

"kau tahu, aku benci penolakan!" Sehun menatap nyalang ke Taehyung, menarik kedua lengan Taehyung ke atas kepala Taehyung,

mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kananya menarik paksa wajah Taehyung agar menghadap kearahnya,

"aku akan melakukan apa pun sampai kau berlutut dikaki ku, dan aku bisa melukai _Eunha_ kapan pun kalau kau tetap menolak ku" ancam Sehun ke Taehyung, Taehyung membolakan kedua matanya,

"b-bagiamana mungkin kau bisa melukai Eunha, Eunha keponakan mu"

"tentu aku bisa melakukannya, aku tidak perduli sama sekali tentang bocah cerewet itu, dan aku juga bisa membunuhnya sekarang juga kalau kau bersikeras menolak ku" Sehun menarik paksa wajah Taehyung ' _lagi'_ mendekat kearahnya,

menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung, Taehyung mengatupkan rapat kedua bibirnya, tidak membiarkan Sehun menciuminya, Sehun yang mendapat penolakan dari Taehyung _'lagi'_ pun membuat jarak dirinya dengan Taehyung,

"apa kau ingin bukti kalau aku bisa melukai bocah tengil itu" Sehun menarik dirinya untuk tegak,

menarik kuat pergelangan tangan Taehyung dan menyeret Taehyung bersandar ke kepala kasur, mengikat kedua tangan Taehyung dengan ikat pinggang yang berada dikepala kasur, mengikat kedua kaki Taehyung dengan kemejanya,

"apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku!" Taehyung mencoba berontak dari ikatan Sehun, tidak berani meninggikan suaranya, takut Eunha dapat mendengarnya,

"aku akan memberikan bukti pada mu, bahwa aku bisa melukai bocah tengil itu, jadi diamlah disini sebentar" Taehyung membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun, bukannya Sehun sayang pada Eunha, jadi kenapa Sehun berbicara seperti ini padanya,

Sehun berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya, mengabaikan Taehyung yang memanggilnya dan memohon padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"hikss eomma hikss" samar samar Taehyung bisa mendengar suara Eunha yang menangis, hati Taehyung ibarat teriris mendengar Eunha menangis, Taehyung sangat tahu pasti Sehun yang sudah membuat Eunha menangis,

"hyung! Ku mohon jangan lukain Eunha!" teriak Taehyung, Taehyung tidak perduli dengan suaranya yang sekarang berteriak, karena di dalam pikiran Taehyung hanya satu yaitu ' _Eunha_ ',

 ** _Ckleak_**

"eomma hikss appo hikss" Sehun berjalan dengan menarik telinga kiri Eunha mendekat kearah Taehyung, tangisan kesakitan Eunha membuat Taehyung benar benar tersiksa,

"jangan melukainya hyung, ku mohon, ku mohon lepaskan Eunha" air mata Taehyung dibiarkannya begitu saja keluar dan jatuh dipipinya, karena melihat Eunha menangis kesakitan didepan matanya sekarang,

"eomma hikss eomma hikss" kedua tangan mungil Eunha mencoba menarik tangan Sehun yang menarik telinga kirinya, telinga kiri Eunha terlihat begitu merah karena tarikan Sehun yang pasti tidak main main,

"jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau melayani ku mulai sekarang, seperti yang kau lakukan bersama Jungkook" Taehyung lagi lagi membolakan kedua matanya, tidak percaya Sehun mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jungkook, tapi disini sepertinya Sehun salah mengartikan hubungannya dengan Jungkook,

"jangan kaget seperti itu, aku tahu apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, bahkan kalian melakukannya setiap malam, dan ku rasa kenapa kau bisa tinggal disini, karena kau membayar Jungkook dengan ** _tubuh mu_** agar diterimanya, aku tahu Jungkook tidak akan suka dengan orang asing, dan apa mungkin kau juga melakukannya dengan _Jeon ahjussi_ " Sehun menyeringai tipis melihat ekpresi Taehyung,

"a_"

"aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan mu, aku hanya butuh kau melayani ku dan memuaskan ku setiap aku membutuhkannya" ucap Sehun memotong perkataan Taehyung,

"akhh! hikss eomma hikss" Sehun menarik kuat telinga Eunha yang membuat Eunha kembali menangis dan memanggili Taehyung,

"lepaskan hyung, ku mohon, lepaskan Eunha, a-aku akan menuruti mu, jadi ku mohon lepaskan Eunha, jangan menyakitinya, ku mohon" pinta Taehyung memohon ke Sehun,

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti karena menerima permintaan Sehun yang menginginkan tubuhnya, yang Taehyung ingin sekarang hanya Sehun segera melepaskan Eunha dan tidak melukai Eunha lagi,

"baguslah, aku lepaskan dan ku harap kau tidak memberitahu tentang ini ke Jungkook, kau tahu aku bisa saja melukai Eunha lebih dari ini dan kalau perlu aku bisa merengut nyawa Jungkook di hadapan mu hanya untuk mendapatkan mu" Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang menjewer Eunha dan berucap untuk mengancam Taehyung,

Eunha berlari menerjang tubuh Taehyung yang masih terikat di kepala kasur, ketika Sehun melepaskan jewerannya, Eunha menduselkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung sambil menangis,

Sehun berjalan ke arah Taehyung, menarik lengan Eunha agar berdiri, tapi Eunha mencengkram kuat baju Taehyung, tidak ingin jauh dari Taehyung,

"samncheon bilang berdiri, Eunha tidak inginkan samncheon melukai eomma, jadi Eunha harus menurut, **_mengerti!_** " Eunha yang mendengar Sehun akan melukai Taehyung kalau ia tidak menurut, melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju Taehyung.

Eunha hanya bisa menatap Taehyung yang seperti berkata ' _eomma gwaenchahna_ ' dengan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Eunha mengikuti Sehun yang menarik lengannya dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Dikamar Eunha_**

"Eunha harus ingat, Eunha tidak boleh menceritakan tentang apa yang samncheon lakukan pada Eunha dan juga eomma Eunha pada siapa pun"

"kalau Eunha sampai mengadu terutama pada appa dan harabojie, samncheon pastikan Eunha tidak akan melihat eomma Eunha lagi, samncheon akan mengusirnya dari rumah ini dan samncheon bisa saja melukai eomma Eunha"

"jadi Eunha harus tetap diam dan jadi anak yang menurut, mengerti?!" Eunha menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan ancaman Sehun padanya, Sehun tentu tahu dengan jelas kelemahan Eunha dan juga Taehyung.

Taehyung yang tidak ingin Eunha terluka, dan Eunha yang tidak ingin kehilangan Taehyung.

 **.**

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekat ke Taehyung yang lagi menundukkan wajahnya,

"aku lebih suka dengan diri mu yang menurut seperti ini" Sehun berdiri di samping Taehyung, membelai lembut pipi Taehyung,

"apa kita bisa memulainya" Sehun melepaskan ikatan tangan Taehyung dan ikatan di kaki Taehyung, menyentuh dagu Taehyung agar terangkat dan mendongak ke arahnya,

"a-aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau minta" ucap Taehyung masih tidak ingin melihat ke arah Sehun, mengigit bibir dalamnya sebelum berucap,

"tapi ku mohon jangan masukkan ' _itu_ ' mu kedalam tubuh ku" pinta Taehyung ke Sehun yang lagi memandangi wajahnya, tangan kiri Sehun bergerak memutari wajahnya,

"kenapa aku tidak boleh memasukkan mu, bukankah kau sering melakukannya pada Jungkook, tapi kenapa kau melarang ku, kau tahukan aku bisa me_"

"tidak! Kau tidak boleh melukai Eunha lebih dari ini, aku melarang mu karena aku mempunyai penyakit ** _AIDS_** , kau pasti tahu apa itu **_AIDS_** " Taehyung dengan cepat memotong ucapan Sehun yang akan berkata melukai Eunha,

" ** _AIDS?_**! Kau bercanda dengan ku?!" Sehun menekankan ibu jarinya di dagu Taehyung, Taehyung meringis kesakitan akibat itu,

"a-aku tidak bercanda, aku baru kemaren memeriksanya di rumah sakit"

"aku tahu kau berbohong" Sehun menatap tajam Taehyung, tatapan tajam Sehun tidak membuat Taehyung menyerah meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia mempunyai penyakit,

"aku tidak berbohong, kau memang benar mengatakan aku jalang, sebelum datang ke rumah ini aku terlalu sering melakukan hubungan seks dengan siapa saja baik yeoja maupun namja, tapi Jungkook, kau tahu dia tidak pernah memasukan ku dengan punyanya, karena dia masih merasa jijik dengan tubuh ku yang kotor" entah kenapa di dada Taehyung terasa sesak waktu ia berkata seperti itu ke Sehun,

"ternyata kau benar benar jalang, baiklah aku tidak ingin penyakit mematikan mu itu menular ke diri ku, aku tidak akan memasukan junior ku ke dalam lubang anal mu, tapi aku akan memasukkannya di dalam goa hangat milik mu yang bebas dari penyakit" ucap Sehun menampilkan smriknya,

Sehun menarik wajah Taehyung agar mendekat kearahnya, sedikit mencondongkan dirinya agar bisa meraup bibir Taehyung,

"apa pun yang kau minta akan aku lakukan, asalkan kau menuruti permintaan ku juga untuk tidak menyakiti Eunha" Taehyung menangis dalam diam, memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan air matanya keluar dari sudut matanya,

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan meraup bibir Taehyung kasar dan terburu buru,

"buka mulut mu" perintah Sehun ke Taehyung yang dari tadi hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat,

"aku bilang, buka mulut mu!" Sehun menjambak rambut belakang Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya, Taehyung yang kesakitan mencoba menggapai tangan Sehun yang menarik rambutnya,

"kau tidak mendengarkan ku lagi?!" Sehun berbisik penuh penekanan ditelinga kanan Taehyung,

"buka mulut mu" perintahnya _'lagi'_ , Taehyung perlahan membuka mulutnya agar terbuka,

Sehun yang merasa ada kesempatan langsung menyambar bibir Taehyung rakus, menelusuri goa hangat milik Taehyung, mengajak sang tuan rumah untuk bertarung, yang tidak ada respon sama sekali dari tuan rumah,

Sehun yang merasa kesal karena Taehyung lagi lagi menolaknya, menghisap kuat lidah dan bibir Taehyung, menggigit bibir bawah Taehyung kuat, yang membuat Taehyung terpekik kesakitan, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan, darah dan bibir yang bengkak bekas gigitannya,

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Taehyung, beralih turun ke leher, dada dan nipple Taehyung yang menengang.

Membuat bercak keunguan yang kontras dengan kulit Taehyung, Taehyung mati matian menahan suara desahan nistanya keluar dari mulutnya, mengigit bibir dalam adalah cara Taehyung menahan desahannya.

Sehun masih menggilai tubuh Taehyung yang begitu lembut, bersih dan harum setiap ia mencicipi tubuh atas Taehyung.

Setelah puas dengan tubuh atas Taehyung, Sehun berdiri dari posisinya menindih Taehyung dibawahnya,

"sekarang giliran mu" Sehun menarik paksa Taehyung agar turun dari kasur, berlutut didepannya yang sudah duduk di tepian kasur,

menarik turun celana yang dipakaianya hingga menampilkan junior Sehun yang benar benar sudah menegang melawan grafitasi,

"gunakan mulut dan tangan mu untuk memuaskan singa kecil ku ini" Sehun mendorong paksa wajah Taehyung agar mendekat dijuniornya.

"lakukan!" perintah Sehun, kedua tangan Yaehyung bergetar ketika ingin memegang junior Sehun dalam genggamannya,

sungguh Taehyung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan tangan dan mulutnya pada junior menengang Sehun, karena Jungkook tidak pernah menyuruhnya melakukan ini padanya.

"buka mulut mu lebar" Taehyung menurut apa kata Sehun, dan

 ** _Jleb . ._**

 ** _akhh . ._**

Sehun yang mendorong kasar juniornya masuk ke dalam mulut Taehyung, membuat Taehyung harus tersedak karena ujung penis Sehun yang mengenai kerongkongannya.

Sehun memaju mundurkan wajah Taehyung agar menggulum penisnya.

Sehun mendesah hebat akibat yang dilakukan Taehyung pada penis besarnya.

Dan Sehun berkali kali klimaks di dalam mulut Taehyung, Sehun menyuruh Taehyung untuk menelan semua spermanya,

Taehyung benar benar merasa ingin muntah karena menelan sperma Sehun,

dan Taehyung benar benar merasa jijik pada dirinya karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia membiarkan orang lain melakukan ini padanya, bahkan Jungkook sendiri tidak pernah menyuruhnya melakukan blowjob atau apapun namanya.

Setelah kejadian itu Sehun terlalu sering menyuruh Taehyung untuk memuaskannya. Bahkan setiap kali di mana Taehyung berada, di sekitar rumah pasti Sehun akan melakukannya.

Min ahjumma? Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Min ahjumma untuk membantu Taehyung, karena Min ahjumma juga sudah diancam Sehun.

Taehyung juga selalu mendapat memar di bagian pipi, bahu dan paha mulusnya karena Sehun yang berkali kali melakukan kekerasaan pada dirinya.

Taehyung selalu menangis dikamarnya, bagaimana bisa dirinya berubah menjadi jalang untuk Sehun yang selalu berbuat kasar pada dirinya.

Eunha juga sering mendapati wajah Taehyung yang berbekas hitam ke biruan di bagian pipi atau kening taehyung, menangis terseduh seduh di dalam pelukan Taehyung, melihat Taehyung banyak mempunyai luka.

Kejadian itu terus terulang hingga hari ke enam dalam kepergian Jungkook dari rumah mengurusi bisnisnya di Daegu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _terima kasih yang sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut,_**

 ** _dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D_**

 ** _gomawo juga atas review, favorite dan follownya . . *_**

 ** _see ya di next chap_**


	20. Chapter 20

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M, M-Preg**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 ** _Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yang sudah review, favorite, atau bahkan yang follow ff gaje ini_**

 ** _gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow_**

 ** _-check disc out-_**

 ** _DL!DR!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chap 20_**

 ** _Selamat Membaca ^_^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih melaju di sepinya jalanan kota _**Daegu**_ pagi ini,

"Namjoon hyung maaf, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan Meeting kita, aku harus benar benar pulang hari ini" ucap Jungkook masih dengan fokus menyetir mobilnya, Jungkook memakai headset di telinga kanannya, mengingat dirinya sedang berbicara dengan Namjoon dari saluran telepon ketika ia sedang mengemudi mobilnya,

"tidak masalah, kita bisa menyelesaikannya di Seoul" suara Namjoon dari seberang telepon,

"terima kasih hyung, aku tutup teleponnya"

"nhe, sampaikan salam ku untuk Taehyung" setelah berucap dan mendapat gumaman balasan dari Jungkook, Namjoon segera mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Jungkook terpakir di halaman kediaman keluarga Jeon, menapakkan kedua kakinya di tanah, Jungkook sedikit berlari kecil untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

 **.**

Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, melihat rumahnya yang sepi, seperti tidak ada orang didalamnya.

Jungkook menaiki anak tangga yang mengantarnya menuju lantai dua, berniat meletakkan tas kerjanya di dalam kamar,

"akhh!" Jungkook yang ingin menggapai kenop pintu kamarnya harus terhenti, karena mendengar suara pekikan seseorang yang berasal dari kamar _Sehun?_ ,

Jungkook berjalan mendekat kearah kamar Sehun yang berada disamping kamarnya dan Taehyung, memutar kenop pintu Sehun yang tidak terkunci, mendorong pintu itu pelan,

Jungkook membelalakkan kedua matanya sempurna melihat adegan dimana Sehun yang menindih Taehyung dan menciumi bagian leher Taehyung, dengan keadaan keduanya yang bertelanjang dada, Sehun hanya memakai boxer hitam dan Taehyung memakai celana rumahannya, yang menutupi bagian privasi mereka,

"BRENGSEK!" Jungkook mendobrak pintu itu kuat, membuat Sehun menghentikan cumbuannya pada Taehyung, ke empat mata itu yang melihat Jungkook langsung membulatkan mata mereka,

Sehun dengan buru buru turun dari ranjang, memakai asal celana panjangnya yang terkapar di lantai, Taehyung dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya dan menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya,

"APA YG KAU LAKUKAN!"

 ** _Duk_**

 ** _duk_**

 ** _duk_**

 ** _brak_**

Jungkook menghajar Sehun tepat dipipi Sehun, memberikan pukulan kuatnya ditulang wajah Sehun berulang kali sebisanya,

 ** _Brak_**

Tubuh Sehun terjatuh menghantam meja nakas yang berada disamping lemari,

"KATAKAN PADA KU, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Jungkook menarik Sehun agar berdiri

 ** _duk_**

 ** _duk_**

 ** _duk_**

Menghajar lagi wajah Sehun yang sudah babak belur akibat tonjokan yang Jungkook berikan,

"KELUAR DARI RUMAH KU SEKARANG JUGA! BRENGSEK!" Jungkook menendang perut Sehun, membuat Sehun mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, Sehun meringis kesakitan karena pukulan dan tendangan yang Jungkook berikan padanya cukup kuat,

"jangan pernah menampakkan wajah mu lagi dihadapan ku, dasar bajingan!" Jungkook menendang kuat sekali lagi tulang kering Sehun,

"kau _uhukk_ salah Kook, si _uhuk_ jalang itu yang menggoda ku" ucap Sehun sedikit terbatuk, Sehun mencoba bangkit, memegangi bagian perutnya yang nyeri karena tendangan Jungkook.

"aku tidak mau dengar, mau itu kau yang menggodanya atau kau yang digodanya, yang aku mau kau pergi dari rumah ku SEKARANG JUGA!" Jungkook yang terlihat emosian benar benar terlihat menakutkan.

Sehun tanpa banyak berbicara, langsung meraih barang barangnya dan keluar dari kediaman Jeon.

 **.**

Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Taehyung yang sudah menggunakan bajunya, berjalan menghampiri Jungkook,

"Kook-ie ak_"

 ** _PLAK_**

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Taehyung, Taehyung masih diam tidak percaya Jungkook yang baru saja menampar wajahnya dengan keras, buktinya bercak kelima tangan Jungkook berbekas di wajah mulus dan bersihnya,

Tangan kiri Taehyung menjalar ke pipinya yang sakit dan panas, membiarkan air matanya keluar begitu saja,

"aku kecewa pada mu" kalimat itu mampu membuat Taehyung kehilangan akal dan kesadarannya, terlihat dari Taehyung yang masih diam membeku di depan Jungkook,

"apa kau benar benar **_jalang?_** " _Tidak!_ Pasti Taehyung salah mendengar Jungkook yang mengatakan dirinya ' _jalang_ ',

"apa kau selama ini berada disisi ku hanya untuk menginginkan harta ku?!"

' _ku mohon berhentilah, aku hanya mengingkan mu dan Eunha_ ' batin Taehyung

"setelah aku membantu perusahaan samncheon mu dan membatalkan pemutusan kontrak kerja yang ku lakukan, kau malah mencari mangsa baru yang kaya seperti diri ku"

' _tidak, aku tidak seperti itu Kookie, ku mohon berhentilah_ ' batin Taehyung lagi yang menjawab Jungkook,

"kau bahkan berani beraninya bercinta dengan sepupu ku sendiri di dalam rumah ku!"

' _tidak Kook-ie kau salah, aku tidak ingin melakukannya_ ' batin Taehyung

"aku membenci mu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut mu, semua yang ada pada mu, aku membencinya"

' _tidak Kook-ie jangan membenci ku, aku mencintai mu_ ' air mata Taehyung tidak berhenti keluar,

"sekarang keluar dari rumah ku dan lenyaplah dari hadapan ku, jangan pernah kembali dan memperlihatkan wajah mu dihadapan ku lagi"

' _tidak Kook-ie kau salah paham, ku mohon dengarkan penjelasan ku_ ' batin Taehyung masih menjawab setiap penuturan yang Jungkook ucapkan,

"ku bilang **PERGI!** " bentak Jungkook dengan segenap kemarahan yang dimiliknya,

Taehyung tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang keluar dari tadi, membiarkan wajahnya terlihat berantakan, dan membiarkan rasa sakit berjalar ditubuhnya, karena rasa sakit disatu titik mampu membuatnya lebih kesakitan,

"maaf" hanya kalimat itu yang mampu dikeluarkan Taehyung dari bibirnya, dan Taehyung berlalu keluar dari kamar Sehun ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai dikamar, Taehyung membereskan semua baju miliknya kedalam tas ransel yang pertama kali dibawanya ketika bertemu dengan Eunha, Taehyung tidak membawa barang barang pemberian Jungkook, Eunha dan juga appa Jungkook kepadanya.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga,

Taehyung tersenyum simpul ke tubuh Jungkook yang membelakanginya, Jungkook yang berada diruang tengah dengan kedua tangannya ia lipat didadanya,

"eomma!" teriak Eunha yang melihat Taehyung berjalan kearah pintu utama dengan membawa tas ransel dipundaknya,

"eomma, tidak boleh pergi!, jangan pergi!, eomma!" Eunha berlari terburu dianak tangga dan berlari mengejar Taehyung,

Jungkook yang melihat Eunha berlari kearah taehyung, langsung menangkap tubuh Eunha dan menggendongnya,

Eunha berontak dari gendongan Jungkook, meminta Jungkook segera menurunkan dan melepaskan dirinya,

"turunkan Eunha, eomma hikss jangan pergi, lepaskan Eunha" isak tangis Eunha dengan memberontak didalam gendongan Jungkook,

Taehyung hanya tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kediaman keluarga Jeon.

"eomma! eomma! eomma!".

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung benar benar tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, karena sungguh dirinya tidak mempunyai siapa pun yang dikenalnya kecuali Seokjin sekarang,

dulu ia punya keluarga Jeon yang sangat baik padanya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena Taehyung sudah diusir oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung memutuskan dirinya untuk berdiri di depan pintu apartemen milik Jin dan menekan nekan bel apartemen Jin, sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Taehyung menekan bel apartemen Jin, tapi tetap tidak ada sahutan dan balasan dari Jin,

"apa sebaiknya aku menunggu di sini saja" Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya pada lantai di depan pintu apartemen Jin, mengeratkan pegangannya memeluk tas ransel yang dibawanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung?" Taehyung yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas,

"astaga Tae-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini, heum?" Jin lah yang memanggil Taehyung tadi, Jin menarik pundak Taehyung agar berdiri dari posisi menjongkoknya,

"hyung" gumam Taehyung dan langsung memeluk Jin, Jin mengusap punggung Taehyung dengan lembut,

"sebaiknya kita masuk dulu dan ceritakan pada ku apa yang terjadi pada mu" Jin membuat jarak dalam pelukannya dan merangkul Taehyung masuk kedalam apartemennya yang diikuti oleh seorang yeoja sedang menggendong anak kecil perempuan.

 **.**

"katakan apa yang terjadi pada mu?" Jin meletakkan susu coklat panas dihadapan Taehyung, Taehyung yang mengerti langsung menerimanya.

Meniup gumpalan asap yang keluar sebelum menyeruput untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya, coklat panas kesukaannya Taehyung yang diketahui Jin,

"hyung, apa aku boleh tinggal disini dengan mu?, a-aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi hyung" Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya ketika berucap,

"tentu Tae-ah, tentu kau boleh tinggal disini, tapi ada apa dengan mu?" Jin menautkan kedua alisnya bingung,

"Jungkook mengusir ku hyung, dan aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana" ada getaran yang menandakan Taehyung menahan isakannya sekarang waktu ia berucap,

"mengusir mu? Kenapa?, bukannya Jungkook mencintai mu Taehyung-ah?" Jin merubah posisinya jadi duduk disamping Taehyung, menggenggam erat kedua tangan Taehyung.

dan Taehyung menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya selama Jungkook pergi ke _**Daegu**_ , bahkan Taehyung juga menceritakan bahwa ia harus berpura pura memiliki penyakit mematikan agar sehun tidak melukai janinnya.

Jin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar orang yang bernama Sehun ke dongsaeng kesayangannya ' _Taehyung_ '.

Jin juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melakukan apa pun ke orang yang bernama Sehun, jika ia bertemu dengannya nanti.

Selama Taehyung bercerita, Jin selalu menggusap punggang tangan Taehyung, menghapus air mata Taehyung, dan sesekali memeluk Taehyung dalam dekapannya.

Jin tidak menyangka keharmonisan yang Jungkook berikan selama ini ke Taehyung, rusak begitu saja gara gara namja yang bernama Oh Sehun masuk diantara keluarga Jeon dan merusak segalanya.

Bahkan Jungkook sekarang benar benar membenci dan kecewa pada Taehyung.

 **.**

Setelah Taehyung merasa sedikit lebih tenang, Jin berjalan kearah kamarnya, Taehyung hanya memperhatikan Jin yang masuk ke dalam kamar dan keluar dengan seorang bocah perempuan dalam gendongannya,

"kenalkan Tae-ah namanya Kim Nam Ji, anak asuh ku dan Namjoon" Taehyung mengambil bocah yang bernama Namji kedalam pangkuannya,

"kau mengasuh anak hyung? Lihat hyung dia begitu lucu" Jin tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang langsung berubah ceria dengan kehadiran anak asuhnya,

Jin sangat tahu kalau Taehyung sangat menyukai anak kecil dari mereka sekolah menengah dulu, dan itu tidak berubah sampai sekarang,

"em, aku baru tiga minggu mengasuhnya, Namjoon membawanya dari panti asuhan yang berada di ilhsan" Taehyung sesekali melirik Jin yang berucap dan beralih ke Namji yang tertawa melihat Taehyung yang bertingkah lucu padanya,

"Namjoon sudah lama memperhatikan Namji yang dititipkan dipanti asuhan, dan baru berani mengadopsinya setelah aku katakan padanya aku ingin merawat Namji" lanjut Jin masih memperhatikan Taehyung dan Namji,

"dan ini adalah Hyeri noona, Hyeri noona yang menjaga Namji selama aku bekerja dirumah sakit" Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya dengan Namji, dan tersenyum lembut ke Hyeri yang duduk disamping Jin, mengulurkan tangannya ke Hyeri untuk berjabat tangan.

"mungkin kau bisa membantu Hyeri noona merawat Namji di sini Tae-ah"

"tentu hyung aku akan merawat Namji dan membantu Hyeri noona, tapi apa aku tidak merepotkan mu hyung?" Taehyung memberikan Namji ke Hyeri dan menatap Jin yang masih memperhatikannya,

"tidak Tae-ah, kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali, tinggal lah sampai kapan pun yang kau mau disini, karena jika ada diri mu aku tidak sendirian lagi di apartemen ini kalau Namjoon sedang keluar kota" Jin menarik Taehyung masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya, mengelus lembut punggung taehyung,

"terima kasih banyak hyung" Taehyung balas memeluk Jin tak kalah lebih erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"bagaimana Min ahjumma? Apa Eunha sudah mau makan?" tanya Jungkook ke Min ahjumma yang baru keluar dari kamar Eunha,

"belum tuan, nona Eunha belum mau makan sama sekali, saya sudah membujuknya berulang kali"

"setiap saya menyulangi nona Eunha makan, nona Eunha pasti menjatuhkan makanan yang saya bawa dan kembali menangis memanggil nama eommanya _tuan Taehyung_ " sambung Min ahjumma,

Jungkook hanya bisa menghela napas kasar mendengarnya, memang Jungkook akui Eunha sangat menyayangi Taehyung, bahkan kalau di suruh memilih Eunha pasti lebih memilih Taehyung dari pada dirinya.

Tapi karena kejadian _**itu**_ masih membuat Jungkook membenci Taehyung. Jungkook mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Taehyung tidak menyukai dirinya melainkan hanya _tertarik dengan harta_ yang dimilikinya, seperti yeoja yeoja yang dulu mengejar ngejar dirinya, yeoja murahan yang bahkan memberikan tubuh mereka dengan suka rela ke Jungkook.

"ahjumma bisa kembali ke dapur" Min ahjumma membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Jungkook menuju dapur.

 **.**

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar Eunha, melihat tubuh Eunha yang terbungkus dengan selimut tebal.

"sayang" panggil Jungkook dan berjalan mendekat ke kasur Eunha, mendudukan dirinya ditepian kasur Eunha,

"kenapa Eunha tidak mau makan, apa mau appa sulangi?" Jungkook menarik turun selimut yang dipakai Eunha,

"Eunha benci sama appa! Eunha benci appa! Eunha hanya mau eomma!" bentak Eunha ke Jungkook dan menarik kembali selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya,

"sayang" panggil Jungkook dengan mengusap bagian kepala Eunha,

"Eunha hanya ingin eomma hikss ada disini hikss, Eunha benci appa hikss, harabojie..." Jungkook tidak bisa berbuat apa pun melihat putri kesayangannya menangis seperti ini, ia hanya bisa mengelus lembut helaian rambut belakang Eunha,

 **.**

Jungkook mengusap bekas air mata Eunha di pipi tembem Eunha, kedua mata Eunha yang terpejam masih terlihat bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis, Jungkook mengusap sayang helaian rambut Eunha,

"maafkan appa sayang" mengecup sayang kening Eunha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _terima kasih yang sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut,_**

 ** _dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D_**

 ** _see ya di next chap_**


	21. Chapter 21

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M, M-Preg**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 ** _Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yang sudah review, favorite, atau bahkan yang follow ff gaje ini_**

 ** _gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow_**

 ** _-check disc out-_**

 ** _DL!DR!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chap 21_**

 ** _Selamat Membaca ^_^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sudah tiga minggu Taehyung yang pergi dari kediaman keluarga Jeon atau lebih tepatnya Jungkook mengusir dirinya, dan sudah tiga minggu juga Eunha mendiami Jungkook, tidak ingin berbicara dengan Jungkook.

juga sudah kembali dari urusan bisnisnya karena Eunha yang terus meminta sang kakek untuk pulang dan membawa kembali Taehyung kerumah mereka.

tentu sang kakek menuruti permintaan Eunha untuk membawa Taehyung kembali, tapi karena Jungkook yang tidak setuju dengan Taehyung yang kembali kerumah mereka, jadi dengan terpaksasang kakek tidak memenuhi permintaan Eunha kali ini.

Dan tepat di minggu ke tiga sang kakek kembali ke Jeju untuk urusan bisnisnya yang sempat tertunda, membuat Eunha lagi lagi menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, tapi Eunha masih tidak melihat Min ahjumma yang datang menjemput dirinya.

"Lee-ssaem" gumam Eunha melihat salah satu gurunya yang berada di daerah parkir mobil untuk para guru,

"Songsaenim!" teriak Eunha berlari menghampiri Lee-ssaem, Lee-ssaem yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, menoleh ke sumber suara,

"Eunha-ya, wae?" ucap Lee-ssaem dengan mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Eunha yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya,

"apa Lee-ssaem mau pulang?"

"nhe Ssaem mau pulang, wae?" Lee-ssaem mengelus lembut surai Eunha, Lee-ssaem adalah wali kelasnya Eunha, Lee-ssaem juga menyukai dan menyayangi Eunha, karena sikap Eunha yang berbeda dengan anak anak pada umumnya.

"apa Eunha boleh ikut ssaem?"

"memangnya hari ini Eunha tidak dijemput?" Lee-ssaem menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, hanya memastikan apakah jemputan Eunha datang atau tidak,

"tidak Ssaem, Min ahjumma tidak bisa menjemput karena sakit, appa lagi sibuk, harabojie masih di Jeju, dan eomma . ." Eunha menggantungkan ucapannya, menundukkan wajahnya, Lee-ssaem hanya menautkan alisnya bingung melihat Eunha yang tiba tiba menundukkan wajahnya,

"eomma sedang berada di rumah temannya, jadi tidak bisa menjemput Eunha, dan kebetulan yang Eunha tahu dari eomma, apartemen temannya eomma berada di dekat apartemen Ssaem, jadi apa Eunha boleh ikut Ssaem, nanti Eunha tunjukin di mana aprtemennya" lanjut Eunha

"benarkah, kalau begitu ayo masuk ikut Ssaem, nanti Ssaem antarkan sampai jumpa eomma Eunha" Lee-ssaem membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Eunha, yang dibalas dengan semangat oleh eunha.

Eunha walaupun masih kecil tapi ingatannya kuat untuk mengingat rumah Jin, karena Taehyung sering membawa Eunha ke apartemennya Jin setelah menjemput Eunha pulang sekolah, bahkan Eunha pun ingat di mana letak rumah sakit _Cookiel_.

Kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana Eunha tahu apartemen Lee-ssaem berdekatan dengan apartemen Jin, itu karena Eunha dan Taehyung pernah bertemu dengan Lee-Ssaem.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ting tong**_

"biar aku saja yang buka noona" Hyeri yang berniat membuka pintu karena suara bel yang berbunyi, harus mengurungkan niatnya karena Taehyung yang sudah berjalan duluan ke arah pintu dan berucap,

Taehyung memutar kenop pintu yang berwarna coklat tua itu, mendorong pintu itu pelan.

Taehyung membolakan matanya sempurna melihat sosok gadis kecil yang sangat dirindukannya,

"Eunha" gumamnya melihat Eunha yang berdiri dibalik pintu itu,

"eomma" Eunha berlari memeluk pinggang Taehyung erat, membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Air mata yang menggambarkan betapa ia sangat merindukan Taehyung.

"em, karena Eunha sudah bertemu dengan anda Taehyung-ssi, kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap Lee-ssaem ke Taehyung,

"ah, terima kasih banyak Lee songsaenim sudah mengantar Eunha" Taehyung membungkukkan badannya sedikit ketika berucap,

"kalau begitu saya permisi" Lee-ssaem melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Eunha dan Taehyung, Taehyung membawa Eunha masuk ke dalam apartemen.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berjalan ke arah Eunha yang sedang bermain dengan Namji, membawa nampan berisi sandwich daging kesukaan Eunha, segelas orange jus untuk Eunha dan sebotol susu untuk Namji.

Mendudukkan bokongnya duduk dimatras tempat bermain Eunha dan Namji, meletak nampan itu disampingnya, menyerahkan botol susu Namji ke Hyeri yang duduk di dekat Namji,

"Eunha pasti lapar, eomma buatkan sandwich daging kesukaan Eunha" Eunha menoleh ke Taehyung, memperhatikan piring yang berisi sandwich,

"Eunha tidak menyukainya?" bingung Taehyung yang melihat Eunha tidak bergerak dari duduknya, dan hanya menatap piring yang dibawanya tadi,

"tidak eomma, Eunha bukan tidak suka, hanya saja Eunha tidak sedang bermimpikan berada di dekat eomma seperti sekarang" Eunha berjalan kearah Taehyung, mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Taehyung dengan memeluk leher Taehyung,

"tidak sayang, Eunha sedang tidak bermimpi, eomma nyata berada bersama Eunha sekarang" Taehyung mencium lembut puncak rambut Eunha,

"eomma, Eunha ingin selalu bersama eomma"

' _dan eomma juga ingin selalu berada didekat Eunha sayang_ ' batin Taehyung,

Taehyung menahan rasa sakit dibagian dadanya mengingat kebencian Jungkook terhadap dirinya, dan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Eunha maupun Jungkook,

"cha, sebaiknya Eunha makan dulu ya, mau eomma suapin?" ucap Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan Eunha,

Taehyung memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Eunha, Eunha mengangguk antusias menerima tawaran Taehyung. Eunha turun dari pangkuan Taehyung dan duduk di depan Taehyung,

Taehyung mengambil piring yang berisi sandwich itu dan menyulangi Eunha dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hyeri hanya bisa menatap iba dengan keadaan Taehyung dan Eunha.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Drrtt drrtt**_

"tuan Jungkook" Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar suara Min ahjumma yang menelponnya,

"ada apa Min ahjumma" Jungkook menjepit ponselnya dengan pundaknya, kedua tangannya sibuk membalik balik berkas yang ada dimeja kerjanya,

"nona Eunha menghilang, nona Eunha tidak ada di sekolahannya tuan" Jungkook menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan mengambil ponsel yang dijepitnya, memegang ponsel itu dengan tangan kanannya,

"hilang?! Bagaimana bisa!?" terdengar nada tidak percaya dari ucapan Jungkook,

"cari Eunha sampai ketemu, aku akan kesana" setelah berucap Jungkook langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Menyambar jas kerjanya dan juga kunci mobilnya,

 **.**

 _ **Drrttt drrttt**_

Langkah Jungkook yang ingin memutar kenop pintu ruangannya terhenti karena getaran ponselnya yang berada disaku celana.

Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung melihat nomor baru yang menghubunginya, menggeser icon hijau itu kesamping dan mendekatkan ponselnya ditelinga kanannya.

"yeoboseyo Jeon Jungkook-ssi" _tidak!_ Jungkook tidak salah dengarkan sekarang, suara seseorang yang baru menyapa indra pendengarnya, suara seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya kalau ia boleh jujur,

tapi ada apa dengan embel embel _–ssi_ itu, apa dia sudah benar benar menjadi orang asing bagi Jungkook,

"Taehyung?" suara Jungkook terdengar pelan ketika memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah mengingat suara Taehyung, tapi untungnya masih bisa di dengar Taehyung dari seberang sana,

"nhe ini aku Kim Taehyung, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pada mu Jungkook-ssi, bahwa Eunha bersama ku, jadi kau bisa menjemputnya, aku akan mengirimkan alamat ku pada mu" setelah mendengar gumaman Jungkook, Taehyung langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Jungkook masih memperhatikan ponselnya, masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan didengarnya.

 **.**

 _Side Taehyung_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telponnya, Taehyung jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin itu, membiarkan air matanya keluar dari sudut matanya.

"aku sangat merindukan mu Kook-ie" gumamnya dan menarik kedua kakinya agar menekuk, menempelkan keningnya dengan lutut kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar Jin, menghampiri Hyeri yang sedang menidurkan Namji di tempat tidur bayi yang berada disebelah tempat tidur Jin.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut melihat Eunha yang memanjat bangku kecil untuk bisa mengelus kepala Namji,

"apa Namji sudah tertidur noona?" Taehyung berdiri dibelakang Eunha, membantu Eunha agar bisa menggapai Namji,

"baru saja Namji bisa memejamkan matanya Taehyung-ah, sepertinya Namji kelelahan bermain dengan Eunha tadi" ucap Hyeri masih memegang botol susu yang masih berada dimulut Namji,

"kau benar noona, sepertinya Namji senang bisa bermain dengan Eunha, tidak seperti biasanya Namji akan bermain sendiri" Taehyung mengelus lembut pipi Namji,

"Eunha tidak tidur seperti Namji sayang, apa Eunha tidak mengantuk?"

"tidak eomma, Eunha tidak mengantuk, kalau Eunha tertidur, Eunha takut eomma tidak berada disamping Eunha lagi, Eunha tidak mau, Eunha ingin bisa melihat dan bersama eomma" Eunha turun dari bangku kecil yang dipanjatnya dan memeluk pinggang Taehyung, Taehyung tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan air matanya mendengar penuturan Eunha,

"eomma tidak akan pergi dari Eunha, jadi untuk apa Eunha takut untuk tidur, eomma akan selalu bersama Eunha, di dalam sini" Taehyung mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Eunha, menunjuk bagian hati Eunha pada ucapan terakhirnya.

Hyeri lagi lagi hanya bisa bersimpati melihat Taehyung dan Eunha yang saling menyayangi, merasa kasihan ke Taehyung dan Eunha yang harus terpisah gara gara namja yang tidak ingin Hyeri ingat namanya,

 **.**

 _ **Ting tong**_

Taehyung berdiri dari posisinya ketika mendengar suara bel apartemen Jin yang berbunyi,

"Eunha tunggu disini dulu ya, sepertinya ada yang datang" Taehyung mengelus lembut surai Eunha yang dibalas anggukan dari Eunha atas ucapan Taehyung,

"eomma . ." lirih Eunha yang memanggil Taehyung, Taehyung yang sudah berada di pintu kamar Jin, menoleh ke Eunha,

"ada apa sayang?"

"apa eomma menelpon appa untuk menjemput Eunha?" Taehyung hanya bisa diam tanpa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Eunha kepadanya,

"jadi eomma benaran telah menelpon appa, eomma . . Eunha ingin bersama dengan eomma, tidak bisakah Eunha bersama dengan eomma? Apa Eunha terlalu merepotkan bagi eomma? Apa eomma tidak menyayangi Eunha lagi karena ada Namji disini?" eunha menghapus air matanya yang lolos dari mata bulatnya,

"tidak sayang, eomma sangat menyayangi Eunha, eomma bahkan ingin selalu bersama dengan Eunha, tapi Eunha juga harus ingat, appa juga menyanyangi Eunha, appa bahkan lebih membutuhkan Eunha untuk berada disampingnya, ingat Eunha harus menuruti apa kata appa"

"appa Eunha pasti sangat menghawatirkan Eunha karena Eunha tidak berada disekolah, jadi eomma tadi menelpon appa dan memberi tahunya" Taehyung berjalan mendekat kearah Eunha, menghapus jejak air mata dipipi tembam Eunha dan mencium kening Eunha,

"eomma rasa itu pasti appa yang datang, Eunha juga menyanyangi eomma kan, jadi turuti apa kata eomma, Eunha mengertikan sayang?" yang dibalas anggukan dari Eunha.

 **.**

 _ **Ckleak**_

 _Tidak!_ Taehyung harus bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Jungkook yang sekarang berdiri didepannya, Jungkook yang masih memakai pakaian kerjanya dengan rapi, mengenakan jas berwarna hitam,

"ma-masuklah, a-aku akan memanggil Eunha" setelah Taehyung mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk kedalam apartemen Jin, Taehyung berjalan ke arah kamar Jin hanya untuk memanggil Eunha,

Jungkook mendudukan bokongnya di sofa coklat pada ruang tengah setelah Taehyung mempersilahkannya untuk duduk Terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke Jungkook yang masih duduk di ruang tengah dengan menggandeng Eunha ditangan kanannya,

"maaf menunggu lama Jungkook-ssi" Jungkook yang tadi melamun mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Taehyung dan Eunha yang sudah berdiri disampingnya,

"ah tidak masalah" Jungkook langsung berdiri dan berucap, kalau diperhatikan mereka terlihat seperti orang asing,

"eomma" panggil Eunha dan memeluk pinggang Taehyung erat,

"karena appa sudah datang, sekarang Eunha bisa pulang dengan appa" Taehyung mengelus lembut surai Eunha, dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Eunha di pinggangnya,

"tapi Eunha ingin bersama dengan eomma, eomma~ tidak bisakah eomma ikut dengan Eunha dan appa pulang kerumah?" Eunha mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Taehyung,

"maafkan eomma sayang, eomma tidak bisa" ucap Taehyung dengan menggeleng kecil, sesekali melirik Jungkook yang masih menampangkan wajah dinginnya,

"sekarang Eunha bisa pulang dengan appa" Taehyung melepaskan pelukan Eunha, menarik Eunha pelan mendekat ke Jungkook,

"appa, tidak bisakah eomma ikut bersama kita? Seperti dulu" Eunha menarik kecil ujung jas yang dikenakan Jungkook,

"sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" ucap Jungkook dan menarik Eunha agar mengikutinya.

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Jungkook tidak ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung sementara waktu, karena setiap ia melihat Taehyung pasti ia selalu terbayang adengan dimana Sehun menindih Taehyung, yang membuat Jungkook semakin membencinya.

Taehyung masih memperhatikan Jungkook yang membelakanginya, memasang sepatunya dan membantu Eunha memakai sepatu,

Jungkook yang sudah meraih kenop pintu harus menghentikan langkahnya, merasakan punggung badannya yang terasa berat karena seseorang memeluk pinggangnya, seseorang itu adalah Taehyung yang sudah tidak tahan untuk memeluk Jungkook,

"aku sangat merindukan mu Kook-ie, sangat" Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung Jungkook, dan semakin erat memeluk pinggang Jungkook,

"lepaskan aku!" ucap Jungkook dingin dan ketus.

Eunha melepas pegangan tangannya yang digenggam Jungkook, memberi jarak antara Jungkook dan Taehyung, berdiri sedikit jauh dari Taehyung dan Jungkook berada,

"hanya sebentar saja Kook-ie, ku mohon ijinkan aku memeluk mu seperti ini sebentar saja" kalau Jungkook bisa menelisir dari suara Taehyung ketika berucap, pasti Jungkook bisa mendengar ada getaran dari nada Taehyung berucap,

"lepaskan aku!" kali ini Jungkook sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya ke Taehyung,

"maafkan aku Kook-ie ku mohon, aku tidak melakukan apa pun yang kau pikirkan, aku sangat men_" ucapan Taehyung terpotong,

"lepaskan aku _**brengsek!**_ " Jungkook menghempaskan tangan Taehyung yang memeluk pinggangnya, dan mendorong kasar tubuh Taehyung ke belakang yang membuat Taehyung kehilangan keseimbangannya dan

 _ **Brak**_

Bagian perut Taehyung yang terbentur dengan ujung lemari rak sepatu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ujungnya yang runcing,

 _ **Bruk**_

Tubuh Taehyung jatuh terduduk, Taehyung meringis kesakitan dibagian perutnya yang terasa nyeri luar biasa,

"akh! Ha ha" Taehyung meringis kesakitan dan memegang bagian perutnya,

"eomma!" Eunha yang melihat Taehyung terjatuh dan kesakitan langsung berlari ke Taehyung,

"eomma, eomma berdarah, appa!" panggil Eunha dengan nada paniknya melihat bagian bawah Taehyung yang sudah mengeluarkan darah segar,

Jungkook membelalakkan kedua bola matanya sempurna melihat darah yang mengalir dari kaki Taehyung, sungguh Jungkook tidak bermaksud untuk mendorong Taehyung tadinya,

"Taehyung-ah" panggil Jungkook dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Taehyung, menopang kepala Taehyung bersender didadanya,

"Kook-ie sa-sakit, disini te-terasa sangat sakit" Taehyung masih memegang bagian perutnya,

"astaga Tae-ah! Apa yang terjadi?!" ucap Hyeri yang melihat keadaan Taehyung,

"kau berdarah Tae-ah, astaga aku akan menelpon Jin" Hyeri segera berlari ke kamar Jin, mencoba mencari telponnya dan menghubungi Jin,

"eomma hikss"

"Kook-ie sa-sa_" Taehyung tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya lagi karena tiba tiba kepalanya terasa pusing, dan Taehyung menutup kedua matanya, tangannya yang tadi memegang pada bagian perutnya terjatuh lemas begitu saja,

"Taehyung-ah! Ku mohon bangunlah! Sayang ku mohon" Jungkook tidak bisa menahan air matanya keluar begitu saja, melihat Taehyung yang tiba tiba tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini, sungguh Jungkook tidak berniat mendorong Taehyung,

"cepat bawa Taehyung kerumah sakit _Cookiel_ tempat Jin bekerja, aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada janinnya" ucap Hyeri ke Jungkook setelah ia memutuskan sambungan telponnya pada Jin,

"janin?" Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, bukannya Taehyung namja, jadi janin?

"Taehyung sedang mengandung, sudah cepatlah, nanti Jin akan menceritakannya pada mu" Jungkook segera mengangkat tubuh Taehyung _ala brydal style_ , merasakan berat badan Taehyung yang sepertinya naik, dan Eunha yang mengikutinya, kerumah sakit Cookiel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _terima kasih yang sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut,_**

 ** _terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyukai cerita aku, aku senang banget.. gomawo-yo :*_**

 ** _dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D_**

 ** _see ya di next chap_**


	22. Chapter 22

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M, M-Preg**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 ** _Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yang sudah review, favorite, atau bahkan yang follow ff gaje ini_**

 ** _gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow_**

 ** _-check disc out-_**

 ** _DL!DR!_**

 _ **Review**_

 _"Kook-ie sa-sa_"_

 _"Taehyung-ah! Ku mohon bangunlah! Sayang ku mohon"_

 _"cepat bawa Taehyung kerumah sakit Cookiel tempat Jin bekerja, aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada janinnya"_

 _"janin?"_

 _"Taehyung sedang mengandung, sudah cepatlah, nanti Jin akan menceritakannya pada mu"_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Chap 22_**

 ** _Selamat Membaca ^_^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Lampu ruang operasi tempat Taehyung berada masih menyala, menandakan operasi masih berjalan, sudah hampir dua jam Jungkook menunggu.

Berjalan kesana kemari dengan melafalkan doa agar Taehyung tidak kenapa kenapa,

 _ **Ckleak**_

Suara pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka dan lampu operasi yang sudah dimatikan membuat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya,

seorang dokter yang keluar dengan Jin di belakang dokter itu menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah mendekat terlebih dahulu,

"bagaimana dok, bagaimana keadaan Taehyung?"

"operasi berjalan dengan lancar, hanya saja ada bagian perutnya pada dinding rahimnya yang robek akibat benturan yang dialaminya"

"tapi kami telah menjahit bagian itu, dan tidak perlu khawatir Taehyung akan baik baik saja, juga kedua janinnya baik baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" dokter yang bernametag Park Hyungsik itu menepuk pundak Jungkook,

"kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap sang dokter dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jin,

"aku yakin pasti kau bingung kenapa Taehyung bisa mengandung" suara Jin memecahkan lamunan Jungkook yang masih mencerna kata kata dokter Park tadi,

"aku tahu semuanya tentang mu dan juga Taehyung, Taehyung sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ku, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang siapa appa dari kedua calon bayi Taehyung, karena jawabannya adalah kau Jeon Jungkook" Jin menggantungkan ucapannya, hanya ingin melihat wajah bingung Jungkook,

"kau tidak perlu meragukan kebenaran apa yang aku katakan, karena Taehyung mengandung sebelum si **_Oh brengsek Sehun_** datang dalam kehidupan kalian"

"kalau Taehyung hamil sebelum Sehun hyung datang, kenapa Taehyung tidak menceritakannya pada ku, menceritakan bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak kami" ucap Jungkook menyela ucapan Jin,

"karena Taehyung baru memeriksakan kondisinya pada ku, hari dimana kau mendiaminya dan kau pergi ke _**Daegu**_ "

"Taehyung ingin menceritakannya pada mu bahwa ia sedang hamil, tapi karena sikap mu yang tiba tiba menolaknya ia takut untuk mengatakannya"

"kau tau Jungkook-ssi, setiap malam aku selalu mendengar Taehyung meminta maaf pada mu di dalam mimpinya, aku tidak akan mengijinkan mu untuk menyakitinya lagi" Jungkook hanya bisa melihat ada kilatan emosi dari sorotan mata Jin yang lagi menatapnya,

"kalau kau tidak ingin mengakui bahwa Taehyung mengandung anak mu, aku minta pada mu untuk segera pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah berhubungan dengan Taehyung lagi, dan jaga Eunha agar tidak bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung, karena aku tidak ingin melihat Taehyung yang terus terusan merasa bersalah pada mu atas sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya"

"bahkan Taehyung rela di perlakukan jalang murahan oleh _**si brengsek Sehun**_ untuk melindungi putri mu" lanjut Jin,

Jungkook benar benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana merespon setiap ucapan Jin yang sangat menyakiti bagian dadanya,

 _menjauhi Taehyung? Tidak!_ Jungkook tidak sanggup untuk berpisah dari Taehyung lagi, apalagi kini ia tahu alasan Taehyung melakukan ' _itu_ ' pada Sehun hanya untuk melindungi Eunha,

cukup waktu itu ia menyakiti Taehyung, tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Jungkook akan selalu percaya dan mencintai Taehyung seperti awal ia bertemu dengan Taehyung,

"tidak Jin hyung, aku tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan Taehyung untuk ke dua kalinya, aku akan selalu berada disampingnya, dan menjadi appa yang baik untuk kedua calon bayi kami" Jin hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia mendengar keputusan Jungkook yang bertanggung jawab pada dongsaeng tersayangnya,

"aku percaya pada mu Jeon Jungkook, kau pasti bisa membuat Taehyung bahagia".

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ckleak**_

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu putih yang baru dibuka, Taehyung tersenyum sendu melihat Jungkook sang pelaku yang membuka pintu,

Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke Taehyung yang masih berbaring dengan selang infus yang berada di tangan kanannya, ngomong ngomong Taehyung sebelumnya sudah dipindahkan keruang inap,

"Jungkook" gumam Taehyung

"apa masih terasa sakit perut mu Taehyung-ah?" Jungkook menelisiri bagian perut Taehyung, berdiri disamping Taehyung yang berbaring,

"tidak, sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, maaf" Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung mendengar Taehyung tiba tiba meminta maaf padanya,

"maafkan aku karena selalu merepotkan mu Jungkook-ssi" tidak, berhentilah menggunakan embel embel –ssi padanya, karena Jungkook tidak menyukai jika Taehyung yang menggunakan embel -ssi padanya,

"tidak sayang, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf pada mu" Taehyung tersentak kaget mendengar Jungkook memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'

"maafkan aku yang tidak mendengar penjelasan mu terlebih dahulu, maafkan aku karena mengusir mu, maafkan aku karena membentak mu, maafkan aku karena m-menampar mu, ku mohon maafkan aku Tae-ah" Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan kiri Taehyung yang bebas dari infus, mencium punggung tangan Taehyung dengan sayang,

"aku sudah memaafkan mu sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan mu Kookie" Taehyung tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang turun begitu saja, Taehyung benar benar rindu dengan Jungkook yang lembut dan sayang padanya seperti ini,

"aku ingin kau kembali pada ku Taehyung-ah, dan aku ingin menikahi mu" Taehyung membulatkan matanya dengan ucapan yang baru didengarnya dari Jungkook,

"kita akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan kita setelah kau benar benar sehat, aku ingin kau menjadi milik ku seutuhnya sayang" Jungkook mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung dan mencium dalam punggung tangan Taehyung,

tolong sadarkan Taehyung bahwa ini bukanlah mimpinya, mimpi yang ketika ia membuka kedua matanya semua yang dikatakan Jungkook dan perlakuan manis Jungkook akan hilang begitu saja,

kalau Taehyung benar bermimpi, izinkan dirinya untuk tidak terbangun dan selalu terjebak dalam mimpi indah ini.

"a-apa aku hikss sedang bermimpi Kookie hikss" Taehyung benar benar tidak sanggup menahan air matanya yang sejak dari tadi lolos begitu saja dari mata indahnya,

"tidak sayang, kau tidak sedang bermimpi, aku nyata, dan semua yang ku katakan adalah kebenaran, aku akan menikahi mu" Jungkook sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung yang begitu di rindunya, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir pucat Taehyung, hanya sebatas mengecup.

"tapi bagaimana dengan Jeon ahjussi? Pasti Jeon ahjussi tidak akan merestui kita" raut wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi khawatir, Taehyung sungguh takut kalau nanti akan menolak keinginan Jungkook untuk menikahinya,

"aku akan menceritakannya pada abojie, kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku tidak peduli dengan abojie yang menentang keputusan ku menikahi mu, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab atas diri mu dan juga kedua calon bayi kita" Jungkook mengelus bagian perut Taehyung yang sedikit membuncit di balik selimut yang dipakainya,

"kedua calon bayi? M-mak_"

"benar sayang, kau sedang mengandung bayi kembar" Jungkook memotong cepat ucapan Taehyung,

Taehyung membolakan kedua matanya, tidak percaya bahwa ada dua janin dalam tubuhnya yang lagi berkembang, bagimana ia bisa mengandung bayi kembar di dalam sana,

seingat Taehyung tidak ada keluarganya yang kembar baik dari pihak sang appa maupun sang eomma, tapi bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padanya, Taehyung benar benar bersyukur atas semuanya,

"hei, berhentilah menangis, kau membuat ku semakin tersiksa sayang" Jungkook menghapus jejak air mata Taehyung,

"aku benar benar bahagia Kookie, bahagia atas semuanya yang Tuhan berikan pada ku, aku bahagia karena memiliki mu" Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan tangan kirinya,

"aku juga bahagia karena kau telah hadir dalam hidup ku sayang, aku sangat mencintai mu Jeon Taehyung" Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya lagi dan mempertemukan bibir mereka,

Jungkook sedikit melumat dan menghisap bibir Taehyung dengan lembut, dan tentu Taehyung membalas setiap ciuman yang Jungkook berikan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"eomma?! Eomma ~" Eunha yang melihat taehyung berjalan disamping Jungkook langsung berhambur memeluk pinggang Taehyung, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut berisi Taehyung,

Tangan Taehyung terurur mengelus lembut puncak rambut Eunha dan tersenyum lembut ke Eunha,

"eomma, apa eomma baik baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" Eunha mengusap perut berisi Taehyung ketika ia bertanya,

"eomma baik baik saja sayang" Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, mencium puncak kepala Eunha dan mengelus surai Eunha yang begitu lembut,

"sayang, biarkan eomma istirahat dulu ya" Jungkook menarik lembut lengan Eunha agar bergeser dari menghalangi Taehyung,

"Eunha ikut eomma ke kamar eomma ya?" Taehyung hanya bergumam ' _kajja'_ dan menarik lembut Eunha agar mengikutinya, melangkahkan kakinya naik ke lantai dua ke kamarnya, atau lebih tepatnya ke kamar Jungkook, karena Jungkook yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur dengannya mulai saat ini.

 **.**

Selama Taehyung berada di dalam kamar dengan Eunha, Taehyung menceritakan pada Eunha bahwa ia mengandung bayi kembar, yang dibalas dengan riangan Eunha yang mengetahui bahwa ia akan segera memiliki dua dongsaeng.

Eunha meminta ke Taehyung agar segera mengeluarkan adik bayinya agar ia bisa bermain dengan calon dongsaengnya, dengan kekehan gemas taehyung berkata ' _belum waktunya sayang_ ', membuat Eunha memajukan bibirnya sebal karena keinginannya untuk segera bermain dengan dongsaengnya hilang.

Taehyung hanya bisa menciumi bibir sebal Eunha yang begitu menggemaskan. Eunha yang pada akhirnya menerima perkataan Taehyung bahwa belum saatnya adiknya keluar dengan permintaan,

Taehyung harus segera sembuh dan tidur dengannya sampai adik bayinya keluar. Tentu Taehyung menyetujui permintaan Eunha dengan senang hati.

Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Jungkook, karena setelah Eunha tertidur Jungkook akan menggendong Eunha dan menidurkan Eunha dikamarnya, Jungkook tentu tidak ingin eunha nantinya akan menendangi perut Taehyung ketika tidur,

atau lebih tepatnya, jungkook tidak bisa mencumbu Taehyung yang sangat dirindukannya kalau ada Eunha bersama mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah Taehyung kembali ke kediaman keluarga Jeon, sang kakek kembali dari Jeju. Jungkook berjanji akan memberitahu abojienya tentang rencananya menikahi Taehyung.

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **tok**_

 _ **tok**_

sang kakek menghentikkan aktifitasnya dari membalik balik berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya, sang kakek memang suka berada diruang kerja pribadinya di kediamannya jika ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya,

"masuklah" meletakkan kacamata yang tadi bertenger di hidungnya, sang kakek sedikit memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut,

"abojie" Jungkook masuk dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke meja kerja Mr Jeon,

"ada apa kau kemari? Tidak seperti biasanya"

"ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan pada mu abojie" ucap Jungkook menatap Mr Jeon, Mr Jeon mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jungkook yang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya

"apa ini mengenai urusan pribadi mu?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukkan kepala dari Jungkook,

"aku akan menikahi Taehyung" ucap Jungkook dengan nada tegas dan mantapnya, Mr Jeon membolakan matanya dengan penuturan Jungkook yang langsung pada intinya,

"aku tidak peduli kalau abojie tidak menyetujui keputusan ku, karena aku akan tetap melakukannya, aku harus bertanggung jawab akan Taehyung dan juga calon anak kami" lagi lagi Mr Jeon membola matanya dengan sempurna,

"ck!" Jungkook menautkan alisnya bingung dengan respon Mr Jeon, Mr Jeon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke Jungkook,

"sudah ku duga Taehyung pasti sedang mengandung" ucapnya duduk ditepian meja kerja dan melipat kedua tangannya didada,

"dan apa apaan itu, kau tidak peduli tentang keputusan ku yang menyetujui keinginan mu untuk menikahi Taehyung" Mr Jeon berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Jungkook,

"kalau kau tidak peduli, untuk apa kau meminta persetujuan ku" Mr Jeon menepuk bahu Jungkook,

"dan untuk alasan apa aku melarang mu menikahi Taehyung" Jungkook tersentak kaget dan menatap tidak percaya, tidak percaya bahwa semudah ini ia mendapat restu dari ayahnya yang terkenal dengan prinsipnya yang berwibawa dan menjunjung tinggi nama baik keluarga.

"aku dari awal juga berharap Taehyung menjadi eomma dari cucu ku, aku selalu berharap kau akan segera menikahi Taehyung dan menjadikan Taehyung menantu ku" baru kali ini Jungkook melihat Mr Jeon tersenyum bahagia ke arahnya, bukan ke Eunha seperti biasanya tapi ke dirinya,

"oh iya aku lupa" Mr Jeon menghentikan jalannya yang menuju pintu dan berbalik ke Jungkook yang masih terpaku ditempatnya, Jungkook menoleh ke Mr Jeon,

"kalian harus bisa mengontrol suara desahan kalian ketika sedang melakukannya" Jungkook merona hebat mendengar ucapan Mr Jeon, jadi waku itu ayahnya mengetahui kalau mereka sedang melakukan _'itu'_ ,

Jungkook merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak bisa menahan hormonnya ketika dengan Taehyung dikamar, Mr Jeon terkekeh melihat putra tunggalnya yang terlihat merona dihadapannya,

Mr Jeon melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangannya dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih merona.

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau masalah tentang Sehun yang melakukan _'itu'_ dan melakukan kekerasaan ke Eunha, Mr Jeon telah mengetahuinya, Min ahjumma yang menceritakan padanys melalui saluran telpon tidak lama setelah Jungkook mengusir Taehyung, tentu Mr Jeon marah akan perbuatan yang Sehun lakukan ke Taehyung.

Mr Jeon juga menampar dan memukul habis habisan Sehun di rumah orang tua Sehun, pada saat itu Sehun masih berada di Busan, dirumah kedua orang tuanya. Setelah puas memukuli Sehun, Mr Jeon pergi begitu saja dari kediaman keluarga Oh.

Mr Jeon tidak memberitahui tentang yang sebenarnya ke Jungkook, karena Mr Jeon tahu Jungkook akan mengetahui kebenarannya dan membawa kembali Taehyung.

Setelah mendapat restu dari ayahnya, Jungkook dan Taehyung melangsungkan pernikahan mereka dua hari setelahnya, pesta pernikahan tertutup yang hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat, sahabat, dan rekan rekan kerja Jungkook dan Mr Jeon. pesta pernikahan yang tidak terlalu mewah karena permintaan Taehyung.

Namjoon dan Jin tentu datang ke pesta pernikahan mereka dengan Hyeri dan Namji ikut serta, Yoongi juga datang dari Norway hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan mereka, Jimin juga datang dengan keluarganya.

Jungkook pernah bertanya pada Taehyung, apa Taehyung menginginkan perusahaan appanya kembali padanya atau tidak, jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook benar benar beruntung memiliki Taehyung, karena Taehyung tidak menginginkan hal itu, Taehyung menyerahkan sepenuhnya harta milik appanya pada samncheonnya.

Taehyung juga meminta Jungkook tetap mengawasi dan mengarahkan samncheonnya dijalan yang benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _terima kasih yang sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut,_**

 ** _terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyukai cerita aku, aku senang banget.. gomawo-yo :*_**

 ** _dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D_**

 ** _see ya di next chap_**


	23. Chapter 23

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M, M-Preg**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 ** _Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yang sudah review, favorite, atau bahkan yang follow ff gaje ini_**

 ** _gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow_**

 ** _-check disc out-_**

 ** _DL!DR!_**

 **.**

 ** _Chap 23_**

 ** _Selamat Membaca ^_^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu bagi Taehyung, menyandang status sebagai istri sahnya Jungkook membuat Taehyung merasakan waktu yang begitu cepat berlalu,

tanpa terasa kehamilan Taehyung sudah masuk di bulan ke enam, hanya menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk kedua calon bayinya melihat dunia, menyandang marga Jeon dikedua nama anak mereka.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Taehyung benar benar bahagia, kedua calon bayinya yang mereka ketahui adalah _namja_.

 **.**

 **.**

"eomma, perut eomma semakin besar, apa adik adik Eunha semakin besar di dalam sana eomma?" Eunha mengelus lembut perut buncit Taehyung, menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Taehyung dan melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang belakang Taehyung yang tidak bisa dijangkaunya,

"em, mereka semakin besar dan tumbuh di dalam sini, karena ketika mereka sudah keluar mereka akan bisa bermain dengan Eunha" Taehyung mengecup kening Eunha sayang dan mengelus lembut surai Eunha,

Taehyung dan Eunha sedang berada di halaman belakang dengan duduk di ayunan panjang yang sengaja dibuat Jungkook agar Taehyung bisa merilekskan pikirannya dan tetap berada dalam kondisi tenang,

"apa Eunha benar benar sayang pada adik adik Eunha nanti sayang?"

"tentu eomma, tentu Eunha menyayangi mereka eomma, seperti Eunha menyayangi eomma" Eunha mengecup perut buncit Taehyung dan menduselkan hidungnya pada perut Taehyung, Taehyung menggunakan T-shirt putih yang berukuran xxxl dengan celana pendek kain yang panjangnya hanya sebatas lutut,

"tapi eomma harap Eunha lebih menyayangi mereka nantinya, dan jika seseorang bertanya pada Eunha nantinya tentang siapa yang harus Eunha pilih antara eomma atau adik adik Eunha, Eunha lebih memilih siapa sayang?" Eunha mengerjabkan matanya bingung dan mendonggakkan wajahnya menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum lembut padanya,

"tentu Eunha akan memilih eomma" Eunha benar benar tidak suka kalau ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya memilih antara orang lain yang disayangnya dengan Taehyung, seharusnya mereka tahu Eunha pasti akan lebih memilih Taehyung,

"tapi eomma mohon Eunha harus memilih adik adik Eunha, bukannya Eunha ingin bermain dengan mereka" Eunha menjauhkan dirinya dari bersandar pada Taehyung menjadi duduk tegap menghadap Taehyung,

" _shierro!_ Eunha akan tetap memilih eomma" mata Eunha sudah mulai berkaca kaca sekarang,

"Eunha sayang sama eomma kan? Kalau Eunha sayang sama eomma, Eunha pasti mengabulkan permintaan eomma, eomma minta Eunha tetap harus memilih mereka bukan eomma" tangan Taehyung berujur menangkup wajah gembil Eunha, menghapus air mata yang siap jatuh dari kedua mata Eunha,

"eomma mohon sayang" Taehyung mencium lama kening Eunha.

Sebenarnya alasan Taehyung berkata seperti ini, ia hanya merasa takut dengan hari di mana ia akan segera melahirkan, mengingat resiko terbesar jika seorang _namja_ sepertinya melahirkan,

resiko dimana dirinya harus berjuang antara hidup dan mati, menyelamatkan nyawa calon bayinya atau kehilangan nyawa dirinya dan juga calon bayinya.

Jin pernah mengusulkan padanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, karena resiko besar yang dimilik _namja_ yang hamil. Tentu Taehyung menolaknya karena Taehyung menginginkan buah hatinya dengan Jungkook harus tetap hidup, dan tetap memperjuangkan kehamilannya walaupun nyawanya jadi taruhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mendekat ke Taehyung yang lagi duduk di tepian kasur, menautkan kedua alisnya melihat Taehyung yang tidak bergerak dari duduknya, dan tidak menyadari kedatangannya,

"apa Taehyung melamun?" gumam Jungkook dan meletakkan jas dan tas yang ada ditangan kirinya, meletakkannya di sofa single yang ada di dekat kasur,

"sedang memikirkan sesuatu sayang?" Jungkook berucap dan duduk di samping Taehyung, Taehyung yang baru menyadari kedatangan Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya dan menoleh ke Jungkook,

"ah, maafkan aku Kookie" Taehyung membantu Jungkook melepaskan dasi yang melingkar di leher pada kemeja Jungkook,

"untuk apa kau meminta maaf sayang" tangan kanan Jungkook terulur mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung,

"apa ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran mu sayang?" kedua tangan Taehyung membuka satu persatu kancing pada kemeja yang Jungkook kenakan,

Taehyung menggenggam kedua sisi kemeja Jungkook dengan sangat erat, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengigit bibir dalamnya,

"hei, kau membuat ku takut sayang, apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi meninggalkan mu di rumah" panik Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung seperti ini,

"sayang, katakan pada ku apa yang terjadi" Jungkook menarik Taehyung masuk kedalam pelukkan hangatnya, mengusap punggung Taehyung dan mencium puncak kepala Taehyung,

"ku mohon Tae-ah, katakan sesuatu" Jungkook memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Taehyung, memposisikan dirinya berlutut di depan Taehyung,

"a-aku hanya takut Kookie" mula Taehyung bercerita dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya,

"apa ada yang menguntit mu?" Taehyung hanya menggeleng atas pertanyaan Jungkook,

"jadi?"

"aku takut kalau nantinya aku akan pergi meninggalkan mu, Eunha dan kedua calon bayi kita" Jungkook dapat melihat kedua mata Taehyung yang sudah berbendung,

"apa yang kau bicarakan sayang, tidak ada yang akan meninggalkan dan di tinggalkan, percaya pada ku" Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung, mengecup lembut bibir Taehyung sebelum dirinya duduk disamping Taehyung,

"aku berjanji pada mu tidak akan ada yang terjadi, semuanya akan baik baik saja" Jungkook memeluk Taehyung lagi, dan Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jungkook, menempelkan pipinya di dada ber abs Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

"aku tidak melihat Eunha bersama mu sayang" ucap Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, hanya mengecek email masuk yang dikirim Hoseok padanya,

"Eunha sudah tertidur setengah jam yang lalu sebelum kau pulang Kookie" Taehyung mengambil baju tidur Jungkook dalam lemari, setelah mendapatkan baju tidur Jungkook, Taehyung mendekat ke Jungkook yang duduk di sofa,

"apa kau sudah makan Kookie?" tanyanya dan menyerahkan baju tidur yang dibawanya ke Jungkook,

"hanya makan kue beras kering yang diberikan Namjoon hyung tadi sore pada ku" Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya pada nakas disampingnya, mengambil baju yang disodorkan Taehyung padanya,

"aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mu, setelah mandi turunlah" Jungkook hanya bergumam menjawab Taehyung,

Jungkook berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Taehyung. Menarik baju Taehyung keatas yang menampilkan perut buncit Taehyung yang lucu menurut Jungkook, mengecup perut buncit Taehyung,

Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang menciumi perutnya, tangan Taehyung terulur mengelus surai hitam Jungkook dengan lembut,

"aku selalu mencintai mu Jeon Taehyung" ucapnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Taehyung,

"aku juga selalu mencintai mu Jeon Jungkook, _walaupun aku tidak bersama mu lagi aku tetap mencintai mu_ " ucapan terakhir hanya Taehyung katakan pada batinnya,

Taehyung mengalungkan lengannya memeluk leher Jungkook dan menutup kedua matanya,

Jungkook yang mengerti pun menutup kedua matanya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung, melumat dan menghisap lembut bibir Taehyung secara bergantian yang dibalas oleh Taehyung pada bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masa kehamilan Taehyung sudah memasuki usia sembilan bulan empat hari, hanya menunggu hari dimana ia akan merasakan nyeri pada bagian dinding rahimnya, dan hari dimana ia akan segera melahirkan kedua putranya,

Sekarang keluarga bahagia itu sedang menikmati acara santai mereka dengan Eunha yang asik bermain.

Eunha yang merasa kehilangan sesuatu mencoba mencarinya,

"eomma, apa eomma melihat poro?" Taehyung menoleh ke Eunha yang berjongkok dan menungging melihat kebawah kolong kursi dan meja, menyibakkan bantal pada sofa hanya untuk mencari keberadaan boneka pororonya yang dibelikan Mr Jeon tempo lalu,

"tidak sayang, eomma tidak melihat poro" Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah Eunha, sedikit kesusahan mengikuti Eunha yang menunduk untuk memperhatikan daerah kolong sofa,

"tadi appa melihatnya dikamar Eunha" Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di sofa pada ruang tengah dimana Eunha dan Taehyung berada,

"ah, Eunha lupa membawanya turun tadi" Eunha berdiri dari posisinya dan Taehyung juga mengikutinya,

"kalau begitu eomma ambilkan, Eunha disini dulu dengan appa, tadi eomma membuat manisan untuk Eunha" Taehyung menunjuk ke arah meja kecil didekat Jungkook duduk, Eunha hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan duduk didekat Jungkook dengan mengambil manisan yang dibuat Taehyung,

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya naik keanak tangga dengan sangat hati hati, meretuki dirinya yang sekarang semakin lamban dan susah bergerak akibat usia kandungannya yang sudah membesar,

 **.**

Taehyung menulusri penglihatannya mencari boneka pororo di kamar Eunha,

"dimana Kookie melihat poro?" Taehyung naik keatas kasur Eunha dan meraba ranjang Eunha, melihat di balik bantal tetapi tidak merasakan poro berada di kasur, Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya di setiap sudut kamar Eunha,

"ah, ternyata disitu" Taehyung tersenyum senang melihat poro berada diujung meja belajar Eunha disamping lemari tempat boneka boneka Eunha berjejer rapi,

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya turun dari ranjang Eunha tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan selimut licin Eunha, Taehyung mendekat ke poro dan mengambilnya.

Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan ingin segera memberikan poro pada Eunha yang sudah menunggunya dibawah,

 _ **Sret**_

 _ **Brak**_

 _ **Brugh**_

"akh!" Taehyung meringis kesakitan karena bagian perutnya yang terbentur penyanggah pada ujung tempat tidur Eunha yang sedikit runcing, merutuki kecerobohannya tidak melihat selimut licin Eunha yang berada dilantai, mengakibatkan dirinya terpeleset dan menabrak bagian runcing itu, Taehyung terjatuh dilantai dengan bagian perutnya menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu,

"hikss akh sakit, Kookie!" ringis Taehyung memegang bagian perutnya yang benar benar terasa nyeri, seperti dililit dan diremas pada bagian rahimnya, Taehyung membenarkan posisinya yang telungkup menjadi duduk,

"Kookie!" panggil Taehyung lagi dengan nada yang bergetarnya,

Taehyung membolakan matanya melihat darah segar mengalir dari bagian bawahnya dan berjalan ke bagian pahanya, Taehyung bisa melihat dengan jelas karena ia menggunakan celana pendek karet yang longgar, darahnya yang mengalir sudah membekas pada celana dan baju bagian bawahnya,

"akh sakit hikss, ku mohon seseorang tolong!" cicitnya dengan suara yang masih bergetar,

Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa menjerit atau berteriak kuat memanggil Jungkook yang berada dilantai bawah, karena menurut Taehyung dirinya sudah menjerit sangat kuat memanggili Jungkook,

Taehyung menarik selimut Eunha mencoba membersihkan darah segar yang terus terusan keluar dari bagian bawahnya,

"Kookie, ku mohon ini benar benar sakit" Taehyung mencoba menggapai sisi ranjang Eunha, mencoba membangkitkan dirinya,

"akh!" ringisnya lagi dan jatuh terduduk memegangi bagian perutnya,

"Kookie, maafkan a_" Taehyung tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena tiba tiba semua terasa gelap dan

 _ **Brak**_

Tubuhnya jatuh kelantai yang dingin, dan Taehyung tidak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

 **.**

 _Other side_

"kenapa eomma lama sekali appa? Apa eomma tidak tahu di mana poro berada" Eunha mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memainkan asal boneka beruang yang ada ditangannya,

"biar appa lihat dulu" Jungkook melipat koran yang dibacanya, meletakkan koran itu disamping duduknya.

Jungkook menaiki anak tangga yang menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar Eunha dan dirinya berada,

 **.**

Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung karena tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari kamar Eunha, melirik sekilas kearah kamarnya yang terbuka, tapi tidak mendapati Taehyung disana,

Jungkook mendorong pelan pintu kamar Eunha yang terbuka sedikit, Jungkook membulatkan matanya sempurna melihat sosok Taehyung yang sudah berada dilantai dan _darah?_

"Taehyung-ah!" panik Jungkook segera berlari dan menghampiri tubuh Taehyung,

Jungkook mengangkat kepala Taehyung kepangkuannya,

"Taehyung-ah?!" Jungkook menepuk lembut pipi Taehyung, mengguncangkan tubuh Taehyung pelan agar Taehyung membuka kedua mata indahnya,

"astaga apa yang terjadi sayang" Jungkook segera menggendong Taehyung _ala brydal style_ , membiarkan bajunya terkena darah Taehyung yang tidak henti hentinya keluar, bahkan warna celana dan baju belakang Taehyung sudah berubah menjadi warna merah pekat, warna darahnya.

Jungkook masih menggendong Taehyung menuju mobilnya dan membiarkan Eunha yang mengekorinya dengan menangis nangis memanggil Taehyung sejak tadi ia melihat Taehyung digendongan Jungkook,

Jungkook menidurkan Taehyung dibangku belakang mobilnya, membiarkan Eunha duduk dibawah, didekat samping Taehyung berbaring,

Jungkook menghidupkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dicapainya untuk segera sampai ke rumah sakit _Cookiel_ , rumah sakit yang selalu mereka kunjungi, rumah sakit yang terdekat dengan rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk kedua kalinya Jungkook kalut menunggu Taehyung yang masih berada di dalam ruang operasi, mondar mandir seperti orang gila di depan ruang operasi, dengan Eunha yang menangis dari tadi tiada henti dipelukan Jin, bahkan Namjoon, Namji dan Hyeri juga berada di sana, didepan ruangan operasi Taehyung,

Bagaimana mereka tahu Taehyung dirumah saki? jawabannya tadi Namjoon, Namji dan Hyeri datang kerumah sakit untuk menjemput Jin, begitu keluar dari rumah sakit Namjoon tidak sengaja melihat mobil Jungkook berhenti didepan rumah sakit,

Namjoon masih memperhatikan Jungkook yang berlari memanggil bantuan para perawat dengan brankar yang didorong para perawat mendekat ke mobilnya,

Namjoon membolakan matanya melihat Taehyung yang berbaring pada brankar, Namjoon mengatakan pada Jin ia melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sepertinya pingsan, dan mereka mengikuti Jungkook masuk kedalam rumah sakit lagi,

Jin yang mengetahui keadaan Taehyung ikut menangis dalam pelukkan Namjoon awalnya, setelah ia sedikit lebih tenang Jin menghampiri Eunha yang masih menangis memanggili Taehyung dan membawa Eunha kedalam pelukkan hangatnya, menenangkan Eunha dalam pelukkannya,

 _ **Ckleak**_

Jungkook segera mendekatkan dirinya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dari ruang operasi Taehyung, tapi masih bingung dengan lampu hijau di atas ruang operasi yang masih menyala, lampu hijau yang menandakan bahwa operasi masih berjalan,

Dokter Park keluar dan menghampiri Jungkook, menyampingkan masker hijau di mulutnya pada telingga kanannya, Dokter Park yang selalu menangani keadaan Taehyung omong omong,

"bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" ucap Jungkook yang sudah berdiri didepan dokter Park,

"pendarahan yang dialaminya begitu hebat, Taehyung kehilangan banyak darah, dinding rahimnya yang luka kini terbuka lebar, itu yang membuat ia banyak kehilangan darah" dokter Park membuang napas kasar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya,

"karena itu kami tidak bisa membantu menyelamatkan keduanya" Jungkook membelalakkan kedua matanya tidak percaya atas apa yang baru dikatakan dokter Park padanya,

"kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan satu diantara mereka, Taehyung-ssi atau kedua bayinya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _terima kasih yang sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut,_**

 ** _terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyukai cerita aku, aku senang banget.. gomawo-yo :*_**

 ** _dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D_**

 ** _see ya di next chap_**


	24. Chapter 24

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M, M-Preg**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 ** _Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yang sudah review, favorite, atau bahkan yang follow ff gaje ini_**

 ** _gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow_**

 ** _-check disc out-_**

 ** _DL!DR!_**

 _Review_

 _"bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?"_

 _"pendarahan yang dialaminya begitu hebat, Taehyung kehilangan banyak darah, dinding rahimnya yang dulu luka kini terbuka lebar, itu yang membuat ia banyak kehilangan darah"_

 _"karena itu kami tidak bisa membantu menyelamatkan keduanya"_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Chap 24_**

 ** _Selamat Membaca ^_^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan satu diantara mereka, Taehyung-ssi atau kedua bayinya" _tidak!_ Jangan minta Jungkook untuk memilih siapa yang akan harus dipilihnya,

karena ini pilihan yang sangat sulit baginya, di satu sisi ia jelas ingin memilih Taehyung, tapi bagaimana kalau Taehyung sadar dan mencari kedua putra mereka,

mendengar tangis hiteria Taehyung sama saja membuat sebagian dirinya terluka. Tapi kalau ia memilih kedua putra mereka itu sama saja membuat keseluruhan dirinya terasa mati dengan ditinggalkan Taehyung untuk selamanya.

"kau harus segera mengambil keputusan Jungkook-ssi, istri mu atau kedua putra mu" Jin hanya menggeleng tidak percaya atas keputusan berat yang harus dipilih Jungkook,

Namjoon dan Hyeri hanya menatap iba dan kasihan pada Jungkook yang masih diam membisu,

"eomma! Eunha ingin eomma! Eunha tidak peduli eomma berkata harus memilih adik adik Eunha, karena yang Eunha inginkan Cuma eomma!" teriak Eunha yang mengingat Taehyung pernah berkata seperti ini padanya,

berkata jika seseorang akan bertanya padanya tetang siapa yang harus dipilihnya antara Taehyung atau calon adik adiknya, dan Taehyung yang meminta Eunha harus memilih adik adiknya. Tapi sepertinya Eunha tetap pada pendiriannya, buktinya ia hanya meminta Taehyung agar diselamatkan,

Jungkook tersentak mendengar Eunha yang berteriak dan memanggil nama Taehyung, Jungkook menggigit bibir dalamnya,

"ku mohon selamatkan istri ku" ucap Jungkook dengan nada penyesalannya, dokter Park menatap iba ke Jungkook yang sepertinya sangat sulit mengambil keputusan,

"baiklah, kami akan berjuang menyelamatkan istri anda" dokter Park pun masuk kedalam ruang operasi Taehyung.

Jungkook jatuh terduduk dilantai itu, merapalkan kalimat _'ku mohon selamatkan istri ku_ ' ' _maafkan aku Taehyung-ah_ ' berulang kali dan memeluk erat kedua lututnya.

 **.**

 _Diruang operasi_

"selamatkan ibunya" ucap dokter Park yang diangguki semua dokter yang berada didalam ruang operasi itu,

"dok?! Bukannya ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan keduanya, menyelamatkan ibunya dan juga bayinya" dokter Park mengalihkan pandangannya melirik ke seorang dokter yeoja yang bername tag Mina yang berada di sisi kiri Taehyung,

"apa kau yakin dengan menggunakan **_itu_** , kita bisa menyelamatkan keduanya?" pertanyaan dokter Park diangguki oleh Mina, dokter Park sebenarnya sudah memikirkan satu cara untuk menanganinya,

Dokter Park hanya ragu dengan cara **_itu_** , tapi karena Mina juga sepertinya mengingat metode operasi **_itu_** , dokter Park sedikit lega dengan keraguannya yang hilang akibat keyakinan Mina,

"aku yakin delapan puluh lima persen berhasil, kalau tidak berhasil aku akan bertanggung jawab"

"baiklah kalau begitu kita lakukan" dan semua dokter yang disana mengikuti arahan Mina yang menjadi pusatnya untuk melakukan operasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lebih dari lima jam Jungkook menunggu operasi Taehyung selesai, Eunha juga sudah tertidur diruangannya Jin. Namjoon sudah kembali ke kantornya, Hyeri dan Namji juga sudah balik keapartemen Jin karena Namji yang sudah tertidur.

 _ **Ckleak**_

Jungkook melirik kearah lampu hijau yang sudah mati, menandakan operasi telah selesai, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke dokter Park yang keluar dari ruang operasi dan diikuti dokter lain dibelakangnya,

"selamat Jungkook-ssi, kami berhasil menyelamatkan kedua putra mu dan juga istri mu" Jungkook tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang keluar begitu saja mendengar malaikat malaikatnya berhasil diselamatkan,

"tapi istri anda masih koma, jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu hingga ia sadarkan diri" Jungkook melupakan atensinya sebagai seorang pria sejati, karena dia begitu bahagia mendengar Taehyung dan juga kedua jagoannya selamat, Jungkook tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk memeluk dokter Park dan bergumam ' _terima kasih banyak_ '.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya disamping Taehyung yang masih setia memejamkan kedua mata indahnya, masih terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

Setelah selesai operasi Taehyung dipindahkan keruang inap, yang mengijinkan Jungkook dan lainnya untuk bisa menjenguk Taehyung,

"apa kau masih betah didalam sana sayang, apa kau bermimpi indah dan enggan untuk bangun" tangan kanan Jungkook mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung,

"aku membutuhkan mu disini Taehyung-ah, bangunlah ku mohon, apa kau tidak ingin melihat wajah putra putra kita yang tampan sayang"

"ku mohon bangunlah Jeon Taehyung" Jungkook mengecup lembut bibir Taehyung, melumat lembut bibir Taehyung yang terasa dingin, dan Jungkook sekali lagi merasa rapuh dengan membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa niat untuk menghapusnya.

 **.**

 _Side Taehyung_

 _(Tulisan miring dichap ini merupakan masa lalu Taehyung)_

"dimana ini? Kenapa begitu gelap" gumam Taehyung melihat sekelilinya yang gelap tanpa cahaya apa pun,

 _ **Trang**_

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya karena tiba tiba saja semuanya begitu terang, mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali agar bisa menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada,

Taehyung mengerit bingung melihat sebuah gedung yang ada dihadapannya, gedung yang terlihat seperti gedung sekolah(?), dengan halaman yang luas dan pagar besi yang cukup jauh dari bangunan sekolah itu, gedung yang sangat familiar di ingatannya,

 _"apa Taetae akan sekolah disini appa eomma?"_

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar suara anak kecil yang sepertinya menyebutkan namanya, ia dapat melihat sosok _dirinya?_ Kecil yang mungkin masih berusia tujuh atau delapan tahun dengan kedua orang tuanya yang memegang kedua lengannya,

"appa? Eomma?" gumam Taehyung dan berjalan mendekat ke arah dirinya? Kecil,

 _"iya sayang, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya TaeTae akan bersekolah disini bersama Yoongi hyung"_

yeoja cantik yang berucap itu, Taehyung ingat dengan jelas adalah eommanya, Taehyung besar menetaskan air matanya, tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya lagi di mimpinya, tunggu! **_Mimpi?!_**

Taehyung mengerjabkan kedua matanya dan benar ini adalah alam mimpinya, mimpinya yang membawa dirinya ketika ia baru pertama tinggal di **_Daegu_** dengan kedua orang tuanya,

 _"benarkah eomma? Yoongi hyung bersekolah disini?" tanya Taehyung kecil antusias,_

 _"iya sayang, kajja kita masuk dan bertemu dengan Yoongi hyung" ucap sang appanya yang dibalas anggukan semangat Taehyung,_

"Yoongi hyung?" gumam Taehyung mengikuti sosok dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya yang masuk kedalam gedung sekolah itu,

 **.**

 _"Samncheon?! Imo?!" yang dipanggil pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka menatap seorang anak kecil yang berkulit putih pucat,_

 _"Yoongi-ah, kemarilah" panggil mereka ke sosok Yoongi yang datang menghampiri mereka,_

 _"lihat sayang, Taetae sudah berani masuk sendiri kedalam kelasnya dan sudah berani memperkenalkan dirinya" eomma Taehyung menarik lembut Yoongi untuk bisa melihat Taehyung kecil yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya,_

 _"imo benar, Taetae sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi imo siapa yang berada disamping Taetae itu?" Yoongi melirik ke seorang bocah kecil yang berdiri disamping Taehyung, bocah kecil yang menggenggam erat jemari kanan Taehyung,_

 _"namanya Jeon Jungkook, Jungkook tadi yang datang menghampiri Taetae ketika Taetae menangis tidak ingin masuk kedalam" eomma Taehyung melirik kearah sang putra dan tersenyum,_

 _"tadi Jungkook sempat berkenalan dengan Taetae sebelum mereka masuk kedalam, Jungkook juga yang membujuk Taetae agar mau masuk kedalam" Yoongi hanya memperhatikan dongsaeng kesayangannya yang bisa berbaur dengan bocah yang bernama Jungkook itu, tidak seperti biasanya, Taehyung yang biasanya akan menangis dan bersembunyi jika baru bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya,  
_

 _"imo rasa Taetae mempercayai Jungkook dan menyukai Jungkook, makanya ia mau masuk kedalam dengan tenang dan memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa menangis" Yoongi masih mendengar penuturan eomma Taehyung dengan sesekali melirik kearah kedua tangan yang saling bertautan tidak lepas bahkan mereka sudah duduk di meja mereka sekalipun,_

 _"imo minta tolong ke Yoongi boleh sayang?" Yoongi menoleh ke eomma Taehyung,_

 _"tolong apa imo?" tanyanya_

 _"tolong Yoongi jagain Taetae selama disekolah ya sayang" eomma Taehyung membelai lembut surai Yoongi, yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Yoongi,_

"Jungkook?" gumam Taehyung yang mendengar pembicaraan eommanya ke Yoongi yang memperhatikan dirinya? kecil,

 **.**

 **.**

lembaran dari ingatannya yang lain muncul, saat dimana Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah saling mempercayai satu sama lain.

 _Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke taman sekolah yang berada di antara bangunan kelas dengan kantin, mendudukkan Taehyung di ayunan single sementara dirinya berdiri dibelakang Taehyung dan mengayunkan ayunan Taehyung dengan mendorongnya pelan,_

 _"benarkah Tae-hyung lebih tua dari ku?" mulainya yang mengingat Taehyung kecil tadi memberitahukan umurnya yang sudah berumur tujuh tahun lewat, dan Jungkook kecil yang berumur enam tahun lewat, Taehyung kecil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lucu,_

 _"apa aku boleh memanggil Tae-hyung dengan sebutan Hyungie saja?" Jungkook kecil menghentikan laju ayunannya dan berdiri didepan Taehyung,_

 _"boleh, aku menyukainya dan aku akan memanggil Jungkookie dengan sebutan Jungie, bagaimana? Bukankah itu lucu?" ucap Taehyung dengan menampilkan senyum kotaknya yang terlihat menggemaskan,_

 _"aku juga menyukainya Hyungie, bahkan itu terlihat sama dengan nama mu yang aku berikan" Jungkook kecil mengusap lembut surai yang lebih tua,_

 _"Taetae-ah!" Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke seseorang yang memanggilnya, senyumnya mengembang melihat Yoongi yang berlari kecil kearahnya,_

 _"Yoongi hyung" panggil Taehyung yang sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi di ayunan,_

 _"apa yang Taetae lakukan disini? Oh annyeong Jungkook-ah" ucap Yoongi yang baru menyadari Jungkook berada disamping Taehyung, Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya,_

 _"Taetae hanya bermain dengan Jungie disini hyung" Taehyung memeluk lengan Jungkook ketika berucap, seperti tidak ingin Yoongi untuk memisahkannya dengan Jungkook,_

 _"Yak! Yoongi-ah!" ketiganya menoleh kesumber suara yang meneriaki memanggil Yoongi, dua orang bocah yang salah satunya tadi meneriaki Yoongi menghampiri mereka,_

 _"ada apa sih Jinnie-hyung? Aku akan menemui mu setelah ini, jadi berhentilah mencari ku, yak! Namjoonie aku kan sudah menyuruh mu untuk mengatakannya pada Jinnie hyung" kesal Yoongi yang langsung menjitak kepala bocah berlesung pipi yang bernama Namjoon,_

 _"yak appo! Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang kau bilang, tapi Jinnie hyung sendiri yang ingin melihat Taetae katanya" sebelum mencari keberadaan Yoongi, tadi Namjoon menceritakan pada Jin bahwa adik kesayangan Yoongi masuk kesekolah yang sama dengan mereka, adik yang selalu Yoongi ceritakan pada mereka yang betapa lucunya dan menggemaskannya Taetae-nya,_

 _"jadi ini Taetae" Jin mengabaikan Yoongi yang mendengus kesal padanya,_

 _"annyeong Taetae-ah, kenapa Taetae begitu lucu dan menggemaskan seperti ini" Jin mencubit gemas pipi tembem Taehyung kecil,_

 _Taehyung kecil yang tidak menyukai ada orang asing yang menyapa dan berbicara padanya seperti ini hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Jungkook,_

 _"Jinnie hyung, kau membuatnya takut" Yoongi mendorong pelan Jin karena melihat kedua mata Taehyung yang sudah berkaca kaca, tentu Yoongi tahu bahwa Taehyung sekarang lagi takut,_

 _"Jungkook-ah, bisa kau membawa Taehyung masuk kedalam" ucap Yoongi ke Jungkook, Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan menuntun Taehyung menuju kelas mereka,_

 _"Taetae tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya hyung, jadi maafkan ia" Jin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoongi._

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan kenapa aku bisa kembali ke masa ini, masa dimana aku bertemu dengan Jungkook, Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung" monolog Taehyung yang tadi berdiri diantara para bocah bocah itu,

 **.**

 **.**

lembaran dari masa lalunya kembali muncul, saat dimana ia dengan Jungkook berpisah, sebelumnya ia juga sudah berpisah dengan Jin yang pindah sekolah, mengikuti appanya ke ilsan dan juga Namjoon yang pindah sekolah ke Busan,

 _"hyungie maafkan aku" Jungkook menggenggam erat kedua tangan Taehyung yang duduk didepannya dan dirinya yang berjongkok dengan berlutut di depan Taehyung, mereka sekarang berada ditaman dekat rumah Taehyung, taman yang sering mereka kunjungi untuk bermain bersama,  
_

 _"maaf untuk apa Jungie?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya lucu_

 _"maaf karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji ku yang akan selalu bersama dengan hyungie"_

 _"kenapa? Apa hyungie berbuat salah pada Jungie?" kedua mata Taehyung sudah mulai berkaca kaca,_

 _"tidak, hyungie sama sekali tidak berbuat salah, hanya saja aku harus pindah ke Seoul mengikuti abojie yang pindah ke Seoul" Jungkook semakin erat menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung,_

 _"tidak bisakah aku ikut dengan Jungie?" Jungkook kecil sangat membenci Taehyung yang menangis seperti ini apa lagi akibat dirinya,_

 _"tidak mungkin hyungie ikut dengan ku ke Seoul, bagaimana dengan appa dan eomma Hyungie, aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini, hyungie hanya perlu menunggu ku" tangan kanan Jungkook terulur menghapus jejak air mata Taehyung dipipi tembemnya,_

 _"Jungie hikss janji?" Taehyung menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Jungkook,_

 _"aku janji hyungie" Jungkook balas memberikan jari kelingkingnya dan menautkannya dengan jari Taehyung,_

 _Jungkook kecil menangkup wajah Taehyung dalam jemari kecilnya, menghapus jejak jejak air mata dipipi Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya,_

 _"eomma pernah berkata pada ku, cara ini adalah cara ampuh untuk mengucapkan perpisahaan terhadap orang yang disayang, seperti eomma yang selalu mendapatkannya saat abojie pergi" Taehyung hanya mengerjabkan matanya lucu, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jungkook,_

 _"tutup mata mu hyungie, dan biarkan aku yang melakukannya" setelah mendapat perintah dari Jungkook, Taehyung menutup kedua matanya,_

 _"buka mata mu ketika aku memanggil mu hyungie" Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti,_

 _Jungkook juga menutup kedua matanya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung, Taehyung hanya diam tidak bergerak, sungguh Taehyung kecil tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Jungkook padanya sekarang,_

 _Jungkook menggerakkan bibirnya melumat bibir Taehyung seperti ia melumat permen kesukaannya, melumat dengan bergantian pada bibir atas dan bawah Taehyung,_

 _Setelah selesai mencium Taehyung, Jungkook beralih ke kening Taehyung dan menitikkan air matanya_ yang entah kenapa ingin terjun bebas, dan menggenai wajah Taehyung, besar?,

Taehyung besar menutup kedua matanya.

 _ **Tit tit**_

 _ **Tiiiiittttt . . .  
**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tbc_**

 _ **Maafkan aku ya readers-nim tentang nama metode dalam operasi Taehyung pada chap ini,**_

 _ **aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ilmu kedokteran, jadi hanya bisa menggunakan kata 'itu' saja,**_

 _ **Gomenne ~**_

 ** _terima kasih yang sudah menunggu ff ini berlanjut,_**

 ** _terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyukai cerita aku, aku senang banget.. gomawo-yo :*_**

 ** _dan maaf kalau banyak typonya, karena typo sebagian dari ff ku :D_**

 ** _see ya di next chap_**


	25. Chapter 25 END

**THE REASON**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Jeon Eunha,**

 **BTS Member and others**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Rated : M, M-Preg**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Warning ! Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 ** _Cheongmal Gomawo-yo yang sudah review, favorite, atau bahkan yang follow ff gaje ini_**

 ** _gomawo gomawo gomawo "deepbow_**

 ** _-check disc out-_**

 ** _DL!DR!_**

 _Review_

 _Setelah selesai mencium Taehyung, Jungkook beralih ke kening Taehyung dan menitikkan air matanya yang entah kenapa ingin terjun bebas, dan mengenai wajah Taehyung, besar?,_

 _Taehyung besar menutup kedua matanya._

 _Tit tit_

 _Tiiiittttt . . ._

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Chap 25 END  
_**

 ** _Selamat Membaca ^_^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Sayang, tidakkah kau ingin melihat kedua jagoan kita, mereka membutuhkan mu, Eunha membutuhkan mu dan aku juga membutuhkan mu, ku mohon Tae-ah, buka mata mu" semua yang berada di ruangan Taehyung menatap nanar kondisi Jungkook yang terlihat benar benar hancur,

Semua alat yang tadi terpasang pada tubuh Taehyung sudah dicabut beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah dokter Park menyatakan Taehyung telah **_meninggal dunia_** ,

Seokjin yang menangis terisak isak dipelukan Namjoon, Eunha yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung tiba tiba meraung menangis dipelukan Mr Jeon yang sedang menggendongnya,

"sudah Jungkook-ah, relakan kepergiannya Taehyung, ikhlaskan kepergiannya" Yoongi memegang pundak Jungkook yang bergetar, mencoba menarik Jungkook yang tidak berhenti mengguncang tubuh Taehyung, seakan ingin membangunkan Taehyung,

"tidak, aku yakin Taehyung masih tertidur dan masih bermimpi indah disana, aku harus membangunkannya" Jungkook menepis tangan Yoongi yang berada dipundaknya,

"sayang, aku tahu kau masih bermimpi indah di sana, ku mohon sayang bangunlah, buka kedua mata indah mu dan lihatlah betapa aku sangat membutuhkan mu di sini, ku mohon Tae-ah" Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan kanan Taehyung yang terasa begitu dingin di genggamannya,

"ku mohon Tae-ah, maafkan aku, tidakkah kau kasihan melihat ku yang menyedihkan ini menunggu diri mu bangun dari koma selama tiga minggu" Jungkook semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Taehyung,

"dan apa itu, mereka seenaknya saja mengatakan pada ku bahwa kau telah pergi, pergi meninggalkan ku" Jungkook mengecup lembut punggung tangan Taehyung ketika berucap,

 _Sungguh!_ tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan terhadap Jungkook yang sangat terlihat hancur seperti ini dan menyedihkan,

"ku mohon bangunlah" Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taehyung yang terlihat damai,

"bukalah mata mu Hyungie" gumam Jungkook tanpa sadar,

Jungkook menutup kedua matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat di belahan bibir Taehyung yang memucat, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Taehyung dengan lembut, membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu saja yang menetes di pipi Taehyung,

"eomma~" lirih Eunha yang memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu, Eunha yang dari tadi hanya menangis tiba tiba memanggil Taehyung dengan lirih,

"eomma~" lirihnya lagi yang melihat kearah Taehyung,

Mr Jeon yang menggendong Eunha hanya bisa menggelus lembut rambut belakang Eunha,

"harabojie turunkan Eunha" pinta Eunha ke Mr Jeon, Mr Jeon hanya menurut dan menurunkan Eunha perlahan dari gendongannya,

Eunha melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Taehyung yang berbaring dengan Jungkook yang berada disisi kanan Taehyung, yang masih mencium punggung tangan Taehyung,

Eunha berdiri disisi kiri Taehyung, menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Taehyung dengan jemari mungilnya, mengaitkan jemarinya ke jemari Taehyung,

"eomma, Eunha di sini" ucapnya, Jungkook menoleh ke sang putri yang berucap, Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum miris ke Eunha,

Jungkook hanya merasa Tuhan terlalu sering mempermainkan jalan hidupnya, seolah Tuhan tidak menginginkan dirinya bahagia dengan orang yang di cintanya,

kalau Jungkook bisa _protes_ , ia tidak ingin dipertemukan dengan Taehyung kalau pada akhirnya Taehyung akan meninggalkannya,

"appa, kenapa dokter dan suster itu mencabut alat yang tadinya dipasang di tubuh eomma, apa eomma sudah baikkan?" tanyanya menatap Jungkook, dan lagi pertanyaan Eunha membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu hanya bisa menangis kembali dalam diamnya masing masing,

"tapi kenapa eomma tidak membuka matanya dan tersenyum seperti biasanya pada Eunha" tidak ada yang menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang Eunha ajukan kepada Jungkook, sungguh mereka bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Eunha,

"dan kenapa eomma hanya menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan hanya membalas genggaman tangan Eunha, tidak dengan membuka matanya" ucapan Eunha kali ini membuat semua yang berada di dekatnya membulatkan mata mereka tidak percaya,

Jungkook dengan cepat bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengecek pernafasan Taehyung, sementara Yoongi berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter,

 _ **Haaa haaa haaa**_

Jungkook dapat merasakan pernafasan Taehyung yang sedikit demi sedikit kembali normal,

"Tae-ah, kau mendengarkan ku sayang" Jungkook menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dengan kasar, menangkup dan menyibakkan rambut Taehyung menjadi terbelah dua,

"sayang, ku mohon tetaplah bernafas seperti ini, ku mohon" ucapnya dengan menciumi setiap inchi wajah Taehyung,

 _ **Brak**_

Pintu dibuka dengan sedikit kasar oleh Yoongi yang masuk dan diikuti oleh dokter Park dan beberapa suster dibelakangnya,

Jungkook bergeser dan memberi ruang untuk dokter Park dan para susternya mengecek keadaan Taehyung, Mr Jeon menarik lembut Eunha untuk juga memberi ruang pada mereka,

Dokter Park mengambil stetoskopnya dan alat lainnya, mengecek bola mata Taehyung yang sudah kembali normal, mengecek detak jantung dan pernafasan Taehyung yang telah kembali,

para suster yang datang bersamanya mendapatkan perintah dari dokter Park untuk memasang kembali infus ditangan Taehyung dan juga alat pernafasan pada hidung Taehyung, Setelah selesai memasangkan peralatan medis di tubuh Taehyung, Dokter Park berucap

"ini di luar dari dugaan kami sebelumnya, pada hal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Taehyung-ssi menghembuskan nafasnya untuk terakhir kali, tapi karena Tuhan sepertinya sayang pada keluarga anda Mr Jeon, Tuhan mengembalikan lagi Taehyung kepada anda dan tentunya pada keluarganya, bahkan keadaan Taehyung sungguh baik baik saja sekarang" dokter Park melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyung,

"mungkin sebentar lagi Taehyung-ssi akan membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum hangat pada kalian" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum ramah,

"terima kasih banyak dokter telah membawa Taehyung kembali" ucap Jungkook menatap dokter Park,

"tidak, bukan aku yang membawanya kembali, tapi anda dan anak anda sepertinya yang telah membawanya kembali"

"kalau begitu kami permisi, panggil saja bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Taehyung-ssi" setelah berucap dokter Park dan para susternya pergi dari ruangan Taehyung,

"terima kasih banyak Jungkook-ah, telah membawa Taetae kembali" ucap Yoongi dengan memeluk sekilas Jungkook dan beralih menggendong Eunha,

"syukurlah Taehyung akan segera sadar" ucap Jin menghapus air matanya yang dari tadi jatuh tiada henti, Namjoon mengusap lembut punggung Jin dalam pelukannya.

Mr Jeon hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia menatap Taehyung yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya,

' _aku tahu kau sangat mencintai keluarga mu Taehyung-ie_ ' batin Mr Jeon menatap Jungkook dan Eunha bergantian sebelum menatap lurus ke Taehyung,

"samncheon, apa itu artinya eomma baik baik saja?" Eunha sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika bertanya pada Yoongi yang menggendongnya,

"tentu sayang, tentu eomma Eunha baik baik saja, kita harus tetap menunggu dan berdoa agar eomma Eunha segera bangun dari mimpinya" ucap Yoongi dan mencium kening Eunha,

Memang waktu Eunha dalam gendongannya Mr Jeon, ia yang memperhatikan sang appa yang mencium eommanya dengan menangis, Eunha tidak sengaja menangkap tangan kiri Taehyung yang bergerak sekilas,

Eunha pikir ia salah melihatnya, jadi Eunha mengucek kedua matanya yang berair dan melihat lagi tangan Taehyung yang bergerak dua kali dengan gerakkan yang sedikit lambat, gerakkan yang bisa ditangkap oleh matanya, dan Eunha yang penasaran meminta kepada sang kakek untuk segera menurunkannya dari gendongan,

Eunha yang sudah turun pun menghampiri Taehyung yang berbaring, mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Taehyung, yang di balas Taehyung dengan menggenggam erat jemari mungil Eunha,

"terima kasih sayang, telah memberitahu appa bahwa eomma telah kembali pada kita" ucap Jungkook dengan menggambil Eunha dari gendongannya Yoongi, mencium lama kening Eunha

"appa janji akan selalu ada disamping Eunha, eomma dan Juga kedua jagoan appa".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook yang tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya, tertidur disamping Taehyung yang masih berbaring, mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Taehyung. Selama Taehyung koma Jungkook tidak pernah tertidur, waktu tidurnya paling lama hanya dua puluh menit per harinya.

Kedua bola mata Taehyung tampak bergerak dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, perlahan mata indah itu terbuka, Taehyung mengedipkan kedua matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan sinar lampu yang masuk ke retina matanya,

Taehyung yang merasakan tangannya digenggam menoleh kesamping kanannya, menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang tertidur disampingnya.

Tangan Taehyung membalas genggaman tangan hangat yang Jungkook berikan padanya,

"eugh" keluh Jungkook yang merasakan tangannya digenggam, Jungkook menarik kepalanya untuk menegakkan badannya,

"kau sudah sadar sayang" ucap Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang lagi tersenyum kepadanya, Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban,

"syukurlah sayang" Jungkook mencium sekilas kening Taehyung,

"aku akan memanggil dokter dulu agar memeriksa keadaan mu Tae-ah".

 **.**

 **.**

Eunha berlari kecil di koridor rumah sakit dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia, di belakangnya ada Yoongi yang sedang mengikutinya dan mengawasinya.

Pagi pagi sekali Jungkook mengabari Mr Jeon dan Yoongi bahwa Taehyung telah sadar, Yoongi yang menginap di rumah Jungkook memberi tahu Eunha tentang Taehyung yang telah sadar,

dengan pekikan senang dan semangat Eunha meminta Yoongi untuk menemaninya kerumah sakit, tentu saja dikabulkan Yoongi karena ia juga ingin kerumah sakit melihat Taehyung.

 _ **Ckleak**_

"eomma" Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berada diruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan melihat Eunha yang berdiri disana memanggil Taehyung,

"eomma" Eunha berlari ke Taehyung yang tersenyum hangat kearahnya, Eunha berhambur memeluk Taehyung yang duduk dengan bersender bantal pada punggungnya, sebelumnya Jungkook mengangkat Eunha naik ke atas brankar Taehyung,

"eomma" gumam Eunha yang berada dipelukkan Taehyung, Taehyung mengelus lembut punggung Eunha, sesekali ia mencium puncak kepala Eunha,

"eomma, apa eomma sungguh baik baik saja?" tanya Eunha setelah melepas pelukannya pada Taehyung,

"eomma sudah tidak apa apa sayang" tangan kanan Taehyung terulur mengelus pipi Eunha,

"Eunha dengan siapa kemari sayang" Jungkook membantu Eunha duduk di samping Taehyung, kepala Eunha bersandar di dada Taehyung,

"sama Yoongi samncheon appa, Yoongi samncheon ke tempat adik adik Eunha dulu katanya" Taehyung menciumi puncak kepala Eunha lagi, sungguh Taehyung sangat merindukan Eunha,

"eomma, Eunha sangat merindukan eomma" Eunha mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung

"eomma juga merindukan Eunha sayang".

 **.**

 _ **Ckleak**_

Suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan pandangan Jungkook, Yoongi yang membuka pintu tersebut berjalan kearah Taehyung yang duduk bersandar, Yoongi yang menggendong seorang bayi dan diikuti seorang suter dibelakangnya yang menggendong bayi lainnya,

"apa mereka bayi ku hyung?" ucap Taehyung yang dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Yoongi,

Yoongi berjalan ke sisi Taehyung, menyerahkan bayi yang ada pada gendongannya ke Taehyung dan suster yang bersamanya menyerahkan bayi pada gendongannya kepada Jungkook, dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan Taehyung,

Taehyung mencium bayi yang digendongannya dan mencium bayi yang digendong Jungkook,

"mereka lahir dalam keadaan sehat Tae-ah, berat keduanya 3.1kg, yang digendongan Jungkook adalah yang paling tua, lebih cepat dua menit, kau bisa menandakannya Tae-ah?" ucap Yoongi yang melihat raut bahagia pada wajah Taehyung,

"hyungnya memiliki bentuk kepala yang sedikit besar dari adiknya, dan tahi lalat ini juga menandakan bahwa yang ku gendong adalah yang paling bungsu" Taehyung mencium pipi si bungsu setelah menunjuk tahi lalat kecil yang ada di ujung hidung si bungsu, seperti tahi lalat yang dimilikinya,

"apa kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk mereka sayang" Taehyung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk berpikir nama yang cocok pada kedua bayinya,

"bagaimana dengan Raehyun dan Jaehyun Kookie" ucapnya setelah mendapat ide untuk nama kedua anaknya,

"terdengar bagus sayang, Jeon Raehyun untuk yang tua, dan Jeon Jaehyun untuk si bungsu"

"nama yang bagus" Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Raehyun-ah Jaehyun-ah, noona akan menjaga kalian dan juga eomma mulai sekarang" Eunha mencium pipi kedua dongsaengnya dan mencium pipi Taehyung ketika selesai berucap.

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi membawa kedua anak Taehyung kembali ke kamar bayi dengan Eunha yang mengikutinya.

Jungkook duduk disebelah Taehyung yang berbaring dengan kedua tangan Jungkook menggenggam hangat telapak tangan kanan Taehyung,

sesekali Jungkook mencium punggung tangan Taehyung, Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang Jungkook lakukan.

"aku menyayangi dan mencintai mu Taehyung-ah" tangan Jungkook terulur membelai lembut pipi Taehyung,

"aku juga menyayangi dan mencintai mu Jungkook-ah" Taehyung tersenyum lembut ketika berucap,

"Kookie"

"hem, ada apa sayang" Jungkook mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung _lagi_ ,

"selama aku koma, aku bermimpi ketika aku masih kecil, di dalam mimpi ku sepertinya aku melihat mu Kookie" Jungkook tidak menanggapi serius apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, karena menurut Jungkook mungkin Taehyung merindukannya, jadi ia bermimpi melihat Jungkook,

"itu karena kau merindukan ku sayang, jadi aku hadir di dalam mimpi mu" ucap Jungkook masih mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung, Taehyung hanya bergumam ' _mungkin kau benar_ ' pada Jungkook,

"apa aku boleh mencium mu sayang" ucap Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya memandangi bibir Taehyung, dan menatap tepat dimata Taehyung,

"haha, apa apaan itu Kookie, bukannya kau sering mencium ku tanpa ijin dari ku, dan apa apaan sekarang, kau aneh Kookie" Taehyung terkekeh ketika berucap, merasa aneh dengan Jungkook yang meminta ijin padanya untuk menciumnya, seingat Taehyung, Jungkook tidak pernah meminta ijin kalau ingin menciumnya, Jungkook hanya meminta ijin kalau ia sedang menginginkan Taehyung,

"aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya" Jungkook memposisikan dirinya berdiri, membungkukkan badannya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung,

Taehyung dapat merasakan terpaan nafasnya dan Jungkook yang menerpa wajahnya, terasa begitu hangat pada wajahnya, Taehyung menutup kedua matanya ketika Jungkook mengikis jarak diantara mereka,

Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Taehyung, bibir Taehyung yang sangat dirindukannya seperti ia merindukan sosok yang mempunyai bibir ini,

Jungkook menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat dan menghisap lembut bibir atas dan bawah Taehyung secara bergantian, dan Taehyung membalas lumatan setiap yang Jungkook berikan padanya.

"Saranghae Jeon Taehyung" ucap Jungkook setelah melepaskan panggutan mereka,

"nado Saranghae Jeon Jungkook" Taehyung menempelkan lagi bibirnya, dan Jungkook kembali melumat dan menghisap bibir Taehyung,

Taehyung benar benar bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang benar benar menyayanginya, dan kehadiran dua jagoannya membuat ia semakin berterima kasih pada Tuhan memiliki keluarga yang lengkap.

Memiliki Jungkook sebagai suaminya dan Eunha juga kedua jagoannya yang akan tumbuh besar, yang akan mengisi hari harinya kedepan.

Jungkook yang tadi ingin protes pada Tuhan karena beberapa saat mengambil Taehyung-nya, malah berterima kasih karena menggembalikan Taehyung dalam kehidupannya.

Alasan Taehyung yang awal hanya karena Eunha, kini alasannya berada di sekitar Jungkook karena ia mencintai Jeon Jungkook dan anak anaknya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END.**_

 _ **Wah, akhirnya end juga THE REASON-nya.**_

 _ **ini adalah ff terpanjang yang aku buat, sebenarnya masih gak iklas The Reason END :')**_

 _ **tapi ya sudahlah,**_

 _ **Special terima kasih atas reviews nya all :**_

 _YouHeeAi, Kyunie, vayasyu, delkookie, Clou3elf, TaeTae-Track, ekamauliddia60, adhakey2309, Jnhwn, Syifa Aisyah, yoongiena, arvipark794, Kim-Titit, IronChan, Linkz account, pid, , utsukushii02, kooktaetaekook, Shoren Razarphael, vayasyun, Rizuku, HelloLSn, YuRhachan, yukinaaa, ainindya13, Sity JoyRise, Tamu, GestiPark, KimLu, HanMinji, riau, BbuingHeaven, kookvv, Jaehyunjayjungie, kookkvvva, pxxjm0809, Guest, taennie, Jelita200, nrhsn, jii-chan O3O, rmaya27, rahayu, mnikki12, taenie, rmaya27, auliaMRQ, , Risaa222, ShinMinYoung_ _,_ _shyeonxx, restiana, namjinie_ _, maaf numpang_ _lewat (Quest)_

 ** _aku benar benar senang banget setiap baca review dari readers.._**

 ** _see ya di cerita berikutnya._**


End file.
